The Huntsman Knight of Fairy Tail: Volume 1
by Horrorfan247
Summary: Jaune Arc seemingly dies at Cinder Fall's hands at Haven Academy, but rather than the afterlife, he is instead transported to Magnolia to start over. With this predicament confusing and angering him. He has no choice but to join the Fairy Tail guild while making some new, yet bizarre friends.
1. Death and New World

**Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter to my RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover. So as yo know, Jaune is seemingly kileld by Cinder at Haven Academy, but instead of the afterlife, he finds himself in Earthland and meets Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Can the blond scraggly knight be able to get used to this new place? Can he get over teh grief he still harbors over Pyrrha's death? Can his new friends help him? Let's all find out**

**So...I'm stupid, someone reminded me that Aura was part of a person soul...so scratch the idea, I'm having Jaue keep his Semblance and Arua, but he won't have his scroll anymore. Also, his Semblance will be counted as both healing magic and energy-boosting, I don't know if there is an energy boost magic in Fairy Tail, but who knows, I can always make it up.**

**So..funny little fact, I actually wrote this back in September..but I accidentally deleted it, lol I'm such a dumbass lol, now this one I am writing now will have some changes to it, but similar as well. So bear with me folks **

**To maracno321: Thanks :)**

**To adislt: Don't worry,y he is keeping his aura :)**

**To X3runner: Never actually seen gundam exias, but that's a good suggestion :)**

**To Guest: the paring will be set in stone, I know Lucy seems kind of bland and dull, and I agree somewhat, no offense to Hiro Mashima, but I believe that he could have done more with Lucy and gave her some more development, but don't worry. I won't try to make her as dull or bland. His magic will mostly be Sword, Requip, and Gun magic, and I figured that his semblance would also be similar to healing due to him transferring some of his Aura to Weiss, she was able to heal her injuries, so yea maybe his semblance will be more of an energy booster for teh others. A fighting style like Dante...I'll think aobut it but it sounds interesting :)**

**To Guest: Thanks :)**

**To NATSUXERZA 123456: Thanks, and I love your cover art :) And yes the relationship is set in stone. I just feel like Jaun having Erza as a sibling figure would be better. I know there are some similarities between her and Pyrrha, but I don't want Jaune to see her as just another Pyrrha though. Natsu with Erza...oh man lol you have no idea how many people ship it, I ain't offending them, and still, I love your cover art for your profile, but I'll think aobut it though :)**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

Haven Academy

Jaune Arc, a former student of Beacon Academy was kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. He and the rest of Team RNJR were at Haven Academy with Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. He and the group were at Haven Academy to get the Relic of Knowledge but were ambushed by Cinder Falla and her faction consisting of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. They were also accompanied by Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe and Qrow Branwen's brother, and her right-hand Vernal. Also accompanying them was Hazel Rainart, a member of a group of people allied with the dark witch Salem.

The groups had faced off with each other and Jaune charged headfirst to attack Cinder for what she did to his late teammate Pyrrha Nikos, who was killed by Cinder at the fall of Beacon and for all the other people who suffered at her hands at the Fall as well. Jaune and Cinder had traded blows for blows, but Jaune was not making any good as he was getting hit left and right by her fire powers. His friends were all watching as they were facing off against the other enemies and getting worried about their knight and friend.

"It's time I put an end to this." Cinder thought as she charged at Jaune again.

"Come at me bitch," Jaune thought in fury. "I'm going to make sure you don't leave here alive." He tried to slash her stomach with his sword, but Cinder managed to duck in time and grab a small dagger made of fire and plunge it right into his stomach. Jaune went wide-eyed and dropped his sword, he felt all of his Aura draining in an instant, his friends were now worried and tried calling out and tried to reach for him, but were all restrained by the bad guys.

Jaune fell on his knees, sword, and shield still in hands as Cinder walked right up to him with that evil glare. "Did you really think you can defeat a Maiden? I'm much stronger than you could ever imagine." She said as she leered right in his face. "You could never beat me Arc." Jaune responded by spitting blood right in her face. "Augh!" she growled. "Little bastard," she said as she hit him right in the face, causing him to spit out more blood.

"JAUNE!" Ruby yelled out as she was being restrained by Mercury, who was grinning wickedly.

"Hit him again Cinder!" He called out with a smile on his face. Cinder looked back and smiled, and looked back to Jaune.

"What was that girl who was so fond of you? Hmmm." She said as she tauntingly put her finger to her chin. "Oh right, Pyrrha Nikos." She said with a smile. "Too bad she sent you away from me, but that's because of you so damn weak." she said.

"NOT TRUE!" Nora yelled out as she was being restrained by Raven, who didn't look like she wasn't enjoying this one bit. "I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN LEGS!" She screamed out in fury as she was trying to get out of Raven's clutches. Ren was also shaking violently while being held by Hazel, who looked on with some regret. Cinder, however, continued to mock Jaune as he was breathing heavily.

"Too bad you die here, you were weak at Beacon and you're still weak now. After all, the strong like me will always win, while the weak and pathetic like you will always die." Cinder said evilly. Her hand then glowed bright orange and touched Jaune, he felt his entire body start to vanish slowly. "Got any final words?" Cinder asked.

"Yea, go to hell." Jaune growled as he spits more blood in her face, and with that...the former leader of JNPR was now gone...body, armor, weapon, and all. Cinder smirked while Ruby and the others watched with horror. Tears began to grown on the hero's faces

"JAAAAAAAUNE!" Ruby shouted as a bright white light appeared from her eyes.

* * *

White Void/Beacon Academy

Jaune groggily woke up to find himself on the ground, as he picked himself up he looked around in confusion.

"Beacon Academy?" He thought. "But I thought I...where am I?" He thought again as he walked around. This place was like Beacon Academy..but it was all white, the school was white, the ground was white, even the sky and area all around him as white.

"Still, it feels and looks like I'm dead...but at the same time...it feels like I'm not though." He said as he continued to walk around. "HELLO?!" He called out. "ANYONE HERE?!" He called out again. No answer.

"Hello again." A familiar voice said, prompting Jauen to widen his eyes. No...it couldn't be...could it be? He turned around and...it was. Pyrrha Nikos was standing before him, but instead of her armor, she was now wearing a white dress, with her red hair all down, but her sweet smile and eyes spoke it all. "You have improved so much."

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled as he ran over and enveloped the deceased spartan into a big hug. Pyrrha returned the hug, with tears spilling from both of their eyes. Jaune was whimpering right onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I failed to save you from Cinder." He said sadly, Pyrrha lifted his head from her shoulder and gave him a sad look.

"No...I'm sorry I died...I sent you away to protect you...I was afraid that you might not make it...but I didn't think about myself, but I had to try." She told him as she rubbed the tears away with her thumb. "But I am happy that I am seeing you again. Right here, right now." She said. Jaune sadly looked at her.

"Right...so...I guess I'm going to the afterlife right?" He asked her. "So...what's it like?" He asked her, but Pyrrha gave him a sad look. Prompting the young knight to ask her what was wrong with concern in his voice.

"Well...you aren't going to join me in the afterlife Jaune..." Pyrrha said with sadness in her eyes and voice

Jaune was speechless and confused. He wasn't going to go to the afterlife? But Cinder killed him...disintegrated him to ashes at Haven...so how could he not go to the afterlife...unless...it's HELL!

"Am...am I going to Hell?" He asked fearfully. Pyrrha quickly shook her head no.

"No, you aren't..it's just...it's kind of complicated." She said. At that moment, she started to vanish. "My time is up." She said.

"Wait for what?" Jaune asked, horrified. "No! Please, don't leave me...I can't be alone...not again." He pleaded with tears going down his eyes. Pyrrha gave him a smile.

"Jaune, you took my weapons and tiara and forged them into your armor, you're not alone..I'll always be here with you." She said as she then pressed her lips on his, taking him by surprise. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, they both let go and the last bit of Pyrrha began to vanish.

"I love you Jaune...forever...and always." She said as she finally vanished.

"No...come back," Jaune said as he tried to reach out to where she once was. "Please...PLEASE!" She shouted, but to no avail, prompting the young knight to get down on his knees, put his hands on his head and start crying. He stayed like this for a few more minutes. "Please...come back.." He whispered through his tears. and all of a sudden, the background began to vanish.

* * *

Magnolia/East Forest

Jaune was still in his crying position. When he took his hands off of his head and looked up, his sad face was replaced by one that spoke of confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" He ordered. He wiped the tears away from his face and slowly got up, it looked like he was in a forest somewhere, but it didn't resemble any of the forests in Remnant. When he got up, he took notice that the injuries he had gotten from Cinder had vanished. "It went away..." He said with awe. Just where was he though?

He started to walk in a random direction to which he can find a house or something... hope to get some answers. As he was walking, he was angry. Why would he not go into the afterlife with Pyrrha? Why would he be sent...wherever this place was.

"It just...it doesn't make any sense," Jaune said. "like...is this possibly a punishment or something? I just...why aren't I with Pyrrha? I figured that I would join her...nothing make sense..." He said, as he was still contemplating everything, he noticed a nearby river stream. He walked right over to it, when he looked in, he was surprised. Nothing really changed about him, albeit the injuries no longer being there, he was still in his normal attire, and his weapons were still with him plus he was still wearing his armor...he wondered...he reached into his pocket

"Damn...guess I don't have my Scroll anymore," Jaune said with some sadness. But then he thought of something. "Do I still have my Aura?" He asked as he took out his sword and put his thumb to the blade and gave himself a cut. He winced at the pain a bit before looking back at his thumb, and to his shock...the cut was healing. "Holy crap! I still have my Aura!" He said with shock and amazement. "Well...at least that's something...but still...where am I"

He then started to make his way out for the forest and into a street, he saw a road up ahead that bore a sign that read.

"Magnolia?" He read, with some confusion. "Weird name...well, better check it out I guess." He said as he walked towards the interesting looking town

(Eyecatch of Jaune looking up in the sky, with images of Teams RWBY and NPR smiling)

* * *

(Eyecatch of Jaune approaching the Fairy Tail guild)

Magnolia

Jaune had walked into the town with some interest, the town seemed very lively and everyone was walking around. "Well, seems nice," He thought. "What a big place, and it looks like something I read in stories my sisters would read to me as a kid." He thought while chuckling. He also noticed that not unlike Remnant, nobody here possessed animal traits like ears or trials, so he guesses that Faunus's did not exist in this place.

"Need to know more about this place though.." He said as he then walked up to a young woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, could you please tell me where exactly I am at?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The woman said with confusion. "You're in Magnolia, part of the kingdom of Fiore." She said. This made Jaden even more confused, he is in a kingdom? And it's called Fiore? He didn't hear about Fiore during his studying at Beacon Academy. "How could you not be familiar with this place young man?" she asked.

Jaune was getting worried, he couldn't tell a complete stranger that he died and got transported into a new area now, could he? So a little white lie wouldn't hurt. "Oh, I'm from someplace far away, and I'm quite new around here." He said to her, the woman seemed to buy it.

"Oh...that makes sense, well if you need any help, you can always go to the Fairy Tail guild." She said with a smile.

"Fairy...Tail?" Jaune asked. Fairy Tail...as in the stories for little kids?

"Yep, Fairy Tail is the most popular guild in all of Fiore, their guild hall is right down the street, you can't miss it." She said to him as she pointed down to the road nearby.

"Oh..ok, thank you, ma'am." Jaune said.

"No problem sweetie." She said as Jaune walked away and walked his way down to the street. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the guild hall. The guildhall had a shape that resembled a pagoda, the building was white, with the windows looking Arabic, there were green pillars, and on the very top there was a gold globe, and finally, on the front of the hall, there was an orange flag that had a strange symbol on it. To Jaune, it looked really fancy.

"Almost looks like a palace of some kind." He said with awe. "But that symbol though...what does it mean?" He wondered. At that point, he heard some crashing and smashing inside, causing him to become a bit confused. "Huh? What was that?" He asked as he then went to the door and opened it

To be continued

* * *

Opening

(Cues Fairy Tail Opening 1: Snow Fairy)

0:00-0:06 (Jaune is standing up and facing Team RWBY and NR as he fades away from Cinders attack, prompting them to try to reach out to him with horrified expressions)

0:07-0:16 (Jaune suddenly find himself in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall as he looks on with confusion the title appears on the screen)

0:17-0:20 (Lucy is shown on a hill looking over Magnolia, as she then turns to face Jaune, who is facing up in the sky, sword, and shield in hand)

0:21-0:26 (Gray is shown in rubble looking up in the distance, then looks up in the sky in though)

0:27-0:30 (Erza is shown standing over a monster she defeated while looking away with a sad look)

0:31-0:34 (Natsu and Happy are shown both looking on a mountain while giving off grins)

0:35-0:40 (Jaune was shown standing by a tree looking up with tears going down his eyes)

0:41-0:46 (The team is shown sitting on a train, with Natsu looking sick while the others looking the other way, Jaune is sitting at another seat looking out the window in thought, making Erza and Lucy look over in concern)

0:47-0:52 (The team are now resting by a campfire, with Natsu indulging on food, Gray laying on the ground, and Erza sitting far away from them, Jauen is standing far away too while giving off a small smile)

0:53-1:00 (Lucy is shown sitting down on a bridge in the rain, but then she looks up to see Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Jaune, and Erza looking at her, Mirajanes hand is shown in the air. And Lucy smiles)

1:01-1:06 (The team are then shown doing some different variety of jobs, and then the screen shows Natsu and Gray butting heads in the guild, with Lucy laughing and Jaune trying to separate them)

1:07-1:08 (Jaune and Erza both stare at each other, the former with a sad look, the later with a warm comforting smile)

1:09-1:11 (Makarov, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Mirajane, Elfman, Loke, and Team Shadow Gear are shown with smiles on their faces)

1:12-1:18 (Lucy is shown swiping one of her gold keys, causing a few celestial spirits to come out, Natsu unleashing an attack that sent a beam up into the sky)

1:19-1:21 (Fairy Tail is shown watching the bright sky together)

1:22-1:24 (The team is shown facing a giant monster, with Jaune standing at the front and having Crocea Mors at his hands with a determined face)

1:25-1:29 (Jaune and Erza face each other, swords in hands and the two charges at each other, and when their swords clash, sparks are shown)

1:30-1:33 (Jaune faces the camera with a smile on his face as he sheathed his sword, and then the group is shown with him with smiles on their faces as the opening ends)

* * *

And that is that folks, so what did you all think of the first official chapter? I know it was short, but I felt like it was wise to introduce how Jaune got into the predicament and stuff like that. And yes, he is keeping is semblance and aura, but his scroll is no more though. Man, I am excited to write this fanfic.

Now I know some of you might be wondering aobut Lucy, and I know she does seem kind of bland and stuff and I do believe that MAshima could have done more to he,r but I have plans to have her get some development in this story as well, She will still be a celestial mage, but I am thinking of having her be more of a badass, with her whip, as we don't see her use it that much.

Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have...if some of you are waiting, sorry for not replying, for some reason I'm not getting any notifications on my pm for messages...weird.

Next time, Jaune will be introduced to the guildhall, also this will be at the same time when Lucy joins, so I'll see you all then :)


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**So last time, Jaune was killed by the evil Cinder Fall at Haven academy, but instead of dying, he was instead transported to MAgnolia, to his surprise, he still has his Aura and Semblance, but no longer having his scroll. The former Huntsman in-training then walked over to the MAgnloia town to find some answers, when he came across the popular Fairy Tail Guild, what awaits our dorky knight inside? Let's find out.**

**So...might change the love interest thing...again. Again I'm sorry, I am going to give it some thought, let me know what you all think. And if I dod change it..it will be the last time. I promise.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

Jaune walked right into the guildhall to find a sight that surprised him. Everyone there was in a huge brawl with one another. Tables were flying everywhere, people were yelling like crazy...it was utter chaos.

"Wow.." Jaune said with shock and wide eyes. "Reminds me of that food fight that my team had with Ruby's team." He said, he smiled warmly at the memory, but when his mind saw Pyrrha again, he instantly felt really sad, those memories were getting back at him, he was also still angry about this whole thing. But before he can wonder about these feelings he felt a rumbling noise.

"Wh-what's' going on?" He asked shockingly. At that point, a large black humanoid giant appeared and towered over everyone.

"WOULD YOU BRATS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!" He roared at them all.

"What...the...hell?" Jaune asked wide-eyed. This being didn't appear to look like a Grimm, so he must have not been one...but what was with the whole giant thing?

"Oh, welcome back master!" A girl said nearby in a cheerful voice. She was a beautiful girl with a nice figure that had white hair, a red dress, and had a cute bracelet on her right wrist. Jaune saw her and was blushing a bit.

"Wow...so cute." He thought, then he looked around to see everyone else, and it caught to his attention that all the girls in this place looked really cute, of course, he was no pervert by any means, but he couldn't help but blush a bit at seeing their figures. "NO! Stop it Jaune, can't think those thoughts!" He said mentally slapping himself. Besides, he had to focus on the elephant in the room...the elephant being the large shadow man.

"Master?" Another nearby girl said she was wearing a white shirt with blue lines going down, she had on a blue skirt and had black knee boots on, he also carried what seemed like keys and a whip on her belt. The large giant looked over at her.

"SO, SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT HUH?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir!" The girl said with fear. All of a sudden the large humanoid began growing and was starting to shrink down. After a few seconds, he was not back to his original size. He was a short man with white hair and wearing what looked like a jester's outfit,

"Nice to meet ya." He said happily as he raised his hand up.

"So tiny..." Jaune thought with awe.

"So tiny!" The blond girl said. Jaune chuckled a bit, because he thought the same thing.

"Well of course, this is Master Makarov! Fairy Tail's guild master." The white-haired girl said with a sweet smile on her face. All of a sudden Makarov jumped up onto the balcony, but not before accidentally hitting his head while doing it, as he got on the pillar he addressed to everyone in the guild.

"You brats have done it again!" He said as he got out a stack of papers. "Do you have any idea how many complaints I have from the council? This is the biggest pile yet." He said with a bit of anger. Jaune was wondering about those. Complaints? What for? Now Jaune was a bit worried. "I swear, you kids are good for only getting the higher up all mad at me!" He said to them all. Jaune noticed everyone looking down in shame, well if what the old man did say was true, maybe they needed to hear it, so that way they don't do any destruction that much. "However..." Makarov said as he ignited the flames. "I say the heck with the council." He said while smirking

"Fire abilities?" Jaune thought, then his look narrowed into one of hatred. "Like Cinders..." He thought with venom, but he turned to keep calm, there's no way this guy was like Cinder, he seemed nice and grandfatherly. He then tossed the papers aside as then a pink-haired boy leapt up and caught them in his mouth, confusing Jaune. "Uh...what?" He thought.

Makarov sighed and looked out to them all again. "Now listen up, any power that can surpass reason still comes from reason. Magic is not just some miraculous power, it's a talent that can only work when the flow of energy from both inside of us, and from the natural world are in perfect sync. If one is to perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over you're being and come pouring out of your own soul."

Jaune was listening to this speech and was in awe. Of course, he was surprised that people in this new place apparently know magic...something that he was sorta new after what Grow had said...but never would he be able to actually get a confirmation like this. But he was listening to Makarov's speech and had a small smile on his face. This old guy was telling them to not worry about it and just go with the flow.

"If all we do is worry about rules, then our magic will never progress any further. So don't be afraid of those old ninnies on the council, just follow the path you believe in." He said as he then raised his index finger. "Because that's that makes Fairy Tail number one!" He said with a smile after that, everyone had all cheered on with happiness.

Jaune was watching all of this with a small smile on his face, but then he looked down to the ground in thought. To him, his destiny was to always become a Hero, just like his family...that's why he forged some transcripts to get into Beacon Academy, but he was not as trained or skilled as his friends, or Team RWBY. but after some training with the help of Pyrrha, he began to get better...and after the FAll of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, he vowed to get even stronger, and he did...but now since he died and got sent here...what is his destiny now? He obviously can't be a Huntsman any more...but..if he was sent here..to this new world or something...could he...possibly have a new destiny? And if so...what could his destiny be?

"Oh?" Makarov said as everyone turned to him and snapped Jaune out of his thoughts. "Seems like someone new is here as well." He said pointing to where Jaune was standing, and everyone turned to face him. Prompting him to look around and get nervous.

"Boy, now I feel how Ruby felt whenever she met new people." Jaune thought nervously as he gave a small wave. "Uh...hello." He said nervously. Makarov hopped off the pillar and walked right up to him.

"What's your name, young man?" He asked Jaune to look around to see some people surrounding him, prompting him to get more nervous.

"J-Jaune...Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." He then realized that he used his old pickup line and began to blush, he heard some of the males snickering and some of the females to giggle, causing his face to go completely red from embarrassment. "Sorry... a force of habit." He said, sometimes, old habits are hard to get rid of.

"Oh, it's fine." The white-haired girl said with her sweet smile. "It's actually kind of cute." She said, prompting him to go red from further embarrassment.

"Jaune huh...Hmmm, tell me, what exactly are you doing here young man? Are you here to join the guild as well?" He asked. Jaune was a bit worried about this, he didn't know anything about magic, all he had was his Aura and Semblance, and he guessed that it was something totally different. But after hearing Makarov's speech, he seemed like the kind of guy to trust and listen to one's problems.

"Well...actually...can I talk to you privately? If that's ok?" Jaune asked nervously. The old man smiled up at him.

"Sure thing my boy, just follow me to my office. Mirajane, make sure no one follows us."

"Got it master." she said to him, then turned back to face Jaune. "By the way, nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Mirajane." She said. Jaune smiled back.

"Yea, you to Mirajane." He said with a smile as he started to follow the old guild master to his office, this prompted some of the mages to question him.

"Who do you think he is?" Said a mage.

"I don't know..but he looks kind of cute." a female mage said. Jaune heard some comments and blushed in embarrassment. He then reached the office with the old Guild master as he leapt upon his deck, with Jaune sitting across from him.

"So my boy, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Makarov asked. Jaune was pretty nervous, this could go either way, either the old man could think he was crazy and laugh, or he would believe him...well...beggars can't be choosers.

"Sir...have you...ever heard of someone dying..and then being transported to someplace else? I mean not to the afterlife, but someplace else...maybe...a new world to be honest?" Jaune asked. To his surprise, Makarov didn't laugh, closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

"Hmmm, not to my knowledge...why?" He asked curiously. Jaune sighed, this was going to be a long story.

"Well, sir, it kind happened to me. I am from a place called Remnant, a place much different from...whatever world this is." Jaune explained. Makarov's eyes went wide with surprise. A boy from another world? That was something unheard of.

"Really...can you tell me how you got here then? If that's ok?" The old man asked. He then saw Jaune trembling a bit as his hand was gripping on the armrest of the chair tightly and had a concerned look on his face. "If you don't want to explain that fi-"

"No," Jaune said. "It's alright...you see I went to a school called Beacon Academy, where students go to learn how to fight and protect the world from Grimm, creatures of darkness. I was there to train to become a Huntsman, Huntsmen are special people who accept missions to protect others and scaly down Grimm."

Makarov nodded his head, to him it sounded like these Huntsmen were like mages, with them accepting missions and stuff like that. Jaune began to continue.

"There...was this incident at the school...something happened and a whole bunch of Grimm started to override the school, we managed to slay them...but someone...lost their life." As he said this the armrest was getting splintered by how tight Jaune was gripping it. "Someone...was taken from me, by an evil woman..." He said through gritted teeth as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Jaune..." Makarov said. "If you want to stop, you can." He said, the man was getting worried, sure h wanted to know how Jaune got here to Magnolia, but if it brought back painful memories then he didn't want Jaune to press on. But Jaune said no as he wiped his tears away and began to continue.

"Afterwards, some friends and I began traveling to another Academy called Haven to find some answers...and when we got there...everything went to hell. That woman had some associates with her and we were attacked after I saw her..I lost all control and began to fight her, I made a mistake and she stabbed me right in the gut with a flaming dagger, I felt my insides burning up into ashes. And she taunted me and all of that, and then put a flaming hand to my face, and then I then turned to dust and vanished."

Makarov was listening but was also angry. Whoever this woman was, she took away someone Jaune cared for, and she killed him in a very cruel way. If that woman ever shoved up her, he was going to unleash war.

"I ended up in a white void that looked like Beacon, and I met that person who died. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos...she was one of the greatest people I met, me and her were part of the same team...I thought I was going to join the afterlife with her, but I didn't. And I ended up here in a forest, and then someone pointed me to here...and that's pretty much it." He said.

Makarov pondered about this for a long time, he never heard of people from different dimensions. So this was a first for him. He was also sympathetic to Jaune for his story, he was particularly angry at this Cinder woman for killing one of his friends. The old man was looking at Jaune

"Jaune, in Remnant...did you have any special abilities at all?"

"Well, we do have this thing called Aura, basically it's a manifestation of one's soul, it can be used in a lot of ways like defense and healing. Pyrrha helped me unlock one...apparently I have a lot of it." He said as Makarov was nodding his head. "Also we do have special abilities called Semblances, basically a power that some people can have. One of my friends, Ruby, has a Semblance that made her go at super speed. Pyrrha had a Semblance called polarity, in which she had control over magnetism. And mine...well I kinda amplify my Aura to mine or others...at Haven..before I died...I used it to help a friend of mine from dying but healing her wound..."

"I see, very interesting." Makarov said. "And you say that this Aura is a manifestation of one's soul?" He asked, causing the blond knight to nod his head. "this is all very interesting...but if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here?

"Well...I didn't have anywhere to go, and I just came in as you calmed everyone down from their little spat." Jaune said with a chuckle, causing Makarov to sigh. "But I heard your speech, about one being able to perform magic with a strong mind and that we should believe in the destinies that we were chosen for." He said as he looked up a bit. "When I was alive in Remnant, my destiny was to live up to my family name, to become a Huntsman, and a hero, just like them. But since I died and got sent here...I'm wondering if maybe...I have a new destiny...a destiny here." He said.

Makarov sighed and looked over at the boy. "Destiny is something only you can make my boy, but I do admire your admiration to live up to your family's name." He said. "Jaune, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" The master asked. Causing Jaune to become surprised.

"R-really? I mean I would love to...but I don't know magic though.." He said with some dejection. Makarov smiled at him.

"Don't worry my boy, you can learn." He said, making Jaune's eyes go wide with surprise. "The only thing we need to figure out is what kind of magic you would be interested in." Makarov said.

"But wait!" Jaune said. "Are you sure I can learn? Like I'm from a different world, so what if I can't do it?" He asked nervously. He did make a point, what if he can't do magic? What could he do now?

"Jaune...in order to learn magic, you must be able to train your intellect and spirit, I can sense that you're in a somewhat dark place due to that happened to you're comrade Pyrrha, but you must put that aside and train your spirit and intellect to learn magic, if not then the magic takes over and you might die."

Jaune was thinking about this, of course, he was pissed off at Cinder for killing Pyrrha, and he was mad at himself because he felt too weak. But if he was to start a new life here...he could have to try to let those feelings go..the only question is...could he?

"Ok then, I will try, I promise." Jaune said to the guild master, who smiled at him.

"I know you will soon...so what do you say? Will you join Fairy Tail?" Makarov said. Jaune looked at the old man and smiled.

"Yes...I think I will." Jaune said with a smile.

"Good, go out and get your guild mark from Mirajane," Makarov said as Jaune nodded and went out of the office. Makarov looked at where the boy once stood and was in deep thought.

"That boy...I can sense the strong spirit in him, but I can also sense sorrow and anger, if he is to learn magic, he must cast that aside and not let it control him." Makarov thought with worry.

Outside Jaune went over to find Mirajane, who was giving the blond-haired girl a guild mark.

"there you go, Lucy!" Mira said with a smile. "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." She said.

"Sweet!" Lucy said as she was happy, as she was going over to the pink-haired boy, she accidentally bumped into Jaune and fell down.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry." He said as he helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I am...oh, you're the guy from a few minutes ago. Are you joining too?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Yeppers." He said with a smile. Lucy smiled back.

"that's great, I hope we get to work together." She said.

"Yea, me to." He said. At that point, Lucy went off to the pink-haired boy as Jaune approached Mirajane. "Hey Mira, so I decided to join...and the master said that I get a guild mark here?"

"Mmmhmm," Mira said in her sweet smile. "It's really simple, all you gotta do is let me stamp you and you'll get the mark, what color would you like? And where do you want it?" she asked.

Jaune thought about it for a moment, where could he have the mark put on? After thinking it over a few times he got it. "I would like the mark on the left side of my neck, on the middle of my chest plate, and on my shield to please, also could the color be red?"

"Sure!" Mira said happily, she had reached over and stamped his neck and the guild mark was there. Jaune thought it would hurt, but it didn't, just was a five-second stamp and boom it was done, that was easy. Mira then did the same thing to his chest plate which now had the mark on it. Mira scanned over to find his shield but couldn't see it.

"Uh, Jaune?" Mira said. "Where's your shield?" She asked.

"Oh right!" He said. "Just hold on a second." He said as she pulled out his sheath and pushed a button, causing the sheath to widen and turn into its shield form. Much to Mira's shock and surprise.

"Woah!" She said with a shocked voice. "I never saw a shield like that!" She said with amazement.

"It was an heirloom form, my family." He said with a small smile, he always did not think fondly of the weapon. Not what it was awful but because his friends had weapons that could turn into guns, and hsi was just a classic weapon. But he wouldn't complain, after all, some of Pyrrha's weapons are in the sword.

"Well, it still looks nice, and I love the golden crest on it too." Mira said sweetly, causing Jaune to smile and nod at her. She then got the stamp and stamped the shield making the guild mark on it. "There you go Jaune, now you are an official member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Sweet, thank you Mira." He said with a smile as he walked away. Now all he had to do was figure out what type of magic he wanted to use...is there some sort of library around here? Maybe one that could describe to him what type of magic he could possibly use? Well, he had all the time he could need, now it was his job to get to know everyone in the guild.

"Yo." He turned to see a dark-haired boy without a shirt...or pants approaching him. "You're new here right?"

"Yea...uh, where's your clothes?" Jaune asked nervously.

"CRAP! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted as he then scrambled to get his clothes back on, he was now wearing a black shirt, with a white coat over it and green pants and black boots. He also had a necklace on his neck that resembled a sword with a stone on it. "Sorry about that, a force of habit. Names Gray Fullbuster."

"Jaune Arc." He said. Looking at him, Gray kinda looked a bit like Ren, except without the ninja look or the pink highlight in his hair. "So question..that brawl you guys had...that happens a lot around here?"

"...Yea, pretty much." Gray said nonchalantly.

"How could he say that so calmly?" Jaune thought. "So uh...what kind of magic do you use?"

"Ice-Make magic, it allows me to shape ice into objects or weapons." He said as he demonstrated by forming a sign with his hand and a Fairy Tail guild mark shaped in Ice appeared in his palm.

"That's so cool..." Jaune said.

"Thanks, so what can you do?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that I have an energy booster I can give to others." Jaune said to the exhibitionist.

"Nice, let me introduce you to the others." He said as he led Jaune over to one table which had a girl of blue hair, wearing a yellow tank top with a dark green vest, and had on sandals, she was accompanied by two guys. The girl noticed Gray and smiled at him.

"Oh hey Gray, is this the new guy?" She asked.

"Yep." He said. Jaune approached her and her group with a small smile.

"Names Jaune Arc, short, swee-" Be realized he was going to do his line before stopping. "Sorry."

"No it's alright, I actually heard that earlier." The girl said with a smile. "I'm Levy McGarden, but you can just call me Levy. The guy with the hat is Jet."

"Yo." Jet said.

"And the other one is Droy." Levy said.

"Nice to meet you." The black-haired mage said.

"And together..." Levy said as she and the other two did a pose. "WE'RE THE AMAZING TEAM SHADOW GEAR!" They all said together.

"Oh, cool..." Jaune said as he was confused about them announcing it like that.

"That's how they like to introduce themselves." Gray said. "I'm going to go Jaune around more." He said to the three-man mage team as they started to walk away.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you Jaune, hopefully, we can go on a job together at some point." Levy said with a smile.

"Yea, me too." the young knight said as he and Gray walked on.

(Eyecatch of Jaune walking with Team Natsu)

* * *

(Eyecatch of Jaune meditating)

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

After Jaune was introduced by everyone, he decided to sit back and relax for a bit, he didn't unfortunately have any money on him, but Mirajane told him that he can start up a tab and he can pay it off at the end of the month. He was currently at a table eating some chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy by himself.

"So far this place is interesting...a lot of oddballs though." Jaune thought as he took a bite of his food. "Although I shouldn't complain, the people here are pretty nice and decent. Although Gray's stripping is kind of a put off though...Levy's pretty cool, I could see her and Blake being good friends...although Levy seems more outgoing and friendly, rather than be distant like Blake." He thought.

After finishing up his food he brought it up to Mirajane to the bar.

"Thanks for the food Mira, it was amazing." He said.

"You're welcome Jaune." She said as she took the food from him. "So what do you think of the guild so far?" She asked with curiosity.

"So far it's pretty nice, everyone here is so friendly and decent. Gray's stripping though...what's up with that?" He asked.

"He was trained in Ice-Make magic as a boy and part of the training required him to strip." She said with her smile. This however made Jaune raise an eyebrow.

"Oh...ok then?" He said, really unsure of how to think of that. "Anyway, do you know any libraries around here? I am looking to learn some more magic and I want to see which ones I would enjoy." He said.

"We actually have some books in the back, I can show you." She said happily as Jauen began to follow her.

When they got back Jaune was flabbergasted at the large amounts of books they had, it's almost like a library in there.

"Jeeze, you guys collect?" He asked. Mira giggled and grabbed a ladder to go up to get a large book.

"Here Jaune!" She said from up top, this is a book that details all the magic of the world. Give it a read." She said as she went back down and handed it to him. "I bet you'll find magic that you might like." She said.

"You think I can do it?" He asked. Mirajane smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know you can." She said happily. "Also we have a training ground out in the back, if you want, you can practice there too." She said.

"Hmm, ok, thanks Mira." He said with a smile.

* * *

Training Ground

Jaune had read the book for a few hours and he only saw some that got his interest. Sword magic, which had the mage specialize in the usage of magic swords; Requip, which allows one to store different objects in another dimension of sorts; and finally Gun magic, which had the user use magical bullets with different effects.

"I wonder if maybe I can learn all three? In Remnant, I only had my sword and shield. I wonder if I can somehow modify my sword and shield into a gun of some kind...or should I just learn Requip for that?" He wondered as he rubbed his head in confusion. but the thing he was most enticed by as Sword Magic. Jaune got up and closed the book

"Ok then, Master Makarov said I had to clear my mind and intellect...hopefully Ren's meditating methods can help me a bit." He said as he walked back to the guild

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

When Jaune got back, he saw that it was now almost empty. It was snowing only Mira, the MAster, and a few others.

"Oh Jaune my boy." Makarov said. "So did you find the magic that you might be interested in?"

"Uh yeah, a few actually. Sword Magic, Gun Magic, and Requip." He said handing the book back to Mirajane, who smiled and took it from him.

"Really?" Makarov asked to which Jaune nodded. "Well from looking at you, I do say that Sword MAgic and Requip is possibly best suited for you. But if you don't mind me asking, why Gun Magic?"

"Well where I come from, my friends had weapons that can turn into guns. For example; my friend Ruby had a scythe that can turn into a high-caliber sniper rifle."

"Woah really?" Mira asked in shock. "that must have been so cool."

"Yea...mine is the only one that is considered a classic.." He said dejectedly.

"Don't feel bad my boy, nothing wrong with a weapon you do have." Makarov said as Jauen had a small smile. "Also because you don't have a place to stay, there is a small guest room where you can sleep till you gain some only for a place."

"Really? Thanks master." Jaune said with a smile.

"No problem my boy," Makarov said as he took another swig of hsi drink.

Jaune looked around and had one thought. "I guess I can get used to this." He thought with a small smile.

* * *

Aaaand that 's it folks, so the next chapter is when Jauen is going to go on his first job with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy next chapter, while also wondering about the magic he wants to do. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, sorry if this chapter seems bland I'll work on it more on the next chapter, where I will see Jaune go on his first official job.

Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to hear from you. I will see you all next time. And Happy Holidays if I don't get a chance to update by then :)


	3. Daybreak Pt 1

**So about the changing of pairing...it won't happen, Lucy is going to say right where hse is at. I think I was just doubting myself a bit and after given it some thought and looking over this chapter I can somewhat see the spark between he two growing as teh story progresses. So to those of you who did want me to change I am sorry.**

**To those reviewers who were telling me aobut Juvia, I have thought aobut it and to be honest, I am not into going to change it, don't get me wrong, Juvia is cute. But after looking back and thinking aobut it, I don't think it would be good chemistry between the two, Juvia I might have her have a sibling relationship with Jaune.**

**Now with Erza, I know some of you are divided about it. but Erza is NOT going to be Jaune's love interest in this story and that is that. I know she has some similarities with Pyrrha and all that. But I'm still not going to have her be his love interest. As I said, she is going to be his sister figure. Of course, he will be amazed at her abilities and her small similarities to Pyrrha, mostly the hair, but he's so not going to see her as anything other than a sister/mentor. **

**Also no harem. I might make this an o polyamorous relationship possibly...remember how my first poll had Aries ass his love interest before I changed it, well maybe...I might do that. Lucy X Jaune X Aries...tell me what you all think? Should I do it? Or just keep it as just Jaune X Lucy? **

**Now I know alot of you had said that Lucy is kind of bland, and I will admit she is bland just a teeny bit and I feel like Mashima could have done more with her, but I am going to try to make her more badass, as I plan on possibly updating her whip with some Lacrima that will allow for magic attacks. So just bear with me folks.**

**Now we shall see Jaune accompanying Natsu, Happy and Lucy on the job and what is it going to be? the Daybreak one. This will be in parts as the next chapter is where tye will do the mission officially.**

**So what do you guys think of Volume 7 so far? I think it's alright, I do think some things that are being rushed a bit, but it's good. I do wish we can get some more development in this season.**

**To Guest: I am sorry, I just added the pickup line just for a joke, and for some throwback. Also, he is NOT going to think of Pyrrha all the time, h will eventually get over her, he cares bout his other friends too. **

**To Guest: I like our opinion, but I am not going to have him pair with Erza. **

**Also, his magic is going to be Requip, Sword magic, and Gun Magic. Like I mentioned I am possibly going to have him get his sword modified into a gun, and possibly hsi shield as well. Well, that, or someone else suggested tath I style his fighting to be like Dante's from Devil May Cry...so maybe I might have him learn both Gunner and Knight Requip.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

Jaune found himself on top of the tower, the sky was all red and teh area surrounding him was all firey. And standing in front of him?

"Cinder." He growled in fury. Yes, Cinder Fall was standing in front of him, with her smug look. "I am going to make you regret what you did." He said.

"Ha, like you could ever defeat me, the Fall Maiden." She said, Jaune then all of a sudden ran towards her and their swords clashed.

"I don't care who you are...YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He yelled as Cinder pushed him back, he landed on his feet and he ran towards her again, she made some fire projectiles and sent them towards him, he was able to dodge out of the way but was unaware of a Grimm tentacle sneaking up behind him. Jaune ran towards Cinder and was aobut to slash her, but as the blade was mere inches from her face, he was immediately grabbed by the tentacle and he fell. As he was trying to get out of the tentacles grip, he looekd up to see Cinder, who was now leering at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Hm, so pathetic." she said as she kicked him in the gut, causing him to cough. "To think you stood a chance against me." She said as she kicked him off to the side, causing him to slide back a bit. As he staggard to get up he heard a noise.

"JAUNE!" He looekd to face Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all being tangled by Grimm tentacles, and they were not the only ones. Team RWBY was also entangled by the tentacles. This caused Jaune's eyes to widen with fright.

"NO!" He screamed as Cinder snapped her fingers, and his friends were all dropped in the fire below. Jaune watched and was trembling, trembling with anger, sadness...and RAGE. "He turned to Cinder as he got his sword back. "YOUR DEAD, BITCH!" He screamed as he tried to run at her again, but she quickly got out of the way and made a bunch of fire arrows and stabbed him in the feet.

"GAUGH!" He screamed as he dropped hsi weapons and fell on the ground in pain. Cinder smirked at him with a wicked grin.

"So pathetic, you thought that you could become a Huntsman?" She asked.

"Screw you bitch." He snarled with venom. Cinder, however, laughed at him.

"Oh, poor Jaune Arc..dodon't you see? It was because of your fault that they are dead." She said.

"NOT TRUE!" Jaune yelled as he tried to get back up and attack, but he was ultimately struck by Cinder again, causing him to lie down, a bunch of Grimm tentacles came up and wrapped themselves around his limbs. As he was struggling to get out, Cinder came up and loomed over him, and got out her bow and fire arrow.

"Now...DIE" She shouted as she fired an arrow to him

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Jaune immediately woke up, panting and sweating like crazy. He looked aorund to see that he was still in the guild's guest room, but he also took notice that it was already morning. He wiped his face and sighed heavily.

"Just a dream...just a dream." He said while panting like crazy. He didn't even bother taking his clothes off last night. He just got out of the bed, made it up and walked out to find the guild filled today with everyone. As he walked over to the bar, Mirajane took notice and smiled at Jaune.

"Goodmorning Jaune." She said with a smile.

"Yea..morning Mira." Jaune said as he wiped his face again.

This prompted Mira to look concerned for him. "Are you ok? you don't look so good.." she asked with concern.

"It's fine...just had a rough night, can I get some eggs and bacon, please? And some orange juice?"

"Sure." Mira said as she left to go get his food ready, all while keeping that concerned look on her face. Jaune looked around to see everyone talking to eachother and whatnot, alot better than that fight he saw yesterday.

"So...you're the new guy huh?" He turned around to see a beautiful tanned girl with long hair, wearing a blue bra, brown pants, and sandals, and she was holding a barrel in her hands.

"U-uh yea." Jaune said while blushing a bit. "Names Jaune Arc." He said. The girl smirked at him.

"Names Cana Alberona, so...whanna drink?" She asked Jaune to notice that she was pushing her chest into his arm and staring at him seductively. This prompted the young knight to blush out of embarrassment.

"No thanks," Jaune said while blushing. "Sorry, jsut...maybe later thought?"

"Suit yourself." Cana said shrugging her arms as she went back to drinking. He was surprised at her drinking out of something that big. Qrow would possibly be either jealous or become her drinking buddy.

"Here you go Jaune." Mira said coming back with his food and beverage.

"Woah, that was quick." He said as Mira giggled at him. He took his fork and knife and began to eat up his food, with Mira watching him.

"So Jaune, you thinking about taking your first job today?" She asked with curiosity.

"Job?" He asked in a confused voice, but then his eyes widened. "Oh yea, Gray showed me the board yesterday. I think I'll take a job today, after all, I can't stay in that guest room forever." He said as he munched on some bacon.

"Because it's your first job," Mira began to explain. "You should as someone from here to go with you, till you familiar with the concept." She said. Jaune did think it was a good idea since he was still a newbie, he would have to get familiar with it.

"Maybe..." He said. As Jaune was pondering over what kind of job he would do, a blue cant came flying right by him.

"Hey, Mira! Natsu and I are going to do this one with Lucy." the cat said with eagerness. Jaune saw this and went wide-eyed.

"_A talking blue cat!?_" He thought with shock and wonder. Never thougth he would see that in his lifetime. The can in question turned towards Jaune and stared at him confusingly.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my wings?" The cat asked.

"N-No!" Jaune said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Just..never seen a flying blue cat before. So you just surprised me that's all." Jaune said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Teh cat said with a smile. "By the way, I saw you yesterday, I'm Happy." He said.

"I'm Jaune." He said. "Hey, mind if I come along on this job with you guys? I might be new but I bet I can help out." He said. Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem, I bet Natsu won't mind. Let me go get him!" He said as he ent flying off." Mira smiled at that.

"I guess this is your first time seeing a flying cat huh?" she asked, prompting the former Huntsman in-training to nod his head. "That's what alot of people think, Happy might be a handful but he is a sweetie." She said. After a few minutes, Happy came back with a pink-haired boy wearing a black waistcoat that was unbuttoned, wearing white baggy pants, black sandals, and a white scarf.

"So you're the new guy huh?" The boy asked with a toothy grin. "Names Natsu Dragneel." He said with a smile.

"Jaune Arc." He said with a smile on hsi own

"So you want to come along with us on this job huh? Well, first we gotta go by Lucy's apartment to get her." He said as he grabbed Jaune by the arm. "So let's go!" He then took off running with Happy following him and Jaune screaming.

Mirajane saw them leave and smiled. " I bet Jaune is going to get along well with them." She said. Gray was sitting nearby with a cup of water.

"I feel bad for Jaune and that Lucy girl, with Natsu around them." He said.

"Hey Gray, nice skivvies," Mira said with a smile. Gray looked down to see hat once again, he had no clothes on, prompting him to freak out.

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment._

Lucy Heartfilia was in her apartment bathroom getting changed for the day.

"Man, I am so excited to go on my first job today...I met some nice people yesterday as well, Mirajane, and The Master. Natsu and Happy are nice as well..but they are both kinda weird. I wonder about that other new guy yesterday...he was kinda cute." she said with a faint blush on her face. She then left one side of her apartment to find a surprise waiting for her on the couch.

"How's it going Lucy?" Natsu asked with some chips in his hands.

"Aye." Happy sad with some fish in his mouth. Jaune was standing by the wall with an expression on his face that said "This was not my idea"

"MY BEDROOM!" Lucy yelled.

**BAM**

GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE YOU JERKS!" She said as she kicked Natsu, Happy, and the two went crashing right to Jaune and they all fell on the ground with a thud.

"We just wanted to come and check out your cool pad.." Natsu said dejectedly.

"Aye.." Happy said weakly.

"In my defense, I had nothing to do with it." Jaune said as he rubbed his face to clear off the force he felt from feeling Natsu.

"Oh?" Lucy said in an irritated voice. "Well what you all checking out, I call barging in...and I'm sure the police would call it breaking in." She said as she turned away with an irritated look.

"What, we were just trying to be friendly." Natsu said with a hurt expression. Jaune saw that Lucy was wrapped up in a towel for the first time and he quickly turned away due to him blushing like crazy.

"_Jaune, keep it together man!_" He thought as he heard Lucy grumble about this being a personal invasion of her privacy he then noticed a stack of papers and got interested.

"Nice place you got here Lucy!" Happy said as he was scratching up her walls, but also caused her to freak out.

"LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY ALRIGHT?!" She yelled.

"Hey Lucy, what are these?" Jaune asked as he was looking at the papers, with Natsu joining him, causing her to freak out even more.

"NOTHING!" She yelled as she kicked Natsu and tried to kick Jaune but found her foot to go in pain as she tried to kick him. "OW!" she said as she dropped the papers and rubbed the part of her foot that was hurting. "_What the heck? Is that guy made of iron or something?_" She wondered.

"So..you'd kick me in the face? Over nothing?" Natu asked as he rubbed his face.

"Yea, I would," Lucy said through gritted teeth as she still rubbed the part of her foot that hurt. "Now would you all please go home?" she asked.

Natsu, however, gave a grin. "But you're place is much better."

This prompted Lucy to break down. "I hate boys!" She cried.

there was only one thing Jaune was thinking. "_What did I just get myself into?_" He thought.

After a few minutes. Lucy got changed into a red shirt with blue shorts as she made everyone tea.

"Listen, you all seem sweet, especially you Jaune. But I just moved in and I'm not ready for guests at the moment, so you three just drink your tea, say thanks, and get out ok?" she asked in irritation. this prompted the three males to sink back.

"Wow..talk about cold-hearted." Natsu said.

"Ice cold." Happy said with his paw up.

"Should we rename you Ice Queen?" Jaune asked jokingly, with Happy snickering. Lucy, however, glared at him.

"You watch it, knight boy." She said to him. Natsu then got a face of realization.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't you show me, Happy, and Jaune those cool little key guys you collect."

"Key guys?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy, however, gave him an irritated look. "for you're information smarty-pants, there called Celestial Spirits."

"Cool," Happy said. "How many of these Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asked. Lucy smiled and help up her keys.

"So far, I have six of them. Not to brag or anything like that, but I got different types." She said as she began to describe them. Jaune already knew aobut Celestial Spirit magic due to him going over that book he read yesterday, but he was interested in hearing what spirits Lucy had. "The Silver keys are easy to get, as they are mostly sold in magic shops, I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp."

Jaune was pretty amazed at hearing those kinds fo spirits, although yes they were simple, it was still pretty neat. "Now the Golden ones are the rarest, there are twelve in total and they open the gates of the twelve Zodiac." She said.

"_True, I read about them." _Jaune thought._ "there's Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, Cancer the Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Sagittarius the Archer, Aries the Lamb, Scorpio the Scorpion, Gemini the Twins, Capricorn the Goat, Pisces the Paired Fish, Libra the Heavenly Scales, and there's the king of the Zodiacs, Leo the Lion. I wonder which ones Lucy has_" Jaune though with interest.

"I have Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, and Cancer the Crab." Lucy said with praise. Jaune was smiling at her with amazement, she already had three of the Zodiac keys.

"You already have three Zodiac keys? that's awesome." Jaune said with a smile.

"Really? you know about them?" Lucy asked with curiosity. Jaune nodded his head.

"I read aobut all the zodiacs in a book yesterday and about Celestial Magic too." He said with a smile, but as he was aobut to compliment her again he was interrupted by Natsu and Happy looking excited.

"CRAB!" He said.

"YUMMY!" Happy said.

Lucy however sweatdropped. "I never saw anyone as obsessed with food as these two." she said deadpanning.

Jaune chuckeld. If she saw Nora eating a large number of pancakes, then she would possibly question her won logic. Nora...Jaune was thinking aobut the remains of his team and RWBY, are they ok? Did they get out of Haven alright? Are they DEAD? He did have no way of knowing due to him losing his scroll, all he could do is hope that they were alright and made it out. They were all pretty tough after all.

"**OPEN, GATE OF CANIS MINOR: NIKOLA!**" Lucy yelled, causing Jaune to snap out of his thoughts, in a flash of light, a small snowman-like creature appeared and was shaking.

"Uh, Lucy? I think you got a dud." Jaune said with some sympathy.

"I agree." Natsu said.

"It's supposed to look like that, you dolts!" Lucy snapped.

"_Just like Wiess..._" Jaune thought while sweating nervously. He then saw Lucy pick up the creature and hugged it, and she also called it a dog. this caused Jaune to look confused as THAT, did not look like a dog, it looked more like a small snowman, a snowman that Nora and Ruby would find cute beyond relief.

"So that's it?" Jaune asked he was pretty curious as he didn't see it happen like that. The book didn't describe how the Celestial Wizard summons there spirits.

"Yep, it doesn't take alot of magic power to get these guys through the gate, so alot of wizards keep these guys as pets." She told the knight with a smile.

"_Yep, Ruby or Nora would want that as a pet, heh, Zwei would have some competition._" He thought. He then overheard Natsu and Happy whisper something.

"This whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." Happy said to Natsu, trying to whisper to him..but not doing a very good job at it though.

"I know, not with a weird master like Luigi here." Natsu said. Jaune snickered a bit but stopped immediately when he saw Lucy fuming.

"My name is Lucy..and I can still hear you jerks." she said, then she looked over at Jaune. "And what may I ask is so funny?" She asked him.

"Uh...nothing." He said as he looked away, trying to look innocent, with Lucy glaring at him. she then looked over at the snowman and got out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Ok, let's start making out the contract." she said with a smile. "Are you free Mondays?" the snowman shook his head no as Lucy wrote on the paper. "How aobut Tuesdays?" He nodded his head yes with Lucy writing it down. "Wednesdays?" As she was doing this, Jaune was watching with keen interest, this girl knew what she was doing. He looked over at Natsu and Happy, who was looking bored.

"Man...this is so boring." Natsu said with Happy nodding his head.

"I think it's pretty neat, you two should learn more." Jaune told them.

"You're a nerd." Happy goaded at him, prompting Jaune to glare at him.

"Zip it, feline." He said to him. At this point, Lucy was all done making the contract and stared at them. "Now, it may seem silly and stupid to you guys, but it's really important. You see, a Celestial Wizards contract relies on the promise between themselves and the spirit. Which is why I always make it a point to keep my promises." She said.

"So like...A Celestial Wizard never goes back on their word right?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

"Pretty much, yep." Lucy smiled at him. Jaune smiled back, that was like how he always said aobut how an Arc never goes back on their word. "Now..I just need to think of a name." Lucy said with realization.

"but isn't Nikolai its name?" Jaune asked. Lucy looked at him and explained that it was the name of the species, to which Jaune just nodded his head as if to understand what she said to him. Lucy finally decided to name the Nikolai, Plue, much to the confusion of the others.

"Well you all might not like it, but I think it's the cutest name ever!" Lucy said as she snuggled the spirit, who nodded in agreement.

"So...he is not a dog? Despite his sign being the little dog?" Happy asked. "I mean it's kind of weird because he doesn't even bark." Jaune did nod his head in agreenment a bit.

"Oh, yea?" Lucy asked. "Well I don't see you going meow over there buddy." she snarked back. Just then, Plue lept out of Lucy's arms and began to do a weird littel dance. "Woah, what's wrong?" she asked the spirit in concern but Natunnodded his head.

"Good idea Plue!" He said with a grin and a thumbs-up, with Plue doing the same thing.

"You can understand him?" Lucy and Jaune asked simultaneously in shock. Natsu then went over and stared deeply at Lucy, which was creeping her out.

"Alright..it's settled." He said as he got back up and giving her hsi toothy grin. "Your both going to be part of our team." He said.

"A team?" She asked.

"T-team?" Jaune stuttered a bit. He was pretty nervous about joining a new team..after what happened, and especially due to the dream he had the other night...could he handle being part of another team? He then heard Happy explain aobut how teams work and that they split the award with eachother.

"Alright then! Let's do it!" Lucy said with determination as she and Natsu high-fived eachother. Jaune was hesitant to join, however. It wasn't that he was against it, but he felt like it might be too soon before he could join another team after being taken from his other one.

"Well that's good you guys, maybe you guys are better off-YIPE" but he was interrupted by Natu swinging an arm around him.

"You're joining the team to Jaune." He said with a toothy grin. "No questions, ifs, or butts."

"_Guess I got no choice in the matter._" Jaune thought deadpanning. Natsu got out the flyer of the job they were going to do and handed it to Lucy.

"I already picked out the first job for us." He said with a grin. As Lucy was reading it off, he looked back with a sneaky grin, a grin to which Jaune saw and reminded him of Yang a bit when she would tease someone.

"Duke Everlue is a dirty old man who is currently looking for maids with blond hair?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"We know a certain blond-haired girl, right guys?" Natsu asked cheekily to Happy and Jaune.

"Aye, sir." Happy said. "And I'm sure we can find her a maids outfit." He said cheekily. Lucy was looking back with a horrified expression on her face, and Jaune was just looking at the girl with sympathy.

"You sneaky...THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Lucy screamed. Natsu still had that cheeky look on his face while Jaune was watching this all.

"Well, it's a good thing a Celestial Wizard never goes back on their word right Jaune?" Natsu asked. Lucy glared at Jaune and Jauen panicked.

"Hey don't drag me into this man!" He said worriedly and he turned back to Lucy. "I had no idea what job it was, Happy just grabebd it, showed it to Mira and I just dragged me along. I swear, he didn't even tell me whqt job it was!" He said trying to plead to Lucy, but it wasn't working.

"Well, either way, you're stuck with us." Natsu said. Lucy was fuming even more.

"YOU TRICKED ME THOUGH!" She yelled at him.

"Lighten up would you?" Natsu asked. "Now, get into character and start addressing either Happy or Jaune as your master."

**BAM**

"No freaking way!" She said with anger as Natsu was now on the ground with a welt on hsi head. Jaune was watching this while sweatdropping.

"_Yep...what did I get my self into?_" He thought.

(_Eyecatch of Jaune, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walking together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Jaune looking up in the sky and thinking of his team and Team RWBY_)

_Carriage_

"Do you need anything master?" Lucy asked in a cute way to Natsu, who was not looking so good, to be honest.

"Yea..another barf bag would work" Natsu said weakly. Jaune was looking at the pink-haired boy with some sympathy, he too had a bad case of motion sickness, but after a while, he had gotten better control of it and can ride transportation normally now.

"No fair!" Happy said. "I'm playing the part of the master so I should be giving the orders!"

"Shut up you stupid feline." Lucy deadpanned. Jaune was staring out of the window for a while now, these guys reminded him of his friends at Remant. Natsu was like Nora a bit, with their hyper attitude and eagerness for a challenge and the two were big eaters but we're friendly nonetheless. Lucy seemed nice, she almost reminded him of Weiss due to her early attitude, but to be fair, they did barge in her apartment so it made sense in a way for her to act like that.

Levy was nice as well, almost reminded Jaune of Blake, but Levy seemed to be more outspoken and social then the Cat Faunus. He believed that the two would be good friends due to their love for reading.

Mirajane was pretty nice too. She almost reminded Jaune of one of his sisters back home. Kind, sweet, and humble, plus she had a cute smile.

Gray was pretty cool, kinda reminded Jaune of Ren a bit, but Gray was more outspoken, but the two were kind nonetheless, although the whole striping thing? Something Jaune is going to have to get used to.

Happy was also kind of cool, but he was very snarky and could tease alot, he and Yang could be best friends if they met. Jaune was chuckling a bit when he remembered all the good times he had with his team, but now since he seemingly died..he was upset that he might never see them again, but even if he doesn't...he knows he won't forget them, they will always be part of his heart and his soul..forever and always.

"_I hope they won't forget me either._" He thought as a tear came down his eye. "_But now if this is a new life. I won't let my death be in vain if I am to live a life as a mage here... then I will do just that. I might not have been able to become a Huntsman, but I will become a strong wizard._" He thougth with determination. "_For my friend's sake._" He thought with a smile.

Jaune." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lucy, who was looking at him with a look. "you ok? You've been staring out the window for a while now..."

"Huh? Oh yea, just been thinking aobut stuff lately." He said as he smiled a bit. "So you excited about your first job?"

"Yeppers! I am so stoked." She said with a smile. Jaune nodded at her and took notice of Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, just wondering, why did you want me and Lucy to join your team?" He asked with curiosity.

"Why do you think? Because you both seem pretty cool and stuff." Natsu said as he was trying to keep it together.

"Woah, did I just get complimented by this guy?" Lucy thought while blushing a bit.

"Wow..thanks Natsu." Jaune said with a small smile.

"But to be honest...your both kinda weird though." Natsu told them, prompting the two blonds to face-fault.

"_Says the guy with a talking cat!_" They both thought at the same time in anger. Lucy, however, changed her frown into a determined smile.

"Well anyway, I am so stoked aobut my first job, I know I'm going to rock." She said. "What about you Jaune? you excited aobut your first job?"

"Huh...oh, yea." He said a wth a smile. He then looked back to the window in thought aobut wht this job is going to bring.

* * *

_Shirotsume_

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Jaue were now walking together as Natsu was complaining about never riding a mode of transportation again.

"You always say that though." Happy said to him. Jaune was curious about something, Lucy had told him earlier about him being able to eat fire. So couldn't he just eat his own? As he asked him, he got this response.

"Oh sure, why don't you ask Lucy if you can eat her crab or cow?" Natsu said with sarcasm.

"Hey, just curiose." Jaune said trying to diffuse the situation. Lucy stook up for him.

"Yea, he didn't even see you eat fire, and more importantly why would I eat Cancer and Taurus?"

"Well, it's kind fo the same thing." Natsu said simply. That made no sense at all to the two blonds.

"So..you can eat other fires but not you're own?" Jaune asked, to which Natsu nodded. "That's kinda weird."

"You're weird," Natsu said back to him, causing the knight to roll his eyes. Natsu saw a restraint sign and smiled at it. "Hey, why don't we all go in and get something to eat?" He asked. Jaune was thinking this over and had to agree, he hasn't gotten a single bit to eat since this morning, and since Natsy dragged him out of the guild, he didn't even get to eat all of his food or his juice.

"Sure, we should possibly eat before we go ahead and begin." Jaune said with Natsu smiling at him. Lucy, however, waved them off.

"You guys can start without me, I'll be right back." she said and she started to walk away. Causing the boys to look back at her.

"What the heck? We're supposed to be eating together as a team..." Natsu said dejectedly.

"Maybe she has to go get something real quick." Jaune suggested as he shrugged his shoulders. A few minutes later, they were now eating. Natsu had a plate of meat, Happy had some fish, and Jaue had some noodles with some bread. Natsu was good enough to pay for Jaune's meal

"Make sure you guys save the fatty parts for Lucy." Natsu said as he was stuffing hsi face.

"What makes you suggest that she would want any pieces of fat?" Jaune asked as he was slurping some noodles.

"Well, it seems like those are the parts she likes the most." Happy said munching on a piece of fish, Jaune shook his head as he continued eating.

"Hey now, what's that suppose to mean cat?" Lucy's voice said. When they all turned to face her, she was wearing a maids outfit with a white cap. "C'mon boys, don't be shy. I know I look cute in this outfit." she said winking at them.

"_Yea...she does..._" Jaune thougth as he was blushing a bit at seeing her. Natsu and Happy both looked shocked.

Lucy then placed her hands on her lips and made a cute submissive face. "Have you had enough food master? Or should I get you some more? Your wish is my command." She said in a cute voice.

"_So cute..._" Jaune thought as he was blushing again, but quickly turned away som she would not see. He then overheard Natsu and Happy saying something

"What are we going to do Natsu? We were only kidding aobut the costume, but she took it seriously." Happy said. Jaune went wide-eyed. They were just JOKING? What the heck?

"Well buddy, it looks like we're just going to have to go along with it ok? don't say anything aobut it." Natsu said. Now they both were trying to whisper, but unfortunatly, Jaune and Lucy could hear, and the latter was fuming a bit.

"I can hear you both you know?" She said irritatingly. Jaune smiled and chuckeld a bit.

* * *

Kaby Melons Mansion

The four were now in the home of the person who requested the mission in the first place, Kaby Melon, they were sitting on a large couch and facing the older man, who was giving them a pleasant smile.

"Hello, my name is Kaby Melon, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said to them. Natsu and Happy's mouths began to drool.

"His name is melon!" Happy said with excitement.

"Dude, you have a tasty name!" Natsu said to the old man.

"Guys," Jaune said with some assertion. "Don't be rude."

"Jaune's right guys." Lucy said in a scolding voice. However, Kaby was chuckling.

"It's alright, I get that alot." He said with a smile. Lucy meanwhile was thinking aobut something. This guy's name...it sounded familiar, but where did she hear it from? "Anyway, let me tell you al aobut the job." The three teens and cat was listening loud and clear. "It's pretty straight forward, all you have to do is go into Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy a book in his possession, called Daybreak." He said.

"_Just going to a mansion and destroying a book?_" Jaune thought. "_Sounds..pretty simple enough._"

"If you want," Natsu said with a grin as he lit his finger. "I'll just burn the whole place down to make things easier." Jaune and Lucy both sweatdropped.

"We're not going to go to prison for arson because of you." Lucy said to him with irritation.

"I agree, I'm sure we can do this without causing destruction." Jaune said to the pink-haired boy. "but if you don't mind us asking, why do you want us to destroy this book?" He asked the older gentelman

Natsu, however, frowned over at Jaune. "Who cares man? It's Two Hundred-Thousand Jewels." He said as he crossed his arms. Natsu did have a point, they were being paid to destroy a book, so Jaune guessed that it really wouldn't matter what the reason was.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Kaby asked. "I raised the reward to Two Million." He said.

This prompted all of the mages to go wide-eyed and have their mouth dropping to the floor. Two Million? For BURNING A BOOK?

"T-Two Million...!" Jaune said as he was lost in his world with the suggestions that could be bought and done with that much.

"Splitting Two Million...four ways..." Natsu said as he was getting frazzled for trying to do the math. "DAMN, I SUCK AT MATH BUT THAT'S ALOT!" He yelled as he grabebd his head.

"Wait, I got it!" Happy said Natsu. "I get One Million, you get One Million, and Lucy and Jaune get the rest of the money!" He said.

"Sounds good to me.." Natsu said as his eyes were swirling. Lucy, however, was not happy with that.

"BUT THAT LEAVES ME AND JAUNE WITH ZERO SQAUT!" She yelled. Jaune was chuckling a bit, but he was concerned about how this money could be split between the four of them...well, once they get the money, that can get figured out.

"But why did you raise it?" Jaune asked Kaby.

"Because...it means alot to me. That book has to be destroyed at whatever the cost." He said grimly, Jaune could see him gripping his hands tightly, was there something about the book that was bothering him? Just as he was aobut to ask, he noticed Natsu giving a big smile.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" He shouted with eagerness. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! LUCY, JAUNE, LET'S DO THIS!" He said as he grabebd them both by their arms and started to run for Duke Everlue's mansion with Happy following.

"WE CAN RUN WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" They both yelled back to the Dragon Slayer. Meanwhile, Kaby was still sitting on hsi couch with his head in hsi hands.

"Daybreak must be destroyed. It can't exist...not anymore." He said grimly.

* * *

**EDIT: So I meant to say POLYAMOROUS relationship, I thought Open relationship meant the same things but its totally different. So I did not mean to say open relationship, I meant to say polyamorous**

**So I'm going to stop right there for now. I know it's not the full thing, but nest chapter we will get to it. I hope you all enjoyed Jaune's meeting with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy :) **

**Anyway, this might be the last on I write before Christmas, it's going to get crazy and stuff like that.**

**Again...should I do the polyamorous relationship between Jaune, Lucy, and Aries? Or should I just have it stay with Jaune and Lucy? Let me know and I will get back to it sometime after Christmas :)**

**Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have.**

**See you all next time and Happy Holidays :)**


	4. Daybreak Pt 2

**Hey everyone, so las time our knight had gone on his first mission with some weird but nice new friends. The mission? To burn a book. Sounds simple right? But this is going to be a crazy mission, can Jaune survive the insanity that is Natsu? Let's read and find out**

**Also, I have decided that yes... I am going to do a Polyamorous relationship between Lucy, Jaune, and Aries. but Aries will not join till later, possibly sometime after Oracion Seis, but we got a while before we get to that arc :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**To Guest: Lucy never said dolt in the anime, I just put that in there as a joke. Jaune is not looking for similarities between his friends back in Remnant and those in the guild, he is seeing some similarities between some of them but is not actually searching for it, and I know Levy and Blake love reading, but I made a note that Levy was more open and cheerful than Blake, he is not going to be grasping at straws. **

**To iron-slayer-dragon: I agree with you, I feel like Aries does not get that much recognition as Loke, Taurus, Aquarius, or Virgo.**

**To LS14: Thank you, the Poly thing is what I am going to do. The pathways things, what do you mean? Just wondering. Plus with her involved, it will make Aries more open and less shy.**

**To deathcornfive: Come to think of it..you have a point. Why Aura is not considered magic, I mean it makes sense in a way, along with the maidens. But this is how Monty Oum wrote the story, so who are we to judge? But still, I like your opinion**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Duke Everlues Mansion_

the team was now behind a tree looking out at the mansion. Jaune thought that the mansion looked pretty nice.

"I still say we should just burn the whole place down." Natsu grumbled. Jaune looked over at him with a deadpanned look.

"And get arrested for arson, destruction, and possible murder? No thanks." He said as he rolled his eyes. Seriously, what was it with this guy and destruction?

"Hey, I haven't killed anyone before man," Natsu protested. "I always make sure that people are away whenever something breaks a bit."

And by that," Happy says cheerfully. "He means that little bit means he destroys alot of big things!" He said munching on a fish. Natsu glared at the cart and told him to shut up.

"I agree with Jaune, we can't just destroy this place." Lucy scolded them. "Luckily he made a plan."

"And it's very simple." Jaune said to them. "Lucy gets hired, she finds the book, grabs it, leaves before anyone notices we destroy it, collect our reward, and go back to the guild. Plain and simple." Jaune said.

"And how exactly are we going to know if Lucy did it right?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed annoyingly.

"Simple, I am going to go with her, I just need to get the armor off first, and tug my hoodie up to hide my mark." Jaune said as he was starting to get his armor off. Natsu eas grumbling under his breath aobut not just bargain in, but Lucy scolded him again.

"As Jaune said, we aren't going to jail for it...besides you're the one who suggested the outfit..." She said that last part with a hint of anger.

"We were just kidding about the outfit though!" Natsu said.

"Oh...I know you were." Lucy said while a dark aura was around her, causing Natsu and Happy to shake in fear. Jaune watched and rolled his eyes and chuckeld a bit. After getting the hoodie off he turned towards the others.

"Alright guys, are we-" But he was interrupted by some snickering and it was coming from Natsu and Happy. "Uh...whats so funny guys?" He asked with a confused look.

"It's just..." Natsu said as he was trying hard not to laugh. "Your hoodie has a rabbit on it.." He said while putting his hands on his mouth.

Jaune sighed in irritation. "_Just like Ruby..._" Jaune thought with annoyance. "So what? I like the hoodie." He said defensively.

"But you look so weird in it though." Happy said with a snicker.

"And you aren't? What with your blue fur and wings." Jaune said back. Lucy, however, saw it and blushed, she thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, let's get this mission over with." Lucy said as she dragged Jauen away before an argument could be brought up. Natsu stopped snickering for a moment to tell them not to screw up. As the two blonds started walking to the mansion, Lucy turned towards Jaune. "You know, I think it's cute." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Jaune asked surprised, with Lucy nodding her head. "Well...thanks Lucy, and I think you do look cute in the maid outfit." He said while sporting a small blush.

"Thank you, I know I look cute in any outfit." Lucy smiled at him, but she couldn't help but also sport a faint blush at his words. when they finally got to the mansion Lucy called out to someone to see if they can get some assistance through the gate. Jaune saw that there was no doorbell, so they both had to yell out.

"MY FRIEND HERE IS LOOKING FOR A POSITION HERE!" Jaune called out. After a few minutes, they stopped. "This Duke guy must not be here right now, maybe we should hang out around here and wait till he comes back."

"Yea, I gue-" but as she was aobut to agree, the whole ground started to shake a bit, prompting the two blonds to look confused. After a second a large big woman in a maids outfit and pink hair came from under the ground and landed right in front of them.

"_What the...!?_" The two thought with shock. The large maid looekd down at them and stared.

"So I see you're a maid?" Shen asked Lucy, who responded yes in fright and fear. "I assume that you're here because of the Master's ad right?" She asked, prompting Lucy to nod quickly. the large woman turned to Jaune. "and who might you be?"

"Oh..um...I'm Jaune, I am just here to give my friend some moral support." He said to the woman. Jaune would be lying if he said he was not nervous, but looking at this big gorilla woman, he couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated.

"**BoyOYOYO!**" A voice said as another figure emerged from the ground, he was a short man who wore a black suit, which had a rose where his heart and had a large yellow button in the middle of his chest, the also distinguishing thing aobut him was his mustache. "Did someone say, master?" He asked as he was twirling hsi facial hair.

"_More like monster..._" Lucy thought while shocked.

"_That mustache...is that coming out of his nose?_" Jaune thought with disgust. He shook the feeling off to introduce himself. "I'm Jaune, and this is my friend Lucy, she saw the ad in the paper you sent out and she is wondering if she can get hired. I came along for moral support." He told the Duke, who nodded and looked over at Lucy.

"Ok then...let's see here." He said as he inspected Lucy, who was getting pretty worried and creeped out.

"Well, I hope you like what you see." Lucy said, trying to stay calm. But the way the Duke was looking at her was not helping much thought. "_This guy is seriously creepy! Just stay strong, stay cool and stay collected!_" She thought. After a few minutes, the Duke turned away.

"I think I'll pass, so scram ugly." He said waving his arm.

Lucy and Jaune both face faulted at hearing this man's words. Ugly? Lucy was FAR from being ugly. Jaune was a bit angry and Lucy felt like she was hit by a pin. At that point, Virgo picked both of them up.

"you heard the man, get going ugly." She said, causing Lucy to feel like she was hit once again with a pin.

"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold." He said as he gave them both a smirk.

"Like what? Lucy is beautiful, like a princess, and an angel even." Of course, Jaune was trying to get the Duke to change his mind, but Jaune couldn't help but blush a bit from complimenting Lucy like that, and he wpuldn;t be lying if he didn't think those. Lucy felt a bit better as she was also starting to blush a bit.

"You see my boy," the Duke said as then all of a sudden more figured emerged from the ground revealing other maids...who looked FAR from being called pretty. "That's why I only pick the lovely of the fair." He said twirling his mustache.

"LOVELY?!" Jaune yelled comically. "THEY LOOK FAR FROM LOVELY TO ME!" He said. Lucy was still not feeling too hay from the Duke's words. The other maids were swooning over the Duke.

"I never met such a kind-hearted man." One maid said.

"You're so sweet, master." Another said.

"Why don't you run along with home ugly," another maid said. "And take you're not so handsome friend with you."

The two blonds were shocked and all of a sudden, the large woman dropped them on the ground. Jaune was furious, he wanted to do nothing more but to argue, but he knew it was not worth it. He picked up Lucy, who was still upset and the two started walking.

_A few moments later..._

Lucy was sitting by the tree with her knees up to her chest, Jaune was rubbing his head in anger as he was putting hsi armor back on, and Natsu and Happy were staring with annoyance.

"So you guys couldn't do it could you?" He asked with annoyance.

This prompted Lucy to stop crying for a moment and look up at the Dragon Slayer. "I TRIED, BUT THAT DUMBASS DOESN'T KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE BUTT!" She yelled out as she went back to crying. Jaune stood up for her though.

"She is serious guys, you should have seen those maids of his. They were FAR from beautiful, heck I felt like I went blind." He said as he got his stuff back on.

"Well then," Natsu said as he punched his fists together. "Guess it's time to go to plan T!" He said.

"Yea, that jerk is going to pay for this!" Lucy said with determination while clenching her fist, with Happy agreeing with them all. Jaune was all for it but was confused.

"I do have one question though...what's plan T?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very simple," Happy said cheerfully. "Taking them by storm!"

Meanwhile, Duke Everlue was watching them all by a lacrima and he was sporting an evil grin, he was also accompanied by two figures.

"So..it seems like more wizards have arrived, and these are from Fairy Tail. Perfect." He said wickedly.

Back outside, the group was now on the roof and Natsu was melting the glass on the window to get in, something he was not happy about.

"This is not what I had in mind you know." He said irritatingly. Why did they have to sneak in? Why couldn't they just burst through the door and trash the place?

Jaune, however, rolled his eyes at his claims. "As we said, we are not going to jail just because you want to burst in. Look, we can do this easily, we just need to look in every room till we find a library, and that is where we will possibly find the book at."

"I agree with Jaune," Lucy said. "Now let's go in."

Everyone had gone in and split up to search, and after a few minutes, they had nothing. But Jaune did find something that was a big sight. A golden toilet with the Duke's face on it, something that made him cringe a bit. Like seriously how arrogant was this guy?

Now the three were walking in the upper hallway. "You know something?" Natsu said. "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where they are hiding the book."

Both Lucy and Jaune sighed a bit though.

"The whole point of this is not to be seen, you dummy." Lucy said. "You need to be stealthy, like a ninja." She said as he made the Jutsu sign. Jaune looked in awe and Natsu and Happy both became enthralled by her words.

"Ninja..." Natsu said in a dreamy voice.

"Seriously, what's going on in that head of yours?" Lucy sweatdropped. At that moment, the ground started to shake and all the maids popped up from the ground.

"INTRUDERS!" They said as they had weapons with them. Lucy and Happy screamed but Natsu and Jauen were both ready. The maids all attacked at once but Jaune was able to block their spears with his shield.

"Natsu, you're up!" Jaune said as he pushed them back.

"GOT IT!" He said as his fist ignited on fire. "NOW **FIRE DRAGON IRON NINJA POWER!**" He then gave a punch to the maids, who all went down. But they forgot aobut another maid though.

"You think you can break into the masters home?" A deep voice said, at that point, the larger maid sprouted from the ground and was now in the air. but Natu jumped up and his foot ignited.

"TAKE THIS!" He said, as he kicked the maid and she also went down with a boom and crash. After that Natsu had his scarf wrapped around his face as he and Happy did the ninja sighed.

"We must not let ourselves be seen, for we are Ninja." He said he was a real ninja.

"Nin-Nin." Happy said. Lucy sweatdropped and Jauen smiled and chuckled a bit.

"That's funny guys, but you forgot that ninjas have to be quiet though." Jaune said with a small smile. Lucy saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"_Why is he encouraging them?_" She thought.

After that, they had all entered a room they have not seen yet. It was a really large room, and it was filled with books. Everybody's jaws dropped form seeing this many books.

"Wow!" Lucy said with wide-eyes.

"So many..." Jaune said with equal shock. If Blake was here, she would possibly want to read all of these books by herself. He then turned towards the others. "Alright guys, the book we are searching for is called Daybreak, so let's spread out and search for it." He said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy and Natsu said together as they went to one side. Lucy sighed a bit and looked on the other side with Jaune helping her.

"So Lucy, what do you plan on doing with your share of the money?" Jaune asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, I do know that I will be buying myself some good looking clothes." She said with a smile. "Plus my share might be able to cover months of rent."

"Nice, if there is anything left for me, then I'll accept it, I just need to take a bigger job next time so I can get my place. I don't want to sleep in that gues room forever." He said chuckling as he looked at a book.

Lucy looked at him and thought about something. "Well...if you want..." She said while blushing a bit. "You can stay with me, for a while." She said nervously.

Jaune looked at her with wide-eyes. "Really? I mean I don't want to be a nuisance or anything like that." He said with a red face. It wasn't that he had an issue with it, he did share a dorm room with two other girls after all, but he didn't want to intrude on the home of someone he just met.

But Lucy insisted though. "It's fine Jaune, I do not mind." She said but then gave him a stern look. "As long as you don't do anything perverted." She said.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Jaune said with worry in his voice. Lucy then smiled and nodded her head as she continued to look at the shelf. "_Note to self, never make the girls in this world pissed off..._" He thought. As he was about to search again. He heard something.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu said, prompting the two blonds to turn towards him. "I found a nice looking one." He said with a grin and Happy smiling. Jaune took a closer look at the title and smiled.

"It's Daybreak!" He said with a smile.

"Have we been there that long?" Happy asked cluelessly. Prompting Jaune to give the cat an 'are you kidding me?" look.

"No Happy...the book is called Daybreak, and Natsu found it." He said as he and Lucy walked towards the two knuckleheads to see the book, the book was colored yellow and had the title on the top. "Nice work Natsu." Jaune said with a smile.

"Two Million Jewel here we come!" Lucy said with glee. Natsu then ignited his fist.

"Let's light it up!" He said eagerly, but then Jaune stopped him.

"Actually, why don't we bring it back to Mr. Melon and destroy it right in front of him?" He suggested this caused the others to look at him confusingly. "I'm just saying, he might want some evidence that we did destroy the book." He suggested. Jaune was thinking about this idea while he was searching for the book. He was wondering that Mr. Kaby might want evidence that the book was destroyed, and since they had no idea how to get the evidence, Jaune thought about possibly waiting till they get back to Kaby's mansion till they burn the book

"Hmmm, good point!" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. "Let's take this back to the Melon guy and burn it there!" He said.

"Man, that was so easy." Happy said with a grin. Jaune smiled and agreed, this was his first mission and it went off with a bang like that...guess he can get used to it, but then as they were aobut to leave, Lucy immediately took it from Natu's hand to inspect it a bit.

"Wait a minute!" She said as she looked at the book. "Oh my gosh, this is written by Kemu Zaleon!" She said with a large smile.

"Zale-who?" Natsu and Jaune asked in unison raising eyebrows. Lucy began to explain that this Zaleon person was not only a great wizard but also an amazing novelist. She said that she is a huge fan and that she has read all of his works except for dAybreak, so it must be an unpublished novel.

"Well, sorry about that Lucy, but the job explains that the book must be destroyed." Jaune said as he tried to take it, but Lucy then went wide-eyed and slapped his hand away.

"No way! This is a great work of literature, you better stay away from it Knight Boy!" She said holding the book close to her chest.

"_Knight Boy?_" Jaune thought while mentally face-faulting. "_Well...at least it's better than Vomit Boy._" He sighed, but he was still insistent on them having to complete the mission, but Happy took over for him.

"But what about the job though?" He asked her.

"Forget the stupid job!" She said angrily. Jaune sighed and looked over at her.

"Sorry, Lucy but this is our first job so we must do it." H said as they all walked towards her, causing her to step back and try to plead to them.

"Failure is not an option here." Happy said as they were getting closer

"C'mon you guys. Let's say we burned it! I won't tell a single soul I swear!" She pleaded, but the others were not listening.

"Sorry Lucy but this is our first job as guildmates," Jaune said. "And I don't want you or me to get a bad rep already." Jaune didn't want to do this, but he knew that they had to get the job done.

"Besides," Natsu said. "I'm not a lier." He said, with Happy agreeing with him.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" A mysterious voice asked, a voice that Jaune and Lucy were familiar with, at the moment something emerged fro the ground and jumped in front of them all. Who was it? Duke Everlue. "So you no good thieves are here for the Daybreak book are you?" He asked as he landed in front of them.

Natsu sighed a bit and looked over at Lucy. "See? this is your fault Lucy!" He said.

"Sorry about that..." She said with a fae of embarrassment.

"Wouldn't have been easier to come in through the front door?" Happy asked, prompting Jaune to look at the cat with a deadpanned look.

The Duke, however, continued to glare at them. "I knew you wizard lowlifes want to take something of mine..but I never would have thought that it would have been that stupid Daybreak book though." He said.

Jaune looekd at the man with a raised eyebrow. Stupid book? But if it was stupid, then why did he have it? Decoration maybe? Lucy was thinking the same thing but unlike the others. This worked out perfectly for the Celestial Spirit Mage though.

"Oh?" she asked as she smiled brightly. "This works out then, if you think it's stupid, you mind if I keep it then?" She asked brightly.

"Lucy..." Jaune and Natsu deadpanned, but Everue was not having it.

"IT'S MINE YOU FAIRY TRASH! SO GET YOUR DAMN GRUBBY HANDS OFF!" He shouted childishly and flailing his arms around.

"Greedy mustache man." Lucy pouted.

"Shut it ugly." He said nonchalantly as he picked his nose, Lucy once again felt like she was hit by a pin. Natsu growled and ignited his hand.

"Ok. do you mind handing that book over already?" He asked Lucy impatiently. But she was still refusing. Finally, Natsu was agitated. "Lucy! This is our job, and we need to finish it!" He said. Jaune nodded his head, while he did feel bad for Lucy, but destroying that book was their job and it needed to be completed.

Lucy sighed a bit. "Fine, but at least let me read it first." she said as she got on her knees and opened up the book to start reading.

"YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW?!" Everyone shouted. Everlue, however, glared even more. "I have grown tired of this foolishness, now come forth Vanish Brothers!" He called. At that point, one of the bookshelves separated to reveal another passage, and out came to males. they both came up to the group as Natsu and Jaune both had hard glares at them.

"You called boss?" One of them asked.

the other brother sneered at the mages. "Can you believe that these has-beens are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about pathetic." He said. Happy saw their mark and went wide-eyed.

"Happy, are you alright?" Jaune asked as he was getting his sword and shield about.

"Yea, but I recognize their mark," Happy said pointing hsi paw to the brothers. "They are from the Southern Wolfs; a mercenary guild!" He said. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the brothers. So this world had other guilds then, and range from different occupations...interesting. He took notice of Lucy still reading the book and sighed a bit. Seriously what was teh big deal aobut that book?

Everlue chuckled. "The Southern Wodfs are always hungry for some action, say your prayers theives." He sneered.

Natsu and Jaune glared at them as Lucy got up. "Hey, stay here and deal with these guys, I don't know but I feel like this book holds a secret or something." She said to them. Jaune looked at her and thought he should go with her. He was not yet skilled enough in magic to take care of a situation like this, so it was possibly best if he went with her.

"I'll go with you, Lucy. Just in case." Jaune said to her before turning to Natsu. "You think you can handle these guys?"

"You got it Jaune." Natsu said as he nodded his head. Jaune nodded back as he took Lucy's hand and started to run out of the other room. Everlue heard what Lucy said and pondered aobut it.

"A secret huh?" He thought. "A treasure map maybe? I got to go after them!" The ground beneath him started to sink. "I'm going after the girl and the boy, you deal with this one!" He told the Vanish Brothers as he sunk further in the ground.

Natsu turned to Happy. "Happy, go help Lucy and Jaune." He told him when the cat asked if he was sure he didn't need helo Natsu started to flex his arm. "thanks buddy, but I'll be just fine." He said determinedly.

"Got it, sir!" Happy said as he flew out of the room in search of the two blonds.

* * *

_Sewers_

Jaune and Lucy had retreated into the swears where Lucy can read the book in privacy, Jaune had questioned how she can read the entire book right away but Lucy showed him her Wind Reader Glasses, a pair of magic glasses that can make the reader read at super speed.

"_Darn, I bet Blake would love those_" Jaune thought with a chuckle, he was watching Lucy read and he was surprised at how invested she was getting into this story.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy said with a surprised tone, prompting Jaune to get surprised.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He asked concerningly.

"Yea..but I knew this book held a secret to something!" She said, but at that moment Everlue burst from the wall behind her and grabebd her by the wrists.

"A secret huh?" He sneered. "Why don't you just share it with me huh? After all, secrets don't make the best of friends now do they?"

(_Eyecatch of Jaune drinking at the guild_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Jaune watching Natsu, Happy, and Lucy with a smile on his face_)

Jaune saw the Duke and got angry, he got out his sword and ran right at the man.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Jaune said as he ran to try to slash at the Duke, but the man simply saw and burrowed back in the wall, and Jaune missed. But he made sure he didn't hurt Lucy in any way. Lucy fell a bit and rubbed her wrists a bit, before looking up to Jaune with a smile.

"Thanks, Jaune." She said to the knight, who smiled back a bit.

"Anytime, but the jerk got away." He said as he looekd aorund for teh short man

"Oh, I didn't go away yet boy." Everlue's voice said as it emerged from the ground and tried to punch Jaune in the face, but when Everlue's fist made contact with Jaune's gut, he immediately winced in pain a bit. As he was looking over his hand, he didn't notice something coming towards him.

"HAPPY KICK!" Yes, Happy flew right up to the Duke and kicked him in the face, prompting the man to fall back a bit and the two blonds smiling at the cat.

"Nice work Happy!" Jaune said with a smile. Lucy smiled back t the cat.

"Yea, that as really cool." She said, but Happy's wings went away and he fell into the sewer water. Much to their shock.

Everlue turned his attention towards Happy and glared. "What's this? A flying feline?"

"I'm Happy!" He said gurgling in the water.

"Uh, Happy?" Jaune began. "I wouldn't stay there if I was you." But Happy was not exactly listening though.

"But the water feels nice though." He said as he was floating away, prompting Lucy to facepalm.

"That's sewer water Happy..." she sighed. But then she turned back to the duke and got out one of her keys, and Jaune got out his sword and shield. "Anyway, looks like the tables have turned, huh mustache man?" She taunted. "But if you let me keep the book, I might go easy on you."

Jaune pointed his sword at the short man while looking t Lucy. "We have to destroy it..." He thought mentally, as he then looekd back at the short man. "So just give up before I cut that mustache off of that face of yours

"Oh, a Celestial Spirit and a Magic Knight huh?" The Duke asked with curiosity. "You know blondie, for a reader, you have a knack for being deficient for your praise. 'The tables have turned' implies that the weaker person has rallied for a victory." He then gave them both a wicked grin. " But there no way that you both and that cat can defeat me and my magic."

"Oh?" Jaune asked sith a smirk. "Then why don't we just fight to see the outcome then?" He asked

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER lol, so Jaune had gone on his first job, and he and Lucy are now face-to-face with a duke aobut a book, Lucy read the book and noticed something interesting aobut it. What is this interesting thing be? Can Jaune, Lucy, and Happy beat Everlue? Tune in next time as we wrap up the Daybreak Arc :)**

**Don't' forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have**

**See you al next time and HAPPY NEW YEAR :)**


	5. Daybreak Pt 3

**Hey guys and dolls, I am back with a new chapter, so last time, Jaune and Lucy had an encounter with Duke Everlue and now the two are in for a fight, all the while Lucy has discovered something interesting aobut the novel, what is it? Let's find out.**

**So..how many of you are excited for the new Fairy Tail videogame coming out in March? I know I am, Like the developers have made it look good, and with two months to go, it will look better I bet. I seriously can't wait to play :)**

**Wowzas already got 53 favs and 78 follows, man you guys sure like the story. But seriously thank you for liking it, I just wanted to write something that people would enjoy:) So thanks guys, you readers are all awesome :)**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Sewers_

Jaune and Lucy were now face-to-face with Duke Everlue, Jaune holding Crocea Mors in a defensive stance and Lucy drawing out one of her keys and her whip as well. The Duke was glaring at them.

"Boyoyoyoy!" He said as he then dived into the earth, leaving behind a big hole and leaving the two blonds and cat shocked.

"Wow, I didn't know Everlue was a wizard!" Happy said shocked, but Lucy turned towards him.

"Seriously, do you not smell the sewer water on you?" Lucy asked. Jaune gave her a look.

"Lucy, now's not the time to complain about that, now's the time for fighting a wizar-" but he was then interrupted by a fist bursting from the ground, but luckily he and the others jumped out of the way in time. Everlue then tried to strike Lucy from behind but she was pulled out of the way by Happy, Everlue then tired to swipe at Jaune, but the knight used his shield to block the attack, but the force made him skid back a bit.

Lucy angrily glared at the man and held Daybreak up. "Listen, buddy, I read the whole book and know all about it. It's a horrible story about an awful man named Duke Everlue!" She said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Happy asked. "That's what the books about?"

"No Happy..." Jaune said deadpanning. Everlue huffed a bit.

"Now, I don't know about the protagonist being trashy. But you are right about something!" He said as he went back underground. "The story itself is awful," He said as he started to go all around the area. "And to think it was written by the great Zemu Zaleon." He then suddenly jumped right in front of Lucy. "INEXCUSABLE!" He tried to hit her but she was able to jump out of the way in time.

"Are you this arrogant?" Lucy asked angrily. "You forced him to write this story!" She said with anger. Jaune noticed her anger and was shocked himself.

"Arrogant?" The Duke said. "I'm afraid that the word doesn't begin to apply, no matter what the consequences are, telling and writing my story is a big honor." He said to her.

Jaune looked at teh Duke angrily. "Honor? I call bullcrap on that! If you are going to force someone to write a story about you, then your nothing more than just an arrogant, cocky bastard!" Jaune said with anger.

"That's right," Lucy called out. "And if you were going to make him write about you, then why did you blackmail him into doing it?" She asked him.

"Blackmail?" Jaune and Happy said with worry. Jaune was beginning to hate this guy even more, blackmailing someone to write a story about them? this guy was a despicable bastard.

Everlue casually picked his nose again, much to their disgust. "Oh, who cares? All he needed was the right encouragement into doing it?" He said. Jaune and Lucy glared at him.

"Oh, I bet." Jaune said sarcastically. Everlue then began to gloat some more.

"Anyone would jump at the chance to write me as their muse." He said as he then went back underground. "but he had the gall to refuse." He said as he then jumped back out. "So I gave him the inspiration by a compromise. Either write the book; or have his family stripped of their citizenship." He said as he went back into the earth.

"But if you did that, then they would not be eligible to join guilds and make a living for themselves." Happy said shockingly.

Jaune angrily looked aorund for him. "You think you can just get what you want just because you have money and power...it makes me sick to my stomach!" He growled as his grip on his sword tightened. Lucy saw this and got a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry to tell you this boy," Everlue said. "But when you have as much money and power as me..then that gives you the right to do whatever you want!" He said as he hopped back out. "But in the end, I got him to write, and that's all that matters." He said cheerfully. "but his attitude was not very pleasant, so I arranged for him to write the novel in a prison cell, he bragged aobut being a great novelist who would never give in to threats." He then jumped back in the air. "BUT IN THE END, I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" He said as he started bounding around the area.

Jaune, Lucy, and Happy tried to keep their balance as they ran from the assault.

"I can't believe that you would go that far just to boost your ego." Lucy said in anger. " Zaleon was in solitary confinement for three years, don't you even care aobut how the toll must have affected him?" She asked,

Three years?" Jaune asked as he stared at Everlue with anger, right at that moment Everlue jumped from the hole in front of them, prompting Lucy to fall back a bit, but Jaune was lucky enough to catch her.

"Then it must have taken him that long to appreciate how amazing I am, Boyoyoyo." He said. Jaune was getting angrier, but then looekd down at Lucy.

"You're wrong buddy." She said. "He didn't appreciate you, he didn't want to spread aorund your dirty lies. But he had to satisfy your vanity just so his family could be safe."

"Tell me something girlie," Everlue sneered. "How do you know this?" He asked with curiosity, and he was not the only one. Happy and Jaune were wondering the same thing.

Lucy held up the book. "Because it's all in here. Word to word." She said to him, prompting the confusion of the others.

"What're you talking about?" Everlue asked suspiciously. " I read that book from cover to cover and not once is Zaleon in there." He said.

Lucy smirked at him. "Right, there is no mention of his name if you read it normally. But I know something you possibly don't." She said as she breathed and glared at the man. "Before he was a novelist, he was a wizard. And after he was done writing your book, he used the last bit of his strenghth to put a spell on it." she said.

"Really?" Jaune thought with wonder. "Wow..these wizards are amazing, I need to up my game if I am going to be as strong as them." He tehn turned to Everlue, who was now raising a fit as he went back underground.

"THE NERVE OF THAT JERK!" He yelled as he tried to hit Jaune, but luckily the knight was able to quickly dodge.

"Get off of your high horse pal!" Jaune said angrily as he blocked a punch with his shield.

"It's true he wrote aobut the pain and suffering you put him through." Lucy said as she dodged another blow from Everlue. "But the only small parts are the chapter all about you. The truth is, the secret has nothing to do with you."

"Tell us Lucy!" Happy said with eagerness.

"What's the secret?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I am not giving the book to you Everlue, because it was never yours, to begin with!" she said.

Jaune was confused. The book was not Everlue's? but then...whose was it then? But his thoughts were interrupted by Lucy, who got one of her gold keys out.

"Now **OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!**" She yelled and in gold light, a man appeared. He was not a crab at all, but he did possess six crab legs on his back, he also had two pairs of scissors, wore a blue shirt, black pants, sunglasses, and had two red pincher-like horns on his head. His hair was also possessed red dreadlock-like lines.

Jaune looked at the Celestial Spirit and was shocked, so this is what Cancer looked like? He wasn't a crab by any means...but he was still in awe at seeing the actaully Cancer Crab itself. Such an amazing sight to behold.

Happy on the other hand..."GIANT CRAB!" He said with drool coming out of his mouth. "With a cool crab guy looking like that, he is going to kick your sorry butt!" Happy said to Everlue, Jauen was smiling at Happy's rambling at Cancer but Lucy told him to be quiet so she could concentrate

"So Lucy," The scissor wielding man said. "How would like your hair done today? Baby?" He asked.

"NANI?!" Happy and Jaune face-faulted at hearing him say 'baby'. Did this guy just say, baby? Who sais that

Lucy, however, sighed a bit. "I don't need anything done with my hair, I just need you to take this guy out!" she said pointing at Everlue.

"Got it, baby." Cancer said.

"Oh, so you're going to have the Duke give him a style before we get kileld huh?" Happy asked.

"Yea...just send him back." Jaune said shrugging his shoulders, which earned him a punch to the arm by Lucy.

Everlue was still glaring at them. "_What is the secret?_" He thought. "_That old bastard must have written an expose on my illegal business doings. I can't allow that to get out if the Council finds out, It'll be over for me_" He angrily got out a gold key that was similar to Lucys and smiled. "**OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!**" And with a bright light, the large gorilla woman from earlier appeared in front of them all.

"Did you summon me, master?" Virgo asked in her deep voice.

"Yes I did," He said as he pointed to Lucy. "Get me that book from her." He told her.

"Wait...Virgo...is a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Apparently..." Jaune said with his eyes wide at the large woman. But something else got the attention that made him go even more wide-eyed. "Wait...on top of her...is that?

"NATSU!?" The two blonds and cat said with shocked voices. Yes, the pink-haired Salamander was on top of Virgo, with his hand on her shirt.

"Yo, what's up guys?" He asked casually.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue asked with anger.

"What are you doing up there? And did you take care of those mercenaries?" Jaune asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, those guys were no match for me...as for her...well, I saw her getting up, so I jumped on her...and then all of a sudden, I just got here so..."

"But wait," Lucy said with curiosity. "That means...you grabebd her inside the house? That means...you passed through teh spirit gate with her...THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE AT ALL!" She yelled comically.

"Yea, that isn't possible at all," Jaune said. "From what I read, Humans like us can't survive in the Celestial Spirit world without the proper clothes..." Jaune said trying to process how Natsu survived and all that.

"So...guys?" Natsu called out. "What should I do now?"

"What do you think dude?" Jaune called out. "Take that overgrown gorilla woman out!" He said. Natsu nodded and jumped down and Everlue ordered her to attack, Natsu turned back aorund and put his hands to his mouth.

"NOW I'M FIRED UP!" He shouted as he took a big breath. "FIRE DRAGON...ROOOAAARRR!" HE unleashed his attack at Virgo, and Jaunr ran right up to Everlue and hit him square in the face with his shield.

"Lucy, your up!" Jaune called out. She nodded and grabbed her whi[ and used it to wrap Everlue up in it. "You damn filthy mustache man!" She said angrily. "Try digging yourself out of this!" She then swung him aorund. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She yelled out as she flung him in the air and he went flying, Cancer went up to him and used hsi scissors on him. "You're nothing more than just a greedy villain." she said to him.

The Duke fell down to the ground and he no longer had his mustache or his hair, he looked...pretty good, but he was now unconscious. "So..." Cancer said. "Hoe does this look, baby?" He asked.

"Looks pretty good crab-guy." Natsu said, but then got confused and surprised when he heard Cancer call Lucy baby. Jaune heard it too and sweatdropped a bit. Then all of a sudden they all heard a rumbling and noticed that some rocks were falling off.

"TIME TO GO PEOPLE!" Jaune yelled as they all made a run for it.

Natsu smiled and looekd at the two blonds. "Out with a band huh?" He smirked. "You both are definalty going to fit in with the guild.

"But aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" Happy asked.

"I sure hope we don't get blamed for this..." Lucy whined.

Jaune mentally sighed as they were all running, he was so hoping that his first mission went smooth...and then it crashed down like a meteorite.

* * *

_Kaby Melon's Mansion_

The Fairy Tail mages were finally back at KAby's mansion and they brought the book to him.

"W-why are you bringing it back to me?" He asked. "I asked for it to be destroyed." He said.

Lucy sighed a bit. "Because if you really want to destroy that book...then you should do it yourself." she said. Jaune and the others were still confused aobut what Lucy found in it.

"I do not want to burn this garbage..I never wanted to see it again!" He said while his hands were trembling as teh book was in his hands.

"Kaby," Lucy began. "I understand why you would feel this way aobut the book, you just want to protect your father's legacy. Because of your Zaleons son, right?"

Jaune and the others were shocked at this revelation but more shocked that this guy wanted them to burn something that his father wrote. Jaune was angry, because he wanted them to destroy something of his fathers, but was more curious aobut why he wanted it destroyed though.

"Yes...I am." The older man said somberly. "But I have not read it though, I can't bring myself to it. I was told that it was garbage."

"So you were jsut going to burn it?!" Natsu asked, outraged that this guy asked them to burn his father's book. "And without even reading what was inside?!" He asked as he went up and grabbed the man by his necktie. "THIS WAS THE LAST BOOK YOUR FATHER WROTE AND YOU WANTED IT DESTROYED? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY IF US WOULD KI-" Lucy was about to go up and stop him, but someone else took care of it

**BAM**

Natsu's face was planted into the ground, with Jaune's fist glowing white, and him giving the Dragon Slayer a glare.

"Shut up and let him speak Natsu." Jaune hissed, making Lucy and Happy nervous. "I am too a bit angry aobut it, but if he explains..then maybe we can understand why he wanted this book destroyed." The knight said, Natsu grumbled as he picked himself back up.

Kaby sighed and explained that the book has caused his family heartache and shame. He explained that 31 years ago, after his father returned home after three years, Zaleon said that he would never write again and that he took a cleaver and chopped off his arm. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy both freaked out when he said this and Jaune's eyes went wide with shock. Seems like the shit Everlue put Zaleon through broke him down.

Kaby then explained that in the hospital, where his father was being treated, he was mad at him because not only was his father gone for three years to write a novel, but he was more upset that he thinks the novel was rubbish. He was so mad at him, that even after his father died, his anger and betrayal he felt lived on.

"But as teh years had gone by, all my anger had turned into remorse, and now it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness." He said. Jaune looked over at Natsu, who was looking at the wall with a glare on hsi face, making Jaue wonder if Natsu went through something similar...he wondered. "So...as an act of forgiveness, I decided to have this book..the book that caused so much pain, destroyed. It's the only way to preserve his legacy." He then got out some matches and lit one up.

"I know that this is what he would want." Kaby said to them, as he was aobut to set fire to the novel he was stopped by Lucy.

"You're wrong about that." She said, Natsu turned towards her and Jaune looekd at her with curiosity. "Look Kaby!" Lucy said as all of a sudden, the book began to glow. "A spell was cast on the book, the work of the wizard Kemue Zaleon, or as you know him as, Zekua Melon." And with that, the title was rearranging itself, from "Daybreak" to another word, "Dear Kaby."

When Kaby said those words, Lucy smiled. "That's right, this book is his letter, a letter to you, it was disguised by a spell that rearranged all the words around." she said.

"Now I get the secret," Jaune said. "That's why Everlue didn't see Zaleon's name anywhere in the book, because people would not see what it truly sais...and the only person he intended for it to be able to actually read what is sais..is Kaby!" He said with a grin. "Lucy, you're not only a good Celestial Mage, but also a pretty good detective."

"Oh, why thank you." Lucy said brightly, but she could not help but blush slightly at his words. She tehn turned back to he book, and now the book was spewing words out of it and going all around the room. Natsu and the others were surprised and grinning. "He didn't stop writing because of shame, he stopped because he was finished with his final work. A novel that contained every single thing he wanted to say to you; his beloved son."

Kaby and his wife looked up in surprise and awe at all the words, and Kaby was also tearing up a bit over what Lucy was telling him.

"I thought about you, all teh time I was gone." Some of the words said, as of that moment, the words went back in the book and the light died out, causing KAby to grab it and hug it tightly into hsi chest.

"And now since the spell was broken, you can read it for yourself." Lucy said with a smile, a smile that Natsu, Happy, and Jaune returned as well. Jaune then thought aobut his own father a bit as a tear went down his eye.

"Dad..Mom..everyoen else." He thought. "I'm sorry I left you all too soon." He thought as a tear went down his face. He looked on at KAby with a smile on hsi face, albeit a sad one.

"Well," Natsu said. "I guess we won't be taking that reward money after all huh?" He asked she rubbed teh back of his head, much to Lucy's chagrin.

"A-are you dure?" Kaby said. "Well, at least let me give you something for your troubles then." he pleaded, but Jaune smiled at him.

"Nah, it's alright." He said. Jaune was at first against teh idea, but after giving it some thought, he decided that the money was not worth it, they helped a man keep his fathers legacy alive by ensuring he didn't destroy the book about his son.

"But wait, you guys, I need ren!" Lucy exclaimed. She was happy aobut completing the mission, but she really needed the money to pay her rent.

"Lucy, this was supposed to be a touching moment and your greed had to ruin it." Happy scolded.

"Watch it cat..." The irate mage said, as Jaune came up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll help you get the money needed for your rent when we get back to the guild." He said.

Lucy looked at him with a soft look, her irateness having long-since died out. "You mean it Jaune?" She asked.

"Yep, after all. An Arc never goes back on his word." He said giving his goofy smile, something that Lucy returned and giggled at.

"Ok you guys, " Jaune said with a smile. "Let's all go home."

"Right," Natsu said with a smile. "And you too Kaby." He said with a grin, causing Lucy, Jaune, and Happy to look at him with confused looks.

"What did he mean by that?" Jaune wondered.

(_Eyecatch of Jaune and the group walking together with smiles on their faces_)

* * *

_(Eyecatch of Happy Sleeping after eating a pile of fish)_

_Campsite_

The group had all stopped someplace to rest for teh night. Lucy was a bit sad because not only did they not get a reward, but to find out that Kaby was not actaully rich at all, but he was only renting the place.

"But wait," She said surprised. "How did you know that it wasn't really their home?" She asked Natsu.

"I'm petty curious aobut that myself." Jaune said as he was taking a bite out of the fish.

Natsu looked up at them with confusion at first. "Oh, that was easy. It just smelled like someone els's house, so it seemed pretty obvious to me."

"Aye." Happy said in agreement. Lucy sighed a bit.

"Yea, to you two animals maybe..."

"So you were able to catch other people's scent?" Jaune asked, causing Natsu to nod. "That's a pretty cool ability, make it easier to ond someone if they are lost or something." He said. Natsu grinned at him as he ate another piece of fish. Lucy turned to Jaune with a curious look.

"Hey, Jaune?" She asked.

"What's up Lucy?"

"If you don't mind, where did you come from?

Jaune was looking at her, Natsu, and Happy with nervousness, should he tell them the truth? Or should he not? He didn't want to lie to his new friends, but he didn't want them to think that he was crazy either. He then thought that maybe he should tell them, he didn't want to keep it a big secret, just like how he kept his forged transcripts a secret to everyone else rather than Pyrrha.

"Well...ok." He said uneasily. "I..well..I'm from-"

"Wait a minute," Natsu said interrupting Jaune, to which the knight sighed in relief. "I think I know what those papers were Lucy...you're writing a novel aren't you?" He asked with a sly smile.

Lucy immediate went red from embarrassment and shock.

"Now that you think about." Jaune said, his uneasiness long forgotten, I did notice some words that a novelist would write down..."

"So that's why she is such a bookworm then!" Happy exclaimed.

"Please," Lucy said with her face going red with embarrassment and steam coming out of her head. "don't tell anyone aobut it ok?"

"Why not?" Jaune asked. "I mean form what little I have seen it loo-"

"I'm a horrible writer! If anyone else saw it I will die from embarrassment!" Lucy said, covering her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, no one's going to find out." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy did a quick 180 and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Yea, that doesn't really help Natsu," she said with a sigh. Jaune got up.

"I'm getting tired so I'm going to turn in for the night," He said as he walked over to the ground. "Night guys." He said as he rested on the ground. Lucy looked at hi and back at Natsu.

"Hey guys, did you see how he acted when I asked him aobut where he was from?"

"Nope." Natsu said taking another bite out of his food. "Why?"

"Well...he seemed a bit uneasy..you know, like uncomfortable and nervous." She said looking back to the young knight. "Why do you think he acted like that?"

Natsu stopped eating for a moment and looked back at the knight. "Who knows, maybe he doesn't really like talking aobut it." He shrugged as he kept eating.

"Yea...gues your right." She said, but she couldn't help but look back to the young knight and adopt a look of concern on her face. "_I wonder what his story is..._" she thought.

* * *

_Woods_

The next morning the group were walking through a woodland area. Natsu and Happy didn't mind (Happy was resting on Natsu's head) Jaune was a bit disgusted, but if this was teh way to get back to Magnolia? then it was through this yucky swamp then. Lucy however...well...

"**I'm not sure about these you guys, are you sure we are going the right way?**" She asks." Her Clock Horlugium said. Lucy did not want to alk through the water so she summoned her Spirit to hold her as they walked through it.

"Happy said that this is the way home so this is the way we are going, is what I answer." Natsu said sarcastically. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a bit at it.

"Have some faith Lucy." Happy snarked.

"Maybe when we get you more money, you can buy yourself some boots for jobs like this." Jaune said to her in order to make her feel better, but to no avail. "_Well, I tried..._" He thought.

"I have a great sense of smell, due to me being a cat." Happy said confidently. "My nose shall be our guide home.

"**The only ones with those kinds of noses are dogs, and what does teh smell have to do with direction?**" She asks quite hauntingly" Horologium translates.

Natsu sighs. "Why don't you just do your own walking from here on out?" He asks her.

"Not to be rude, but why don't you walk for a bit?" Jaune asked confusingly.

"**Because I'm tired.**" She sais exhaustedly" Horologium sais.

"Jeeze," Natsu said as he went over to Jaune. "She is such a pain." He whispered into his ear.

"I'd just ignore it, plus it is a pretty long walk after all." Jaune whispered back. Just then, they all heard a rustle in the bushes and turned towards it. Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors and readied himself. Natsu just then ran right into the bushes, calling out who was there.

"**Why do you always have to fight?**" She asks." Horologium said. Happy was on his hand and cheering Natsu on, and Jaune was watching while rubbing his temples.

"_Now I know how Goodwhich felt..._" He thought. At that moment Natsu jumped from the bushes with the figure who was in the bushes, and who was it?

"Gray?" Jaune and Happy asked. Tep, it was Gray Fullbuster, and for some reason...he was in his boxers...

"Why is he in his underwear?" She asks" Horologium said.

"I was trying to find a bathroom aorund here." He said in annoyance, but it was more towards his rival.

"Why the hell would you strip before you found one? And also who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" As he asked this a firey-orange aura surrounded him as he was giving Gray an angry glare. A glare that Gray returned back.

"I wanted some privacy, but I didn't expect an idiot like you to come barging in." Gray snarked back, and he was giving off that familiar aura, only it was more like an icy-blue. And with that, the two began to bicker as Luy got out and looekd on with dread.

"I swear, you two are so childish." She said as she watched them on.

"She sais tot eh cat." Happy said with a smile, Jaune looked on and sighed a bit at their behavior.

_A few minutes later..._

The group was not sitting together. Gray apparently just got back from a job on his own and was heading back to town.

"I was going to bring Jaune along, but it seems like Flame-Brain already got to him." Gray said as Natsu glared at him, he then turned to Jaune. "So how did the first job go man?"

"Pretty good, I mean there were a bit ups and downs...and by the downs..."He said turning towards Natsu. "Well, you know my drift."

"Yea, I know what you mean, Flam-Brain always wrecking something," Gray said with a chuckle as Natsu glared at him again. "Anyway's we should all be getting back to town and soon." He said as he stood up and turned away. "Unless we want trouble, that is." He said Jaune could notice him trembling a bit.

"Huh? What's the big rush?" Lucy asked.

Gray sighed as he continued to look onwards to the horizon. "Erza...she is coming back anytime now." He said with seriousness. This prompted Natsu to adopt a nervous and frightened face and Lucy to widen her eyes.

"Wait...you mean, the Erza? Wow...!" Lucy said with awe. Jaune was still confused.

"Erza? Who's Erza?" He asked this prompted everyone to look at him as if he was crazy.

"You mean you never heard of Erza?" Gray asked Jaune, who shrugged hsi arms.

"I'm not from aorund here so I don't really know much..." Jaune said, he really didn't want to lie, but he was nervous aobut how they would react.

"Well, from what I can say, she is the most powerful wizard in all of Fairy Tail." Happy said munching on a fish.

"Really?" Jaune asked as he was looking at the cat. "She sounds super strong then."

"Oh, I heard so much about her,?I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy squealed in delight and excitement, causing Jaune to look over in some amusement. Se got over her little excitement and looked back at Gray. "but you know I never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekley, what's she like?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Jaune said with curiosity.

Gray, Natsu, and Happy only had one word to describe this Erza person...

"Scary..." They all said together.

"Oh...ok then..." Jaune thought, now he was getting pretty nervous, this Erza person was scary? Maybe they were just exasperating or something like that. But when he heard Gray and Natsu mutter aobut this Erza being something like a wild animal or a monster, he got a littel bit worried. "Ok, now I'm nervous!" He thought with worry.

"She can easily kick down a mountain with her foot." Natsu said.

"You idiot, more like two!" Gray said.

"Uh guys?" Lucy said. "Even if she is able to kick down a mountain, it's still a scary thought."

"I'll say..." Jaune thought with dread

Gray sighed. "Well, as I said, we should possibly get moving." He said as everyone nodded. Just then...

**KABOOM**

The mountain they were standing on exploded and Jaune and the others were now in dust buried.

"What the heck just happened?" Jaune asked shocked.

"I don't know, *cough*." Lucy said as he was getting up.

"HAPPY!" Natsu screamed. Noticing that his cat companion was missing.

_5 minutes later..._

Happy was tied on a stick and was hovering over a fire with a set of people watching over. One was a man wearing a blue jumpsuit holding a crystal ball, two sets of male twins with the same orange hairstyles and wearing red jackets, one that looked like a short troll creature, and finally a large chicken wearing blue overalls.

"Finally." Twin#1 said with a smile drool coming out of his mouth.

"We get some good protein, no berries tonight." Twin #2 said with the same expression.

"MEAT!" the chicken said loudly as some drool was coming out of his mouth as well.

"Our future tells us, aobut a feast..." the man with the Crystal Ball said with a soft-spoken voice. Happy was shaking, these guys were going to eat him? NOOO! Why would they eat an adorable cat like him?

The troll snickered. "Well pretty soon, he is going to go right in our stomachs." He said as he turned to face Happy. "So you don't need to be scared pal." He sneered.

"Well...I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared." Happy explained. "I'm shaking like this...because I have to go to the bathroom." This caused a few of the group to sweatdrop a bit. "And I really can't hold it in for much longer,r so it might make me taste really weird." He said.

The troll however scoffed. "Who gives a crap? Now cook it!" He ordered, the chicken saluted and hsi staff had lit up in flames. This made Happy even more scared,

"I'll take mine medium please." The man with eh Crystal Ball said. Happy then started to panic.

"Wait, c'mon, please? I'm serious here! If I don't go soon, it'll make m taste funny, I know it will!" But the Chicken was not listening to the cat's pleas and started to walk towards the fire.

"HEY JERKS!" The Chicken gasped and everyone looked up to find the other mages looking down.

"Happy!" Lucy called down and Jaune got his sword and shield out.

"Hey jackasses!" Jaune called out angrily. "Sorry to break up your party, but that cat's our friend!" He said pointing his sword at the group.

"You're going to have to get your dinner from someplace else!" Natsu said as he was crackling hsi knuckles.

"You guys are wizards right?" Gray asked. "So what guild do you belong to?"

The troll grinned wickedly. "Sorry, but I ain't telling you nothing, GET THEM!" He commanded. It was now a battle.

"Gray, Jaune, let's do this." Natsu said as he got ready.

"Sure, but just don't go telling me what to do." Gray said to him.

"Nows not the time guys." Jaune said sternly as they began to attack, Natsu dodged the twins, Gray dodged the Chicken, and Jaune dodged the man with the Crystal Ball. The troll slammed his fist in the ground as a magic circle appeared.

"**Sand Bomb...Go!**" he said as a large ball of sand erupted, Natsu, unfortunately, got sucked into it as he was going for teh troll.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with worry.

"He's fine!" Gray told her. "You help Happy. Jaune's let's go."

"Right!" Both blonds said as Jaune followed Gray and Lucy ran to the fire pit. The two twins had their Sai's and tried to slash at Gray but he was able to take them out with a few blows. To say the least, Jaune was amazed.

"Wow..." He said with awe, just then he got a glimpse of the chicken going for Lucy and Happy. "Guys!" He called out worriedly as he ran over there.

"GAAHH!" Lucy yelled. "Please don't kill me, Mr. Chicken!" She said with worry, but as the chicken was aobut to strike, Jaune jumped right in front of her and blocked the attack with his shield.

"No one hurt's my friends..." He growled as Gray then jumped on the shield and gave the chicken a hard kick to the face. With Happy released, he and Lucy quickly an as Gray landed gracefully on the ground next to Jaune, the two looking determined.

"Who's next?" Jaune said as his grip on his sword tightened. "Head's up Gray!" Jaune said as Gray turned to see the man with the Crystal Ball as it was glowing.

"You..." He said pointing at Gray, who was getting ready in case this guy did something, and he began to attack. "I see someone in your future, but the stars point to great trouble with both water and women." He said...ok?

Gray and Jaune both sweatdropped a bit at hearing this, and the man pointed to Jaune as well. "And you, blond knight, I see two people in your future, the stars point to great happiness, but I also see some troubles of struggle in your future as well."

"What are you, reading our fortunes or something?" Gray asked as he then gave the guy a blow to the face.

Wow.." Lucy said as she looked on. "He wasn't using magic..." And she would have been more impressed...but his clothes were off, making her annoyed. "Put some clothes on Gray!"

"CRAP!" He said. Jaune angrily looked at one of the twins who was coming at him with his Sai, he tried to stab Jaune with it, but the knight was able to block it with his sword and with a flic of hsi wrist, he disarmed the twin, and with his shield, he hit the twin in the face, knocking him down.

"Wow...Jaune is good at this." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

The troll sneered at them all. "Where the hell did these brats come from anyway?" He asked, at that moment his sand ball exploded and Natsu came out of it and landed on his feet.

"You jerk!" He said as he wiped his mouth. "Thanks to you, I got sand in my mouth." He then spits the sand out. "Now you're going to get it!" He said as he then lept right at the troll with his fist on fire. "Now **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**" He yelled as he gave the blow to the troll, which also caused a big explosion.

A few minutes later...

The bad guys were now tied up to a tree. With the Fairy Tail mages looking at them.

"Don't you think you might have overdone it Natsu?" Gray asked annoyed. Natsu, however, scoffed at him.

"So what? I got the job done didn't I?"

"Grow up already would you? You're just an embarrassment to the entire guild!" This prompted both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage to slam foreheads against each other and spout insults. Jaune sighed at bit at their behavior and went over with Lucy to see what was going on.

"Lul-Lulla-by," the troll said weakly. "Is..." He tried to say, but this caused the others to look at him with confused looks, even Natsu and Gray stopped their arguing to register what he said.

"Lullaby?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. Happy took notice of a shadow moving on the ground and quickly shoved his friends out of the way, the shadow went up to the dark mages and they began to get worried, the shadow formed into a hand and seemed to grab them from beneath, and pulled them into the ground, leaving only the top of the tree to show. The Fairy Tail group were wondering just what the heck just happened?

"Well, whoever it was, they're fast..." Gray said cautiously as he saw a figure speeding out of there. And soon, the mages were now wondering wah those guys meant aobut Lullaby, and who was that strange man they saw fleeing?

"Lullaby..." Lucy said with a concerned face. Jaune was also concerned about this "Lullaby" thing, and he knew there was probably going to be some trouble...but that wasn't the only thing he was concerned about.

He was remembering what the man with the Crystal Ball said to him, about what he would find happiness with two people in the future, he didn't know what it meant, but the most cryptic thing he was worried aobut was when he said that Jaune would have troubles with struggling...what could that mean? As he was trying to ponder aobut this, he was interrupted by Lucy.

"Jaune!" She said, causing the blond knight to get out of hsi daze. "C'mon, we're going to head back now." She said as she and the others started walking ahead of him.

"R-right, coming." Jauens aid trying to keep a smile. But what that man said...aobut troubles with his struggling...what did he mean by that?

* * *

**And here we go folks, sorry it took a long time to post, procrastination sucks. So we finally finish the Daybreak Arc, and our heroes learned about something called Lullaby, also Jaune was told aobut how he would find happiness with two people, but also have troubles with struggling...what could those mean? Only time will tell.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have. **

**Join us next time as our blond knight meets Fairy Tail's S-class mage and queen of death glares: Erza Scarlet :)**


	6. The Armored Wizard

**Hey everybody, so as we saw, lat time we completed teh Daybreak Arc and Jaune was mentioned aobut the armored wizard Erza for the first time. then a man told him aobut struggles with himself, what could that mean? Only time shall tell. But for now, let's read as our favorite dorky knight meets the powerful knight: Erza Scarlet.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thank you :)**

**To DeltaGhost: Thanks, Ther are some Jaue crossovers on Wattpad, that are pretty good. I am tired of people hating on Jaune as well, I will admit he is not as strong as the others but makes up for it by his strategic mind, I also believe Ozpin made him the leader of JNPR for a good reason. From what he have seen so far. Jaune does have the capabilities of being a good warrior, don't worry, he is going to grow in this story, e will still be his dorky self, but grow, not just as a leader, but as a person, a warrior, and a new wizard.**

**To Kamen Rider Extreme: Thank you. I know I have Grammarly, so it should be helping me. As far as I know, I am not taking any suggestions, everything is set in stone for me as of the moment.**

**To Guest: Don't worry,y he is not going to think of Erza, but when you do read the chapter he will think if someone else,e, and just letting you know, it's meant for laughs a bit.**

**To Guest: I have Grammarly**

**Man...I can not wait till the Volume 7 finale comes out on Saturday, are you all excited? At first, I thougth it was alright, but it became a favorite of mine, alot of people are saying that it's on par with Volume 3, but idk tbh...what do you guys think? Do you think Volume 7 is better in some way?**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Jaune was outside behind the guild. Ever since he and the others got back, he was looking up more on Requip Magic, the two that interested him the most were two of them, The Knight, and The Gunner. The Knight allows one to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and can be summoned, same as teh Gunner. Jaune thought that these would be perfect for him, Sword and Guns? Seems to him like it would be a good match

"Maybe, if I master them, I can utilize my unique fighting style, with combining both of them." Jaune said, he then thought about him fighting a monster, with him swinging a sword in one hand and taking a flying monster out with a gun in his other hand. "Seems like it would be a good combo." He said as he read more into the book. He began to chuckle to himself.

Look at me, reading a book on magic, I've become a bookwork like Blake." He said as he was chuckling a bit. "Still, Levy was nice enough to let me borrow it for a while though." he said with a smile

"_I was told that I need to have a clear mind if I am to use magic." _He thought to himself as he sat down and looked up into the sky. "I still fell horrible for letting everyone down back at Haven, but I can overcome this, I know I can." He said as he then took off hsi hoodie and his armor and got Crocea Mors out and began to practice his swings and thrusts.

_20 minutes later..._

Jaune was now sitting on a rock, his hoodie and armor off, and only in a tank-top, sweat making his skin glistening as the sunlight shined off hsi toned body.

"Phew, what a relief." He said to himself as he got a wipe and started wiping himself off. "Well, I guess I can stop for now, better go inside for some food." He said as he got his hoodie and armor back on and walked back in the guild.

_5 minutes later..._

"Here you go Jaune!" Mira said with a smile as she laid down some food for him. Chicken nuggets, with buttered bread, and water.

"thank's Mira," Jaune said with a smile as he began to dig into his food.

"Mmmhmm, so what did you think of your first job?" she asked with eagerness in her voice.

"Honestly, it went pretty well. I didn't think a job like that would be so simple, to be honest." He said as he took a bite out of hsi bread.

Mira's face ten turned a bit serious. "not all jobs are like that though Jaune, there are others that are really dangerous and sometimes life-threatening, so you have to be very careful. that's why some of the most dangerous are only required by S-class."

Jaune looked at her with confusion. "S-class? What is that?"

"S-Class are the strongest mages of the guild. We so far have four fo them. Laxus, Mystogen, Gildarts, and Erza, they are recognized as the powerhouses."

"Really? that sounds cool." Jaune said. "But how does one become S-class?"

"Don't worry about that for now Jaune." Mira said with a smile as he took a sip of his water. "But enough about that, how has your magic training going?"

"Well, I haven't tried yet. What with the whole job and all of that. But I do know what kind I want to use, Requip Magic, Sword Magic, and Gun Magic. Just from reading about them, they seem pretty useful and balanced out.

"That's great!" Mira said with her smile still on. "You know, Erza is skilled in Rquip and Sword magic, she can use one called the Knight. Maybe you should ask her aobut training you into using it."

"Maybe," Jaune was thinking about it, he did hear about Erza being a skilled mage and swordsman, maybe she could train him to be better? It would be good since he no longer has his scroll, then he could learn from another...hopefully he can be better, to protect not only himself but his new friends as well.

"And for Gun magic," Mira said to him. "We have two mages who specialize in those as well, Bisca Mulan, and Alzak Connel, they use Gun magic and also use Requip, but their Requip is called the Gunner. You should talk to them as well."

"Sure, maybe I'll do that right now, do you know where-" but he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted

"WOAH!" Thye turned to see Lucy and Natsu falling on on the ground.

"That looked painful." Mira simply said, with Jaune giving her an "are you serious?" look.

"Would you two please stop?" Lucy said through gritted teeth. Turns out that Gray and Natsu were fighting again and that Gray had hurled Natsu. Also Gray was naked again.

"Don't blame me, this Flame-Brain started it!" Gray said.

"Dude, your clothes..." Jaune deadpanned.

"DAMN!" He said as he scurried to find his missing clothes articles.

"Yep, just what the heck did I get into?" Jaune asked himself as he took a sip of his water and went over to helo both Natsu and Lucy up off the ground. "You guys alright?"

"Yea, thanks Jaune." Lucy said with a smile. "I swear I didn't know the jobs were so varied here."

"Just let me know when you find one ok?" Mira said. "Master is away at a conference so I'm filling in for him."

"Conference? Like what kind?" The blond girl asked in curiosity.

"I can explain," Mira said to her. "It's one for all the guild masters. Every once in a while, all the guild masters get together to talk about the state of things." She then put her index finger to her chin. "Kinda like the Magic Council but not really."

"I can also help explain!" Levy said as she was coming over to them. "Just let me get out my light pen." she said a she got out a pencil-like object with a glowing end on it. And she began to draw something in the air with it. Jaune was in awe over the magical device. A pen that allows you to right in the air? Now that's pretty cool.

"The Magic Council is the most powerful organization in the world, it's only one step below the government. they're ten members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations, if there is a wizard or a guild that break the law, then they are tried by the council."

"Right," Mira said as she started to take over. "Then there is also the Guild Master Leagues, these are local guilds who work together and the individual masters pass on the decree of the council, and they also communicate with other guild masters regularly, technically they are the glue that holds us all together."

"Wow, sounds like it's pretty stressful," Jaune said as he was trying to take all of this in, but found it to be kinda hard to while looking at the things Mira wrote in the air.

"It is," Mira said to him.

"I never knew that the guilds were all connected to eachother in some way." Lucy said in awe.

"It's very important, Lu." Levy said. "Because without them, then the connection falls apart.

"And then.." Natsu said as he crept up behind her. "The guys in black would get us!" He said creepily, making Lucy jump in fright, this made Natsu laugh a bit. "Man, you fell for that one good.

"Not funny dude!" Lucy said to him, and hs then turned to ace Jaune, who was hiding his face in his cup. "What are you laughing at Jaune?"

"Nothing!" He said while looking around as he then took a slow sip of his water. But then Mira shushed them for a bit.

"He is serious though you guys." She said to them. "The people Natsu is referring to is the Dark Guilds, these are people who have chosen not to join any other guilds. They are the bad apples who usually get involved with magical crimes."

"Wow," Lucy said. Jaune felt the same. This world just keeps on getting more intense, Dark Guilds? Sounds alot like the crime he heard of back in Remnant, he wondered if there was an equivalent to the White Fang here...but there shouldn't be, this was a totally different world after all.

"Anyways," Natsu began. "Would you just go pick out another job already?" He addressed to Lucy and Jaune.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked. "And why would we do that?" She asked in an irritating way.

Natsu, however, kept his grin. "What do you mean? We are team afterall." He said. Happy then came up to get in on the conversation.

"Yea, me and Natsu picked the last job, so you both need to pick one as well." He said cheekily.

Jaune gave it some thought. At first, he thought Natsu only wanted to team up just for this job, but now here he was, telling them to get another one because they are still a team. Jaune was surprised that Natsu decided that they want to remain a team. Jaune was a bit hesitant though, the memories of his death at Haven still in his mind...he was hoping that Ren and Nora were alright...somehow. And not just them too, he was hoping that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow, and Oscar were alright too.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Lucy. "Forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned, the team has disbanded. And besides," She then remembered teh Everlue mission and got a bit peeved. "You just wanted me just because I'm a blond, and you only needed Jaune...because...well for something." She said, struggling to figure out what Natsu wanted Jaune for on the team.

"Don't be stupid," The pink-haired boy said to her. "that's not the reason we picked you," He then gave off a big smile. "We picked you because you're really nice, and we picked Jaune because he's really nice as well, plus he has the cool sword and shield of his."

Lucy gave him a look that basically said "I don't believe you" Jaune, however, gave him a small smile.

"Really? thanks, Natsu." He said as he took another sip of his water.

"Hey Lucy, Jaune!" Gray called out, the others turned to see that he was sitting at a table with Cana, who was drinking from a large barrel, a sight that Jaune was still appalled by. "You guys should just leave those losers while you still can, you two can get better offers to form other teams!"

"Uh, Gray?" Jaune said. "your clothes.."

"Hmm? DANG IT!"

Natsu, however, glared at him. "Man, your nothing but a perverted jerk." He said. this prompted Gray to forget aobut his missing clothing and angrily slam his head into Natsu's.

"Did you just call mean jerk fire boy?"

"So what if I did you stripper?"

And just like that, Gray and Natsu started hurling insult after insult to eachother, with everyone watching.

"Seems like they're at it again." Happy chirped.

"Like an old married couple." Jaune said with a smile, prompting Mira, and Lucy to giggle. however, Lucy's happiness was short-lived by a certain playboy.

"Hey, Lucy, why don't you join the team of love? Maybe tonight?" He asked. The guy was Loke, the resident playboy of Fairy Tail, he wore an orange shirt with a head on it, and overneat it was a green jacket with white fur on the collar area, he also wore black cargo pants and glasses, plus he had orange hair. "It's just that, your so stunning, that I need to keep my shades on, or else I will go blind by your beauty." He said trying to flirt.

Jaune frowned a bit at him, just by his flirting, this guy was a bit like Neptune, what with his flirting and compliments. Jaune also felt bad because he also had a similar attitude at first when he first started at Beacon, what with him flirting with Weiss and all. But times have changed, and so has he. But also when he saw Loke flirting with Lucy, for some reason he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at that.

Lucy, however, was not impressed. "Girls seriously fall for this?" She asked with doubt in her voice, with Jaune wondering that same thing. As soon as Loke saw her celestial keys, his flirty charm vanished and was replaced to one of fear.

"Wait...are you a Celestial Wizard?" He asked with fright in his voice as he backed up a bit.

"Wha-?" Lucy asked, a bit confused about why he was freaking out all of a sudden.

"Yep," Happy said as he was munching on a fish. "She has a crab, a cow, a fish woman-" But as Happy was going on and on. Loke immediately freaked out and started to run away.

"OH, WHY DOES FATE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!" He yelled as he ran towards the doors. "I'M SO SORRY MY DEAR BUT WE MUST NOT BE TOGETHER!" He yelled as he ran out of teh guildhall in tears.

"Uh...ok?" Jaune said in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. Mira smiled at them and explained that Loke has a bad experience with Celestial Wizards, apparently, there's a rumor that he dated one and it didn't end up really well.

"Well from the way he is flirting, I bet there's a good reason why that particular relationship didn't end so well." Jaune said as he shook his head. Yep, this guy was a bit like Neptune.

"I agree with Jaune," Lucy said. But as she was aobut to say something else, she saw Natsu flying right at her, but was surprised that she didn't;t move, but luckily Jaune grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him and got her out of the way, but Natsu ended up crashing into Happy and they both went on the floor.

"That looekd painful." Mira nonchalantly said again as she saw the Dragon Slayer and blue feline on the ground in a bit of pain.

"I thought I asked you guys to stop that?" Lucy asked irritatingly, seemingly forgetting that she was still in Jaune's arms.

"He's the one who started it!" Gray said in annoyance. "I'm just finishing it!"

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said in annoyance, prompting Gray to freak out again. At this point, Natsu got up off the floor and glared at him.

"You're the one who provoked me, you slimeball?"

"Oh, yea? And what did I do exactly that provoked you, you fire clown?

At this point, the two were calling eachother insults and names...too bad those insults were lame though.

"Lame insults you guys!" Lucy called out, still in Jaune's arms. Everyone laughed at their behavior and Lucy started to give a small smile.

"Heck, I could come up with better insults than them." Jaune said, trying to bring some humor into the conversation. Lucy giggled a bit, and that's when Lucy noticed that she was still in Jaune's arms. This prompted the blond girl to blush a bit as she could feel the coolness of his armor.

"Um...Jaune?" Lucy asked, prompting her fellow blond to look at her. "Could you please let go of me?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jaune asked in a confsued look, but then he remembered that he was still holding onto Lucy. "Oh!" He said as he quickly let go of her. "Sorry! I-well I didn't mean...you know." He said nervously as he was starting to show a blush on his face. Mirajane noticed the blush on them and gave off a sly smile.

"No, it's alright, really!" Lucy said, trying to defuse the situation, but she too was still blushing a bit.

"Ohhh, you both are blushing~." Mira said in a teasing voice, causing the two blonds to look at her as if she was crazy.

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune asked, but before Mria could comment, the doors immediately slammed open and Loke came in, and he had a look of fear on his face.

"WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "It's...Erza! She's on her way here!" He said with a voice of fear. Everyone immediately went cold right there, Natsu and Gray went stiff and stopped arguing.

"Wow, just her name is making g everyone freak out." Jaune exclaims with some dread in his voice, with Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Well," Mira said with her smile still on her face. "She is the strongest female wizard here in the guild, and she is kinda intimidating."

Jaune took notice of what she said and got a bit nervous, from what he heard about this Erza girl from Natsu and Gray on the way back, they were telling aobut her as if she was some kind of monster or demon. All he could do is pray and make sure that he stays on her good side. Lucy was feeling the same thing as he noticed that she was shaking with fear a bit.

Then, everyone started to hear the sound of footsteps and clanking noises, everyone could feel the boom that was put into the steps, and they all noticed a figure approaching the guildhall with a large object on their back.

"_I'm so scared!_" Lucy mentally said as she was hiding a bit behind Jaune, who was also a bit scared, but not to the extent of Lucy. Finally, the figure came right into the guildhall and slammed the object down on the ground, it was a large horn that was decorated really nice.

And figure? She was a woman who looked a bit older than Jaune. She had on armor that was very detailed and slivery, with a large yellow cross over on the right side, with the Fairy Tail mark under it, there were two plates hanging from a belt over a thinner pair of plates that were circling her waist. She also had one gauntlets that went up to her elbows, that was decorated with ornaments that looekd like wings, and she also had on a blue skirt, and black knee-high boots. but the most distinguishing about her was her long red scarlet hair.

Wow..." Jaune said amazed by her look. She kinds looked like Pyrrha a bit...well, the hair at least. When Jaune saw her, he felt really intimidated, with her proud look, it made him feel like a mouse in comparison.

"I have returned." she spoke in a refined voice. "Where is Master Makarov?" she asked.

"Wow, she's so pretty." Lucy said in awe.

"Yea," Jaune said as well. Mirajane still sported her smile at the girl .

"Welcome back Erza, the master is away at a conference at the moment."

"I see." Erza said while looking at the lovely barmaid. One guild member saw the ginormous horn and got confused.

"So, Erza?" He asked as she turned to face him. "What's that huge thing?"

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the villagers were so kind, they decorated it for me." She then gave a glare at him. "Is there a problem with it?"

"Nothing at all!" He said in a scared voice.

"_But...it was just a simple question though..._" Jaune thought with a confused look. It was only one simple question, so there was no need to go all defensive about it.

Now listen up!" Erza said, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts. "While I was on the road, I overheard that Fairy Tail is getting out of hand, Master might not care, but I do! Cana!" This prompted the said girl to stop drinking. "Control your drinking! Vijeeter, if you're going to dance, then do it outside! Wakaba, stop leaving ashes all over the ground."

Lucy and Jaune were watching her as she was going on and on aobut their behavior. Jaune, in particular, noticed the similarities between her and his former professor, Glynda Goodwich, as she too was a strict woman. Seeing Erza tear into them about their bad behavior, was like when Glynda often warned students about bad behavior or causing damage in the school...although...Glynda was not as bad as Erza is right now.

"Man, she is really tearing into everyone." Lucy said whispering to Jaune. "It's like she is taking over or something."

"I know." Jaune said. "If she and Glynda were to ever meet...I don't think me or the others would stand a chance." Jaune said, gulping about the possibilities of Erza being an assistant instructor to Glynda, the thought of it just made him a bit scared.

Lucy, however, games him a look of confusion. "Who's Glynda?" she asked.

Jaune snapped out of his frightful thought mentally slapped himself int eh face for blurting that one out. "_Good one Jaune, you dumbass!_" He thought to himself angrily. "Nothing, she was just one of my teachers where I'm from." He said, half-lying.

"Oh? She taught you how to fight with your sword and shield?" Mirajane asked, cutting into the conversation

"...Yep!" Jaune said, all the while sweating a bit and mentally screaming. "_I might as well put a sign over me that spells LIER LIER_"

Lucy and Mira smiled a bit. "Well, I hope we can meet her one day!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yea..me too..." Jaune said, he knew that that chance would most likely never happen. You know, as soon as he mentioned Glynda, he wondered how she was doing, he was hoping that she was doing well and that Beacon was built back to normal. But since this is his new life now...he will never know...his thoughts were interrupted by Erza who called out to Natsu and Gray, who were now holding eachother close in a bro hug.

"H-hey Erza," Gray said as he and Natsu were sweating nervously. "Just me and Natsu, hanging out as good friends do."

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Wy is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked in fright.

"Beats me." Jaune said while shrugging his shoulders.

"that's good," Erza said to them. "I'm pleased to see you both getting along, although it is only natural for best friends to argue now and again."

"Well, I wouldn't consider us best friends to be honest." Gray said to her. With Natsu agreeing with him. Lucy was a bit nervous when she saw Natsu acting like this.

Jaune noticed it too and turned to Mira. "Hey Mira, if you don't mind, what's with them? They're acting like she is going to kill them or something."

"A few years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight, and she beat him up pretty badly." She said to him and Lucy.

"Huh...guess that was an idiotic thing to do then." Lucy said, with Jaune agreeing.

"and that's not all." Thye turned to see Macao, who was now joining in on the conversation. "after that, she saw Gray walking aorund naked and she beat him up senseless as well."

"Ok..." Jaune said, not really knowing how to respond.

"And let's not forget when she beat up Loke due to him trying to flirt with her." Cana said to them. "But he deserved it though."

"Can't really blame her on that one." Lucy and Jaune said at the same time. Causing them to look at each other with surprised looks.

"Anyway, Natsu, Gray, I need you both for a favor." Erza said, prompting the two rivals to stop acting nervous and look surprised. "While I was traveling, I heard aobut soemthing that has me worried. Normally I would handle this on my own and consult with the master, but he is not here at the moment and I don't think I can handle this by myself. You both are the strongest wizards here and this is a matter of utmost urgency, I could really use your help."

At this point, everyone began to murmur under their breaths throughout the entire guildhall. Erza, Gray, and Natsu? Working together? this was completely new and unexpected. usually, Erza was not the kind of person to ask for help, she usually went off on her own. But this? This was something really unexpected.

"We'll meet up tomorrow morning at the train station." Erza simply told them as the two rivals were looking at eachother.

"_Me and Natsu?_" Gray thought.

"_On the same team?_" Natsu thought as well. Mirajane was a bit shocked about it all.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never thought I would have seen that coming..." She said as she pondered. "This...could be the most powerful team this guild has ever seen!" She said in shock.

(_Eyecatch featuring Happy and Plue drinking some tea_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Jaune looking up in the sky giving a somber look_)

_Magnolia Streets_

Jaune was now walking into the streets of the town. After the episode at the guild, he decided to go for a walk. Lucy gave him a spare key to her apartment, Jaune again told her not to worry, but she insisted on letting him stay with her for a while. Jaune relented and took it, and now he was just going out into the town and looking aorund.

"I never knew how large this town is." He said as he was crossing a bridge over the water. "But still, if there's one good thing is that there seems to be no sign of any Grimm in this world."

That actually made him think...what kind of dark creatures would he have to face if he was in this world? hopefully, they would be better than Grimm...hopefully. He just couldn't stop worrying aobut how everyone else was doing in Remnant, and him not having his scroll made it a bit worse...well, they should be fine...right? Ruby has her Silver Eye powers, and Qrow is ith them...hopefully, they all managed to escape.

"*sigh* I hope you guys are alright," Jaune said as he looked up into the sky. As he was staring up, he took notice of something in the distance, and it made him curious, so he went off.

His curiosity led him right in front of a Cake Shop, and what sparked his curiosity, Erza Scarlet's luggage, apparently the woman was outside carrying alot of boxes, she had put one set down on the ground and went back inside for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess I should see if she needs help." Jaune said as he walked over to the shop, as he was getting closer, Erza was coming back out with more boxes.

"That should do it...now to get them back to Fairy Hills." She said as she was beginning to put the boxes onto her luggage cart. As she was doing this, she noticed a figure approaching.

"Hey," Jaune said to her as he walked right up to her. Erza looked at him a bit suspiciously, which prompted him to get nervous, but then she noticed teh Fairy Tail emblem on hsi armor and gave a small smile, which made him relax a bit.

"Oh, hello, I think I saw you at the guild earlier today." She said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. I just recently joined" He said while sticking out his hand, Erza smiled a bit and accepted his hand, when they shook Jaune winced a bit. "_This girls got some grip._" He thought as she let go.

"Nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Erza." She said as she looked at him. "Sorry, I'de love to chat, but I have to be getting back to Fairy Hills with all these." she said as she loaded more of teh boxes.

"Oh, well, that's why I came over here. I wanted to know if you needed some help carrying them." Jaune said to her. this prompted the scarlet haired woman to raise an eyebrow. "I mean..if you want help, that is." Jaune said nervously.

"Jaune..." Erza said this made him flinch in nervousness on what she was going to say. but her frown turned to a pleasant smile. "I would like that, thank you." she said.

Jaune sighed a bit and smiled back at her. "No problem." he said.

_10 minutes later..._

Jaune was carrying ten boxes, with the rest being all in the luggage cart. Erza was walking next to him as they were going to Fairy Hills, the girl's dorm.

"I didn't know that there were dorms for Mages here." He said to her.

"Yep, but Fairy hills is the only dorm, and it's for girls only." she simply said as she was dragging he luggage cart.

"Oh," Jaune simply said. "_Only a girl's dorm? No guys dorm or anything?_" He thought it didn't really make sense, like why would there be a girl's dorm and not a guys dorm? "Man, I got to say, that's alot fo stuff your carrying in the cart. Is it all weapons? Clothes?" He asked her.

"Sorta, but most of the time its food and ingredients." she said to him as they were still walking. "So Jaune, why did you come here? Don't you have any family where you're from?" She asked.

Jaune simply sighed and made up a small lie. "Oh...well, something happened there that caused me to leave." He said with his head down.

Erza looked at him suspiciously. "What happened?" She asked.

Jaune gulped a bit. "Well...there was an incident, and I got blamed for it, and as such, I had to leave, and I wounded up here in Magnolia." He said to her. When he turned to face her face turned into one of somber.

"Oh..I'm sorry," Erza said to him. "I didn't mean to push on." she said as she suddenly stopped. "Please, come and hit me, as penance." she said to him.

Jaune gave her a look and looked a bit flustered at being asked to hit a girl, a girl he just met nonetheless. "No, it's fine." He said as he waved his arms aorund to defuse the situation.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked him urgently.

"...yes, I'm good." He simply said. Erza then nodded her head and sighed in relief, and with that, the two were off again.

* * *

_Fairy Hills_

The two knights finally arrived at the dormitory. It was a rather large and mildly imposing building that was composed of bricks. There was a center tah was elongated at the sides there were two wings, and there were tons of windows.

"Wow..." Jaune said, in awe. "This is Fairy Hills? It looks pretty." He said to Erza, who simply smiled back.

"Thank you, I think so as well." She said as they brought everything to the door. "Ok, now to put this luggage away." Erza said as she then closed her eyes, and in an instant, the luggage cart vanished, along with her horn and the cakes as well.

"Woah!" Jaune said in awe. Erza opened her eyes and looekd at him.

"What do you think? It was my magic: Reqiup." She simply told him.

"That was amazing!" Jaune said with awe. "And so they can go into pocket dimensions right?"

"Yep, but there is a limit to how much I can store int here though." Erza said to him. "Why don't you come inside and I'll show you my other armors," She said to him.

"R-Really?" Jaune asked. It wasn't because he didn't want to see, it was because since this is a _girls-only_ dorm, he was afraid that he might get caught and beat up, being mistaken for a pervert or something like that. "It's fine Erza, you don't have t-"

"I insist!" Erza told him. "Besides, you helped me carry those cakes in, I feel like I should repay your gratitude, so come inside and we can share a slice." She said with a smile.

"Oh...well, ok." Jaune said with a smile on his own, he was still carrying the boxes so Erza got the door for him. When he stepped inside, he could see how neat the lobby was. "Wow...it's so nice in here." He said. "And it smells like nice perfume...hope that wasn't creepy to say." He said to Erza.

"Nope, you are fine." Erza said. "I do enjoy the smell as well if you ask me." she said with a smile. Now let's not dilly dally, let's head to my rooms." she told him.

This promoted Jaune's confusion. "Rooms?" He wondered.

_10 minutes later..._

"Oh...My...God...!" Jaune said as he was simply starstruck with sparkles in his eyes. when Erza showed him all fo her armors, he immediately face-faulted when he saw at all of her armors...there was...so many! What could they do? What were they for?

Erza gave him a smirk. "you like what you see Jaune?"

"Yes...!" He said with awestruck eyes. "Just...so many!" He said as he was totally lost in Lala land. Now normally the only person who would react to this much armor would be Ruby, but with Jaune...this was something else. And he was totally lost, until...

**BONK**

"Ow!" He said rubbing the sore spot where Erza hit him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"To snap you out of it, have you forgotten about the cake?" She asked him in a stern voice.

Jaune's annoyance then turned into one od remembrance and he blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, now come on!" she said while dragging him across the rooms, ignoring his protests that he could walk on his own. Erza finally had Jaune sit down at a table as she brought out a delicious looking strawberry cake, she cut him up a slice and handed it to him, she also poured him some tea, and she took some herself.

"So...if you don't mind." Jaune asked as Erza looekd up as she was munching on the delicious pastry. "how much do those rooms cost for you to store all those armors?" He was pretty curious, just how _much_ did it cost for those rooms?

"Around 500,000 Jewels." She simply told him as she was sipping her tea.

Jaune choked on his cake and coughed a bit. "That much! You must go on tons of jobs just to pay those off!" He exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Yep, I do." Erza said as she took a bit into her cake. "So Jaune, I want to know, Mira was talking about you wanting to learn Requip Magic and Sword Magic from me. Is that true?"

Jaune looked at her and down in his lap. "Well...yes, I mean all I can do is simply heal and give people energy...I want to expand myself some more, and I fell like Sword and Requip would be perfect for me... I just want to get stronger, to protect not just myself, but my new friends as well." As he was talking, Erza noticed his hands were trembling a bit, some of the words he said must have made him soemthing...something not good.

"So...please." He asked as he looked into her eyes, with a face of determination. "Please teach me Requip and Sword Magic. I know the training might be rough and hellish, but I am willing to overcome them, just to get stronger." He said. "Afterall, and Arc never goes back on their word." He said to her.

As Erza was looking at him and listening to his speech, she couldn't help but feel soemthing of him. She could feel and sense his determination, something that reminded her...of herself. Erza then sat her cake down and stood up, with Jaune doing the same, she looked deep into his eyes with a stern look.

"Are you sure you want me to teach you?" She asked, prompting the blond boy to nod his head. "Because I can assure you, that I will push you to the very limits, you need to have a strong mindset in order to learn magic...do you think you can handle it?"

"As I said to you Erza, an Arc never goes back on their word." Jaune said, not intimidated one bit by her. After a few minutes of staring, Erza then adopted a smile.

"Alright then, Jaune Arc. I will train you in Requip and Sword Magic." She said as she stuck out her hand, in which case, Jauen accepted and the two shook. "But we shall begin our first lesson when we are done with this one mission first. I would like you to come along as well, so you might be able to learn a thing or two."

"Alright then." Jaune said with a determined smile, a smile that Erza returned. "I guess I will head back and get ready for tomorrow." He said as he was heading towards the door until Erza stopped him.

"Hold on!" She said before handing him two boxes of cake. "Ones for you, and the other is for the new blond girl I saw as well."

"Oh? Thanks." Jaune said as he took the boxes. "But what aobut the rest? Are they for the guild as well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh not really." Erza said to him. "The rest is for me."

"Wha-what?" Jaune asked with a shocked look. This was possibly going to be an interesting friendship

* * *

**Wowzas, that was the longest chapter ever. So Jaune finally met the Queen of the Fairies herself, and she has agreed to take him under her wing as her student. How will this play out? Only the future will tell.**

**so we got a hint of Jaune X Lucy for a brief moment, where Jaune held onto Lucy for a while and when they separated, teh two were blushing a bit. As I said, this relationship will grow before they become an item, which may or may not happen sometime after the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc.**

**So Jaune lied again aobut where he is from. Do not worry, He will tell them all eventually, which may or not be till after the Phantom Lord Arc. The reason he is lying to them is that, well would they believe him if he told them that he died in his old world and he was sent here to have a new life? Remember, this is before Edolas, so he is nervous that they might not believe him.**

**Also, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys, and I am happy to answer any questions you might have for me as well. Enjoy this one and I will see you all next time as we shall begin the Lullaby Arc :)**


	7. Lullaby Pt 1

**Hey everyone, so into the chapter, we officially begin the Lullaby Arc. So if you all seen the anime and read teh manga, you should know what's aobut to go down, but since Jaune is now involve,d he shall be involved in the plot as well.**

**Wowzas, 83 favs and 119 follow? I don't know what to say...oh wait, I do lol. I just want to thank you guys and gals for enjoy this story so far. It truly means alot to me that you are all liking it and enjoying Seeing Jaune as he in Magnolia :)**

**Like I said before, his relationship with Lucy will come sometime before or after the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, for now, it will be a one-sided crush on both of their parts. Now for Aries, that will come sometime after the Oracion Seis Arc...maybe during or after Edolas? I don't know, I needed to think about that for a while.**

**Now for Jaune's training...now I have seen the anime and read teh manga only a little bit. but I do not recall seeing how Erza trained herself into becoming the strong mage she was now. I do know that she taught herself, but that's all I know. I am going to have to think about what kind of training regime she does.**

**So did you all see the season finale of Volum 7? Such crazy stuff happening. I can't wait till Volume 8, all I got to say si that stuff is aobut to go down.**

**"So...did you all hear? the Fairy Tail game was delayed till June. I would be upset but you know, I understand, you know some developers want to spend some time making sure it is done to perfection, you know so they can make sure that everything is running smoothly and stuff like that. I mean, why do you think Red Dead Redemption 2 was delayed? But you know, we can always indulge in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 :)**

**To Starlord Master: Thank you, yes Jaune will use Requip Magic, Sword MAgic, and Gun MAgic. No theme**

**To Ninjafang1331: Thank you :)**

**To Etermax: I don; to know because I just started this...I'll has to think aobut it for the time being.**

**To Bloodguy: Oh yea...Erza is going to work him to teh very bone, let's just hope his Aura can help him with the sore muscles.**

**To AscendHumanity: I use Grammarly.**

**To SunsetScrewball: He is, is slowly starting to become friends with them. Yep, that's the thing, for now, is that his crush on Lucy, I am only having it one-sided for both of them. And .ike I said, I will not le them confess until before or after the Battle of Fairy Tail. He showed some discomfort when he went in the guild for the time being, but he will show it when Natsu unleashed his attacks. The reason he doesn't;t show it is because he doesn't want to let them know he is upset aobut his death.**

**To Guest: Thank you, and I'm trying.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment_

Jaune had just woken up from his slumber, he lazily got off of the couch and went into the restroom to wash up. When he got out, he noticed Lucy still sleeping in her bed.

"Better get her up, we have to get to the station soon." He thought as he walked over, as he got over to her, he noticed how disheveled her hair was, and he couldn't help but blush a bit because of how beautiful she looked sleeping.

"Wow, she looks so pretty." Jaune thought a bit. "Wait, why am I thinking that? I mean….sure she is pretty cute….but why would I….*sigh* nevermind." He thought as he then leaned down and gently shook her.

"Lucy," He whispered, she squirmed around a bit. And Jaune gently shoved her again. "Lucy, wake up." He said, Lucy squirmed around some more until she opened her eyes a bit to see who she was looking at, unfortunately, Jaune was too close to her face and she freaked out.

"_INTRUDER ALERT!_" She screams in her head.

**POW**

Jaune was hit in the face and went flying back and crashed into the table a bit. After Lucy was awake a bit more she realized who she punched and got worried.

"Jaune!" She said as she ran over to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm alright." He said he was fine because his Aura was already starting to heal him.

"Good," Lucy simply said, then she lightly punched him in the arm, which made him wince a bit. "Why were you so close to me?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get so close, I was simply trying to wake you up, we have to get ready for the mission today." He said while waving his hands around to diffuse the situation.

Lucy went wide-eyed as he said this, she totally forgot about that. "Oh right! I have to get ready….you, go to the corner, I don't need you being a pervert."

"Ok…." Jaune said with a raised eyebrow as he went to the corner. This was really awkward, but Lucy didn't want to give him a good reason for doing anything perverted, so he just went along with it.

_5 minutes later…_

"Ok Jaune, you can get out now." Lucy said, when Jaune got out of the corner he saw Lucy, she was wearing an orange tank top, blue shorts, and pink heels. And she also had a red band in her hair.

"Wow…" Jaune said as he was blushing a bit at how cute she looked. But he quickly shook those thoughts away to go get dressed, he still had the clothes he wore since he got to Magnolia. He took a quick whiff from them, and they didn't smell too bad, so Jaune decided to wear them again.

"_I swear, I need to go clothes shopping at some point._" He thought as he went into the bathroom to change, when he got out he was wearing his pants, sash, and boots, but he still had his tank top on.

When Lucy saw him, she couldn't help but blush into seeing his good toned body. She then saw Jaune put his hoodie on. Lucy then gave a questionable look. "_I swear at some point, we're going to have to go buy him some new clothes._" She thought.

Jaune then got on his armor and got Crocea Mors strapped to him, and looked back at Lucy.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Lucy gave him a smile.

"Yep, let's go." She said, And the two blonds went out the door.

* * *

_Train Station_

Everyone (sans Erza) was there all set and prepared for their mission...however, there was a small problem though.

"GAHH! GOING ON THIS JOB WITH YOU IS THE WORST!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Did I say a small problem? I meant, BIG problem and that being Natsu and Gray getting into another argument. Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, Plue, and Jaune were over by the bench. with the cat munching on a fish, Lucy looked annoyed a bit as she was holding onto the snowman-like dog, and Jaune just looking on and shaking his head.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Just what did I get myself into?" He thought as he was rubbing his head with his hand.

"Good, go home then! And I can enjoy watching Erza beat you into a pulp!" Gray spat at him. Jaune sighed a bit.

"These two are going to make me pull my hair out, I swear." He said in annoyance.

"I know how you feel..." Lucy said as she was holding onto Plue.

Happy was watching as he was still munching on some fish. "So why did you both come then?" He asked.

"Mira asked me to come along to keep them from staying out of trouble." Lucy simply said.

"Well...you aren't doing a very good job." Jaune said playfully, to which earned him a giggle from Happy, and a death glare from Lucy.

"Watch it..." Lucy said to him through gritted teeth, and then turned back to Natsu and Gray. "but still, these guys are hopeless." she said as she shook her head as everyone at the station was looking at the group. Something Jaune noticed.

"Guys," He said to the two of them. "You're creating a crowd!" He tried to tell them, but the two idiots were not listening to him. "*Sigh*, why do I even bother?" He thought.

"Sorry, I'm late. Everyone turned to see Erza walking to them. "Were you waiting that long?"

"Oh no, we weren't-huh?" Lucy said in a shocked voice as she saw Erza's luggage cart. "That's a lot of luggage!" She stated.

Natsu and BGray immediately wrapped their arms around each other and acted really happy.

"Time to go, right buddy?" Gray said with a big grin on his face while sweating nervously.

"Aye." Natsu said to him.

Lucy groaned a bit. "We already got one Happy, we don't need another." She said, Erza looked at the two and smiled.

"Good, I do love it to see you both get along." she said as she turned over to Lucy. "You must be the new girl I saw yesterday." She said.

Lucy's annoyance went away as she smiled at the scarlet haired woman. "Yea, I'm Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys to learn a thing or two, I hope it was alright"

"The more the merrier," Erza said to her, then she turned to face Jaune. "And I'm glad to see you made it to Jaune, just stick with me and you might learn a thing or two."

"You got it." He said with a smile.

Lucy looked at him. "You already met her?" She asked him.

"Yes he did," Erza said. "In fact, he helped me carry some stuff back to my place yesterday, and he was so generous that I allowed him to have some cake. Did you get yours as well?" She asked her.

"Oh, yes I did. I was wondering where Jaune got it." Lucy said with a grin. "Thanks, Erza." she said. But Erza then stared at her for a minute, causing the blond girl to get nervous. Did she do something already to get on Erza's bad side?

"I think I know now, you're the one who-" She said as she turned to glance at Natsu and Gray, who immediately began to hug each other, and when she turned back to Lucy, the two rivals glared at eachother again. "defeated a mercenary guild with only your pinky finger right? It will be nice to have a wizard like you on board." she said to her.

Lucy was sweating nervously, who made that one up? She didn't take out a mercenary guild. Someone was obviously messing with her.

"Oh...I think you might have the wrong idea." Lucy said nervously. Erza was still smiling at her until Natsu looked at her.

"Hey, Erza. I'll come along on this mission if you promise me one thing." He said.

"Dude," Gray said, trying to shush him up. Erza turned back to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Natsu raised a fist and adopted a smile.

"When we get back to the guild, I want a rematch." He simply told her. When he said that, everyone simply gasped at what he said. Did he really just say that he wanted a rematch against Erza? This guy either was stupid or had a death wish...most likely the latter.

"Dude what are you doing? You got a death wish or something?" Gray asked him in a nervous voice. But Natsu didn't seem intimidated one bit by her, Erza closed her eyes and thought about it for a few minutes.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since last time, this time I will not lose to her." Natsu said determinedly. Jaune heard his words and shook his head, after what Mira said, this guy was basically holding a sign that said. "Please kill me."

"Hmmm," Erza said. "I can see you have indeed improved a bit...so I accept." She said, sapling everyone's interest. "I will fight you when we get back. B-"\

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu interrupted. "Now I'm fired up.

**BONK**

Natsu was now on the ground with a welt on his head, with Erza glaring at him.

"Do not interrupt, I was going to say we shall do it." she said as she then grabbed Jaunes head and slammed it into her chest plate.

"OW..." Jaune winced.

"After me and my new student train of course." she said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes to process what she just said. After that, there was one reaction.

"WHAAAAAT?!" They all said. Erza looked at them and nodded.

"Yes, Jaune has asked me to train him in Requip and Sword Magic, and as such I will train him into learning it." She said proudly. Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"_Oh man, he's a dead man..._" Gray thought in dread.

"_Well Jaune, it was nice knowing you buddy._" Natsu thought.

"_He's going to die._" Happy thought.

"_Good Luck Jaune...you might need it._" Lucy thought with dread,

_5 minutes later..._

Everyone had boarded the train that was going to take them to their destination. And it would have been fine..if Natsu wasn't blue from sickness.

"Natsu, you really are pathetic you know that?" Gray said as he was sitting on a seat and looking out the window. On one side it was him, Happy, and Natsu. And on the other side, it was Lucy, Jaune, and Erza. Jaune was blushing a bit to be seeing Lucy's chest be so close to him.

"You know, Motion Sickness is more common than most people realize." Jaune said, trying to come to Natsu's defense. Lucy looked at him.

"Oh yea, you used to have motion sickness too, right Jaune?"

"Yera, but as I said, I have gotten better over time. It still shows up every now and then but it's not as bad as it was before." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him, I know how to make him feel better." Erza said. "Jaune, could you and Lucy move and switch with Natsu?"

"Sure." Jaune got up. "Lucy, you can sit in the seat. I'll sit on the floor."

"What?" Lucy asked. "No, Jaune, you don't have to."

"Just take it, I insist." Jaune said with a smile on his face as he sat down on the floor in between the seats. Lucy sighed a bit as she then moved to the other seat and helped Natsu get with Erza. Erza wrapped her arm around Natsu's as he groaned weakly.

"Now, just relax..." She said.

"Aye..." Natsu moaned a bit, but unfortunately...

**BAM**

Erza then slammed her fist right into Natsu's gut, which made him gasp and cough a bit before passing out on her lap. the others flinched a bit but Erza then gave them all a smile. "That should work." She told them.

"_Was that….really necessary?_" Jaune thought with dread. All he could do is thank the gods that his motion sickness got better, otherwise, she would end up doing that to him. And that was something he did not want to happen.

"_Ok...she is clearly not as sane as I thought..._" Lucy thought with worry.

"Erza," Gray said to her. "It's time you fill all of us in on this mission. What kind are we going on?"

"Oh, right." The female knight said. "I have a reason to believe that the dark guild, Eisenwald is planning something. I do not know what, but it has something to do with a magical item known as Lullaby."

they all gasped at the name, to Lucy and Jaune, it was the same name as that troll guy mentioned yesterday.

"Wait, you mean like the thing from before?" Lucy asked.

Erza then narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Jaune began as Erza turned her gaze towards him. "Yesterday, we were walking back to town until Happy got cat-napped by some guys, and one of them mentioned the word Lullaby." He said to her.

"He's right." Gray said to her, "It sounds like they were members of Eisenwald."

"Hmm," Erza said. "It sounds like they used to be members of the guild, but they quit and went into hiding. Sounds like they did not want any part of what might happen."

"This thing is so bad it scares even dark wizards then?" Lucy asked.

"I am only theorizing," Erza said. "Those who dragged off Happy's kidnappers must've been with Eisenwald, they most likely didn't want their plans to get out to the public."

"_She has a point._" Jaune thought. His fists were gripping on Crocea Mors tightly as flashbacks to the Fall of Beacon came to his mind, Cinder and her cronies hacked the system so it would not get out to the public outside of Vale.

"So what do you think they might do?" Lucy asked her.

"Let me start from the beginning, the other day, I was coming back home from a job.-" Erza then began to explain that while she was sitting down, she overheard some men talking about the dangerous object. Apparently it was found but sealed away by something.

"Lullaby, that's a song that you can put little kids to sleep…" Lucy said as Erza nodded her head.

Jaune was deep in thought. This Lullaby sounded bad, and if this dark guild had found it...he didn't want to know what would happen, but he did know that it would not be anything good at all.

"That's right." Erza said to them. "And it must be very powerful if it is sealed away."

"Are you sure the guys you saw at the pud was with Eisenwald? Gray asked. "I mean they could have been anybody for all we know." He said,

"Yes. They definitely were with Eisenwald. I am such a fool. I didn't recognize his name. His name is Erigor, the Ace of the Eisenwald guild. He only accepted assassination requests, which earned him the name. Erigor the Reaper."

"W-wait, he kills for money?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone. Jaune shook his head. Killing for money...such a terrible price and horrible position. Especially after dealing with that crazy Scorpion Faunus.

Erza then went on to explain to them that the Eisenwald guild still continued to accept assassination requests, even after the Magic Council outlawed them. Believing that money was the only thing they cared about, more than the rules of the council. A belief that got them kicked out of the leagues. But it didn't stop them from disobeying the law though.

After she finished, everyone turned to see Lucy who was now sweating nervously and trembling with a bit of fear in her.

"Ok, I should probably be getting back home now!" She said,

"Yuck! Lucy's all slimy." Happy said.

"It's sweet!" She snapped at him. Jaune gave her a reassuring smile, a smile that Lucy noticed and couldn't help but feel some relief for some reason. Erza slammed her fist onto Natsu's head, making him and Jaune wince a bit.

"I can't believe that I was so careless, if only I recognized Erigor's name that day, then I could've pulverized them, I could have forced them to reveal their plot to me!"

"Scary!" Lucy said while whimpering, Jaune felt the same way, but he didn't express it.

"So you telling us," Gray began. "Is that Eisenwald is going to use this Lullaby object to do something, all because of what you heard in a pub?" Gray was a bit curious, after all, they could have been talking about something else and Erza could have just misheard it.

"Yes. And I doubt that I can take an army of a magic guild on my own. That's why I asked you and Natsu to come along with me, and Jaune is here as well because since I am his teacher, I want him to stay close with me and observe me so that he can learn a thing or two. And with Lucy it should be no problem….we are storming the Eisenwald guild" she said to them.

"Sounds fun." Gray said smirking.

"Aye!" happy said, raising his paw in the air.

"Well...I know I'm not as strong as you guys," Jaune said as he then gave a determined look. "But I'll do whatever I can, I will not fail." Gray and Erza smiled at him for his determined spirit.

Lucy however….wa not looking up for it, she was sweating, even more, it was even getting on Plue, who looked like he was about to melt.

"I shouldn't have come along!" Lucy said with dread in her voice.

"Ew, now Lucy's all super slimy!" Happy said.

"I told you it's sweat you stupid feline!" She snapped.

"Lucy…" She turned to see Jaune, who was giving her a small smile. "You have nothing to fear, we'll all be there." He said,

"Yea, that doesn't really help." Lucy said to him. Lucy was not really brave, sure she was willing to help out, but the thought of fighting an entire dark guild? Not exactly a good idea though.

_15 minutes later…._

The train stopped at a nearby stop for a moment, and the group ordered some food.

"Could you give me a discount please~?" Lucy asked in a cute voice. Prompting the man to blush a bit and give off the offer to her, she thanked him and got out the box of food for everyone.

"Huh, that's kinda like how Yang used to act a bit." Jaune thought as he got his sandwich but he couldn't help but feel a bit angered when he saw that guy blushing. Darn it, why was this so difficult?

"By the way Erza?" Lucy asked. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Hers is really pretty." Happy said to her. "She makes her enemies bleed...alot." He said with a wide grin.

"I wouldn't call that pretty…" Lucy said in dread.

Erza simply took a bite of her cake as she continued. "Well, I wouldn't really call it pretty, Gray's is prettier than mine."

"Oh, you mean this?" Gray asked as he put his fist in his hand and a magic circle appeared, after the light left his hands he opened his hand to see that he made the Fairy Tail emblem. "I use Ice Magic." He told Lucy, who was smiling in awe.

"You know...I just thought of something." Jaune said, getting everyone's attention. "I think I know why Gray and Natsu argue. Gray's ice, and Natsu is fire. Not a good match up if you ask me." He said,

"You know...that makes a lot of sense." Lucy said.

"That's a nice observation Jaune, I never thought about it like that." Erza said.

"Not really," Gray said. "I just hate him." He said as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Hey Jaune, I was wondering, your armor and sword, where'd you get them from?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing." Erza said as she was looking at Jaune.

"Oh...well, my stuff comes from my family. My sword," He said as he unsheathed it. "It's called Crocea Mors, my Great-Great-Grandfather used it in a war." He said, "Along with my shield, it also acts as my sheath, I know it might not sound cool but it's nice for me."

"Jaune," Erza said. "Mind if I see the sword?" She asked him.

"Oh...uh..ok." He said as he handed her the weapon. "Just be careful with it." He said as Erza took and inspected it. "_I don't know what she needs to inspect my sword, it's just a simple sword. Although….maybe she is like Ruby a bit? After seeing those weapons and armor in her rooms…_" He thought.

"Hmm," Erza said. "The details are really nice, and the golden crescent really brings it out. Where did you get the gold needed for it?"

"Oh…" Jaune said as he looked down a bit. "It...came from a friend…" He said as he was trembling a bit, flashbacks to the Fall of Beacon going in his mind. Lucy took notice of this and her face turned into one of confusion and concern a bit.

"Jaune, are you ok?" The Celestial Mage asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm alright." He said, but to be honest, he was not fine. And Lucy took notice of it when she saw Gray about to open his mouth, she nudged him on the shoulder, basically telling him to not do anything.

Erza noticed it too, as she noticed a tear coming out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't want him to continue if he didn't want to, so she gave him back his sword.

"We should be there any minute, best to finish your food." She told everyone as they nodded. As Jaune was still eating he still looked down a bit.

"_Guys...please be alright._" He thought with worry.

* * *

_Onibus Station_

The train finally arrived in Unibas, and everyone got off. Erza was grabbing her luggage and the others were walking.

"Maybe I should just go home." Lucy said. "I mean, I want to help out...but I am not as strong as they are." She thought.

"Too late now Lucy," Jaune told her. "You're here now so there ain't nothing we can do about it." He said to her but that didn't really help her though. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit nervous myself."

"Wh-what? Nervous? Don't make me laugh buddy!" Lucy said turning away from him with a pout.

"Lucy…" Jaune told her. Lucy looked at him and sighed a bit.

"Alright...I am a bit afraid, I mean we are going up against a dark guild for crying out loud! That's never happened before. And why are you so calm? I don't think you ever went against a dark guild before, have you?"

Jaune was thinking back to when he was fighting Cinder's faction at Haven, come to think of it. Cinder's faction sorta reminded him of a dark guild, to be honest. With the Dust and Semblances being similar to this world's magic.

"Good point." Jaune said to her. Dang it, why couldn't he just tell them about where he was from? The only one who knew so far was Makarov….why was this so difficult? "_Maybe...I should tell them…_" He said,

"Hey, Lucy…" He said, painting the blond girl's attention. "You see...here-"

"Uh, guys?" Happy said, interrupting him. "Where's Natsu?" That got everyone's attention...where was he at? At that moment Lucy gasped.

"Oh no!" she said in shock. "We left him on the train!" She said as she looked at the train, and it was already going.

"Crap." Jaune said as he looked on with worry.

Erza, however, was the most shocked. "I can't believe it! We were so busy talking that I forgot all about him. Natsu hates all forms of transportation." She then closed her eyes and her first made a grip. "This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my mistake."

"Uh...that's fine.." Lucy said as both Gray and Jaune looked up with glances. Jaune then looked back. "Well, how are we going to get him back?" He asked. Erza then looked at her student and back at the horizon.

"I got it!" she said with a grin. "But first…" She then went over to the wall and inspected it for a while. "Hmmm...here we go!" she said as she then found a lever and pulled on it.

At that moment, Jaune realized that it must have been an emergency brake for the trains, and was proven right when a guard came over and confronted Erza about it.

"Sorry, but we have to stop it for our comrade." She said to the conductor, who was not too thrilled with his train getting stopped. "Now I'd like for you to take our luggage to the hotel."

"Do I look like a bellhop to you?" He asked agitatedly.

"Yea...he isn't a bellhop, he is a conductor…," Jaune said while sweat dropping at her. Was this woman seriously his teacher in magic?

"I am kinda starting to realize that everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild is only a little bit insane." Lucy said with dread.

"Well, not all of us are." Gray simply said to her, but there was one problem.

"Where are your clothes?" Jaune asked him annoyingly. He sighed a bit as he saw the conductor take his things away. He then walked up to Erza. "So, how are we going to get Natsu back?"

"Simple, my student." Erza said while patting him on the head, with him giving her a confused look. "We use Magic Mobile."

"_A what?_" Jaune thought. Seriously, he needed to learn more about this world

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune looking up in the sky, with images of Teams RWBY and NPR in the sky and smiling_)

* * *

_(Eyecatch featuring Natsu and Fray arguing, with Jaune and Erza looking annoyed)_

_Road_

"Ho-ly C-rap!" Jaune said as he and the others were going at super speed. In order to catch the train, Natsu was on, they had rented a Magic Mobile, a car that runs mainly on a wizards magic power. He was currently sitting inside with Lucy and Happy, Gray was on the roof, and Erza was the one driving them to the train.

How does it work? You see, the magical car has a thing called a SE-plug. When the wizard wraps it around their arm, it converts their magic into fuel. When ERza explained it to him, it got him intrigued.

Back in Remnant, vehicles like Airships were powered by dust. Jaune was wondering...since this car relies on a wizard's magic power….would he be able to power this up using his Semblance? Jaune would have to try and figure that out at some point.

But now was not the time, they were now focused on getting Natsu back from the train ride. As they were approaching the train, they all noticed a figure jumping out of a window, and who was it?

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, that's right. It was Natsu. After he jumped out of the train window, he was sent flying towards the vehicle and ended up slamming right into Gray, causing them both to fall off and onto the ground. Erza stopped the car and they all piled out to help the two boys up.

"That hurt you moron!" Gray said at the pink-haired mage.

"Oh shut up you stripper! And speaking of, why the heck did you guys leave me on the train?"

"Sorry Natsu," Jaune said. "We thought you got out and followed us from behind."

"Jaune's right Natsu," Erza said. "Please forgive me for leaving you behind." As she said this, she pulled his head into her chest plate, causing him to wince in pain and causing Lucy and Jaune to flinch a bit.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you all came, I got attacked by this weird guy on the train." Natsu explained to them.

"What weird guy?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, I think he was with Eisenwald or something like that." He explained to them. When he mentioned Eisenwald, Erza walked over to him

**SLAP**

"You fool!" Erza said as she slapped Natsu hard in the face, causing Lucy, Gray, and Jaune to wince. "That's exactly who we are after on this mission, why did you let him get away?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu said as he got up and gave her a confused look. "This is the first time I'm hearing about it."

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza said. As she was still scolding him. Jaune simply shook his head.

"Doesn't she know that she knocked him out though?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"This woman is unbelievable," Lucy said in dread.

"Yep," Gray said to them.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy piped up to them. Erza sighed and got back on the magic car as the others were still talking with Natsu.

"Well, what did this guy look like?" Gray asked him.

Natsu looked up in the sky. "Well, to be honest..he didn't look like someone that belonged to a dark guild. But he did have this weird looking flute. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes." He said to them.

"A Three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked, with Natsu nodding his head.

"Sounds creepy." Gray said, with Jaune nodding his head in agreement.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asked her.

"It's just...I heard about that flute before...Lullaby, the cursed song." Lucy then looked at them all with a serious expression. "It's Death Magic!" She said to them.

"Death Magic?" Jaune thought with shock. Guess there is some type of magic that is evil and bad, and this death magic spoke of it as well.

"cursed song..like an incantation then?" Gray asked her.

"YEa..only I read about them in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there that's forbidden to wizards."

"She's right," Erza told them with a grim expression. "Thera re tons of black cursed magic spells that will kill the person it's used on."

"Well, If I'm correct." Lucy said with a determined look on her face. "Then Lullaby is even worse."

"Then what are we doing standing around then?" Jaune asked as he was walking back tot eh car. "We have to find the person using this magic and stop them before they do something horrible!"

"He's right, Let's get going everyone!" Erza told them all and they huddled tot eh car in a hurry.

* * *

_Kunugi Station_

"Get everything off the train." Said a man to his men. He had on dark bluish-grey pants with white sash over it, and he had some markings on his chest. But the most distinguishing thing about him, was that he was carrying a large scythe. This was Erigor, the Reaper of the Eisenwald guild

He then turned to a source of noise that was getting off of the train, he was a man who was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket, blue pants, and dark shoes.

"Kageyama." Erigor said as the other one was approaching him. "I heard that you had some issues while coming back, and the damage to the train is obvious, care to explain what happened?"

"Don't worry about the wreckage, when you should be more interested in what I bought back with me." Kageyama said as he reached inside his jacket and got out a small flute that had a skull on it. "I was finally able to break the seal on it.

At this point, the other mages gathered around with smiles on their faces and asking questions like "Is that it?" or "Finally."

"Yes men," Erigor said to them. "We finally have the forbidden Lullaby." He said to them, "Originally it was only used for casting simple curses and whatnot, but then, the back wizard Zeref transformed it into a demonic flute. Now the song will kill hundreds or thousands at once." He said as he then gave a dark grin.

"And now..it's all ours!" He said evilly.

* * *

**So this wraps up the first part of the Lullaby Arc. So as you see we got Erza referring To Jauena s her student and the others are just thinking that he is going to die. Also, we are shown that they are going to rush to fight eh Eisnenwald guild, will they win? And what does Eisenwald want Lullaby for? We will have to wait and see.**

**Also if you saw what Jaune and Lucy said aobut his clothes. Yes, I am going to have him get different attire at some point. He is still going to keep the hoodie but he won't wear it all the time as he does in the normal RWBY show. Also, I plan on having his armor updated as well.**

**Anyways please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me. **

**I'll see you all next time :)**


	8. Lullaby Pt 2

**Hey everyone, back with a new chapter and update, so as we las saw them. The group is headed out to fight against the Eisenwald guild to stop them from using a dark object known as Lullaby, a flute that can use Death Magic, but at the same time, the Eisnwwalkd guilds ace wizard Erigor has got the flute. What kind of diabolical plot do they have? All we can do is read and find out.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To Starlord Master: Lullaby is coming and it ain't going to be pretty either. Haven't thought aobut it yet, I will think aobut it.**

**To Kamen Rider Extreme: Jaeun will learn how to control and manipulate his Aura and Magic power to help him during combat. Equipment? He might, I still need to figure that out. Because I am going to provide some original content in future chapters.**

**To Giblenator: I never heard of them...I'll have to look them up and see. Sounds interesting though.**

**To Forsaken Dragon of the Void: Thank you, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I know there are some spelling, but I am trying to make sure that they do not appear at all. The Tower of Heaven? I am still planning it all out, but I will say that Jaune will indeed get a moment during that time. I will not mention aobut Erza's death attempt, I do know it will be altered but I am not going to reveal anything at teh time. Besides, we got a while before we get to the tower of Heaven.**

**To DeltaGhost: Read my answer above**

**To: Kyle Preston Ross: I know, but I am trying to get better in detecting those mistakes. It's always the short ones that sneak up on you. **

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail ****belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Road/Kunugi Station_

The mages were back on the road and trying to figure out where to find the dark mages before they could unleash the horrible spell Lullaby.

"Erza! Slow down a bit!" Gray said as they were going super fast. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Jaune were on the mobile but it was getting kinda cramped, meanwhile, Jaune was listening in on the conversation. "You're going to use up all of your magic power!" He warned her.

But Erza was not going to let that stop her. "I can't! We're running out of time, if Erigor gets his hands on the death magic, then lives will be lost!" She said as she was still pressing on.

Jaune heard the conversation and thought about something...if he can amplify people's Aura as he did to Weiss back at Haven...could he also amplify mages magic power? Only one way to find out.

He then grabbed the handle of the door and opened it a bit. "_Ok Arc, it's either now or never._" He thought as he started to carefully get out, Lucy saw this and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing you, idiot?" She asked him in a worried voice.

"Lucy, don't worry. I know what I'm doing!" He said as he was getting out of the car and slowly trying to climb to the driver's seat.

"_Jaune...you better be alright after this._" Lucy thought with a mix of both irritation and worries. Meanwhile, Jaune was climbing around the front and Gray was looking on.

"Jaune, what are you doing? Get back inside!" He said to the young knight.

"Trust me, Gray, I know what I'm doing!" Jaune called back as he carefully climbed around the front, there was no second seat, but he was grabbing on a piece of the roof with as much might as possible.

Erza noticed him and gave a stern look. "Jaune, what are you doing out here? Get back inside the vehicle!" She said to him,

But Jaune was not going to let her drain all of her energy that quickly. "Erza, just trust me alright!" He said as Erza was giving him a look. Jaune sighed and started to focus as his hand began to glow.

"What is Jaune do-" But Erza stopped when Jaune touched her with his hand. And when he did, Erza felt something. "_I-it feels like my magic power is getting restarted!_" She thought as she then looked back at Jaune. "_He's..pouring some of his own magic power into me!_" She thought with bewilderment and amazement.

"_Thank god for Pyrrha telling me that I had a lot of Aura._" Jaune thought as he was pouring some of his into Erza. "_Hopefully I'll have enough for when we battle against Eisenwald._" As he was still transferring his Aura into Erza, Gray was watching with interest.

"Wow...so Jaune can pour some of his own energy into others? That could be helpful for the future, but for now, Erza needs it the most." Gray said with a small smile.

"How are you doing Erza?" Jaune asked as he was still pouring some of his Aura into her.

"I'm doing fine Jaune!" she said as she was still focusing on the road. "You're being a huge help right now!"

"Well, just trying to help out, that's all" He said with his usual dorky grin. As he was still pouring his Aura into her he began to think of something. "_If magical energy is a part of people in this world...I wonder if I can combine my Semblance with my own Magic power, well once I gain it of course…_"

Jaune was also thinking about his Aura as well...since Aura can protect him at times..he was wondering if maybe he can train to use his Aura for attacks...something he would have to think about at some point.

But as he was thinking about all of this, he noticed something nearby. "Hey, what's that over there?" He asked, and Erza followed his gaze. He then turned the car around and drove right up to the edge of the cliff that was overlooking Kunugi Station.

Lucy rolled down the window as the group (sans Natsu, who was on the floor due to his sickness...no surprise there) were listening to the people down there complaining about the Eisenwald guild, and it seemed like they hijacked a train and took off with it.

"Why would Eisenwald hijack a train?" Lucy asked. "I mean, I can understand if they hijack boats and cars, but a train?"

"True," Happy said. "Afterall, a train would not make a very good getaway car since it can only follow the tracks it's positioned in."

Erza nodded her head. "True, but they are not quite fast."

Jaune was trying to wonder this too. Why would a dark guild hijack a train? Like Happy and Lucy pointed out, it would not make for a very good getaway vehicle...there must be some other reason…

"So I guess it"s up to us to figure out where the Eisenwald men are going and why they are in such a big hurry." Said Gray, who was once again...in his underwear.

"YOU'RE NAKED AGAIN!" Lucy shouted comically. But Gray wasn't really bothered by it at all. Seems like it was normal for him.

"Well if they are going off in such a big hurry." Jaune explained. "That it's going to be something bad they got planned, and they need to be there to see it."

"That's right Jaune," Erza said.

"Anyway, it should only be a matter of time for someone to take action." Lucy explained to them. "Since the Military has been called upon already."

"Let's hope that that is the case Lucy." Erza said as they began to take off again, with Jaune placing his glowing hand on Erza's shoulder again.

"Jaune! I know you want to help, but if you keep doing that, then you won't have any strength of yours for the fight either!" Erza told him. "Just get inside with the others."

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Just do it!" Erza said sternly, prompting the knight to nod his head with an "Aye, ma'am!" agreement, as he didn't want to face her fury and climbed right through the window and sat across from everyone else.

"Erza's right Jaune," Happy said to him. "You shouldn't have to use up more of your magic power."

"But if she runs out, then we won't be able to catch up with Eisenwald then." Jaune said to him in a concerned voice. He was still new to this world, but he would be damned if he was going to let evil strike.

* * *

_Train_

Erigor was angry...really angry, because one of his subordinates, Kageyama allowed Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail to see the Lullaby flute.

"Calm down boss!" The man said. "And besides, even if he does, then so what? He and his stupid guild can't stop us"

But that did not sit with Erigor one bit as he slammed the sharp side of his scythe into the ground.

"We can not afford to take any chances." He said as he then adopted a small grin. "However, we have a strategy. The one at Oshibata Station. We can't have flies buzzing where they are not wanted." He then turned towards his men. "It's up to you to defeat them all." He ordered

"You got it sir!" They all said in unison

* * *

_Oshibata Station_

Erza was driving madly through the town in order to get to where the hijacked train was going. People had to jump out of the way less they get hit or something.

"Erza! You're going too fast! And you're going to overflow the SE plug!" Gray said to her with concern, but that was the least of her worries.

"There's no telling how many innocent people will die if the Lullaby song is played to the public Gray. I can't slow down now, we have to stop Eisenwald before it is too late!" She shouted with concern.

Jaune shared her belief, they had to stop Eisenwald quickly before innocent people suffer.

Gray, however, was still worried about her. "But you are going to use up all of your magic power before the fight!"

Erza, however, smiled at that. "Well, then I will just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat then. Besides, I got you, Natsu, Lucy, and Jaune to back me up." She said confidently.

Inside the car, Natsu was passed out on the floor due to his motion sickness, Lucy was looking at Happy, who was saying something and Jaune was staring at the window in thought.

"Hmm," Happy said. "I feel like there was something I was supposed to tell Lucy."

"Oh? What is it?" The blond girl asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember." The cat said as Natsu was bragging about his sickness. "Hmm...just what was it? I know it was very important."

At this point, Natsu was not doing too well, however. "I am really going to be sick…" He moaned in agony a bit.

"That's it!" The blue cat exclaimed with eagerness. About Lucy however...was not happy.

"YOU MEAN THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?" She yelled at him. But then Natsu then lunged to the window, a sight that made Jaune snap out of his thoughts and get him.

"Woah man! Be Careful." Jaune said with worry. "If you go even further, you'll fall out!"

"That's the plan Jaune…'' Natsu moaned a bit, causing Jaune to sigh, of course, he couldn't blame the pink-haired guy, he had it bad too….but it was not as worse as Natsu's…

"Now what was it?" Happy wondered as Jaune and Lucy tried to get Natsu inside. "If it wasn't that Lucy was not sick..then what was it then? Something pretty weird." As he was processing this, the two blonds were still trying to get the pink-haired boy back into the car. "Lucy's boring? No..that isn't it. Lucy's...fishy? I like fish! Maybe...weird?"

At this point, the two blonds got him back inside, but Lucy was giving the car a deadpan look.

"Why are you suggesting that I'm weird?" She asked. At this point, Erza took notice of smoke coming from a nearby tower.

What's that up ahead?" She asked concerningly. As they were driving up ahead, they all took notice of a large crowd outside the building. At this point, the group all got out of the car, with Lucy carrying Natsu over her shoulders as he was still a bit weak from the ride.

"Large crowd…" Jaune said while looking on. Those Eisenwald guys must have been here already. He then saw Erza go right up to a guard.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked the man.

"Why would I tell you lad-?"

**BAM**

Erza then headbutted the man in the ace and he went down. This made Jaune flinch a bit.

"What's going on!?" She asked another guard, causing her to headbutt him as well when he didn't answer right away.

"She….really didn't have to do that." Jaune said with astonishment. "_Seriously, you don't get answers by beating people up!_" He thought. Of course, he did remember when Ruby told him about when Yang trashed a club for some answers, but that's a different story

Lucy also shared his thoughts. "Her questioning methods are kinda counter-productive, don't you guys think?" She asked.

"Well, Erza's got her own way of getting answers." Gray simply told them.

"Your clothes!" Jaune said to him. Meanwhile, after knocking out almost everyone one of the guards, Erza was finally able to get her answers.

"The Eisenwald guild is inside the station! Let's go!"

"Right!" Gray and Jaun said in unison. Lucy, however, was a bit hesitant.

"Wait, you mean I got to carry him?" She asked. With Natsu apologizing, albeit weakly.

_A few minutes later…_

The group was now running inside the station, with Erza taking the lead.

"A small army unit stormed here earlier, but they have not returned yet." She said to them all. "That means that they dealt with the Eisenwald guild and were defeated."

"Guess that makes sense." Jaune said. As they were still running he took notice of something. "Hey, look up ahead!" He called out as they began running to see what Jaune saw. When they made it they saw the bodies of unconscious soldiers all laying down with wounds in their bodies, Jaune took notice that the wounds were not too severe.

"These guys were totally wiped out!" Lucy exclaimed with shock.

"_These Eisenwald guys mean serious business._" Jaune thought. "_I mean, these guys were up against an army of wizards, these guys stood no chance…_"

Erza shared the same thoughts with her fellow knight. As the group began to walk further, they began to see more unconscious bodies on the ground. Jaune could feel like something was not right.

"Heeheehee, so you all made it huh?" the group looked up to see the entire Eisenwald guild all around. "You arrived just in time for the party, you Fairy Tail Flies!" Erigor said with a big grin on his face.

The Fairy Tail mages looked all around to see that there was an entire army of Eisenwald wizards, Jaune began to wonder if they could take down a group this size, after all, it was six of them and a few hundred of Eisenwald images.

"Wow...there's so many!" Lucy said with dread.

Erza, however, took a look for the man that spotted her interest. "You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?" She asked him. Jaune took one look at the man and he can already tell that this guy was bad news. And he took a look at the scythe, it looked nice, but nothing compared to Crescent Rose.

At this point, Lucy was not trying to get Natsu up by shaking him awake, but it wasn't really doing anything, and it was not helpful with Happy being a little troll and making a sarcastic comment about her being a transport.

Happy," Jaune said to the small cat. "Now is not the time to goof off!" He said sternly. This prompted Happy to stop immediately.

"Thanks, Jaune." Lucy thought with a smile. As she did this, Natsu then took a look over at Kageyama and recognized him as the man he fought on the train.

"Wait...I recognize you…" He said through a hoarse whisper.

"Same with you." the dark mage said with an angry glare. "I got in trouble because of you…"

Erza was not intimidated by any of these men. "We are not threatened by any of you. Now tell us what you plan on doing with the Lullaby?"

Erigor gave a wicked grin. "Oh? So you haven't heard about the plan huh? Well then, allow me to indulge you." He said as he then jumped and started to hover in the air.

"Woah, this guy can fly!" Jaune said with widened eyes.

"It's wind magic!" Happy exclaimed. Erigor then lept towards a large speaker tower.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that you are going to broadcast the song?" Jaune asked him, prompting the scythe wielder to laugh.

"That's right blond boy," He said prompting Jaune to glare at him. "Thousands of people flocked here at this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? I might raise the volume to sigh, that the entire city can hear the melody of death!"

"You fiend!" Erza said. "Why do you have to cause this crime against innocent people?"

Erigor still had that grin on his face. "This is a cleansing of all the bastards out there who failed to acknowledge the rights they hold dear to themselves and remain ignorant of the plight of those who had their rights stripped away from them. They committed the crime of turning a blind eye at the world's injustice, and so...THE REAPER HAS COME TO PUNISH THEM!"

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the man, he wasn't just doing this crime out of hatred, he was doing it for revenge. He and his guild had their rights taken away. And now he wanted to take rights away from everyone else! How petty was he?

"So you're basically killing innocent people just because you got your rights taken away? How petty can you possibly be?" Jaune asked him in an angry voice as his grip on his sword tightened.

"He's right!" Lucy said. "And besides, killing them is not going to give you your rights back, it's going to make it even worse! That's the reason you got kicked out of the league in the place."

Erigor however still kept his grin. "As you see, at this point, we have given up on trying to regain our lost rights. Now, all we want is power, and we shall be able to wash away the sin of the past and take control of the future!"

"You jerks…" Jaune said while narrowing his eyes, all the while Erza had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything brash.

"You guys are nuts!" Lucy exclaimed. But they didn't care, as long as they had power. They will do whatever it takes.

Kageyama then put his hand into the ground and gave them an evil grin. "All of us are about to unroll a new age of darkness, but unfortunately for you Fairy Tail pests, you won't be around by the time the new age gets here!" He said as then, three shadows to show in the ground and go towards the Fairy Tail group, the shadows burst from the ground and morphed into fists and rushed towards Lucy.

Lucy just stood there and gasped, not having enough time to react, but before she got hit, something happened. Natsu pushed the shadows away with his flames. Making Lucy gasp in relief and Kageyama to look annoyed.

"You again?" He asked annoyingly.

"Heh, I knew I recognized that voice anywhere in the Eisenwald man." Natsu said with a big grin on his face. And the rest of Fairy Tail smiled, they finally got their reckless Dragon Slayer back to normal.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Natsu." Jaune said with a small smile while getting a bit at seeing his flames.

"Good to be back Jaune," Natsu's aid as he took a look at the entire dark guild. "Woah, it seems like a party is going on here."

"What? No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight." Lucy told him, but this made the Dragon Sayer'sw grin widen further

"Heh, like I said before, it's a party up here." He said with a grin.

Erigor was looking down at them, unknown to them. Erigor had other plans. "I lead those Fairy Tail flies right into our trap, everything is going all according to plan. However, I won't rest until they hear the Lullaby melody of death and fall with the rest, and we shall finally gain revenge on those who had wronged us."

Lucy looked up at the man. "This is the strongest team the Fairy Tail guild has to offer, you better be ready Erigor!" The blond side determinedly, with the rest nodding their heads in agreement.

"Men, I leave them all to you." Erigor said to his men as he began floating again by using his magic. "Show them the true power of the dark guild Eisenwald" and with that, he vanished, spooking Lucy and Happy.

"He disappeared!" They both said in unison.

"_So he can disappear too huh?_" Jaune thought.

"Natsu, Gray, you both go after Erigor!" Erza told the two of them, much to their confusion. "If you both work together, then Erigor can defeat you both, I am leaving this in your hands." But they were not listening as the two were glaring at each other before Erza could do something about it. Jaune sighed and went up to them.

"Guys, listen!" He said to them. "This is no time for your fights, you have to go and stop Erigor now." He told them. But as Gray and Natsu were about to tell him to get lost, Erza stared at them angrily.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" she said to them angrily. Prompting the two idiots to get scared stiff into submission.

"Aye ma'am!" they said as they took off in a different direction together.

"_Well, let's hope they actually put their fighting on hold till after this is done._" Jaune thought with dread. But now he had to focus on the group in front of him and the girls (and cat)

"No worries men, I got them." Said one of the dark mages, he was wearing a white shirt and green pants, and he also wore a black jacket overneath and was wearing headgear that looked like a turban. He then summoned shadows from his hands and used them to whip himself up the balcony.

"_Wow, that's pretty impressive._" Jaune thought as he saw that. "_Wait, why am I complimenting the bad guy?_"

The man then stepped up. "I the great Rayule will take them down."

"I'll come with you." Kageyama said as he put his hand to the ground and a magic circle appeared under him. "That pink-haired jerk is going to pay for humiliating me." He said as a shadow engulfed him and he sunk into the ground.

"We'll catch up with them once we clear these guys out ok?" Erza told the two blonds and the one blue cat.

"Wait, two girls and one cat against an entire magic guild?" Lucy asked in a shocked voice.

"Um…" Jaune said with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy's face then went red with embarrassment when she realized that Jaune was still with them. "Oh right...sorry Jaune." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Heh," One mage said. "My mom always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."

"One guy and two girls? Sorry knight boy, but you won't be able to protect them when we are done with you." Another said snarkly.

"Don't underestimate me…" Jaune said as his grip on his sword tightened. After what happened at Beacon and Haven….he would never let a friend of his, or an innocent person suffer. And with that, he took out Crocea Mors and got into a battle position.

"Alright, here we go." Erza said as she stretched out an armored hand and a magic circle appeared, and what came out? A sword!

"Woah, it came out of thin air!" Lucy exclaimed. "A magic sword!" Jaune took a look at the sword and felt jealous as he took a look at Crocea Mors. He loved his sword, but Erza's sword made Crocea Mors look like a toy in comparison.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild again while I'm here, you won't live to see tomorrow." She said to the Eisenwald guild, but a majority of them didn't listen as they rushed at her with weapons of their own.

As the mages lunged right at Erza, with great speed and two slashes, she took that group down with ease.

Wow!" Jaune said with amazement. "She just took them down like that!" And she was just getting started, as she then jumped up and slashed some more. At this point, a group of mages' hands started to glow and shot beams right at her.

Jaune immediately jumped right in front of her and put his shield up, and blocked the lasers as they hit it. Erza then used this moment to jump up and summon another weapon, this time, a large spear.

"Wow, now it's a spear!" Lucy exclaimed with awe, and Jaune was the same. Erza then used her weapon to slash at more of the Eisenwald mages, and when they went down she summoned two more weapons, this time, being twin swords.

"Wow," One of the Eisenwald mages said. "I never saw anyone Requip as fast as this girl."

"Requip?" Lucy pondered, and Happy began to explain to her about Requip and how it works, Jaune didn't need to know since he read about it, but looking at Erza fight like this….he had a long way to go, and couldn't help but feel like an insect compared to her.

"Erza...she really is amazing!" Jaune said with awe. He then began to wonder how she would have been if she was in Remnant and attended Beacon with him and the others. No doubt that she would be on par with Pyrrha as the strongest at Beacon.

"Well, time to fight as well." Jaune said as he got us sword and shield ready. One mage came after him with a large battle-ax, but Jaune quickly dodged out of the way before the ax could strike him, and Jaune slashed him in the torso with his sword, making the guy go down. He made sure to dial it back a bit. As he knew that no one had Aura in this world.

At this point, Lucy decided to join in on the fight, and she then summoned Cancer.

"You want me to fight them off, baby?" The crab man asked her.

"Yes, and take them out with style." Lucy said with a sly grin. The Eisenwald mages then ran towards them, weapons in hands and yelling aobut how stupid his hair looked, but at a flash, the Celestial Spirit ran right through them with great speed, and snipped their weapons up...and also….cut all of their hair, rendering them bald.

"W-what? What happened to our hair?" One mage asked. "We...we're…"

"Bald?" Lucy asked, causing a block to come from nowhere and smash them flat.

"Huh, that was pretty cool." Jaune said as he watched on. "_But why the hair though, wasn't he weapons enough?_"

"That was pretty impressive." Erza said to the blond girl.

"Oh..well it was nothing." She said sheepishly but then turned around to smile big. "Alright, I scored perfect points with her!"

"That's what you were going for?" Happy asked in annoyance.

"Nice one Lucy!" Jaune said to her. Causing her to smile at him.

"Thanks, Jaune," she said, but she then turned away due to her blushing a bit. "_Wait, why am I blushing at his compliment?_" She thought.

"However," Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Erza who scowled a bit. "The way that spirit talks to you, call you baby….I find it rather insulting."

Lucy's happiness was then quickly replaced by depression and dread and she wasn't the only one who felt that. Cancer felt it as well.

"Wait...how was it insulting?" Jaune wondered as a knife was thrown at him and he narrowly dodged it in time.

"Alright boy, get ready to feel the might of Eisenwald!" One guy said as he then ran at the young knight with a sword of his own. Jaune then got into position and blocked the attack with his shield, the man then tried kicking Jaune, but the boy dodged and tripped the man with his foot, all the while hitting him on the head with his shield, knocking him out.

Erza watched Jaune and was smiling a bit. "_Jaune, your swordsmanship is impressive but you still have much to learn, and don't worry. I will make you better._" She then turned back to the large group of Eisenwald mages. "Still a lot of them. Well, seems like I'll have to use something else to wipe them all out."

As she said this, a magic circle appeared from her feet and she was engulfed in bright light. When the light vanished, she was in different armor, the upper part of the armor consisted of a small, but revealing breastplate that extended to her hips and composed of feather-shaped metal plates pointing upwards with a metal flower on the front, and that left the top of both her breasts and her stomach exposed (_something that Jaune blushed a bit at_). And her biceps were covered by metal straps and her gauntlets spotted feather-shaped plates at the edges.

The bottom of the armor consisted of her waist being covered by large decorated plates that resemble feathers that laid on a long white skirt. Her boots were plated and were partially hidden under her skirt, which sported metal wing-shaped ornaments. Erza was wearing a neck guard that was made of plates that resembled feathers, and she wore a tiara that had metal wings. But the most distinguishing thing about this armor was the two large metallic wings that were on her back. What was this armor called you ask? The Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Wow….!" Lucy and Jaune said, both distracted by seeing the amazement of this armor. Jaune really felt like an ant at seeing her, but he also blushed a bit at seeing her breasts and stomach so he tried not to look at them, after all, she was going to be his teacher, so that would not go well for either both of them.

"This is the power of the particular Requip that Erza poses, The Knight." Happy explained to them. Lucy and the guys blushed, but Erza was now preparing to finish this all.

"Alright," Erza said as she then summoned a lot of swords. "**DANCE MY SWORDS!**" She said as the swords behind her began to spin around her in a fast motion, so fast that they began to resemble less of swords, and resemble more of a large blue circle.

"Wait..there's no doubt denying it." An Eisenwald Mage said. "There's no mistaking it!" He said fearfully.

"**CIRCLE SWORD!**" Erza said as she then made a downward slash motion, and her enormous bladed circle went right to the entire group, and they all got wiped out entirely.

"Wow...she took them down with a single blow!" Lucy said with a wide-eyed expression.

"Aye." Happy nodded his head in agreement.

Jaune was still amazed by that much power coming from her, she could make every student in Beacon fear her just for her strength, and no offense to his team or RWBY, but if they were to challenge Erza head-on, they would get their asses kicked, just like that.

A man with whiskers' hands glowed as he then ran towards the woman. "LET'S SEE YOU TRY THIS ON!"

One man, however, was worried. "No Leard! Do you have any idea who that woman even is?" But Learn either didn't hear him or didn't care as he lunged for Erza.

**SLASH**

Leard was quickly defeated and fell to the ground in defeat. The man got worried. "That's the mighty Titania herself! Erza Scarlet!" He said.

At that moment, Erza was engulfed in another light, and when the light diminished, she was back in her normal clothing and armor.

"Wow! I think I'm in love!" Lucy said.

Jaune however, was amazed, you could tell by stars sparkling in his eyes. "So awesome!" He said as he looked on in awe.

Seeing the entire army defeated by the three mages, one of the Eisenwald mages who looked to be on the heavy side took off running.

"Guess he is going to go look for Erigor." Jaune stated as they saw him run.

"I agree," Erza said as she turned to face Lucy. "Lucy, follow him."

"Wait, me?" the Celestial Spirit mage asked.

"Just do it!" The red-haired knight said sternly, prompting Lucy to immediately obey.

"Yes, ma'am! I don't wanna make you angry at me!" she said as both she and Happy took off to follow the Eisenwald mage. And now all that was left were the two knights.

Erza turned to face Jaune. "Jaune, you should follow Lucy, make sure she will be alright."

"Are you sure? Do you need any more energy?" The blond boy asked her.

"I'll be fine, now go! I need to warn everyone outside about Lullaby."

"Got it." He said and with that, he began to take off. Erza looked back at him and gave a small smile.

"_Jaune Arc, you really are something._" She thought, but her smile vanished as she turned to face the nearby windows "Now, I have to warn everyone in the town about Lullaby."

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Erza's swords colliding, causing sparks to fly_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring the group standing, with Jaune in the middle giving a small smile_)

Jaune had gone down a hallway in order to catch up with Lucy and Happy, but unfortunately, they already took off too fast and now he was running around the station like a complete idiot.

"Damn it! I feel like I ran down this hallway over a million times." The blond knight said angrily, he looked all around and for some reason, it was so confusing for him.

"Ok...getting tired..need to rest for a moment." He said as he then stopped and relaxed and sat down on a nearby wall to catch his breath.

"Ok, hopefully, I will find everyone soon." He panted. After seeing Erza take down an army like that, he felt his self-esteem goes down a bit. "Oh man, how the heck can I be as strong as Erza? I already trained hard enough to protect my friends...but I couldn't even save Pyrrha, and she shoved me in that damn locker."

Jaune had some mixed feelings about that time. One part he was a bit sad that she did it, and another part of him was pretty mad that she did it. He and her were partners, so Pyrrha should have trusted him, why did she shove him in? why?

"Why did you shove me in Pyrrha?" Jaune asked himself. "You and me...were partners….you helped me train during the semester…" As he said this, he then thought about everyone he met in the guild so far. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Elfman, etc. They were all nice to him, but how the hell can he hope to get up to their level? He was just a dork knight, the boy who puked on an airship.

"H-how can I get up to their level? I couldn't even beat Cinder at Haven….am I really useless?" He asked as he felt a tear go down his eye. "Hell, I bet Erza will immediately give up on me right then and there." He said as another tear came out of his eye.

He was worried, if he indeed has a destiny here, then he wants to get stronger for his new friends….but if he can't get up to their level...would this new destiny all be for naught?

And not only that, no matter how hard he did train, he ended up dying back t Haven...well technically died, but still. And he was very worried that his friends did not make it out alive, the whole thing was really stressing him out.

"No…" Jaune suddenly said as his fist tightened and got up. "I can't let all this negativity get to me….I made a promise...that I would never let my friends die, I might have failed at Haven..and I'm seriously hoping that Nora, Ren, and the others made it out alive. But I promise...that I will get stronger for my new friends, and all of Fairy Tail too...and Arc never goes back on their word." He said determinedly as he wiped away the tears and began to take off running again. He still felt hsi self-esteem down a bit, but now was not the time to think about that, the thing he had to focus on was the mission.

But there was one thing on his mind though. "_Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Balke, Yang, Qrow, and Oscar, I hope you all made it out alright._"

"Ok Lucy and Happy, where are you?" He asked as he began running, for some reason now, whenever he thinks or talks to Lucy, he faintly blushes a bit, but why did he do that though? It felt...weird.

"Damint, where are you guys?" He asked as he ran around some more, after running around, he heard some crashing and smashing going on. Sparking his curiosity he took off running towards the source of the noise.

When he got there he saw Gray standing at an entryway.

"Gray!" Jaune said as he ran up to him, Gray saw him and looked surprised.

"Jaune, what's going on? Where's Erza, Lucy, and Happy?"

"Erza sent me off to follow Lucy and Happy, but unfortunately those two took off too quick and I lost track of them."

"Oh...well, since you're here, you can help me out. They'll be fine" Gray said as he went inside first. Raising an eyebrow, Jaune entered with him, all around there was a whole bunch of equipment.

"What's all of this?" Jaune asked.

"This is the studio for broadcasting, I thought Erigor was most likely going to use the PA to play the Lullaby...but there's no one here."

"I guess he wasn't going to use the PA system after all then." Jaune said.

"Yea, well we should get out of-'' But then he was interrupted as both he and Joe quickly dodged and rolled out of the way of a shadow attack coming from Rayule, who was hanging from the ceiling, most likely from his shadows.

"That was a good guess buddy," The mage said. "But our plan is not as obvious as you both think." He said with a grin. Gray and Jaune both got up, with Gray flashing again of his own, and Jaune narrowing his eyes at the mage.

"Why don't you tell us what the plan is and maybe we don't have to hurt you?" Gray asked him as Jaune got out Crocea Mors at the ready.

Rayule however smirked. "Why don't you both make me then?"

Gray smirked and cupped his hands together, causing blue glowing light to appear and shine down all the room and was also making the room a bit chilly.

"**Ice-Make: SHIELD!**" And then an ice dome appeared in front of both Gray and Jaune, shielding them both.

"This guy can use Ice magic?" Rayule asked. Jaune then had Gray jump on his shield and he gave him a boost up. When Gray was in the air he made hand movements again.

"Now **Ice-Make: KNUCKLES!**" He sent some ice to the ground in front of Rayule, after which he was then punched by five ice knuckles that sprouted from the ground. The attack sent him right through the wall into the next room.

Jaune was in complete awe at what he saw Gray do, so that's the power of Ice-Make magic? Awesome, but he had to focus on Rayule now. He could compliment Gray later. "Alright pal," Jaune said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "You better tell us what Eriogr is planning."

"Right," Gray said as the two of them walked through the hole or where Rayule was laying down at. "So you guys are not going to broadcast the melody over the PA system?"

Rayule just chuckled a bit as he got up a bit. "Erigors magic barrier should be already activated right now." He said to them.

"Wait, magic barrier?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, and he was not alone to be confused as Gray was as well.

Rayule looked at them with that grin still on his face. "Erigor has created a barrier so that your Fairy Tail flies won't be able to escape and ruin our plans." And with that, Rayule sent a shadow whip right towards them, but Jaune used his sword to slash them up, and Gray used this moment to rush towards the mage and grab him and pin him to the wall.

"Alright dude, why don't you just cut to the chase and tell us what Erigor is planning or else!" He said angrily. Jaune agreed with him, he wanted to know what was going on.

Rayule smirked at him. "You see, we knew that you rats would cause issues for us, so we lured all for you here to tap you. The main reason why we took this station over was so that we could block the train tracks to the final station. We didn't want any other trains getting into Clover Station."

"Wait, Clover Station?" Jaune asked. He was still pretty new to this world and as such, he was not too familiar about the neighboring lands or other continents, he would have to ask Levy if he could get a book about the world when they get back to the guild at some point.

"That's right blondie, for you see...that's where it's all going down. Clover is right beyond a canyon and the train tracks are the only thing in and out of town...unless you can fly like Erigor."

"So wait, the Lullaby is in Clover?" Gray asked as Rayules' grin widened.

"That's right, but that isn't the only thing that is there. Think really hard and you will know." As he said this some shadow whips began to wrap around his head. But as Gray and Jaune saw them, Rayule used them to slap both of them.

"GOTCHA!" He said as Gray and Jaune went flying back, as he was flying Gray then realized something.

"_Wait...Clover, that's where the conference is taking place! This is their plan, they're going to kill the guild masters!_" As the two of them landed on their feet (or butt in Jaune's case) Gray's eyes began to get narrow and shake with anger.

Rayule laughed. "So you both figured it now huh?" He asked. Jaune was still in the dark about it though. "Well too bad, you're too late to STOP US!" He said as he attacked again, but this time the two Fairy Tail members were ready and blocked the attack, wth Gray blocking his arms and Jaune using his shield.

"Heh," Gray said. "You guys got a lot of balls to take on a powerful group of wizards." The Ice-Make Mage said.

"Wait, powerful wizards?" Jaune asked.

Gray faced him and told him that Erigor is going to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters of every guild, something like that made Jaune go wide-eyed with shock.

"So these guys are going to kill Master Makarov and other guild masters?" He thought while narrowing his eyes at Rayule. "Like hell, I'm gonna let that happen!"

Rayule, however, was not intimidated by Gray or Jaune's glares. "Those old phonies won't know what hit them when the Lullaby has started playing, Erigor will not fail!" And with that, he sent a wave of shadows at GRay and wrapped him up.

"Gray!" Jaune exclaimed as he then tried to use his sword to slash the shadows off of him, but another set of shadows came up, knocked Jaune back a bit, causing the knight to hit the wall and for him to fall down with a thud.

"You and your friends are all stuck here, so there isn't a damn thing you both can do about it." Rayule said to them. "Soon we shall have our revenge against those who tried to keep all of us down. Once the melody is complete, everyone shall be wiped out!"

Gray, however, was getting angrier from hearing this creep, and he then used his magic to freeze up the shadows binding him up, after a few seconds they were all covered in ice.

"RAGH!" Jaune swung his sword onto them, completely shattering them all, pieces-by-pieces.

This shocked the dark mage. "Wh-wha?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are NOT going to let that happen." Jaune said through gritted teeth. And at that point, the ice was starting to freeze Rayule in place.

"Right, let me tell you something." Gray said to Rayule, when you mess with the guild masters. You mess with all of us. They might be old, but they are the closest thing we have for parents!"

Jaune agreed with him. He might have still been new to this world, but from what Mira and other mages have told him, the guild masters of this world treat their lower mages like family. And Jaune, being new to Fairy Tail, would not let anything happen to Makarov.

Gray and Jaune both went up to him as Gray put his hand on his face.

"We don't give a damn who you are." Jaune said through gritted teeth. "We will stop Eriogr, and we will stop Lullaby." He said as his fist glowed white and reeled back. "RAGH!" And with one mighty blow, Rayule was hit square in the face, and there was some bone cracking as well.

Luckily for him, Rayule didn't die, but his nose did break and as he was beginning to freeze up, his nose started to drip of blood. And the mage froze up entirely.

Luckily Gray was able to pull his fist back before Jaune could make the blow, but the Ice Mage did look at Jaune with wide eyes. "Jaune…" He thought with sweat going down his head. "_What kind of power was that?_" He thought.

Jaune was breathing heavily as his fist stopped glowing and then his breathing got a bit softer. He looked at the bloody frozen nose and looked at his hands.

"_That's the second time that's happened, the first time was back at Kaby's house...How am I doing that?_" He thought. He onyl was able to use it in to put more energy into people, but now it can be used to increase damage? He took a big breath and calmed down a bit.

"Jaune...are you ok?" Gray asked him.

"Yea..I'm fine, we should possibly report back to Erza, tell her what Erigor is going to do."

"Right." Gray said as the two began to leave. "We'll show Erigor that Fairy Tail can be as dangerous as a dark guild." He said as they left the frozen Rayule behind.

"So, will he be alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yea, he will." Gray said, as they began to make their way back to the entryway, Gray still couldn't help but take a look over at Jaune. He was still a bit of mystery, and that attack he just did...how did he do it?

Jaune was feeling the same, how did he do that? All he remembered was that he did it on Natsu back at Kaby's mansion. How did he do it? He would have to figure out at some point after they save the guild masters.

* * *

**And that is a wrap everybody, so I hope you all enjoyed that particular chapter of Huntsman Knight, sorry if it took so long.**

**So Erigor is using the Lullaby to target the guild masters. Will Fairy Tail win? We shall have to read and find out soon.**

**So we got a moment of Jaune being amazed at Erza's strength and powers. And we got a moment of him doubting himself. Jaune is just worried because after what happened at Beacon and Haven, he is already nervous enough, but also more nervous than me might let his new friends down too. But do not worry lie I said he was going to get better with their help.**

**Also, Jaune also showed some worry for his friends back at Remnant. And he is worried that they did not make it out of Haven. (Little spoiler alert: They did, but Jaune doesn't know yet)**

**I don't know if I am going to have Jaune change armors like Erza, I might only have him swap out weapons and such, he is not just going to use Crocea Mors all the time during battle. He will use other magic weapons and guns as well. He will keep his armor, but might also have it updated, also his wardrobe might change as well. Should I have him swap out armors like Erza? Let me know.**

**Anyways everybody, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you next time :)**


	9. Lullaby Pt 3

**Hey everyone, I hope you all doing alright and keeping safe. So last time, Jaune and the others had gone to fight the dark guild, Eisenwald. But unfortunately, they were led to a trap and Erigore the Reaper has fled, and he has taken the deadly flute Lullaby with him. What kind of evil plan does he have in store? Let's find out**

**To the mysterious Mr. E: Good to get your feedback :)**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thank you :)**

**To deathcornfive: Thanks, I am trying to improve, as I mentioned before, it is always the small mistakes that can sneak up on me.**

**To Starlord Master: Yep. Death Magic is bad stuff. Oh boy...I honestly don't know, maybe Ultimate Lied. Well, Ultimate Fairy, a Ben 10 and Fairy Tail crossover by Ultiamte10 was a major inspiration, but I also read a Fairy Tail and RWBY crossover story on Wattpad called A Knight needs her Hero by S1lver9, which also serves as inspiration for this one :)**

**To TTGLlol: I feel like Aries doesn't get enough love, and she is one of my favorite characters from the anime. Mira _was_ one of my choices to be Jaune's love interest, but the winner ended up being Lucy. And in all seriousness, father thinking about it some more, I feel like Mirajane would possibly serve better as an older sister figure towards the blond noodle.**

**To Boogie445: Hmm...use her whip like a Belmont...that...is actually a very good idea. Funny thing I have not really played that much Castlevania, only the original on my NES Classic, and the remake on the Super NES Clssic...that's a very good idea. Plus I already have ideas on Lucy's whip for the future.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Oshibata Station_

Inside the main hall, Erza had tied up all of the Eisenwald thugs and interrogated them for answers about Lullaby, but so far, they didn't tell her anything. Either due to them being knocked out or because they were stubborn and didn't want to tell her.

"You won't be able to win, lady." Byard said in a groaned voice. "You can't undo Erigors barrier, you and your friends are stuck here." He said Erza was not amused, and before she could ask him again, she was interrupted by someone.

"ERZA!" She looked up to see both Gray and Jaune running on the balcony of the station.

Erza was surprised to see them both, but not happy that they didn't listen to her orders. "Gray! I thought you were with Natsu. And Jaune, I thought you were with Lucy and Happy."

"Forget about that though, something else has come up!" Gray said to her. "We just found out that Eisenwalds true target is Clover, the next town up."

"What?" Erza asked with a shocked look on her face.

"He's right!" Jaune told her. "Erigor is heading towards the conference that all the guild masters are attending as we speak! He's going to use Lullaby to kill them all!" He said.

Erza, having heard this, turned towards Byard and gave him an angry look and also emulated a dark aura around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She growled at the man, causing the man to cower in fear, and for beads of sweat to go down Jaune's head.

"_Yep, definitely do not get on this girl's bad side!_" He thought with dread. Meanwhile, Erza calmed down and dropped him as Gray and Jaune both dropped down to the floor, making Jaune wince a bit.

"We have a problem though." She told them. "Erigor has put up a wind barrier to stop us." She said.

"Yea...I saw it earlier." Gray said as he and Jaune both walked up to her.

"Wait," Jaune said. "If it's just wind...couldn't we just knock it away?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gray sighed a bit. "It isn't easy. If we try to break through that thing it will cut us to pieces and kill us"

"Oh.," Jaune said. Damn, this magic stuff just keeps on getting dangerous.

"I already tried to break through it." Erza said as Jaune saw her hold her arm, suggesting that she was in pain. This made both Gray and Jaune worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jaune asked her with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry aobut it Jaune, it isn't important now." Erza said to him. "What is important is getting out of here. We have to stop Erigor before he reaches the conference." She said with urgency.

At that moment Jaune had an idea. That guy Kage...he remembered that he was told to have broken the Lullaby seal right? Maybe he might be able to break the barrier. Jaune then explained this thing towards the ice mage and his fellow knight.

"Jaune, that's a good idea you have." Erza said. "Kage is a Seal-Breaking wizard, with him, we can take down the wind barrier. Let's start searching, we have to find him and fast!"

"Right." Gray and Jaune said, and with that, they started to run in a different direction. After they left, Byard searched aorund the room.

"Hey, Karacka, you gonna keep hiding forever?" He asked. And at that point. The mage appeared from the wall in a circle and offered an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Byard, I was just so nervous you know?"

"*Sigh* never mind that. You have to find Kage and hurray." Byard said, but unfortunately, Karacka became nervous.

"Please don't make me." the man pleaded. "You know that I'm not good in a fight you know."

"Just relax." Byrad said. "It's a very simple job." He said, making Karacka raise an eyebrow.

Meanwhile in another part of the hall. Lucy and Happy we're standing in the middle of the hall while the blond girl was panting.

"*Sigh* this is useless, we can't find that guy anywhere." Lucy said as she looked up. "I say we should just go back to where Erza and Jaune are at." She suggested.

But for Happy...that didn't go well for him due to her freaking out at the thought of Lucy saying that they should ignore what Erza told them to do. Lucy looked over in confusion and wondered the reason for hsi reaction.

"Because..you are talking about disobeying an order from the great Erza. Ignoring an order from her is like signing a death warrant. So you have to do what Erza says to Lucy. And if you don't she is going to be super mad at you, and I don't want to be scarred for life if I have to watch her punish you for insubordination." He said while he was trembling with fright.

And this made Lucy freak out as well, you could tell by her trembling and shaking.

"Wh-what kind of punishment are we talking aobut?" She asked in a fearful voice. Her personality changed completely 180 and acted nervously as she backed out on her original idea. "You know what? I was just joking. I would never give up on a mission like that!" She said in a cheerful yet nervous voice.

Happy then grinned slyly at her. "So the thought of Erza giving you a beatdown scared you back to your senses huh?" He asked.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy yelled. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled, she then breathed very hard and calmed down. "Besides, I just want to know how Jaune is doing too."

Happy grinned slyly even more. "I know why." He said as Lucy turned to him. "You're in love!" He said teasingly.

"I am not cat!" Lucy said angrily, but unfortunately, her face was blushing slightly. Causing Happy to snicker a little bit.

Meanwhile, Jaune, who was still searching with Erza and Gray sneezed a little bit.

"_Why do I feel like someone is talking about me?_" He thought with an eyebrow raised.

Let's see how Natsu is doing….

"ERIGOR!" Natsu yelled. He was rampaging all over teh halls in an attempt to search for Erigor, and so far he has not been doing so well either. Kage, who has been watching from the shadows, was snickering a bit.

"Has this idiot ever heard of using a door?" He asked himself. "Well anyway, it won't matter anyway. This fly doesn't pose much of a threat now that Erigor has been brought to safety. I could just simply let him go...but where is the fun in that? Besides...I owe him for that little stunt he pulled on me back on the train."

Natsu, who was not in a room full of boxes, was unaware that Kage was approaching from the ground behind him. However as Natsu turned around to get a glimpse of him, he was hurled into the wall by Kage, who had hit him with a shadow punch.

"Heh, I've wanted to do that ever since our start on the train. Have you had enough Fairy Tail fly?" He asked. As Natsu was grumbling and getting up, his head was stuck in a sign that had the words Waku Waku on it...wow.

"OH CRAP! YOU AGAIN?!" He yelled as he was pointing at the dark wizard. Who was laughing a bit at Natsu's predicament.

"Wow..you look so stupid." He chided.

Shut up Doggy!" Natsu said angrily as he got the man's name wrong.

Now, this prompted Kage to lose his cool. "Get it, right dummy! It's Kage! My name is Kage!" He said angrily.

Natsu then shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't care. "Meh, same thing you know?"

"WHAT!?" Kage said. He then quickly shook his head to regain his composure. "Well anyway, I think I finally got you figured out. You eat flames to increase your power right?"

"Yea? And what of it?"

"Well, it shouldn't really be that hard to stamp you out now wouldn't it?" Kage asked this prompted Natsu to get even angrier and burn the sign off of him.

"OH, NOW I REALLY WANT TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" He yelled as the took a breather. "Anyway, I don't have time for you. Tell me where Erigor is at, now!" He said as he pointed his fist at him.

Kage, however, smirked at him. "You really think I'm gonna spill the beans that easily? Well if you want to know that badly..then you'll have to beat the information out of me." He said as a dark circle appeared under his feet ."**Knuckle Shadow!**" He said as a volley of shadows appeared from the ground and went right at Natsu, prompting the Dragon Salyer to block the attacks, but he did stumble back a bit. This did not please Kage at all.

"So all I gotta do is beat you and then get the info I need huh?" Natsu said as his fists ignited in flames. "Well, that should be easy, it's killing two birds with one stone...get ready buddy, because now I'm REALLY WARMED UP!"

Meanwhile Lucy and Happy were still going aorund one hallway until they felt and saw the whole building shake. Making both of them nervous.

"Wha-why's the building shaking like that?" She asked.

She wasn't the only one either. As Erza, Jaune, and Gray were looking for them, they also felt it as well.

"The building...why's it shaking?" He asked.

Gray sighed a bit. "Must be Natsu, the flame-brain destroying something like always. Either way, we need to find him quick."

"Right, let's go boys!" Erza said.

"Right!" the two of them said as they ran to follow her.

Back with Natsu….

Natsu was dodging all of Kage's attacks and laughing along with it.

"Man, this is too easy." Natsu said to him as he dodged another barrage of shadow fists.

Kage then glared angrily at him. "Alright, then Fairy..let's see how you deal with this." He thought as he put his hand down onto the floor. "Now **Snake Shadow!**" He yelled as a black circle appeared, and a large barrage of snake's lunged themselves at him. "Good luck boy! They'll tear you apart!" He yelled out

But Natsu, Natsu wasn't the type to be afraid, nor was he the type to be intimidated easily. He just simply glared as he put his fists together and an orange circle appeared.

"I can handle this!" He said with eagerness as flames coated his arms. "**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" And with a wave of his arms, he sent a column of flames in a downward spiral down at the shadows, causing them to get destroyed easily.

This attack shocked Kage. "What?" He exclaimed. "That's impossible, he destroyed them with one shot!" He said as he stared on, At this point, Natsu was now glaring at him, with eyes that one could swear were glowing red. The eyes..of a monster! "_I didn't think that wizards like this existed!_" Kage thought in shock.

"So, you ready to talk now pal?" Natsu asked with a grin, "Because if you aren't;t then I got a fireblal with your name on it." He said.

Kage was shaking in fear a littel bit as he stared at teh Dragon Slayer in dread. "You...YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He screamed as Natsu delivered a powerful punch at Kage, causing the dark mage to go crashing into the wall with a loud thud, and he landed on the other side. Making the whole place shake.

Natsu saw what he did and sighed. "Now look what you did jerk! I was trying not to destroy the whole place this time." He said. Doesn't he know that he was the one who did it? "Well anyway, I feel better now. Anyway sorry for kicking your ass there Diorama."

"It's Kageyama, you idiot…" The man growled as a tick mark grew on his head. Natsu scoffed.

"Whatever, anyway, tell me where Erigor is at or I'll fry you." He threatened.

Kage slightly growled a bit in pain as he looked up at Natsu. "He's long gone dude, he ain't even here in the station anymore." He said to him.

Natsu, however, raised an eyebrow. Erigor was not here? Then where was he? Natsu was going to ask him where he was interrupted by Erza calling out for him.

"Don't harm him! We need him alive!" Erza called out as Jaune and Gray were running to them.

"Way to go Fire Freak!" Gray scolded him for the destruction. Prompting Jaune to sigh a bit.

"Now's not the time Gray." He said.

Natsu was even more confused. But then something else happened to freak him out. And what was it? Erza jumping forward with a sword in hand.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry ma'am!" Natsu said with fear in his voice. But luckily Erza didn't go for him...but for Kageyama instead.

**BAM**

Erza sent the sword right near Kage's neck spooking him, Natsu, and Jaune out. Erza giving Kage a death glare.

"You're going to take down the wind barrier, and you will do it without complaining." She said sternly at the dark mage, making him whimper a bit due to not just her glare, but due to the fact that her blade was a few inches away from his neck.

Jaune gulped a bit at seeing her like this. This girl...yep, definitely scarier than Glynda, hell even scarier than Yang when her hair got messed up. He knew because Ruby told him stories of it.

"_Note to self: Never get on her bad side...like at all!_" Jaune thought with a bead of sweat going down his head while trembling a bit.

"Just do it man!" Natsu said as he was trembling with fright. "This girl is a real monster!"

"_Agreed!_" Jaune thought fearfully.

"Natsu, shut up!" Gray told him. At this point Erza still glared at the dark mage

Kageyama then sighed a bit. "Fine..I'll tell you." But before he could say something, he felt immense pain going into his chest. A yellow magic circle appeared and an arm came right through it, causing Kage pain.

This act shocked the Fairy Tail wizards. Erza, Gray, and Jaune gasped a bit and Natsu widened his eyes.

"Why...Karacka?" Kage said weakly as he then fell down, exposing the large trembling man.

"This job is simple for you." Byard's voice said through Karacka's head. "You have to kill Kageyama." He said.

"Kage!" Erza yelled as she ran over to get down to his level, all the while blood was starting to pour out of his wound.

"Damn, he was the only one who could break the barrier!" Gray said with concern.

Natsu...Natsu was pissed off, did this how dark guild members treat eachother? This was...just wrong.

Jaune had a similar mindset, while he undoubtfully hated Cinder and her little faction, a part of him would be angered if she killed her subordinates like Emerald or Mercury. After all...they were together at the Fall of Beacon...just the thought of it...made Jaune seeth with anger.

"Kage, don't you dare die on us you hear?" Erza said to the man, who was unconscious.

"Guys, I think we're losing him!" Gray said. Erza was now worried, this man was the only one who could dispel the barrier. Hang on!"

"How could you…" Natsu growled as flames erupted from hsi arms. "How could you do this to one of your friends? He is a member of your guild...AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?!" He yelled. "HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed as he gave a devastating punch towards the trembling man, which caused him to go back into the wall.

While Natsu was dealing with Karacka, Erza, Gray, and Jaune were dealing with Kage nearly dying, and also with the blood loss.

"We can't let him die, he's our only way out of here!" Erza said as she then started to...shake him?

Jaune looked at her as if she was crazy. This man was dying and she thought shaking him would wake him up? It is only making the situation worse. Of course, seeing her temper earlier..it was best not to mention it at all.

"He can't with this condition Erza." Gray told her.

But Erza was not listening. "If I force him to he will!" She said as she still shook him like a ragdoll.

"Yea...shaking him up like a ragdoll is it going to work, however…" Jaune said as he sweatdropped a bit. He expected Nora to do this kind of thing, but not the woman who is supposed to be his teacher. Just as he was going to stop her, he got an idea.

"Wait...I got it!" He said as he then put out his hands and closed hsi eyes. "_Ok...gotta concentrate._" He thought as he

"What's Jaune doing?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow, after taking a few deep breaths, the group saw Jaune's hands glowing and he placed them on the wound where the blood was oozing out...at first.

"What is he-Woah!" Gray said with his and Erza's eyes going wide, Kage's wound was begingin to close up a bit as Jaune was pouring all of his Aura into him to save his life.

"_Please let this work._" Jaune thought to himself. As he was still concentrating, the blood that was pouring out of Kage was beginning to go back inside as the wound was starting to heal itself up.

Everyone was in shock at what was happening. When they saw Jaune use some of his magic on Erza, they thought he was just giving her extra energy, but not it can be used to heal?

"_Jaune..you really are something._" Erza thought with a small smile.

"Heh, nice one Jaune." Gray said with a smirk. At this point, the wound healed up and Jaune took hsi hands away.

"Ok...Kage should be alright...but not unfortunatly he is still unconscious...we gotta find some other way out of here." He said grimly.

"Hey…" Everyone turned to see Lucy and Happy ."Did we come at a bad time?" She asked nervously.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune doing push-ups...with Erza sitting on his back and having the blond noodle looking half-dead_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Natsu and Gray arguing, prompting Jaune and Erza to try to pry them off of each other and Lucy shaking her head in the background_)

_Clover Canyon/Railroad_

Erigor was standing right on the train tracks that were right above Clover Canyon, a canyon that's so deep that it's believed that the treacherous walls rise from the abyss.

"I'm so close to Clover and the rest of the guild masters...I can already taste it." Erigor said as he was looking on ahead. "And the important thing is the magic energy I used for creating that wind barrier is almost recharged."

Erigor gave a dark grin as he looked on ahead as the image of all the guild masters filled his mind. "Not only did you old fools take away our work. But you took away all of our rights." He said as he was now hovering in the air. "Now..you're going to pay for it! The cleansing of the reaper is nigh!" He said as he then gave a wicked laugh.

* * *

_Oshibata Station_

The group was now right by the open walls of the station, where a wind vortex was surrounding the outside. Thye all told Lucy and Happy what Erigor was up to and they were shocked.

"So Erigor is going to use Lullaby on the Guildmasters?"

"Yea." Jaune said as he was gripping his sword tightly. "We need to stop them."

"I agree with Jaune, they need to be stopped!" Natsu said with his fist raised in the air.

Erza sighed and turned to face them as she was still holding onto Kage. "It's easier said than done, boys. Erigor cut our only way to get to Clover!" She said.

"We might be able to catch up to him with teh magic mobile." Gray suggested. "But the only problem is that we need to figure out a way of getting out of this barrier before we do anything." He said with his arms crossed.

"How are we going to do that though?" Lucy asked urgently before anyone could answer her question. Everyone heard a yell and turned to the source. Natsu, with his fist ignited, tried to punch the barrier, but when his fist made contact with it. was pushed back with a thud.

Lucy was trembling a bit and Jaune was shocked. How strong was this barrier?

Gray sighed and explained to them that this is what happened if any of them try to bust through.

Jaune was thinking really hard...couldn't they just cut through? Like maybe with him and Erza, maybe both of them could cut the barrier? Yes..that might worl...hopefully. Jaune walked over to Erza to ask her for his opinion and saw that she was still trying to get Kage to wake up.

"Get up Kage! You're our only hope right now!" Erza said to the unconscious mage. Jaune sighed as he rubbed his head, this mission was nto going well…

"DAMMIT!" Everyone (sans Erza) turned to Natsu, who was now burning with anger. "I HAVE TO BREAKTHROUGH! WE NEED TO SAVE MAKAROV!" He yelled in fury.

Jaune sighed a bit and frowned a bit. He was not upset at Natsu acting like this, but he was upset because he was afraid...He already promised himself that he would not lose anyone else...and the thought of them might be able to save Makarov, the man who brought Jaune in...the feeling of guilt was get...No...he would not allow it to happen...

"Natsu! Let me help!" Jaune said as both he and the Dragon Slayer both charged for the barrier, but both attacks didn't work and they were both launched back. Luckily Crocea Mors didn't shatter, but Jaune could already feel like a majority of his Aura had vanished due to the barrier.

"Natsu! Jaune!" KLucy said in concern.

Gray sighed a bit at them. He told them that they could not break through but they weren't listening. Jaune especially, and he was one of the more sane ones.

"Guys, stop." Gray said to them. "Using brute force is not going to work." Lucy then turned to the Ice Wizard.

"Well can't you do soemthing?" She asked. "Like can't you freeze it and then Natsu and Jaune can both melt and cut it down?" She asked urgently.

"If I could freeze it up, I would have done it already." Gray said as he rubbed his head, this whole situation was giving him a headache.

Natsu and Jaune, however, were not giving up and both charged right at the barrier again, but it had the same results. And Lucy and Gray were getting worried.

"Natsu! Jaune!" He called out.

Lucy was with him. "Both of you, stop trying to be the heroes, both of you will be torn to shreds!" She pleaded.

But both boys were not listening. They both owed the old man for bringing them into the guild, and they weren't going to allow Erigor to use Lullaby to kill him. They would both bust through the barreir..even if it meant getting injured to the extreme.

Erza was watching and trembling, not only was Kage still unresponsive, but now her childhood friend and her new student were both injuring themselves to break through the barrier, this was making her stressed out.

At this point Lucy had enough and pulled both Jaune and Natsu back.

"Both of you STOP!" She pleaded as she now had a hold on them both.

"Damn.." they both said in unison, but then both calmed down when they tuned as they saw Lucy, their faces becoming calmer when they saw the blond female tremble at their grasp.

"_I...I just wanted to get out of here...and save Makarov.._" Jaune thought as he felt guilty for making Lucy worry like that. "_Lucy..I'm so sorry._"

Lucy then stopped trembling to see that both of them were now looking at her, making her blush a bit. "Huh? What is it?" She asked.

"Lucy...I'm so-" But Jaune was interrupted by something…

"I GOT IT!" Natsu suddenly screamed, spooking out everyone (sans Erza) He then looked over at Lucy, who was still spooked out. "We can use your spirits!" He said to her eagerly. "Remember back at Everlue's? I was pulled from one place through another through the spirit world."

"Oh, yea…" Jaune said as he was thinking. "That did happen right?" He asked, with Natsu nodding his head.

"Well...that is true." Lucy said. "But usually, if normal people tried that, they would suffocate. It's hard to breathe in that world." At this point, Erza was listening on the conversation.

"Well can't we just hold our breaths?" Jaune asked her.

"Not important." She said to him. "Besides, a Celestial Spirit Wizard can only open a gate where they stand." she said to him.

Jaune was trying to figure out what she meant by that...he knew he read aobut it somewhere in that book he borrowed..but he forgot...what was Lucy trying to say?

And he was not the only one either, Natsu was just as confused. This caused the blond girl to sigh in annoyance.

"Let me simplify this for you both. If we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another Celestial Spirit wizard for them to open a gate that was outside the station for us all to pass through."

At this point, Jaune understood what she meant. And he figured out what happened with Natsu back at Everlue mansion. Natsu must've held onto Virgo during their fight and when Everlue summoned her, Natsu was dragged through as well.

"I swear...thsi is totally confusing me." Natsu said as he was rubbing his head. "Just hurry and do it already would you?"

At this point, Lucy was getting really agitated by Natu's one-track mind, and so was everyone else. "Look! I already told you that I can't! Besides, the very act of a human entering the Spirit World is a total breach of contract! I didn't care when you did it because it was Everlue's key, not mine."

Natsu however just sighed and lamented aobut how he didn't understand her magic at all. And everyone else was rubbing their heads in annoyance.

At this point, Happy, who has been silent, was muttering Everlue's key over again for a while...until he screamed, freaking almost everyone out. He then turned to face Lucy and told her that he remembered soemthing.

"Remember what?" She asked him.

"WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!" The cat screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears again.

Lucy rubbed her ears and tried to remember what he was talking aobut. "On the way here...oh wait, you mean when we were coming here, and you kept calling me weird?" She asked.

"Look!" Happy said as he raised his paw in the air and was holding onto something...Lucy took a closer look at it and recognized it. It was one of the Celestial Spirit Keys of the Zodiac! And it wasn't just one of them..it was Virgo's! How did Happy get that?

"Wait, that's Virgo's key!" Lucy exclaimed. "How did you get it? Didn't anyone ever tell you that stealing is wrong?" She asked him.

"I didn't steal it. Virgo asked me to give it to you." He said. Making Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"Wait..she did?"

"Guys, we're wasting time here listening to this nonsense." Gray said to them.

Jaune sent a small glare to him. "I wouldn't consider it nonsense, but he does have a point. Talking is not going to get us all anywhere." Jaune said.

"Wait..who's Virgo?" Natsu asked as he was thinking, this made Jaune look at him funny. Did he really forget aobut her?

"Uh...Natsu.." Jaune began. "She was that huge lady….remember? Large, wearing a maids outfit? Remember?" He asked.

"Hmmm…." Natsu pondered for a moment...until he snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's right! She was that big gorilla maid!" He said happily.

Jaune and Gray sweatdropepd a bit when he said that.

"Uh...sure, let's go with that…" Jaune said, really unsure how to respond to that statement.

Happy then explained to Lucy how he got Virgo's key, apparently. After Everlue was arrested, the contract between him and Virgo was broken. And before they all left, she came up to Happy and said that she wanted a new contract with Lucy.

"_Huh, I guess she must have decided that Lucy would make a much better master than Everlue._" Jaune thought. "_It's probably for the best, I mean who the hell would want to sign a contract with a guy who's got a mustache like THAT? Heck, Professor Port's mustache is much better!_"

Lucy sighed a bit. "Well, thanks for letting me know Happy, but we'll have to deal with her later. We still have to get out of here."

"Wait Lucy…"Jaune tried to explain, but Happy already beat him to it.

"Well, yea but I-" But at this point, Lucy grabbed him by the face and tugged on his cheeks.

"Zip it! Why can't you just meow or purr like any other cat?" She asked him.

"_Jeeze Lucy, calm down!_" Jaune thought with sweat going down his face. Sure Happy was annoying at points, but she doesn't have to act like that though...kinda reminds him of Weiss, back when she was a bit distant from everyone else.

"She can be pretty scary huh?" Gray asked Jaune and Natsu, Jaune nodded his head and Natsdu commented that she must have learned it from Erza.

Jaune sighed and walked right up to her. "Hey, Lucy." He asked.

"*Sigh*, what is it Jaune?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"First of all, calm down. And second of all, let Happy explain what he is going to say alright? Maybe he is trying to tell us something important." He told her. Lucy took a deep breath and let go of the cat.

"Thanks, Jaune!" Happy said with a smile. "Anyway, I was going to say that since Virgo can drill holes in the ground, we could use her to get us out of here." He said.

Everyone went wide-eyed. Jaune even, he totally forgot that Virgo can drill holes, he read aobut it in the book. How could he be so foolish?

"Wait, she can?!" Erza said in a shocked voice.

"Then, she can drill us out of here then!" Gray said with shock as well.

Uh…" Natsu said, seriously, how dense is he?

"Oh my gosh, she can!" Lucy said, she then grabbed Happy and hugged him while smiling. "You're so smart Happy. Why didn't you mention that earlier, you silly kitty?"

"_Wow, what a quick 180 personality change…_" Jaune and Gray said in unison while beads of sweat went down their heads.

Happy then sent a small glare up at her. "Well, _someone_ was pinching my face." He said to her with mild annoyance. This prompted the blond girl to immediately bow her head and apologize purposely.

"Give me some fish and all are forgiven!" Happy said with a big smile.

"Yes, I promise to buy you some when we get back, but now please let me have the key!" She begged. And just like that, Happy handed her the key. Lucy looked over at everyone and nodded.

"Ok, I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate." Ad with that she pointed her key in the air. "**Open, Gate of the Maiden: VIRGO!**" And with the sound of a doorbell ringing. A yellow light appeared and a beautiful woman appeared, she had pink hair and wore a maids outfit with chains on her wrist. She also had on knee-high socks and black shoes.

"Wait...wha-?" Lucy and Jaune said in both unison and confusion….just who was that?

The woman presented herself towards Lucy. "you summoned me, mistress? What can I do for you?"

"Uh…, who are you?" Lucy asked with a shocked voice. Natsu however just smiled at her.

"Hey, Burger. Man, you look great." He said while crossing his arms. "Seems like you lost weight."

Wait..so that was Virgo? It didn't make sense, last time, she was this big hulking gorilla looking woman...but now...she was….beautiful! Jaune was blushing a bit at seeing her like that and quickly averted his eyes away.

"Actually, my name is Virgo." She said with a smile. "And I want to apologize for any trouble I caused you." she said.

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed to him with a shocked expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well," Jaune said. "We kind ran into her back when we were doing that mission for Kaby. Back then she looked more like a huge big gorilla looking woman...but now.." He said as his face reddened a bit.

"She's like a totally different person!" Lucy said in a shocked tone. Still, though….how did she change though?

Virgo sent a smile over at Lucy. "Well, I try to take on whatever form my master would find appealing." She said to her.

"_So wait...she took on the form of that large gorilla woman...because Everlue wanted her to?!_" Jaune thought. Seriously, how low were Everlue's standards? Jaune wasn't usually that rude, especially towards women..but still!

"Oh," Virgo said as she spotted Jaune. "You are that cute one that was with Miss Lucy back at the mansion right? I hope you can forgive me for handling you too roughly." She said.

Jaune simply smiled at her. "Naw, it's alright. I have been handled worse." He said. "_Wait..did she just calls me cute?_" He thought

"If you want…" Virgo said as she then knelt down and wriggled her butt at him "You can punish me as retribution if you want." She said to him.

"WHA-WHAT!" Jaune and Lucy yelled in unison with winded eyes, was she..really suggesting that Jaune should punish her for….throwing him out? What the hell as up with her?

Gray and even Erza were sorta blushing at what Virgo asked the blond knight. Gray was trying really hard to prevent blood from coming out of his nose when he saw her wiggly rear end.

"Uh..no thanks..I'm good." He said while laughing nervously as his face was turning red a bit from embarasment..whiel also trying to make sure no blood came out of his nose like a geyser.

"Oh..well ok." Virgo said as she stood back up. "But if you want to, you let me know." She said while bowing at him.

"Uh...ok." He said nervously. "_Just what the heck was THAT about?!_"

Natsu who was smiling t her. "You know..you actually look better in your huge form. Because you were all big and tough" He said.

The pink-haired spirit turned to face him again. "Oh, really? Well then." At that point, in a flash. She became all big again. "If you like I can switch back." She said in her deep voice.

However, that didn't sit well with the others. Lucy, Gray, and Jaune all got spooked and began shaking with fright and shock. Lucy however told her not to and that she was her wizard and she liked her better in her regular form.

And with that. Virgo turned back, making Gray and Jaune sigh in relief.

"Listen, I know I just summoned you but we are short on time. Would it be alright if we work out the contract later?" Lucy asked Virgo.

"Of course, whatever you say Mistress." She said.

Lucy sighed a bit when she got called that. "Do you really have to call me that?" She asked. At this point, Virgo noticed the whip at Lucy's side and thought of something else.

"Do you prefer if I call you Queen?" Virgo asked. Lucy told her no again. "Hmm...what about Princess?"

That seemed to make the blond girl happy "Well sure, that's more like it." She said brightly.

"Princess?" Gray deadpanned. "Sure, whatever."

"From the way she acts most of the time, I thought maybe Ice Queen suited her a bit more." Jaune teased. MAing Happy snicker and for the blond girl to send him a death glare.

Natsu, however, wanted to get this show on the road and asked them to speed things along.

Viro nodded her head and a magic circle appeared from under her, and just like a flash. She went underground. And everyone could hear noises in there, she was using her magic to dig through the building and out to the streets!

"Alright, she's doing it!" Gray exclaimed with a smile.

"Way to go Lucy." Erza said as she then took Lucy's head and slammed it into her chest plate, making the blond wince in pain for a moment.

"Alright everyone!" Jaune said. "Time to bust out of this trap." He said, he then heard some rustling and turned to see Natsu, holding Kage up. "What are you doing Natsu?"

Natsu looked at him. "Well...I know he is an enemy of ours, but if I was to let him stay here and die, then I would feel pretty guilty about it you know."

Jaune looked at him with a surprised look. He didn't really think that he would want to do that, especially since this guy was the one who broke the seal of the flute that was going to be used for killing the guild masters. But still smiled at him for doing so. He took a glance over at his teacher and she smiled as well.

_5 minutes later…._

The group was able to get out of the barrier-encased building. And the barrier itself was causing a large wind that was blowing everyone like crazy.

"_Dang...that barrier is making everything windy._" Jaune thought. "_Gotta make sure to keep my balance._"

"Don't worry Princess." Virgo said as she….was holding some of Lucy's skirt up while ignoring the fact that her won skirt was flying up and exposing her panties as well. "I'll try to keep your panties from showing."

Lucy, however, blushed out of embarrassment. "You just worry aobut your own." She said back to the spirit.

"Holy…." Jaune said as the blush was coming back on his face and felt some blood coming out of his nose, prompting him to cover it up. He wasn't the only one thought, Gray was blushing madly as well.

Meanwhile. Kage was laying on the ground while chuckling a bit. "It's no use." He said to them. All of then turned to face him. "None of you will be able to catch up with Erigor…. We have already won." He said.

The look on the mages spoke of anger. He was lying..he must have, there's no way that they won just yet. At the same time...Erza noticed something.

"Wait...Where's Natsu?" She asked. Making everyone else take notice as well.

"Yea...and Happy isn't here as well!" Lucy exclaimed.

Jaune was thinking about where he was...until he had a thought. Erigor!

"Guys!" Everyone turned to face the blond knight. "I think Natsu is going after Erigor. If we hurry now, we can catch up to them."

Erza looked at the boy. He might have been right, Natsu could be going after Erigor to stop him from harming the guild masters….if they can use the magic mobile...then they would have no problem catching up to them.

* * *

_Clover Canyon_

Erigor was still flying over the canyon, and he was staring straight ahead and noticed some buildings coming up.

"_Clover is right up ahead. Just a littel bit farther, and revenge will be mine._" Erigor thought with a wicked grin on his face.

"HEY JERK!" A familiar voice said, he turned aorund to find one of those pesky Fairy Flies coming at him.

"_Him again?!_" Erigor thought with widened eyes.

"I GUESS YOU DIDNT KNOW THAT CAT'S COULD FLY AT MACH SPEED HUH?" Natsu asked as he was holding onto Happy. And the cat flying right at Erigor. "NOW TAKE THIS!"

**BAM**

Natsu gave a fiery kick over at Erigor, which caused an explosion and for everyone to fall down. Natsu landed gracefully on the tracks with Happy in his arms.

"Hey Happy, are you alright?" He asked softly.

Happy's eyes were closed almost as if he was exhausted. "Yea...I'm jsut..so tired and exhausted." He said weakly.

Natsu gave his littel cat companion a smile. "Don't worry buddy, you just rest up. I can handle the rest from here." He said with a confident grin.

"You again…"Erigor's voice said Natsu's smile became a quick frown as he turned to face the dark mage. "You're one of those Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think pal? I'm here to kick your ass to stop you." Natsu said as his arms then ignited into flames. "You ain't gonna get past me buddy!" He said with a feral grin.

* * *

_Clover_

In a tall building, the meeting between the guild masters is being held at. Makarov was there speaking aobut his guild.

"Wow Makky, I'm pretty jealous." Said one of the guild masters. He was a man on the heavy side, and was wearing a magenta shirt with pink and purple striped pants and red pumps, but the most distinguishing things about him were that he had wings on his back and wore a jeweled necklace and a blue guild mark on his upper right arm. Also, he had on lipstick and was bald.

This was Bob, the guild master of the Blue Pegasus Guild.

"Your wizards are so full of life, and are also cutie pies." He said in a flirtatious voice.

"Yep, you can say that." Makarov said as he had a piece of meat in his hand.

"Oh, And I also heard that you had a girl and a boy that gave someone quite the spankings," Bob said.

Makarov nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, our new recruits. Lucy and Jaune. Thye certainly did do a good job over with Daybreak. And also...Lucy has a nice body that won't quit." Makarov said with a perverted grin on his face. Now while Makarov is wise and cared for his guildmates...he also has a perverted side that comes out once in a while.

"Oh, how naughty." Bob said as he covered hsi face. "But what aobut that new boy you recruited?"

"Oh Jaune, well he is trying to learn some new magic." Makarov said to them. "I have no doubt that the boy has some great potential.

"New magic huh? What kind?" Another man asked. He was a tall man with hard dirty blond hair that went to his neck, he had on a black shirt, pants and shoes. And he also wore some cool shades. But the most distinguishing thing aobut him was the two spiky collars. One aorund his hat, and one around his neck.

This man was named Goldmine. The master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.

"Well," Makarov said. "He is really interested in Sword Magic, Requip, and Gun Magic, since he wears armor like Erza, I feel like he is going to ask her for training in both Sword and Requip Magic. And if he is serious about Gun magic, then he can gain help from Alzack and Bisca."

"Hmm, sounds like a nice boy." Bob said with a smile on hsi face.

"Yea...he is." Makarov said. But still...after hearing what Jaune went through..he could not help but feel so horrible for the boy for having to go through all of that. And for having to leave all of hsi other friends behind...but he was hoping that Jaune would be able to put the past behind him. He could sense Jaune's inner turmoil and self-loathing inside. If he doesn't have a clear mind...then his magic training could be disastrous.

"Where did you meet this Lucy and Jaune?" Goldmine asked.

"Oh..well apparently form what I was told. Natsu and Happy brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. And Jaune arrived at our guild not that long ago.

"Oh, that's nice Makky." Bob said.

"Speaking of...I hope these two recruits are not as bad as the others." Goldmine said. "I am not trying to offend you Makarov, your wizards are a spirited bunch, but they do tend to go overboard on the missions at times. Some of the members on the Council are getting worried that your guild is going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days." He said to the short man.

But Makarov didn't seem to care in the slightest. "Oh let those blowhards worry. What do I care, all of them are just jealous because my wizards are hot!" He said.

Bob smiled and waved his hand. "Oh Makky, you're such a scoundrel. You shouldn't talk about your wizards like that." He said.

Makarov still couldn't help but think back about Jaune though. That boy...he could tell and feel that he had some potential..but the stuff he went through...he could feel anger and self-loathing inside. He was hoping..that the more time he spent with the guild...the better he would become.

"All I can hope to do is pray." Makarov thought. And he wasn't just praying for him either, he was praying for the others...Mirajane contacted him earlier and told him aobut Erza, Natsu, and Gray teaming up...and let'ss just say..he is not really happy.

"The property damage I'll receive…" He thought in dread. "Lucy..Jaune, please don't be as destructive as them." He thought with worry. "And Jaune...if you do want to learn magic..please do not let your anger and hatred overcome your emotions..." Makarov thought.

* * *

**And that wraps up part three of the Lullaby Arc. So we saw that Erigor has already made off with the Flute. The heroes have made it out of the building and are on their way to stop Erigor. But it seems like Natsu and Happy had run off to stop him themselves. Also, Makarov shows some concern for Jaune. How will things go down? **

**Also thanks to everyone for liking this story so far. It means a lot to me that you all enjoy it. And I enjoy the suggestions you give me how to develop Jaune and his abilities. I know what I am going to do with him, but still, I like that you all send me suggestions and ideas :)**

**Please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time as we wrap up the Lullaby Arc :)**


	10. Lullaby Pt 4: Finale

**Hey everybody, I have returned, so last time, the group discovered that Erigor is going to use the Lullaby to murder all the guild masters. After getting out of a trap, they find that Natsu has already gone on ahead of them to catch up to Erigor. Can the group defeat him and save the guild master? Let's all find out in the finale of the Lullaby Arc :)**

**Also, how do you all like the cover art? I got teh pics from Fairy Tail Wiki (Fairy Tail Banner, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla) and SpaceBAttles Wiki Jaune ion his Post-Timeskip Outfit and made it by using Canva. And I got the Admins permission to use the pics for the cover art. Some of you might be wondering why I didn't do the design myself. And there's a good reason... I can't draw. My artwork really sucks. And I don't have the kind of money to pay for Photoshop or some Art Program. So I asked permission from the admins, and they allowed it. So a Big Thanks to these guys for allowing me to use the pictures :) Thanks guys, you rock!**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To The mysterious Mr.E: Thanks but the Arc isn't over yet, this chapter will be the final or in this particular Arc, pun not intended either ;)**

**To Starlord Master: That's Natsu alright, always impatient and always ready for a rumble. I know right? Whenever Fairy Tail is involved, you know that a building is most likely to get destroyed. Yes, Erza is going to be one of Jaune's teachers, but she is also going to serve as an older sister to him as well.**

**To dragoon109: He can manipulate people's abilities? huh...I never really noticed or thought of it, I always thought it was to boss up peoples energy and their strength, like how he used it to charge up Weiss's Aura for her heal to get better, or how he used ti to charge up Ren's Semblance when they were in Atlas. Do you mean the fanfic SLVR? I have not sen it actually, but I did hear aobut it**

**To TheSloarCommando757: Thank you :) Don't worry, Jaune will win a battle at some point in the story. Well...I don't know if I'm going to give him the Force, but I have seen Erza use telekinesis with her magic..I'm going to have to think about it and figure something out. A Lightsabre? Hmm...I might do something similar but not really...I need to think about it.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Clover Canyon_

Natsu was staring down Erigor really hard, he was not going to let him get away with his plot to kill the guild masters, not at all. His fists being ignited by flames.

You and that stupid flute of yours are going to be burned to a crisp pal!" Natsu said to Erigor angrily, he was not going to let him use that flute to kill the guild masters. Not while he was here

Erigor, however, glared at him. "So you and the rest of your flies were able to break through my barrier huh? I swear you are nothing but pests." He said to him. "Anyway, get outta my way kid, or else." And as he said that a magic circle appeared from his hand and wind started to blow out of it, clearly trying to make Natsu fall down.

But the pink-haired boy wasn't going to let a bunch of wind stop him that easy. "Is that really all you got?" He asked, and then he used his flames to propel himself in the air, Erigor looking up at him. "Now TAKE SOME OF THESE!" He yelled.

And with that, he tried to deliver blow after blow to Erigor, but some of his attacks were not doing anything due to the dark mage using his scythe to block them. But it made Erigor shocked a bit.

"_So he can use his flames to both jump and strike!_" He thought with shock, but then he adopted a smirk. "_I underestimated him, this could prove to be a great challenge for me._"

Natsu saw that Erigor was hovering in the air and got a bit angry, thinking that he was being a coward and not facing him like a man.

"Get down here and fight me like a man you coward!" Natsu yelled at him, but Erigor smiled at him.

"Don't get too cocky you insect." He said as he then unleashed another wind spell, and hurled it over at Natsu, but this wind was even more powerful and formed into a Tornado and sucked Natsu right in. "**Storm Bringer!**" He yelled.

Natsu was spinning aorund and around due to being sucked into the wind tornado, and due to his motion sickness, it was going to make his fight harder.

Happy noticed this and a magic circle appeared from behind him, activating his wings...but unfortunately he didn't have enough energy to help his partner out.

"Dang it, I don't have enough energy." He said sadly. Immediately following that, Natsu was sent hurtling down into the canyon, much to Happy's shock and worry. Erigor looking down at him and chuckling to himself

"Let's see if your firepower can get you out of this one boy." He snarkily said.

As Natsu was falling to his possible doom, he didn't feel scared, but rather...annoyed? And he had his arms and leg crossed as if he was sitting down….ok?

"Well, this sucks." Natsu said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I wasn't expecting this to happen to me. What the heck am I going to do now?" He asked himself and as he was falling down, Natsu was banging into rocks left and right, all the while getting lumps on his head.

After that, he looked up and raised his hand in the air while having a broken look. "Gramps...please forgive me." He said as his vision was blocking out...

* * *

_Flashback/Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

A younger Natsu was with Macao, the older man showing Natsu his purple fire holding onto his mug.

Wow! That's amazing!" Natsu said with awe.

"I know right?" Macao asked. "It's called Purple Flare." He said as the flare gave the man back his mug. "And despite it being fire, I can do much more than just burn things." He said.

Natsu looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "But...why does my fire burn everything that touches despite yours not doing that?" He asked.

Macao looked down at him and smiled. "It's not that it can't burn. It's just that I know how to make it not burn things, unlike you. You need to learn that if you can wish for it deep in your heart, then you can make your fire do what you want it to do." He said. "And once you master it, then neither Water nor Wind Magic can beat you." He said.

Natsu however...was confused. "That doesn't even make any sense though." He said.

"Trust me buddy, one day you will." Macao said with a grin

* * *

_Present Time/Clover Canyon_

Natsu flashed his eyes open. "_I understand now!_" He thought, and with that, he used his magic to make a large torrent of flames, and much to Erigor's surprise, the fire formed into a clawed hand and grabbed onto the bridge and launched himself up. And he landed on the tracks.

"Man, that was a close one." He said as he wiped his head and looked at his fist with a grin. "So that's what you were trying to tell me, huh Macao?." He asked

Erigor looked at him with his eyes all widened. "That's impossible?" He said.

Natsu looked up and smirked at him. "You must be pretty cold up there in the air, all half-naked and stuff." He taunted. "Would you like me to warm you up?"

"All flames are useless against me, you fly!" Erigor said to him angrily.

Natsu smiled at him. "Yeah? We'll see about that buddy." He said as he then started sucking the air. "**Fire Dragon….ROOOAAARRR!**" And with that, he unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth and launched it at Erigor.

But the dark mage wasn't going to let that attack him as he held out his hand. "Storm Wall!" He said, but the shield didn't seem to work as there was an explosion following afterward. This left him dumbfounded a bit.

"_This can't be._" He thought to himself. "_There's no rhyme or reason to these kids' attacks...is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?_" As he was wondering this, Natsu was smiling at him ferally. But Erigor wasn't going to surrender that easily. "Your powers are remarkable, I'll give you that." He complimented. "But you're still no match for me. I grow tired of this cat and mouse game, time to get serious." He said with a grin.

Natsu returned a grin of his own. "Well then, I'm ready whenever you are pal." He said.

"Then take this!" Erigor said. "**Storm Mail!**" He said as he swung his scythe in the air and a magic circle came out and using his scythe, he began to cover himself in his own wind, hoping to create armor out of it. "Here I come, Fairy Fly!" He said as he dived right for Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer ignited his fists and jumped right at Erigor, thinking that he could easily take him down, but when his fist made contact with the dark mage, Natsu got sent back to the ground, while seething in pain.

"What's the matter kid?" Erigor taunted him. "Can't handle the breeze?" He asked.

Natsu got up and glared at him. Annoyed that he used a cowardly trick and covered himself in a barrier. "Covering yourself in a Wind Barrier." Natsu said in annoyance, his right fist then ignited. "I'll take it down." He said as he jumped up to Erigor.

"Now **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He yelled as his fist made contact with Erigors….but I didn't do anything, in fact...Natsu's flame went away after a few seconds.

Erigor Chuckles evilly and Natsu's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. How could this happen?

"But..this can't be." Natsu said, perplexed. "Why did my fire go out?" He asked himself.

Erigor smirked at him. "It's just as I suspected." He said. "Without your flames, you're powerless... It looks like I have the upper hand then." He said as the wind on his body became stronger, sending Natsu back a few inches. "The winds of my Strom Mail attack blow outwardly, ergo if you try to get too close to me, your flames get smothered and blow out. Leaving you powerless against me." He said.

So that's how it happened! Due to him being covered in a barrier, he was basically like a walking fan, when Natsu got too close to him, the wind currents were too much for his flames and it put them out.

But Natsu was not the kind of guy to give up that easily, as he stood his ground and refused to retreat.

Erigor smirked as he then used his magic to hover in the air. "As you can see boy….YOU'RE FIRE WILL NEVER DEFEAT MY WIND!" He yelled as he and Natsu stared each other down.

_Meanwhile…._

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages were all in the magic mobile and were driving on the tracks in order to catch up with Natsu and Erigor. Unfortunately, they were still far away from them. So Erza was using her magic energy to speed it up. Something that made Jaune worry her a bit.

Speaking of Jaune, he was inside the car with the others, sitting in between Lucy and Happy. And Kageyama was sitting next to Gray.

Kageyama was awake finally, but due to the attack, he felt a bit weak though.

"Why are you taking me with you guys?" He asked them.

"Why do you think?" Lucy asked him. "You need a doctor, and since everyone in clover has evacuated. You have no choice but to see one in Clover. Show us some gratitude." She said as she turned away.

But Kage was a bit confused as to why they saved him though. "But why did you save me though? We're enemies." He said.

Jaune scoffed and turned away, and Lucy looked over at him with a confused look, why did he scoff?

Kage then chuckled a bit. "Oh wait, you guys are just using me as a hostage..to make a deal with Erigor right?" He snorted at them. "Well, you're wasting your time….Erigor doesn't give two damns about me or any of his men." When he said this he didn't sound angry...just down and depressed, like as if he just got dumped and was now moody about it.

Lucy was a bit turned off by it. "Jeeze, try to lighten up dude." She said to him.

Gray looked out the window. "If you want to die, then we can make that happen." He said to the man. Making Lucy and Kage look surprised.

"Gray, calm down." Lucy said.

Jaune, however, had his hand on his sword. "And I can be the one to do it to." He said sharply at him. Jaune was still mad that this guy was helping the man kill the guild masters and he was letting his anger get the best of him.

Lucy looked over at Jaune and was surprised. For the short while, since she knew him, he is a kind guy who rarely got angry...except for what happened at Kaby's mansion..although that was Natsu's fault..sorta.

"Jaune...chill." Lucy said as she put her hand on his own. Jaune turned to look at her for a moment. He sighed calmly as he took his hand off of his sword and turned to face the window. Lucy looked at him with concern, and when she noticed that her hand was still on his…

She quickly let go and looked away for a moment, while sporting a blush on her face.

Gray, not noticing this, looked and turned to face Kageyama. "Listen, dude, there's a lot more to the world then you realize." He said to the man. " More than just life and death. Rather than focusing on the negatives..you and your Eisenwald pals should be focusing on looking at the positives of the world." He said.

Jaune and Lucy both looked at him with awe. They never expected the resident Stripper to say something like that. Lucy gave the Ice Mage a small smile

Jaune looked down and stared at his fingers. Back in Remnant, due to the Grimm, it was hard for people to focus on positive things... But his friend Ruby Rose? She was always the one with a smile on her face, and could always see the positives, rather than the negatives….even though she knew that the world was not all sunshine and rainbows….she never lost her optimism.

Jaune chuckled softly and rubbed the tears from his eyes. It seems like these Fairy Tail mages were the right ones to go to since he came to this world.

Jaune looked at Kage and gave a soft frown, sure he was still angry that he was helping a man commit mass muder...he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him, what exactly happened to him that let him become like this?

Jaune was processing these thoughts into him. They all felt a big bump and all flew up. Jaune hit his head against the ceiling, which hurt like hell.

"_Wrong time to forget to activate my Aura._" He thought as he rubbed his head. And Lucy...well..let's just say that Kage got a butt full of her.

"Erza, what happened?" Jaune asked in a worried voice.

"It's alright, everything is fine." Erza called out to him and everyone else. Jaune could tell that something was wrong, from what he remembered, she was using her magic energy to catch up to Natsu, and it felt like she was using way too much, he had to do something.

Lucy apologized to Kage, who was rubbing his face.

"Jeez Blondy, could your butt be any bigger?" He asked.

Well, Lucy did a quick 180 personality change and became furious. "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" She screamed. "GRAY, JAUNE, KILL HIM! HE SAID I HAD A BIG BUTT!" she screamed.

Gray was mumbling about the moment being ruined, but Jaune was still worried about Erza to listen to Lucy's concern. After a few minutes, he decided to get out of the car and go climb around the front again.

"Where the hell is that moron going?" Kage asking.

Lucy glared at him. "He's going to help Erza out!" She snapped, still not happy about his little...remark about her butt. She, however, looked over to where Jaune was climbing and looked concerned. They were now on tracks, and not a normal road, if Jaune were to fall off, he might die.

"_Please be safe Jaune._" Lucy thought with anxiety.

Jaune climbed around the front and hung onto the roof as tight as he could. He took notice that Erza was not looking so very good. She must be using up a lot of her magic energy. But Jaune would not let her do it.

"_My vision is getting blurry._" She thought. "I must have used up more energy back at the station than I thought. "_Natsu..please stop Erigor. It's all up-_" But she felt something grab onto her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"_Jaune._" She thought. She saw her student holding onto the roof while having his hand on her shoulder, pouring all of his Aura into hers. Just like that, Erza began to feel her magic energy being refilled and her vision was no longer becoming blurry. "Jaune!" she said. "I appreciate the help, but you shouldn't do that!"

"I don't want anything happening to you if you're low on energy." He said. "Just please let me help you Erza...I don't want to be seen as a failure and deadweight..please." He said.

Erza looked at him with a confused look. "_Why would I view him as a failure, we haven't even begun training yet?_" She asked herself. She saw him fight and was amazed at how good he was...but she noticed some concern in his voice, it sounded very desperate….why was he desperate? She would like to know as soon as she got back to the guild and after their lesson.

"Fine." Jaune raised an eyebrow at the female knight, who gave him a small smile. "Ok, you can continue, but when I tell you to stop, you stop. I don't want you drained of all your magic energy as well."

Jaune smiled back at her. "Ok." He said as he then continued to focus. Erza closed her eyes. This boy...he was really something. But why would he view himself as a failure though?

_Meanwhile, with Natsu and Erigor…._

Natsu was crossing his arms at the front to block the howling wind coming right at him from Erigor.

"Damn, this is getting really intense." Natsu said. "It's like I'm standing inside a typhoon!" He said. All of a sudden, the wind was growing even more intense.

"It's time to put out your flame for good!" Erigor exclaimed as he then put his hands forward and a magic circle appeared. "Now Strom Shred!" He yelled as several air projectiles launched themselves at the Dragon Slayer, who jumped up and dodged out of the way in time of course.

Igniting his feet, Natsu propelled himself at Erigor with his fist engulfed in flames hoping to land a strike on him. But as soon as he got close, the wind around Erigor was pushing him back. "I have to...break through!" He exclaimed, but unfortunately, he was sent back onto the tracks with a big thud.

"Damn!" Natsu said as he got up and took a look at the wind mage. "That wind is so strong, I can't land a single punch on him! Now, what am I going to do?"

Erigor noticed this and smirked down at the boy. "Feeling frustrated already kid?" He taunted. "Don't be so hard on yourself kid. You never had a chance against me anyway." He said as he then laughed. "Oh, but don't you worry, because I'm going to end this right here and now." He then put his arms out to the sides. "My Soaring Phoenix MAgic can rip anything to shreds! Emera Baram!" As he said that, several magic circles appeared and began to circle around.

Happy noticed this and got a bit worried. "Natsu, be careful. This is dangerous magic, so don't let it touch you." He tried to tell him.

Natsu didn't say anything, just growled as he looked up at Erigor, who then crossed both his index and middle fingers of both hands together and grinned.

"Good-Bye, Fairy Tail!" He claimed the magic circle then unleashed a torrent of wind and sent it flying at Natsu.

"GAH!" Natsu yelled as he was sent flying back, he skidded a few times before landing on his back, right in front of Happy.

"Come on Natsu!" Happy called out to him worriedly. "Get up! Please hurray!" The cat yelled out with worry

Erigor saw this and laughed. "I'm pretty impressed." He said. "His body was able to stay in one piece after that attack. For a wizard so young, that's not too shabby." He said with a grin. "But unfortunately you don't have what it takes to take me down. Once I have played a melody on the Lullaby for the old bastards. They will join you in the grave!" He said to him.

Natsu, however, slammed his fist right into the track, startling Happy and Erigor a bit. "All you talk aobut is that stupid flute!" Natsu said to him angrily, as he then took off his shirt. "If you wanna kill the guild masters..then you're gonna have to get through me first!" He said.

"Alright, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Erigor, however, was shocked. His wind was so strong..but why wasn't this fairy fly down yet? "This is ridiculous, how are you still standing?" He asked angrily.

But Natsu's reply was both of his fists being coated in fire. "Shut up already!" He said to him. "Time to fight, so bring it!" He said as he jumped up.

"I already told you that you were wasting your time!" Erigor said as he looked at Natsu angrily.

But Natsu didn't listen though, as he tried to land a blow on him, the same thing happened as he was sent back to the ground due to the wind in pain. Erigor laughed again, and Natsu was getting annoyed and pissed. He placed his hands again the metal tracks and his fists ignited

"Crap!" He said in anger. "I can't even get close to him! His wind is too strong!" He said, Happy noticed this and called out to him in concern. The flames around Natsu were flaring up to a great extent as he was growling in anger. "I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" He screamed as the fire around him grew even further,

Erigor noticed that his fire was getting really intense for him and narrowed his eyes. "So, the angrier he gets, the more intense his flames become." He said.

Happy was amazed because he could tell that due to Natsu flames becoming intense, the winds around them were beginning to change direction, this left the blue cat.

With a mighty yell, Natsu pulled the metal tracks from the ground. And the heat around him and Erigor was getting more intense.

Erigor was shocked, this just didn't make any sense. This kid's magic...it was something else. "_Flames of Emotion?_" He thought. "_But that's ancient magic. Where and how the hell did this brat learn to use it?_" Just as he was pondering these thoughts, he could feel his wind turning direction...and the winds were going somewhere else….towards Natsu!

"_What?_" Erigor thought in shock. "_My wife is being drawn towards him._"

"That's it!" Happy exclaimed, what was he planning? As Natsu was yelling even louder, Happy called out to him, this made Natsu turn a bit to hear what his cat partner wanted to say.

"Just give up." Happy said waving his paw in the air. "Let Gray handle this, you kinda suck and you aren't going to win." He said.

Natsu's flames went out like an instant as he looked over at the cat with wide eyes. Really? Did he just say..that he wasn't going to win?

Natsu's flames burst again..only this time…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He screamed in fury. At this point, his flames were growing even further, so much that it was blowing away Erigor's Storm Mail, much to his shock and confusion.

After a few minutes, the wind all vanished, leaving Erigor out in the open. Now I would tell you all how Natsu did it...but I'll just let Happy here explain.

(**Thanks Mr. Author, as you all can read, or from watching the episode in the anime or reading and seeing this part in the manga, Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air is creating a vertical updraft, which can also create a low-pressure area, and the wind will always blow from High-Pressure to Low-Pressure areas**.)

(**Wow, Happy…..I didn't think you knew much about Science and all that junk.**)

(**Yea, I am pretty smart but you also seem to be lazy in not explaining it yourself buddy.**)

(**I was never great in Science Class alright? Get off my back! *sigh* Anyway, here's your bucket of fish I promised**)

(**Thanks, Mr. Author! Call me again if you need more explanation...or if you're just lazy *snickers* Bye!**)

(**That cat, I swear...right folks, now we can get back to the story!**)

"I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Natsu yelled at Erigor, making the dark mage flinch a bit.

"_His magic is so strong._" He thought with shock. "_Surely..he couldn't be…!_" But his thoughts were soon wiped out when Natsu gave a mighty yell and jumped right at him, with Natsu's head going right for Erigor's stomach.

The dark mage coughed out some spit due to eye pain and the feel of the impact, but unfortunately for him, Natsu wasn't done yet.

"Now **Fire Dragon...SWORD EDGE!**" He yelled as he used his flames to spin Erigor around and threw him into the sky.

Erigor was sent flying into the air as Natsu was looking onward with anger on his face. Erigor started to fall down and land, right on the tracks. Natsu had won, and Erigor had been beaten.

"_Dragon Slayers….they really do exist!_" Erigor thought as his vision became blurry and finally passed out in defeat.

Natsu spit out some blood from his mouth and wiped it, all the while he smirked "So Happy, did you like that?" He asked.

"Oh, yea!" The cat said happily. "You showed him that if you mess with the Salamander, then you're gonna get roasted." He said as he raised a paw in the air.

Natsu, however, didn't really find his comment very good, especially when he remembered that little snarky remark Happy made a little while ago.

"You sure didn't sound so sure about it earlier." He said in annoyance.

Happy however looked at him innocently. "Well, you should know that cats have short-term memories."

"Yea but you said that I would never beat him and that I should leave it to Erza or something." Natsu said crossing his arms

"Jeeze, your memory is worse than mine, I said Gray, not Erza. Well, it doesn't even matter, cause you're the one who won."

Natsu stared at his cat partner for a little bit before smiling. "Darn right I did, still though." He said as he looked confused. "I wonder how I did that last attack though... But who cares right? It was awesome!"

"Darn right sir!" Happy said happily. And just like that, the two began laughing. Unaware that a certain flute was on the ground nearby glowing….this was not good.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice called and Happy turned to set the magic mobile riding over to them and smiled.

"Hey, you guys just missed me kicking Erigor's butt!" He called out to them. With Happy raising his paw in the air.

Everyone got out of the car, but Jaune was seen supporting Erza though because her arm 3was around him as he was holding her. Seems like Erza told Jaune to stop giving her some energy and she used more of it to catch up

"Are you sure you're alright Erza?" Jaune asked concerningly.

"Yea, don't worry about me." She said to him. "But still, thank you." she said, giving him a small smile, a smile that he returned. When Lucy saw him smiling at Erza, for some weird reason, she felt a bit angry at it though...but why?

Kageyama saw Erigor on the ground and was shocked. The ace of the Eisenwald guild had been beaten? There's no way!

"_But how though?_" He thought. "_Erigor never loses to anyone._" As he was trying to process all of this, he took notice of something on the ground.

"I can't believe you had a hard time with this punk." Gray said to Natsu, who simply crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I never said that I had a hard time with him, Stripper!" Natsu shot back at him. "I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was honestly getting worried there for a moment." Happy said, joining in on the conversation. All Gray could say was whatever in an annoyed tone in his voice.

"And besides. "Gray said. "You look pretty dumb, wearing a scarf while half-naked." He said. Despite the fact that he was half-naked himself….

"Oh like you got room to talk." Natsu shot at him. "Hey Lucy, let me borrow your clothes."

"YEAH RIGHT!" The blond girl said, making Erza giggle a bit and Jaune to smile" You want a shirt? Why don't you wear Jaune's?" She asked, making the blond knight look at her weirdly.

"Yea, like I want to wear a hoodie with a bunny on it." Natsu said.

Jaune then gave him a dirty look. "Hey! I like the hoodie, thank you very much!" Jaune said to him angrily. He then heard some giggling and turned to see Erza was the one who was doing it.

"You have a bunny on your hoodie?" She asked him while smirking. This made Jaune's face turn red of embarrassment. "Well anyway, god work Natsu." She said to the pink-haired boy. "Because of you, all the guild masters will be safe now." And with that Lucy nodded her head and smiled, and so did the others.

"So now what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"Well now that we are here. We should possibly stop by the guild masters conference to tell them what happened, and ask them how we can properly dispose of Lullaby." She said to him and the others.

"I agree." Happy said, raising a paw in the air. "Afterall, we are so close to Clover anyway."

"Alright then." Jaune said. "Now, where is that flu-?"

**BAM**

"Kage!" Erza called out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jaune called out in anger.

A powerful blast kicked everyone off of their feet and landed on the ground, everyone looked up to see Kage, using his shadow magic to take the magic mobile, and that wasn't the only thing..he had the Lullaby Flute!

Kage laughed as he stared at them all. "You flys shouldn't have let your guards down! The Lullaby is mine!" He said as he began to take off in the magic mobile down the tracks. The Fairies were all shocked at this deception, and after they save his life too!

"That jerk!" Natsu called out in anger.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?" Lucy explained in an angry way.

"After him!" Erza called out and everyone all made a run for him.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Team Natsu sitting down together, the rest looking happy and Jaune giving a small smile_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Plue and Happy eating some Ice Cream_)

_Clover/Guild Masters Conference_

Kage was right outside of the conference building overlooking it.

"_Yea, this will work._" He thought to himself. "Hopefully they'll be able to hear Lullaby's song from here." He said as a grin appeared on his face. "_Finally, revenge is mine._" He thought again But then, unfortunately for him, he heard some noises….weird noises.

**SMOOCH**

**SMOOCH**

The noises made the dark mage freak out a bit. Someone was here! And they most likely see him! His plan was doomed!

He turned around to see who it was making the noises, and it turned out to be Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, reading a Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine and ogling at the women in their clothes.

"Oh, there's lots of hotties in this week's issue." He said with a big stupid grin on his face. Yep, the old man was quite the pervert.. "Man, young wizard ladies are much more powerful now then they were in my day...and quite sexier too." He said.

Kage was watching all of this and was looking a bit confused and perplexed. Was this old man really the Guild Master of Fairy Tail? What with him talking about girls and wearing that weird outfit of his.

"*Grrr* I don't have time for this." Makarov said as he shook his head and rolled up the magazine. "I have to catch up to those brats before they destroy a whole town!" He said. After hearing about Erza, Gray, and Natsu teaming up, he decided to leave early to go stop them before they destroy something...as it would end up having Makarov to deal with paperwork again…and possibly get a heart attack...

Just as he was about to leave he turned around, and when he saw Kage..he freaked out.

"GGAAHH!" The tiny old man yelled as he was not trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had the magazine, one of them was saying that he was researching on female wizards and that it was an innocent act and he had no reason to be ashamed of it.

"I really don't care what you're doing old man." Kage said to him. Makarov heard him and sighed in relief, knowing that this boy would not rat him out in any way. But when he got a look at him, his face became one of concern after seeing the bandages.

"Oh, you've been hurt badly, my boy." He said. "You know, you really shouldn't be wandering around the woods in this kind of condition." He said.

"Yea, you're right." Kage said. "_I still can't believe that's Makarov...why do I keep running into those fairy flies?_" He thought with dread. Makarov started to walk away, but Kage stopped him for a minute. Kage then held up the Lullaby in his hands. "I suppose you'd care to hear a song?" He asked. "Because I was in the hospital, they wouldn't let me play it while I was being treated. So it would mean alot to me to play for someone."

Makarov took a look at the flute and looked confused. "Hmm, that's one weird-looking flute you got their boy." He said.

Kage chuckled a bit. "I know it looks weird and creepy, but it has a beautiful sound though. Please?"

Makarov opened his eyes and began to ponder it...he should be going...but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to hear one little tune, so he relented and allowed Kage to play.

"Oh, thank you sir." Kage said with a smile but then opened his eyes slightly with a smug look in his eyes. "_We win._" He thought with malice in his voice. "Anyway sir, try to listen to it very carefully."

"Ok then." Makarov said to him.

Kage then held up the flute and breathed deeply. "T_his is it._" He thought to himself. Finally, Eisenwald's revenge would be complete. In his mind, he was reading all of his guildmates explaining about how legal guilds suck and all. And Erigor's voice was heard as well

"_Finally, we will have our revenge on these old fools for making us live in darkness!_" Erigor said angrily in Kage's mind. As Kage was about to put his mouth on the flute..he heard other voices, only these voices were not of his guild..they were of other people.

"_So you're basically killing innocent people because you got your rights taken away?_" The blond knight's voice said. "_How petty can you possibly be?_"

"_He's right!_" The blond girl's voice said in his head. "_And besides, killing them is not going to get you;r rights back!_"

When he heard those voices, Kage was feeling something...was it hesitation? No! These guild masters had to pay. They just had to!

Then the stripper's voice was in his head now. "_Listen dude, there's a lot more to the world then you realize. More than just life and death. Rather than focusing on the negatives..you and your Eisenwald pals should be focusing on looking at the positives of the world._"

"_Kage, don't you dare die on us you hear?_" The red knight's voice said in his head.

"_How could you do this to one of your friends?_" Natsu's voice said in his head. "_He's A member of your guild….AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?_"

Kage's eyes were wide when he heard all of those voices in his head, and he was sweating nervously...could he...really do this?

Meanwhile, Team Fairy Tail were nearby and watching from afar, and this worried them greatly.

"It's them!" Jaune said as he had his hand on his sword.

"Master!" Erza cried. But before any of them could do something..

"Shh!" A whispering voice said from behind them. Everyone (sans Erza) freaked out when they saw him. It was MAster Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild.

"Keep quit, we're just about to get to the good part." He said to them.

"_Who is this weirdo…?_" Jaune thought with a weird look on his face. Never had he seen someone dressed like that before, not even in Remnant did he see someone in clothes like that.

Bob was complimenting Natsu and Gray, which made both boys be uncomfortable and they both shuddered in fright.

Lucy was hiding behind Erza and Jaune was just watching while standing next to her.

"Who is that guy?" Lucy asked as Bob then shoved Natsu and Gray out of the way….with his rear end…

"That's Master Bob." Erza said to both blonds. While she seemed alright compared to the others, if one could look closely, there was a beat of sweat going down her head.

Jaune then looked at the man with interest, so was he another Guild Master? If so, then what guild did he belong to?

"Oh?" Bob said as he went right up to Jaune, making the blond knight weirded out. "So this is the new Jaune I heard so much about huh?" Bob asked in a weird tone of voice. "Well, he certainly does look yummy."

"_YUMMY?!_" Jaune thought while his skin was going a bit pale. If anyone of his friends from Remnant heard that, they would tease him to hell, especially Nora and Yang.  
Meanwhile, Kage and Makarov were still outside, and Gage still hasn't played the flute yet. And Makarov was getting a bit impatient.

"Well?" He asked the boy. "I can't wait all night young man." He said. Kage breathed slightly and after a minute of hesitation, he started to put his mouth on the flute.

"Oh No!" Erza said with worry, and made everyone else worry...but Natsu, Gray, and Jaune were all three grappled by Bob. And someone else was watching with interest.

"Could you guys keep it down, please? We're just getting to the good part." Goldmine said as he was watching the whole scene with a smile on his face.

"Who's he?" Jaune asked while trying to get out of Bob's grip.

"He's with the Quatro Cerberus Guild: The Master, Goldmine." Erza explained.

"_Goldmine?_" Jaune thought. "_Huh, such interesting names. What kind of magic does he wield?_"

As Makarov was waiting, and Kage was hesitating to go through with it...the flute began to glow from its eyeholes…

"_What are you doing?_" Kage thought to himself. "Y_ou can do this...just one song, just one song, and everything will change!_" He thought.

Makarov was watching and then breathed a bit. "You know, things are not going to change, young man." He said. This made Kage widen his eyes. Did the old man read his mind or something?! Makarov turned the other way. "You can't change the fact that the people who are weak, will remain weak forever. Maybe it's just me..but I don't think it is a bad idea. You see, humans are weak creatures by nature, and our insecurities are the sole reason our guilds exist in the first place. And it's the reason why we have friends. When we're surrounded by friends and allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it like this: If we're clumsy, then we might stumble and bump into things. But as long as we have faith for the future, then we can continue to march forward and outer inner strength can grow and emerge on its own. But we all have to choose to walk that path and make a pledge to live our lives to the fullest." Makarov ended his speech by giving him a heartwarming grin. "Don't let that flute get in your way."

Kage was a bit shocked at hearing him...all his life, the Eisenwald guild had said tuff about revenge and all that stuff….could he really do it? Could he...be able to lie life to the fullest?

At this point, Kage dropped the flute on the ground. This made everyone look at him with a smile. While Jaune was a bit conflicted...he really changed just like that...he never would have thought that it would happen like that...this world...it was something else entirely.

"I surrender." Kage said as he dropped to his knees and bowed towards Makarov. The old man smiled and heard some noises.

"Master!" Erza said as he and the others were running to him.

"You stopped him!" Natsu said.

"Way to go gramps!" Gray said with a smile.

Makarov was a bit shocked at seeing his kids here in Clover and asked them how they got here, but his answer was not answered as Erza was giving him a hug...that hurt his head due to her chest plate.

Jaune was watching all of this and looked confused. While he is glad that Makarov was alright, he was still confused as to how Kage just gave up like that. A few hours ago, he was spotting on how he is going to kill the guild masters and get revenge...but not here he is..and he gave up! He looked down and sighed a bit, still perplexed a bit.

He then felt something...something malicious. As his hand was going onto his sword, there was foul evil laughter in the air.

"**HA-HAHAHA, I GROW TIRED OF YOU HUMANS AND YOUR ANTICS!**" It said as a black mist and purple lighting was coming out of it. Everyone turned to see it and was shocked.

"What's going on?" Gray asked. As he asked this, a large purple magic circle appeared in the sky as the black mist was going up into it.

"**I CAN'T HOLD BACK NO LONGER!** **IF YOU WON'T USE ME, THEN I'LL DEVOUR YOU ALL MYSELF!**" The voice said as a light flashed, making everyone cover their eyes.

When the light vanished, there was a large monster that looked like it was made of wood towering over them all.

"It's so big!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Way to state the obvious." Happy said to her.

"Happy, now is not the time!" Jaune said seriously to the cat. But he looked up at it and was shocked, this thing was so big! He bet that this thing could take on a Nevermore, Goliath, or a Death Stalker and come out on top.

Kage was even more shocked, he didn't think Lullaby would turn into this! Erigor never even mentioned it.

"It must be a Demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine told them all.

This made Jaune's eyes go wide. Did he just say Demon? What The hell kind of creatures were in this world? If there were demons in this world, and this is what they were like, then it would make Grimm look like cute animals in comparison.

"But why did it turn into a monster though?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You're all looking at the Lullaby's true form." He explained. So this thing..was the flutes true form? "It's considered forbidden black magic. Living Magic; this is Zeref's specialty." Goldmine said to them all.

"Living Magic?" Erza and Jaune asked together. Jaune doesn't remember reading about this in the book he borrowed.

"Who's Zeref?" Gray asked.

"From What I can remember reading." Jaune explained. "Apparently, he was one of the evilest wizards ever known in the world." He said grimly.

"That's right." Bob said. "Back in his day, he was very powerful. But I never knew that his dark legacy could come back again." He said.

The Lullaby approached them all and grinned wickedly at them. "**NOW THEN...WHICH ONE OF THESE DELECTABLE SOULS SHOULD I DEVOUR FIRST?**" It asked. The Fairy Tail wizards (sans Lucy) were not afraid and stood their ground.

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu asked...but then turned over to face the others. "Hey guys, do you think souls are tasty?"

"The hell kind of question is that?" Jaune asked him with a raised eyebrow in an annoyed tone of voice.

"How should we know?" Gray asked in a similarly annoyed tone of voice.

Lucy however sighed. "Always thinking of eating!" She said.

Erza turned to face the others. "Natsu, Gray, get everyone to safety!" She said to them.

But they were not happy about receiving orders though.

"You ain't the boss of us!" Natsu said to her.

"Yea, stop giving us orders!" Gray said to her...but unfortunately.

Erza gave them one of her famous death glares. "Just do it!" she said to them. And they did it without a second glance, once Erza told you to do something...you DO IT! No questions asked.

"Aye Ma'am!" The two idiots said as they made a run for it.

"Another Happy impression?" Lucy asked with dread.

Jaune shook his head and chuckled a bit at seeing them act like that. He bet that it would be the same if Ms. Goodwich did the same. But he then shook his head, knowing that it was not the time to think about that. They had to take care of this monster somehow.

"**YOU ALL DOUBT MY POWER?**" Lullaby asked. "**FINE, LET ME SHOW YOU, FOOLS!**" It said as it then fired a beam from its mouth toward a mountain..that exploded right on impact!

The light flashed and everyone covered their eyes for a moment. After the lights faded, they all saw this might of that power and got worried.

"_Yep!_" Jaune thought. "_This thing could definitely take down a Nevermore, Deathstalker, or a Goliath Grimm!_" He said a bit fearfully. Heck if this thing was in Remnant, it would take a large army of Huntsman and Huntresses to take this monstrosity down.

"**I GOT NO USE FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMAN SOLDIERS!**" It said as it then focuses its attention on everyone else. "**BUT I DO ENJOY THE TASTE OF A WIDARD'S SOUL. AND YOURS WILL BE THE ONES I CONSUME!**" It said to them all.

Natsu however was not intimidated. "Oh yeah?" He asked challengingly. "I'd like for you to come down and see you try! So bring it!"

Good luck!" Jaune turned to see a majority of the guild masters had all backed away very far away.

"Can those three really defeat Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Why don't you both help them?" Happy asked the two blonds.

Lucy, however, turned her head away from both fright and embarrassment. "Well I would, but unfortunately none of my spirits are available right now and we'd probably slow them down. Right Jaune?" she asked. But Jaune was not focused on her as he looked down.

"That's a pretty good excuse." The cat said to her, and that did not amuse the girl one bit.

"Don't judge me you stupid feline!" She said to him angrily.

Jaune was looking down on the ground while trembling a bit. After everything he went through at Beacon, Haven….he was angry...angry at himself. He made a vow that as long as he was here...he would not be a burden anymore!

"No!" He said in anger, making both Lucy and Happy startled in shock. "I will not be a burden anymore, I will not slow anyone down….I will not be dead weight!" He said as he glared up at the demon. "I wasn't afraid of a Grimm, and I sure as hell won't be afraid of some overgrown toothpick!" He said as he ran up to Erza and the others. Making Lucy look at him with awe.

"Jaune…!" she whispered with wide eyes. But then something came into her mind...what's a Grimm?

Before Erza and the other two boys could attack, she saw Jaune coming up to them.

"Jaune!" Erza said. "What are you doing? You pos-" but was interrupted as Jaune looked into her eyes.

"Erza..please, let me help….I don't want to hold anyone back, I will help however I can. Just please let me fight as well….please!" He pleaded. Erza, Natsu, and Gray looked into his pleading eyes. They could tell that he was serious, but they were even more confused about why he would suggest that he would hold them back?

Erza sighed and rubbed his head. "Alright, but stay close to the ground where I can see you, alright?" She asked sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jaune said with a smile on his face, Erza nodded and turned to face Lullaby

"Alright!" Erza said to them. "Me, Gray, and Natsu will attack from the top. Jaune, you try to bring this thing down from the bottom. Can you handle it?"

"I promise to do my very best!" Jaune said determinedly as he brought out his sword and shield and got ready.

"Alright then." She said as she got out her swords. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" The three boys said as they all began to go right at Lullaby. While Erza, Natsu, and Gray jumped. Jaune ran for the legs.

"_If I can get its legs, I might be able to bring it down easier and the head might be the vulnerable part._" He thought as he then ran towards the legs.

Meanwhile, Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashed Lullaby right in the torso, causing the demon to scream in pain.

Gray had his fist in his plasma as an icy breeze swirled around him. He looked up with a determined face. "I**ce-Make: Lace!**" He said as a volley of Lance-shaped Ice shot towards Lullaby, making it scream even further.

Natsu slammed his fists together as flames erupted around him. "My turn now!" He said as he jumped up and ignited his fist. "**Now Fire Dragon….IRON FIST!**" He yelled as he then gave a fiery punch at the demon, making it scream in pain even further.

Lucy and the others were watching with awe as some of the other wizards of the conference were making comments about the attacks that Natsu, Erza, and GRay were doing.

"_Wow...they're all amazing!_" Lucy thought with awe.

Jaune meanwhile saw their attacks and he was in amazement as well. This world was crazy powerful, heck even crazier powerful than Remnant. But he quickly shook those feelings and thoughts away, knowing that he still had to take care of the legs.

"Alright!" He said as he put his sword in his shield and pushed a button. When he did this, the sword became even bigger as the shield was merging with it. Jaune had this happen after he, Ruby, Nora, and Ren saved a village when they were still traveling to Heaven, and the Blacksmith was kind enough to update his armor and weaponry.

"RAGH!" Jaune said as he slashed at Lullaby's legs, but unfortunately, it didn't really do any damage at all. This made Jaune look at his weapon and is shocked he was able to slice through a Nuckelavee, but not a hunk of wood? What the heck?

"**RAGH!**" It said as it looked down at Erza, Gray, and Natsu. "**YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME MAD!**" It yelled as it tried to swipe at them, but they were able to dodge out of the way in time. It then looked down at Jaune. "And you're making me mad, you little bastard!" It screamed as it raised it's foot and tried to squish him, but Jaune was fortunate enough to get out of the way, despite that he skidded a few feet away and land on his but

Erza, Gray and Natsu still continued to use their attacks on it. And due to their combination attacks, it was a sight to see.

"Wow, their combo attacks are powerful!" Kage said with wide eyes of shock.

"And they're all in sync!" Lucy said, happily adding with them. Lucy could not see Jaune, but she felt a bit worried for him.

While Erza was slicing through Lullaby, she couldn't see Jaune either and if one could look closely, there was a sign of worry in her eyes.

But at this point, Lullaby had enough! It was sick of these humans kicking its ass. And now...they were all going to die! Lullaby then gave a mighty roar as a magic circle appeared in the sky, and its mouth was glowing. At this point, everyone felt the breeze it heh air was going towards it.

When Jaune looked around, he saw the trees and grass start to die off. This shocked him greatly, but what was that monster doing? Absorbing the life out of nature?

"Just one note, and you souls will belong to me!" Lullaby said as it began to growl.

"It's going to play its song!" Lucy exclaimed and everyone on the ground prepared for the worse.

And finally Lullaby was about to play its song.

"*Wheezy weak note*" Unfortunately instead of some rich melody, instead there came a rather weak note of some kind. This made not only Lullaby confused, but also everyone else somewhat.

"What Happened?" Lucy asked with shock in her voice. Even Jaune is a bit confused by the sound.

"Nothing really." Happy explained.

The Lullaby was also shocked, why couldn't it play it's melody of death? As it was asking itself this question. Kage came up with an answer.

"It must because of all those holes in it!" He exclaimed.

Jaune heard this and looked up, and he could see it now. Apparently, when Natsu, Erz, and Gray did their attacks, they left some holes in Lullaby so much that it ruined its sound!

Lucy thought of that reason as well and then deadpanned. "Well all that built up for nothing?" she asked.

"Well, Flute's are pretty lame anyway." Happy said. Jaune heard this and kinda shrugged his shoulders a bit. He was more of a guitar kind of guy.

However, Lullaby heard what the cat said, and let's just say...it was not amused one bit.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME?!**" It screamed in fury. "**I'LL BLAST YOU ALL INTO OBLIVION!**" It's eyes glowed again as it was about to fire off a beam of light towards them all.

But luckily, Gray arrived in time to help them all out.

"His hands glowed a bright blue color as he looked up. "**Now Ice-Make….**" Lullaby then fired off it;s beam at them, but it was blocked by a wall of Ice, made by Gray. "**SHIELD!**" He finished.

All the wizards were amazed at his Maker Magic, calling it spectacular and amazing.

"What's Maker Magic?" Lucy asked. And Happy answered for her.

Maker Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to use their magic to give it a Tangible form." He explained. "Gray's Ice-Make Magic allows him to create weapons made of Ice. and we have another Maker Wizard back at the guild named Laki, who can use Wood Maker Magic. But there are also other types that can destroy it though." He said.

Lucy listened to the cat and was intrigued. These wizards were something else.

Jaune thought the same thing as he was busy trying to slice Lullabies legs, but to no effort.

"Damn!" He said. "Why isn't this working?" He asked himself as his blade wasn't doing anything, but little scratches, what was going on? After a few minutes, he just stopped and ran far ahead to watch the action. He was not yet strong enough to take on something like this. And so he just ran far and watched, as he was seeing the three fight, he couldn't help but admire their strength….all he could do was hope to become strong like them.

"**I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!**" Lullaby screamed as all the fire around it began to vanish and go into a different direction, it turned to see that it was Natsu who was absorbing all of the fire and sucking in his mouth.

Natsu took all of the fire in his mouth and gave out a big burp. "Ahh, that was some tasty fire, thanks for the meal buddy! Because now I really got a fire in my belly!" He said with a grin.

Lullaby angrily looked down at him for this stunt he pulled. "Y**OU'RE NOT HUMAN!**" It said. "**YOU'RE A MONSTER!**" It said as it tried to hit the ground where Natsu was, but luckily the Dragon Slayer dodged out of the way and ran up its arm.

"Oh, yea? Like you got room to talk!" He said as he ran up further, making the demon yell at him to stop climbing it.

Erza then requipped herself with new armor. This armor was all black with silver trimming and covered most of her body. There was a neck guard decorated with gems, had shoulder pads that were composed of two silver-edged plates with silver crossed on them, she also had on a high collar that resembled a dress due to it's shape, also her silver-edged breastplate revealed most of her cleavage and belly, had plates that flanked her hips and reached down to her large waist guard that had long silver-edged plates that were feather-shaped and decorated with silver crosses. Also, the waist guard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her...private area was covered by a dark indument. The gauntlets she was equipped with protection and sported silver patterns, she also had silver-edged blackguards on her legs, knees, and thighs. But the most distinguishing thing about this armor was that it sported a pair of wings that looked lit. It belonged to a bat, and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. This armor? the Black Wing Armor

Jaune blushed a bit at seeing her in that armor, but when he saw her with her hair like that...it looked so familiar.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune whispered as a tear went down his eye. Of course, he knew that Pyrrha was dead, but when Erza had that ponytail up...he could not help but feel reminded of his former teammate. He could feel some of the negativity coming back to him, but he had to quickly shake these feelings away, for he had to stay focused on them...but he could not help but feel a bit intimidated by seeing how powerful they all were...did he have potential to become as strong as them? Could he do it? Only time will tell for him.

Meanwhile, Erza, Gray, and Natsu all unleashed their attacks, with Erza slicing through Lullabies head, and GRay shooting it with more Ice projectiles onto it, which made Lullaby scream in pain again. And finally, Natsu covered both of his hands.

"The fire of my left hand, and the fire of my right hand. Put them together! "He said as he then slammed them both together and created a big ball of fire that he was holding. "AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! **Fire Dragon...BRILLIANT FLAME!**" He yelled as he then threw the big ball of fire at Lullaby,

"**NOOOO!**" It screamed as the fire made contact with it, and caused a great beam of light to go up into the sky, and with electricity cracking a bit. There was a small explosion of tiny particles. Out of everyone;s eyeshot, the Lullaby has turned back into a harmless flute.

Meanwhile everyone was amazed, Lucy and Jaune even.

"Wow Makky, your kids are amazing." Bob said with praise.

And Goldmine was also impressed by their accomplishment. "Those kids made defeating Seref's demon look like a walk in the park." He said with a smile on his face.

Lucy giggled and smiled. These guys, sure they were a bit...odd. But She couldn't help but be amazed at how awesome they worked together as a team.

Kageyama was even more shocked. Never had he imagined that a Fairy Tail Wizard was this powerful! It was...amazing!

"Are the Wizards of Fairy Tail really this strong?" He asked as Natsu Gray, and Erza came out of the dust and had determined looks on their faces.

"No doubt about it, they are the strongest team!" Lucy said with a big grin. With Happy and Makarov agreeing.

As the others went up to them, Jaue stayed behind. He no doubt was happy for them, but a part of him felt really intimidated and a bit self-doubting. No one i s Remnant could beat them, heck, not even the best Huntsman if they could try….but...since he was here...could he be able to reach up to their level? OR would he just be another one of the weak ones? Even back at Beacon, he got better...but he was still behind the others in terms of combat.

"Can I really do it?" He asked himself as he looked down to see his sword and then his shield...he had to do it...he needed to be better...somehow. But then he was then interrupted by Natsu, who was calling him over.

"Hey Jaune, what are you doing spacing out for?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh..nothing, sorry." He said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to them. "ALos...sorry, I tried to see if I could take it down from the bottom….but that wood was way too durable though."

"It's fine Jaune." Makarov said with a grin. "Not everyone can handle something like that."

"I am glad you're alright to Jaune." Erza said as she brought his head over to her chest plate. "You are good, but I know you can be better." She said.

"Right." He said with a small smile.

As they were all standing together, Kageyama was watching them all with a small smile on his face.

"**You know, they're odd, but they are all stronger than I am." He said. "I wonder…**" He thought. "**If i didn't let Erigor talk all that stuff...could I have joined Fairy Tail?**" As he thought this over he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

But said hand grabbed him and hugged him, and the culprit? Bob, who was talking about getting him a doctor, and having the poor Kage just asking him to let him go.

Goldmine was looking at the Fairy Tail mages with a smile. "You know, I can't really say that I know what happened here. But I think it;s pretty obvious that we owe Fairy Tail our thanks, right?" He asked the other wizards.

"Uh...should we?" One wizard asked.

"Yea, even so, I must say…" At this point Jaune noticed that Erza was looking behind her...and from the look it was showing..it was one that looked shocked and horrified, so he and the others turned to see what it was she was horrified about and when Jane saw what it was...he went pale.

The ENTIRE Conference building….destroyed, well not really destroyed...but totally obliterated! Those attacks alone obliterated a whole building.

"JUST HOW STRONG WAS THAT ATTACK?!" Jaune yelled in his head as sweat went down his head nervously.

Makarov was just as shocked as Jaune, due to his mouth being gaped open, and having him tremble in fright and sweat going down his head.

"The whole hall's been destroyed!" Lucy exclaimed with shock.

"Aye." Happy said. "And there are also a few mountain tops missing." He said cheerfully.

"Not really helping Happy!" Jaune said to him. He then saw Makarov shaking and got nervous. "Uh...Sir? Are you alright?" He asked nervously. But then the old man groaned a bit and much to both Jaune, Erza, and Lucy's horror, a little white ghost was emerging from his body.

"Something came out!" Happy said with shock in his voice.

Natsu, however, laughed, knowing how they really made a mess this time. And while he was busy laughing like no tomorrow, Erza was chasing after the little ghost, with Jaune's help.

"We're so sorry Sir!" Jaune said with worry in his voice.

"Please forgive us!" Erz Said worriedly as the two knights were chasing after the ghost. Meanwhile, Lucy was looking at how all the other guild masters were yelling angrily at them for the destruction they caused. But Goldmine and Bob were the only ones not complaining and were shown to be smiling...what?

"Huh, I guess kids really do take after their parents." Goldmine said with a smirk.

"I know, they're just like us when we were young." Bob said with a smile on his face.

Kage smirked a bit. "Oh, yea? Back in Ancient Times?" He asked with some sarcasm. But Bob, however, looked at him with that same smile.

"You know Kage, I used to look just like you back when I was younger." He said

This made Kage go wide-eyed. "Say what?!" He exclaimed shockingly. Bob conjured up a picture to show much of the wizard when they were young. And much to Kage's shock, Bob really did use to look like Kage as a young man.

"So wait….I'M GONNA BE BALD AND FAT WHEN I GET OLDER?!" Kage exclaimed with shock and horror as he was too trembling and shaking.

Goldmine looked at the young man and smiled. "So what do you think, kid? Since you have seen what it's like to be part of a legal guild." He said.

"Yea," Bob said. "They are much more fun than those awful Dark Guilds." He said. But unfortunately, Kage's ghost came out of his body as well.

"Huh? Something came out." Goldmine said in a not so shocked tone.

At this point. Natsu stopped laughing and looked at all the angry guild masters. "Oh sorry, are you guys trying to get someone? I'll do it for you." He said, not really knowing the fact that the ones they want...is him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WE'RE AFTER DUMYQ" They all screamed.

"Oh yeah... that's right!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face. After this Jaune and Erza had managed to put Makarov's soul back in, but the old man was still too tired and weak for what happened. They both turned to see the rest of the Fairy Tail mages running away and Jaune was confused.

"What's going 0-" But was interrupted as Erza grabbed him by the arm and they all took off.

"No time Jaune! Just run!" She said as they all began to get chased by the other wizards. All Jaune could think of was..

"_Yep, just what did I get myself into?_" He thought in dread as they all tried to get out of there in one piece. As they were Running Erza looked over Jaune and raised an eyebrow...when he mentioned not being dead weight...why did he say something like that? Did something happen to him in his old town or something? After they get back tot he guild and did their training...she would want to know.

* * *

**And that wraps up the Lullaby Arc everyone! :) I hope you all enjoyed it. So next chapter is not going to be original and it will mainly focus on Jaune and Erza. While some of it is going to be the training, but the rest of the chapter will go like in canon, with Erza preparing to fight Natsu, and her getting arrested. I'm going to say this again. Jaune and Erza are NOT going to be in a relationship. I am only going to have their relationship be a sibling relationship. Next chapter they will trim for bi and get to know more about each other...I am not going to have Jaunr reveal all about Remant, but some of his time at school might be brought up. But he might give a little white lie aobut it though because he is still nervous aobut telling them aobut where he is from and all. I need time to think about it.**

**So as I was writing the fight, Some of you might be wondering how Jaune's big blade didn't ut through Lullaby. Well if you remember seeing Volume 4 and him slicing through the Nuckeleeve, that waa Grimm, this is a Demon. And I don't think the blade was strong enough to handle it, especially if it's one of Zeref's Demons, plus Jaune is still new to the world and enemies here are much stronger than the Grimm But he will get stronger as the story progresses.**

**Also, how are you all holding out due to this pandemic? I just want to know if you guys are all doing alright. If you are, good, and if you aren't I hope you all get better soon. To all of you, please be careful out there alright?**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**I will see you next time :)**


	11. Training and Arrest

**Hey everyone, so last time on Hunstman Knight, we got through the Lullaby Arc, and now this chapter is going to be a bit different. So in this chapter, Jaune is going to go through some training form Erza to learn more aobut Requip and Sword Magic, also it will also be when Erza gets arrested. This is a chapter I'm excited about. So stay tuned :)**

**So regarding Galuna ISland...should I have Jaune go with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy int he first places? Or should I have him go with Erza during it? I know it's my story, but I want to know what you all might think? Because we know Jaune would not want to break rules, but with Natsu..you know. **

**To dragoon109: Oh..I never really thought of that, thanks for the info. Yea, I do support the theory that Jaune might be related to Salem in some way, which is why he has a good semblance.**

**To Starlord Master: Darn right, you don't mess with determined people. I don;t know to be honest, I am hoping to get as far as I can go.**

**To william bessent: Erza and Jaune are not going to be an item. I already said that teh two are going to have a sister and brother relationship, not romantic, just a simply brother-sister relationship, Erza is going to view Jaune as a younger brother and Jauenis going to view Erza as an older sister figure.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**To duvakinx1: Honestly...I didn't; really think of an Edolas version of Jaune yet...I need some time to think about it first.**

**To Guest: It was just a ponytail when she is in that armor I notice that it look like Pyrrha's ponytail, listen that was only a one thing ok? Erza is not going to turn into Pyrrha 2.0**

**To Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Blade and Armor Dragon Lacrima? I don't think there is such thing, but I know it;s a fanfic so anything is possible, and your idea is not stupid, but I don't have plans to turn Jaune into a Dragon Slayer. That's why I am going to have him use both Sword and Gun magic, along with equip, so that he would not lose hsi weapons, ever. Like I said your idea was not stupid and it was intriguing and unique, but like I said, I don't have plans to turn Jaune into a Dragon Slayer.**

**To Kamen Rider Extreme: Well I did not think aobut training armor, I figured his regular armor would be just fine, and once you read teh chapter, I did my best solo how Erza might train him...hopefully I did good.**

**Anyway, let's get right into it :)**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment_

Lucy had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit parched.

"Ugh, why now?" she asked groggily as he got up and wiped a bit of the sleep out of her eyes. "Better get a drink." she said as she got out of her bed she looked over at her couch where Jaune was sleeping on and sighed a bit. "_I still can't believe he is wearing his stuff. At some point, we're going to have to go shopping for some new clothes for him._" She thought.

As she was going to the kitchen. She got one more glimpse over at Jaune, and this time, she frowned, why? Because Jaune was breathing a bit. She walked over silently at him to get a closer look. She saw that he had a frightened look on his face and tears were coming out of his eyes. Lucy then became concerned.

"Jaune?" She asked softly as she nudged him again. But he didn't wake up and he started to breathe a bit before sweating again, and more tears came out of his eyes.

"Please...no...guys...don't go." He whimpered a bit. This time Lucy quickly went into the kitchen to get a cool washcloth to wipe his head. When she got back out she saw that he calmed down a bit, but still had tears in his eyes.

"Cinder….you're going to pay…" He threw his whimpers. This made Lucy even more curious and concerned. Who was this Cinder? Did...this person do something to Jaune? She was not going to pry him about it...but she was hoping that eventually, maybe Jaune might be able to tell her and the others more about himself...and who this Cinder is….

She got the cloth and wiped the sweat from his head, and he also wiped away the tears as well, and she was a bit concerned as well. She then put the cloth down and walked back to her bed, but still stayed up to keep an eye on June before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucy had woken up with a stretch, she looked over at Jaune to see that he was now sleeping peacefully, and she smiled a bit. She was concerned last night, but now she was relieved a bit.

Now Lucy couldn't help it, but from when she got close to him, she felt her cheeks get hot, why was this happening? This was something going on with ehr as well.

"Why do I feel like this?" She asked herself. "I don't know him well, plus I don't even know if I am ready for a boyfriend yet." She said as she shook her head and went to go take a shower. But as she was walking though, she still couldn't get him off of her mind though. And with that she went in to take shower. But one thing was still on her mind, who was this Cinder woman that he mentioned? And what happened to him that is making him have these dreams?

_5 minutes later…._

Jaune stirred or a moment before waking up, when he rose up he rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"_I had that dream again._" He thought. "_A bit different from before, but it felt the same...I guess the whole thing is still sore for me._" He thought, his fist then clenched. "_Cinder...that bitch...if she is to come here...I'll win, I promise it._" He said as he got up a bit. "*sigh* guys, please be alright." God, why wasn't there a way for him to go see if they were alright? It made him stressful. He then got up to go to the bathroom, without knocking, he didn't mean to do it, he was just tired and didn't notice Lucy being gone.

"Awe man, he said as he opened the door. "Let me take-" But as soon as he got in, his eyes went wide, why? Because he saw Lucy! And he saw him! And she was… well, you know. After looking at each other for a few minutes, Lucy finally managed to say something….

"GET OUT PERVERT!" She screamed as she began to throw stuff at him, making the blond knight quickly run out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry!" He said from the other side, as he was trying to catch his breath, he could not help but blush when he saw her body, it was...amazing and she looked like an angel….

**SLAP**

"_No! Stop it Jaune!_" The blond noodle thought as he slapped his face, he should;t be thinking those things. "_I shouldn't think like that._" He thought, but he could not help but feel that Lucy really was a beautiful thought, he then shook those thoughts away as he had quite a day ahead of him, or he was training with Erza. And something told him that it was not going to be easy...sorta.

_5 minutes later…._

Lucy came out of the bathroom, wearing an outfit that consisted of a pink tank-top, a blue skirt, and her black knee boots. When she got out, she shot Jaune a dirty look.

"Don't think I'll forgive you that easily." She said to him with a small glare, but pink tinges on her cheeks..barely.

"Hey, I said I didn't mean to do it, I was still half asleep." Jaune said to her, trying to make his case clear. Lucy could tell that he was serious and sighed a bit.

"Sorry, I just got so edgy about that, especially after Natsu and Happy broke in my apartment that one time." She said to him. "If you want, I can wake you up in the mornings."

"No, it's fine, I'll just save up and buy an alarm clock." Jaune said. "Wait...do alarm clocks exist in this world?" He inwardly asked himself.

"Good." Lucy said with a small smile. "Anyway, are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast." She said.

Jaune smiled at her. "Sure, thanks." He said to her. Lucy smiled and nodded. As Lucy was beginning to cook them their breakfast, Jaune was wondering what kind of training he would be receiving today. Of course...from the rumors he heard from around the guild, he couldn't not but feel a bit scared though. All he could hope was that Erza would go easy on him because from what he saw yesterday he didn't think his Aura could protect him for long.

Lucy was also pretty curious about the training, she asked Erza if she would come along to see, and luckily, the red-haired girl said yes. So it was going to be Jaune, Erza, and Lucy today, and possibly Gray as well, if he felt like it.

The other night though...she was a bit concerned for him though, what exactly was it that he was crying about? And who were these people

"Man! That smells good Lucy!" A voice said, when Lucy turned she saw...Natsu and Happy at the table?

"INTRUDER ALERT!" She screamed.

**BAM**

Lucy gave the pink-haired boy a hard kick to the face. Making Jaune wince at a bit. How hard were this girl kicks and punches?

"Ow…" Natsu said weakly as he pushed himself off the floor. He got up and frowned at Lucy. "What the heck was that for?"

"What do you think dummy?" The girl angrily asked. "You and the cat barged into my home!" She said angrily.

"So? Why is Jaune here then?" He retorted.

"I allowed him to stay here until he gets enough for his own place!" Lucy said angrily.

"So he can come in but not me?" He asked, but hurt. But he just wasn't getting the facts.

"Unlike you, I am allowing Jaune to stay here, I don't invite you!" She snapped at him.

"You like Jaune don't you?" Happy teased.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, but one could tell, there was some pink on her face.

"Well anyway, hurry up and make us something to eat, we need to go if we are to watch Jaune and Erza training!" Natsu said with eagerness.

"You're coming too?" Jaune asked a bit confused a bit

"Yea!" Happy said. "Me, Natsu, and even Gray are coming along too." Happy said cheerfully. "We're going to cheer you on...and to possibly plan your funeral in case Erza kills you."

This made both Jaune and Lucy freak out a bit. Did this cat seriously say that Erza was going to kill him?

"F-Funeral? What do you mean funeral?" Jaune asked in a scared and nervous voice.

"Don't worry Jaune." Natsu said with a grin. "Erza won't kill you….she might maim you, but won't kill you."

"Not really helping…." The two blonds said in deadpanned voices. After this little spat, they all ate together and got ready to go.

"So...where did Erza say to go?" Lucy asked.

"She said that she wanted to meet us all at the guildhall," Natsu said with a grin. "Man I can't wait to fight her! I'll show her how much I've grown!" Natsu said eagerly.

As they were walking to the guild, Jaune couldn't help but notice the smiles of everyone in town. It was a nice sight to see, seeing people smile and laugh, and not living in fear, unlike in Remnant.

"I never noticed how lively the town is." Jaune said with a smile.

"Me either." Lucy said as they all walked together.

"I know right? I mean I would rather be there for a fight, but it's always nice to go out for a good walk." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Ate sir!" Happy said as he flew right by him.

"I wonder what Erza is going to train me with." Jaune said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, maybe she will show you how to harness your magic energy." Lucy suggested. "Magic just doesn't work like that, you need to channel it and make it work for yourself.."

"Yea I know." Jaune said, "I already got the word from Makarov, and Levy was talking nonstop to me about it." He said. "I just….hope I Can do it though."

"Why do you say that?" Natsu asked. "Of course you can do it, you helped out that Kigi guy out."

"It's Kageyama…" Jaune and Lucy deadpanned.

"Whatever, same thing." Natsu said as he shrugged his arms a bit. "Look, we're almost there!" Natsu said with eagerness. "Maybe I can have one match against Erza before she trained Jaune!" He said as she ran ahead of the others.

Lucy sighed a bit. "Well, knowing Natsu, it's no doubt that he is going to get his butt beat by her as soon as he goes in there."

"No doubt about that." Jaune and Happy said in unison as they continued to walk.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Guildhall And went inside, with Natsu dashing off. They saw a majority of the guild in there already sitting down and relaxing. Levy saw them and smiled.

"Hey Lu, hey Jaune!" she said waving her arm at them.

"Hey, Levy." Lucy said with a smile and Jaune waved back. "How are you?"

"I'm great, my team and I are about to head off to do a job right now." She said as Droy and Jet arrived and stood next to her.

"Yea," Jet said with a grin. "The job will only take us a day, so we should be back by tomorrow."

"Sounds cool." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yep," Droy said with a grin. "So what're you guys up to?" He asked.

"Well, Erza and Jaune are going to train together." Lucy said. "He wants to learn Sword and Requip Magic, so Erza is going to help him with the basics today." She said.

"Training with Erza?" Jet asked. "Dude...I feel sorry for you." He said in dread as he walked away, with Droy walking after him.

This caused Jaune to sign a bit. "Maybe I made a mistake." He said.

"Don't be like that." Levy said, whirl patting him on the shoulder, which was odd since she was a bit shorter than him. "Erza might seem cold, but she really does care. You'll see." Levy said as she then left to follow her team. "I'll see you both tomorrow, and bring me details!" She said as she and her team walked out of the guidl hall to go do their job.

Jaune sighed a bit and turned to face Lucy. "Be honest..do you think I'll survive or not?"

Lucy wanted to lie to him, but she found it very difficult. She didn't know Erza that much, but for the strength, she showed yesterday and her keeping Natsu and Gray in line….well, she didn't really feel positive.

"Well, maybe...you might get hurt a lot, but who knows? Maybe she might take it easy on you." Lucy said, trying to offer some mild encouragement. "Hopefully." She thought.

"Thanks…" Jaune said, not feeling really confident about it. After that they noticed Natsu and Gray over at the bar, sitting with Elfman. Mirajane's younger brother, but much taller than her. They noticed that Erza was not yet present, so they decided to go there and join them.

"Good Morning you two." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Morning Mira." Jaune said.

"Can I get you both anything?" The white-haired mage asked.

"Can I get some milk?" Jaune asked. Lucy wasn't thirsty and Mirajane went to the kitchen and came back with a bug of milk for Jaune.

"Drinking milk to make one's bones big is what makes a real man!" Elfman boasted to them.

"Oh..yea, that's cool." Jaune said, a bit bewildered. "_This place has a few oddballs...but they're nice oddballs though._" He thought with a small smile as he held his mug in his hands.

"So Jaune." Mira said, "I heard that you were going to train with Erza today. How do you feel?" She asked with her usual smile.

"Well..I am kinda nervous." the blond noodle said . "I mean I heard alot about her, and I know it;s to make me stronger, but I just still can't help but feel a bit nervous….hell, I'm nervous that if I fail a lot, she might reject me or something."

Mirajane frowned a bit at his low esteem. "Now don't talk like that." She said to him as she smiled again at him. "Erza might seem mean at certain points, but she cares greatly about everyone here in Fairy Tail. I know she won't give up on you." she said.

"You sure?" Jaune asked.

"I know I'm sure." Mira said, winking to him. "Also if you still want to know Gun Magic, Alzack and Bisca are here too, so if you want, you should go talk to them before Erza show's up." She advised.

"Alright." Jaune said as he gulped down all of his milk in one sitting and got up. "Thanks again Mira, and I promise as soona s I go on a job of my own I'll pay you back for the drink."

"Don;t worry about it, this one is on me." Mira said with a smile as he went to walk someplace. "I swear Jaune is a real nice guy."

"I know right?" Both Mira and Lucy turned to see Cana drinking from a large barrel...again. "I swear he has more class in here than any of the other guys in this place."

"I guess." Lucy said. "But you know...I think he is hiding something."

Oh?" Mira asked. "What do you mean?" She and Cana both leaned in closer to hear what Lucy had to say.

"Well..it happened in the middle of the night, I woke up feeling thirsty, so I? Went to my kitchen for a glass of water. When I got up, I saw Jaune on the couch...and it just looked like something was wrong." She said with concern. "He was sweating a lot, and he was whimpering a bit, as if he was having a nightmare or something."

At this point, Mira developed a concerned look and Cana, despite drinking also had a concerned look on her face.

"I was worried, and when I was going to go over there to stop him, he stopped and went quiet, I went over to make sure he was alright..and he was, but he was still sweating a bit, so I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his forehead off and his tears."

"That was kind of you to do." Mira said with a smile.

"Yea...but you know what else?" She said. "I heard him muttering a name, an anime called Cinder...saying something about how she was going to pay for what she did or something." At this point Mira and Cana both were confused a bit. "So I'm wondering who this woman is...and what she might have done to him."

"Well we can't pry him about it." Mira said sternly. "I'm sure he will tell us when the time's right." She said as she then wiped a mug.

"Yeah….I guess." Lucy said as she looked back to where Jaune was and still had a look of concern on her face. What exactly happened to Jaune?

Meanwhile, Jaune was walking around the guild, he went up to the request boards, this is where the wizards can take jobs to earn some Jewel. As he got a close look he saw that many of the jobs ranged from different things to simple menial stuff to take down monsters.

"_So diverse. I wonder if this is how Huntsmen and Huntresses find work._" Jaune thought. He was always curious as to how Huntsmen And Huntresses get work, so he thinks this must be like that, but also from Scrolls as well.

"Yo!" Jaune turned around to see two people walking up to him, one was a male who had black long hair that covered the right part of his face, and he wore a brown coat that resembles a poncho he wore a red shirt underneath it, and wore brown pants that were held by a belt with a skull on it, on his pants was a green case and wore lback shoes. This was Alzack Connell, a member of Fairy Tail who was skilled in Gun Magic.

The other figure was a female who was around Alacks height, she had long green hair that went down to her lower back that also had long bangs, purple eyes, and a large chest which made Jaune blush a bit at, and had red lipstick. Her attire consisted of something similar to a cowgirl, she had a western-styles hat on her head, wore a black dress with a white line down at the bottom and wore reddish-brown knee boots. This was Bisca Mulan, another member of the Fairy Tail guild who als used Gun MAgick but also a type of requip called the Gunner, a recipe that was like Erza's but this time it summoned gunsa rather than swords.

"Oh, hey." Jaune said to them with a small smile, who these people were and what they wanted with him.

"So you're the new guy huh?" Alzack asked, to which Jaune nodded a bit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alzack." He said with a smile

"I'm Bisca, howdy." She said with a smile as well. "So we heard from a little blue birdie that you were interested in learning gun magic huh?"

"I'm guessing the little blue birdie was actually a little blue cat right?" Jaune asked with a sigh.

"Yep." Alzak said. "Happy loves to gossip."

"I bet...but yea, I am interested in learning Sword Magic, Gun MAgic, and Requip as well, you know, explore my horizons or something like that to help my friends better," Jaune said.

"Well that's pretty cool. If you want, we can teach you." Alzack said.

"Really you guys can? I don't want to be a burden." Jaune said as he put his hands up, he didn't want to learn but he was a bit nervous about it though. After almost doing badly during his first semester at Beacon, he was worried that he might become a burden to Erz and these two.

"It's alright, since you're a member, this makes you family and family always helps each other out." Bisca said with a grin. "But the choice is yours."

Jaune gave it some thought, he always was a bit jealous that everyone else can turn their weapons into guns while he was the only one who wielded a sword and shield combo. He wasn;t ashamed to use it, he was proud to carry the same weapons that were used in the war. But there were times where he wondered what it would be like to use a gun for himself.

"Yea, I'll do it. But today I'm training with Erza though." Jaune said sheepishly.

"We know, we heard." Alzack said. "If you two are done we can show you some steps on Gun Magic." He said with a smile.

"That would be-"

"Where's Jaune?!" Said a familiar voice in the guild and everyone turned to the source and no surprise..it was Erza, standing with her hands on her hips giving off a stern look, a look that would send even the most frightening monsters of all back to the depths of hell from whence they came from.

"Uh...here." Jaune said in a nervous voice as he went up to her. Erza then stared at him, which made the boy nervous a bit. What did he do to make her angry? But Erza's glare then formed into a small smile.

"Good morning." She said to him.

Jaune sweatdropped a bit along with Lucy, what a quick 180 turn.

"Oh..yea, good morning." Jaune said uncertainty. "So uh...what kind of training are we in for today?" He asked.

"Well first, I want to look at your reflexes a bit. You have good skill but you can do better, so I want to test out your reflexes first before we can get you started on harnessing magical energy." She said. "You go outside and get ready, I'm going to have a slice of cake first."

"Cake? In the morning?" He asked her.

"Yes, sometimes I like to enjoy a snack in the morning." She then sent him a glare. "You got a problem with it?"

"No!" Jaune quickly said as he then ran out of the guild, Erza theme into eating her snack and Alzack and Bisca could not help but sigh a bit.

"_Well, hopefully he will be alright….hopefully._" Alzack thought.

"_Kid, I feel sorry for you._" Bisca thought with sweat going down her head.

_5 minutes later…._

Jaune, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were all outside on the training field, Erza and Jaune doing some warm-ups before they got to the training part.

"_I know I shouldn't complain, but I don;t feel like I'm going to make progress._" Jaune thought. When he trained with Pyrrha, it was tough but still able to do it well, he was nervous because this world was so much different from Remnant, and he was nervous that one strike from eRza was going to drain half of his Aura, and it made him nervous a bit.

"Jaune!" Erza called out. "It's time to practice on your reflexes. Get ready." She said as she then requipped two swords in her hands.

"Ok then…" Jaune said as he got out his sword and his shield and got into a stance, he remembered from Pyrrha's training to always keep his feet in place. "Well, hopefully I won't; die.

"Now/..let's begin!" She said as she then and quickly dash towards him, so fast that Jaune didn't know what to expect, but luckily he was able to block her attack with his shield stopping her sword. She then used her other sword to strike again, but Jaune used her swrd to block that too.

Now they were both puishing, trying to force pressure on each other to hopefully cause the other to get pushed back. Jaune, using some of his Semblance to boost himself, gave a nudge and pushed her back.

"Not bad." Erza said with a smirk. "But surely you can do a bit better." She said as she then rushed at him again. She then tried to deliver a backward slash at him, but Jaune quickly dodged and rolled out of the way. Erza quickly took notice and tried to swing at him again, in which case, her sword made contact with his shield. But unfortunately he did not notice that she used her left food to swiftly trip him and he landed on his back.

Jaune got up a bit to find Erza's sword right in his face. The blade made him a bit nervous as Erza was smirking at him.

"Uh.." He said nervously."You got a small white flag I can wave around?" He asked, sweating a bit.

"Nope, but I accept." Erza said as he put her sword down and helped Jaune up. "I will admit, you do have some good reflexes, but we're going to have to have you practice on your stances and swings, I felt that one blow but it was not as hard, you need to put more effort into them."

"Oh..right." Jaune said. So far this training wasn;t so bad, Erza might be a bit odd...sorta, but still, this was going pretty good so far, but he was dreading the more tough parts of training….speaking of...there was something on his mind.

"Hey, why are we still wearing our armors? Shouldn't we be wearing training armor or something?" He asked her.

"We could….but I am going to teach you my requip so your armor should be good." Erza said to him.

Meanwhile. The Others were watching with keen interest, so far it seems like everything was going alright so far, and Jaune was not dead yet so it was a win-win for them all.

"I've never seen this side of Erza before." Natsu said as he shuddered a bit. He remembered a time when he was younger, that Erza taught him how to read….and let's just say...the whole experience made Natsu quiver with fright and dread.

"Since he is still new to this, maybe Erza is trying to go a bit easy on him." Happy suggested. "Only when he learn smore control is when she is going to go full hardcore on his butt."

"Yea…" Gray said. Part of him was a bit surprised though, normally Erza never acts like this most of the time she is so….angry or annoyed for some reason...but here...she was pretty...docile.

Lucy felt the same, from the stories she heard of Erza, she expected her to be like a drill sergeant, but not here...although this might be just a warm-up to what is going to come later on though.

"Alright, now I want to test your speed." Erza said as she then requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "So I am going to hurl my swords at you and I want you to either try to outrun them or dodge them all!" she said as she then summoned all of her swords, which were circling behind her.

This made Jaune and the others sweat nervously.

"Uhh...yeah…" Jaune said nervously. "I don't know if I can do this." He meekly said.

"Don't be foolish." Erza said to him. "What You need...is SPIRIT!" She yelled as she then got her swords together. "**Scattered Petals!**" She yelled as the swords came at Jaune.

"CRAP!" Jaune yelled as he began to run for it, all the while screaming a bit, he was able to block or dodge some of the swords, but there were so many and he was still getting scratched.

"You can do it Jaune!" Erza said to him. "Remember, you need to have spirit!" She called out to him she was running a bit while also attempting to block the swords attacks.

"Yea..I don't know about that." The others said while sweat dropping.

_5 minutes later…._

Jaune was now standing, so far he survived, but some of his clothing was ripped up and he had scratches, which went away thanks to his Aura.

"Well, he survived!" Natsu said with a big grin. "And that's all that matters."

"I feel sorry for him. Gray said as he took a sip of his drink. "But still, good for him though."

"Good work Jaune!" Erza said with a smile. "Looks like you got nice reflexes after all, but we need to work on them some more."

"Yea...sure," Jaune said, a bit sore from what happened. He then took a look at his clothes and saw the tears. "Well, I guess I got to buy myself some new clothes….I really liked that hoodie too."

"Worry about that later!" Erza said to him. "Now...now I'm going to show you how to use Requip, you ready?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Good, first, close your eyes." She said.

"Uh...why?"

"Just do it!" she said sternly at him. Making the blond knight quickly shut his eyes, less he wants to be beaten. "Good." She said as she then took Jaune's sword and shield. This caused him to open his eyes slightly to see what she was doing...but that was not a good idea.

**BAM**

"No peeking!" She Said sternly again as she first made contact with his head, causing a large lump to appear on his head.

"Yes ma'am!" He said nervously as he quickly shut his eyes again. "Dang..she has a good punch, it might even be greater and stronger than Yang's." He thought.

_30 seconds later…._

"Ok Jaune, open your eyes now." Erza said and Jaune did exactly what he was told to do. "Now you didn't look, did you?" she asked sternly.

"No, ma'am!" He said nervously.

"Good. Now I hid your weapons somewhere and it's up to you to get them back by summoning them." She said.

"Summon them?" He asked. "Oh yea..because it's for requiping right?"

"Yes it is, in order to do it, you need to relax, and have a clear mind." Erza said. "Do you get it?" she asked.

"Uh...I think so." Jaune said, to be honest, he didn't really get it he was still new to this stuff, and he was just so nervous about it...but there was no harm in trying right? At this point, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"You need to wish for your weapon to appear in your hands. Act as you want it?" Erza said to him. "And concentrate."

Jaune breathed in deeply and tried to concentrate, he wanted his weapons in his hands, he wanted his sword and shield….he wanted them.

"And you know the words right?" Erza asked him.

"Yea…" He said. "**Requip!**" He said, nothing happened...yet but after a few minutes...his sword and shield came out and appeared in his hands like that.

"Woah!" He said with a shocked tone of voice. Everyone else was pretty shocked too, never would they have expected that he would be able to do it on the first try. But Erza was even more shocked.

"That's….amazing!" She said. "_When I learned it took me a few months to learn it, and even then it took me a long time to requip much faster!_" She thought. Just what was this kid?

Jaune was even more shocked, he didn;t expect to get this on his first try...so he was prey impressed with himself.

"I did it…!" He whispered. "I did it!" He said with a big grin.

**BONK**

"Don't get too excited." Erza said as she took her feet away from Jaune's head, which was smoking. "While I am impressed that you managed to do it on one try, experienced Requip users like myself are able to summon weapons and armors faster."

"Oh...right," Jaune said as he rubbed his head where Erza's blow hit him. "Sorry...just got a bit excited for a moment. Should we try equipping out of my armor now?"

"We'll get to equipping armor later, now let's get back to your swings." She said as she requiped her swords again, and Jaune nodded and got into hsi fighting position.

_1 hour later…._

Jaune was sent flying onto the ground by Erza, and he landed with a thud.

"*Huff* *huff* So..tired," Jaune said as he huffed a bit, for one hour he and Erza have been going at it, swings and blades clashed. And Erza was the superior knight

As Jaune was about to get up, he felt the familiar blade going right to his face and he saw Erza pointing it at him.

"I surrender!" He said frightfully as he raised his hands in a surrendering tone. Erza smiled at him and helped him up.

"Nice work today Jaune, but you need more work." Erza said. She was pretty impressed, never had she met someone so determined as this kid right now. He handled her teachings better than Natsu did when they were younger. "But for now we should stop for the day and go get something to eat." She said.

"Sure….my muscles feel so sore…" Jaune said. Of course, his Aura would help him out a little bit.

"Hey Jaune, I got a question." Lucy asked as the rest all got up and started to head inside. "I couldn't help but notice that some of your wounds were already healing….why is that? Is the part of your energy magic or something?"

"Uh...yep!" He said to them. "Yea, my magic can let me heal wounds, but there's a limit to how much it can though." Still with the lying, but would they really believe him though?

"Oh...cool..I guess." Lucy said she couldn't help but notice that Jaune was a bit hesitant when he said that...was he hiding something?

"Hey Erza." Natsu said. "Since you and Jaune are done with the training. I want us to have our fight. After eating." He said with a feral grin. "I wanted too long for this and this time, I'm going to show you that I have become more powerful."

The area was silent for a moment. Erza did say that they could spar after training...and since she said that she and KJaune were done for the moment…

"Alright then." Erza said to him. "I accept your challenge. But only after we eat." She said to him.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu said eagerly. "TIME FOR ME TO SHINE!"

***Growl***

This made Natsu stop yelling and look towards everybody.

"Right after I get some food in my belly!" He said as he ran inside.

"*Sigh* typical Natsu.." Gray mumbled as he walked in after him.

"Always obsessed with food huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Erza said. Jaune was the only one who stayed behind and took a look at his weapons...he seriously could not believe that he was able to do it, and on his first try too! It was unbelievable. If only everyone back in Remnant could see him now...

Just as he thought of them, he rubbed his head that nightmare from before still on his mind. "I just w_ish I could know that they're alright._" He said to himself. "_But i bet they all got out somehow, everyone is strong...and as long as they are with Qrow and Oscar...or Ozpin..whoever...then they might be safe._" He thought

"Jaune!" He got out of his thoughts and was interrupted by Natsu, who waved at him. "Let's get something to eat, I want to fight Erza already!" He said.

"Oh, coming!" Jaune said as he picked up his weapons and ran to catch up.

_15 minutes later…._

"Ahhh!" Jaune said as he rubbed his stomach with happiness. "The training really got me hungry." He said.

"I say," Mira said with a smile. "You gobbled all of that like a hungry animal!" She said that last part with a giggle.

"Well, from the training I'll be receiving from Erza, I might end up becoming one." Jaune jokes, with Mira giggling at him.

"So tell me, how did it go?" She asked. "Was Erza rough on you?"

"Ehh, sorta." He said. "I mean she sure kicked my butt a few times that's for sure." He said as he rubbed his still aching arm.

"Well, Erza is the strongest of the guild after all." Mira said with a smile. "So I heard you were able to learn requip *snap* just like that." She said while snapping her fingers. "I have never seen someone learn magic that fast."

"Well, she did say that more experienced users can requip faster." He said while rubbing his head.

"That is true, but don't give up." Mira said with a smile. "I have full confidence in you Jaune!" She said, giving him a smile, a wink and a thumbs up.

"Yea…thanks Mira." Jaune said with a small smile on his face. Part of him wanted to be happy at that….but another part of him was just so nervous about failing again….it was one of his biggest fears.

"Hey!" Jaune;s thoughts were interrupted by Wakaba, who was standing by the door. "The fight's about to go on now!" He said, at this point everyone had all piled out of the guild to go see.

"C'mon Jaune!" Mira said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Let's go!" she said.

"I can walk myself!" He protested, but to no avail

_5 minutes later…._

Everyone was outside the guild, all gathered together while also standing outside of a large circle, where Natsu and Erza were shown standing before each other. And Everyone was cheering them on.

"Shouldn't we be a bit worried though?" Lucy asked, "Because couldn't this break our strongest team apart?"

Gray looks a bit confused however, strongest team? What was she talking about? "What do you mean? Our strongest team?"

Lucy looked at him with some annoyance. "You, Natsu, and Erza, you dummy. The three of you are the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail." She said.

Gray looked surprised when she said that but turned away a bit and smirked. He had no doubt that the three of them were powerful, but they were not ultimate powerhouses, not like a certain thunder wizard and certain crash wizard…. "Yeah right." Gray said, who's the idiot who told you that?"

3...

2...

1…

Mira then turned away and cried a bit, her hands going up to her face and covering her eyes. Turns out it was Mira who said that, and Gray immediately felt like crap for saying that.

"Oh..you're not an idiot Mira…" Gray said, trying to calm her down, but to no avail though….

"Nice one dude…" Jaune said with annoyance, and Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Elfman looked down at the others. "I will admit, Natsu and Gray are tough little guys, but they don't come to being the strongest." He said to them with his arms crossed. "They're other guys here who are way much stronger than both of them combined….like me." He said jabbing his thumb towards himself with a grin.

"And calling Erza the strongest women of the guild is a safe bet." Wakaba said to them as he puffed some smoke. "But as far as it is for the males here, it's a pretty tough call, if you were to ask me, my money goes to either Laxus, Mystogan, or Gildarts." He said.

Mira, who was rubbing tears out of her eyes sniffled a bit. "All I meant to say was that the three of them work so good together, and that they have the most team chemistry together too!" She said, wiping more tears away as they were coming down her adorable face.

"This coming from the same woman who convinced me to go on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray under control while Erza was not around?" Lucy asked, a bit confused by Mira's exclaim

"I do have to admit though." Elfman said. "I'm pretty psyched and excited to find out how this fight is going to turn out."

"Oh you sure about that?" Gray asked. "I have no doubt that Erza will kick his ass."

"I got faith that Erza has this." Jaune said to them all. "I mean Natsu is pretty strong, but from what I have seen, he always charges in head-first, and Erza, to me, seems more strategic so she might have this."

Everyone looked at him as he gave his explanation. Never had they expected a new guy to say something like that, but they all smiled at his honesty.

"I have to agree on Jaune here." Gray said. "With how Natsu does things, Erza will have this." He said with a smile, and everyone else agreed.

Jaune noticed how Natsu charging ahead was similar to how Yang or Nora would do things, as they would usually always charge in to fight a Grimm or other enemy, Nora especially since she was always ready to break someone;s legs. The thoughts made Jaune chuckle to himself

Meanwhile, Erza and Natsu were both looking at each other.

"So, it's been quite a while since we spared, right Natsu?" Erza asked him with a smile.

Natsu kept determined to look on. "Back then, I was a little kid, this time, it's going to be different. "He said as he adopted his famous grin. "Because this time, you're the one who's going down, Erza." He said.

Erza smirked at him a bit. "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for this special occasion." She said as her entire body began to glow, about to requip into one of her armors. When the light faded, she was in a different armor, this one had a color scheme that was dark red, orange, and black. The orange parts were shaped like flames and the other parts looked similar to that of Dragon limbs. Her breastplate lacked a pauldron that showed her shoulders, plus the breastplate reached all the way down to cover her midsection, which made it look like she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, to which Jaune blushed a bit at, a flam pattern covering one her breasts, and another circling her waist, almost as if she was wearing a belt. The black parts on her armor were all decorative, except for the area in her mid-section. She also wore greaves that were shaped like Dragon;s claws which also had orange colored-knee guards that went to her upper thighs. Her hair was also tied up in long pigtails by clips, making them resemble a Dragon's horns...sorta, but the most distinguishing thing about the armor was that there was a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to her breastplate. This armor was known as the Flame Empress Armor, this particular armor allows one to resist flames and also grant fire magic, with this armor, Erza might stand a chance against Natsu.

"Woah!" Jaune said in a shocked tone of voice. "What armor is that?" He asked, while blushing slightly at it's rather...skimpy appearance.

"That's her Flame Empress Armor." Macao explained to him. "It's perfect against Natsu because not only does it have Fire Magic, but it;s also flame resistant."

"_Flame resistant…._" Jaune thought. That would have been nice to use when he was fighting against Cinder back at Haven, and maybe then..he would have taken her down.

"Yea," Said Laki. "But now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective though." She told them.

"Go easy on the boy Erza." Wakaba said. "Give him a fighting chance at least!"

"You're betting on your own best friend?" Lucy said Jaujne turned to see that Harry was betting that Erza would win...and who was the one orchestrating it? Cana..of course. "And besides, why is everybody picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose!"

"This is how sparing works Lucy." Jaune explained. "It won't be too hard, and I bet that even if one of them loses, then they will still be friends."

"Yea, get in the spirit Lucy." Gray said while agreeing with Jaune's words.

Natsu smirked at seeing Erza's armor. "Flame Empress armor huh? Well good news for me then." He then ignited his fists. "That just means that I can turn up the heat as much as I can." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright everyone." Makarov announced. "Round One...BEGIN!" He shouted.

Natsu then propelled himself at Erza, going head-first, he tried to punch her, but Erza got out of the way in time. She then got her sword and tried to swing it at him, but Natsu dodged that as well, he got down and tried to swing his foot at ERza, hoping to kick her, but Erza easily blocked his attack. Erza tried to sing at him again, but Natsu black flipped out of the way.

"Now **Fire Dragon….RRROOOAAARRR!**" He shouted as he fired his signature fire breath at Erza, but dodged the whole attack, with his flames going near everyone else, making them all freaked out.

"_Jeeze, can't he watch where he was going? He could get people hurt if he's not careful._" Jaune thought. So far this was pretty interesting to watch, and he was taking notes of Erza's attacks, he saw that she was calm the whole time, and not grunting like Natsu was doing.

"Good fight, right?" Elfman asked.

"Yea..it is." Lucy said with awe, never had she seen them go out like this before..and it was amazing.

"Meh , it could be better." Gray said with his arms crossed. Meanwhile, Erza and Natsu charged again. With Natsu grunting and Erza remaining calm. But before they could make their blow

**BAM**

Someone clapped their hands and it ultimately stopped the fight. Erza and Natsu both stopped mid-fight to see who it was that stopped them. Everyone turned to see that it was….a frog? Yea, it was a frog, who was dressed in elegant robes walking up to them.

"This fight is over!" She said to them all. "May I also have your attention, please? I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

Most of them all gasped in shock or surprise.

"Woah, really?" Laki asked.

"They sent someone from the Council themselves?" Macao asked in an equally shocked tone.

"Are we the only one's who noticed that she's a frog?!" Lucy and Jaune asked in unison, making them both look at each other with surprised looks.

"Because of the Eisenwald incident." The frog said. "Two members of your guild have been charged with Eleven counts of criminal property damage." She said as she then took out a paper to explain it all. "Erza Scarlet, and the one known as Jaune Arc, you're both under arrest."

"SAY WHAT?!" they all yelled.

(_Eyecatch featuring Erza and Jaune training together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Lucy drinking some tea together_)

"LET ME OUT DAMMIT!" Natsu yielded as he was trapped in a cage, unable to use his magic to get out.

"Natsu, you need to calm down," Mira said to him. "If you get out you'll just rush off to save Erza and Jaune." She said she didn't like it either, especially when Jaune got captured because he didn't even do anything….but still she had to obey the rules.

"It just doesn't even make any sense." Elfman said. "We destroyed countless stuff in the past, and they never had an issue with it until just now." He said.

"I know.." Laki said. "It just doesn't make sense." She said.

Lucy had her head down, she was very worried about Erza and Jaune, Jaune especially because he was not the one who destroyed the conference hall, so why was he getting arrested as well. He dind;t even do anything wrong, so why was he getting arrested? The thought of it worried her greatly.

Natsu was grumbling very angrily, not only was he pissed at the Council for arresting Erza, but also pissed because they arrested Jaune, Jaune didn;t even do anything destructive, so why was he in trouble? It didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

_Magic Council Building Fiore Branch_

This was the building that housed the Fire branch of the MAgic Council, the ruling body of the magical world.

Erza and Jaune were both walking down the hall with the same frog women, both of them wearing shackles. Jaune was pretty nervous, he didn;t know about the laws here in this world. So it was pretty nervous...plus he didn't even do anything destructive. Erza felt the same thing, she understood about her...sorta, but why did Jaune think?

As they were both walking down the hall with the frogwoman, they stopped when they saw someone. It was a male who looked to be around Erza's age, he had blue hair, was wearing elegant robes that consisted of a long white frock coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms. It also consisted of a decorated collar, and large straps that were connected to decorated buckles that closed on the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and also wore matching pants and shoes as well He also had on a ring o his middle finger, but the most distinguishing thing about him was a red tattoo above and under the right side of his eye. This was Siegrain, a member of the magic council.

Siegrain looked up and chuckled a bit, before Erza gasped at his appearance. Making Jaune a bit worried and nervous. Who was this guy? And why is Erza terrified of him?

"Siegrain…" Erza said with shock.

"Siegrain?" Jaune asked, but Erza simply shushed him. The rog woman immediately bowed before his presence, and the man walked over to the two knights.

"Well, well, well, Erza Scarlet. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" He asked. Erza tensed a bit as she glared at him. "Woah, hold on now, just relax, I'm only here in spirit of course." He said. "This is merely a projection I am sending from Era….in face, all the other wrinkled faces in the courtroom are all just projections as well." He said.

"So people in this world can see projections of themselves?" Jaune thought. It actually sounded and looked pretty cool.

"Besides, we really didn;t think to actually be here over something trivial." He said. Jaune was confused a bit but Erza understood, who he was, the one who ordered it then…

"You make me sick." Erza said in an angry tone. Siegrain was not intimidated and walked right past her and Jaune.

"Noe lets' be civil alright?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice. "Now you know that I've always been a defender of your guild, but the elders are worried that Clover's destruction will fall into their own hands, and the only way to avoid it? Well, is to place the blame on someone else entirely, simply you are the scapegoat." He said.

"Enough!" Erza said to him. Jaune Glared at him too, he didn't even say anything to him, but Jaune already knew that he didn;t like him. "If I'm your scapegoat, then why has Jaune been arrested too? He just joined Fairy Tail and he did no such damage."

Siegrain turned and looked at Jaune and walked right up to him. Jaune tried to put on a brave face, but secretly, he was a bit intimidated by him.

"Well I did hear that you all picked up someone who can basically put his magic energy into other people...quite a fascinating magic you got there." He said.

"Uhh...thanks...I guess?" Jaun said, not really wondering how to respond. But then, Erza got in between both of them and glared right at Siegrain.

"Leave him alone." Erza said through gritted teeth. Siegrain looked at her and put his hands up.

"Hey, I was not going to do anything, I was simply stating that this kid is rather interesting, it's rare for a magic-user to transfer his own energy into someone….but either way Erza, I want you to know something." He said as he walked over to her, grabbed her by the chin, and leaned into her ear. "Keep this between you and me, and the boy as well...for all three of our sakes." He said to her as he let go of her and walked away from them. Jaune was giving him an angry look. "Anyway, I must join my colleagues on the council." He then turned back to face them. "I'll see you both shortly on the other side." He said with a smile as he then vanished.

Erza stared at where the man once was and breathed a bit before turning to Jaune. "Jaune, are you ok?"

"Uh...yea…" Jaune said, a bit nervous, despite his previous anger. "Should I be worried though?"

"Don't worry about him, and let me do all the talking." She said to him, Jaune simply nodded his head a bit.

"Ok..if you say so.." Jaune said, but a part of him was worried. A part of him was freaking out because this Siegrain must know that he is really not from this world, so he would have to be very careful…

_5 minutes later…._

Erza and Jaune were both next to each other and were standing before the members of the MAgic Council.

"This court is now in session!" The frog woman said as she bange on a gavel. "Standing before us are the defendants Erza Scarlet and Jaune Arc, who was recently recruited into Fairy Tail." She said. Jauen gulped nervously and Erza simply stared at where Siegrain was standing, looking down and smiling. "Would you both please take the stand?" she asked and the two knights did as they were told.

This time a man had something to say. "Erza Scarlet and Jaune Arc, you both stand before the Council to answer for the charges that are stemming from the incident that involved the dark guild, Esinwald. The charges include Extensive Property Damage to Oshibata Station, the collapse of the Reeyusikoa Gorge Railway Bridge, and the destruction of the Clover meeting Hall."

"_Well technically, Natsu was the one who destroyed the bridge…_" Jaune thought to himself, and he would have said it had Erza not nudged him with her elbow.

"You both have Eleven Property Damage charges against you both, and the perpetrators are described as Heavily armored female and male wizards. How do you-"

**KABOOM**

The wall behind Erza and Jaune exploded, freaking everyone out (except Erz,a who's eyes widened)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jaue said as he got up from the floor where he fell during the explosion. He and Erza both looked at the large explosion to see who caused it, and the figure made his entrance known and who was it?

It was Natsu and he was...dressed in a poorly made costume that was supposed to look like Erza…..saw that coming…

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old farts are looking for!" Natsu yelled as flames came out of his mouth. "If you have a problem with the way I and my guild do things then you can all fight me!" As he said this everyone gasped at this. "I am the great and powerful Erza!" He yelled. "And you thought I was destructive before? Well you haven;t seen anything yet!" He said as fire sprouted from his mouth and he was throwing...basically a tantrum in the room.

Erza simply looked at him while wet was going down her head and Jaune was simply covering his mouth..trying really hard not to laugh, but unfortunately, Erza saw him.

"Jaune...don't encourage him." He sternly told him.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to keep his composure, but unfortunately, he simply had to bite his tongue to keep him from laughing. And he was not the only either who was amused, Siegrain was also enjoying the little show as well.

"So you old-timers think that destroying the conference hall was more important than the guild masters' lives?" Natsu asked, trying to imitate Erza...with poor acting of course… "Well? Do you?" He asked.

But it then became silent thought.

Alright then," the head at the council said. "Take them all away." He said as he banged a gavel.

"Thanks, Natsu…" Jaune grumbled under his breath.

"We're truly sorry for this." Erza said as she bowed her head in respect, she noticed Jaune not doing and so she did it for him...rather forcefully.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked in a shocked tone of voice. "Erza you shouldn't have to apologize to these jerk- no wait- I'm Erz-"

"Natsu...just stop." Jaune moaned a bit as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

_10 minutes later…._

Words can't even express how angry and disappointed I am at you." An irate Erza said to Natsu as they and Jaune were all in a jail cell, Erza and Natsu were sitting on the front and Jaune was laying down in the back with his back against the wall. He couldn't believe it….he was in jail...and in another world no doubt...never in his life would he imagine that he would be in jail...man if his family and friends were to see him, they would be disappointed in him.

"The whole trial was nothing but a formality. "She explained to him. " It's nothing more than just a glorified spectacle. They are using me and Jaune to show everybody that if you break the law, then you'll be punished. It helps maintain order in the world."

"Wait, seriously?" Natsu asked. "So this is all for show?"

"Yes." She said to him. "They most likely would have found us guilty and then sent us home with pats on the wrists….but because of you. WE"RE NOW STUCK HERE IN THIS CELL!" She yelled that last part. Jaune trembled a bit at her anger, he made a mental note never to piss her off...like ever… "*Sigh* I seriously can;t believe you." She said, having calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said, feeling ashamed for what he did.

"It's alright." Erza said, now giving him a small smile. "You meant well." She said to him. "But still…

**BONK**

"Owie…" Natsu moaned as he was on the ground, blood coming out of a large lump that was on his head. Now you're all possibly wondering how Natsu got out of that cage...well he wasn't really there, it was actually Macao, who disguised himself, he owed Natsu a favor for saving him at Mt Hakabe.

"Still." Jaune said as Erza stared at him. "Why was that Siegrain guy so interested in me? It didn't make sense.

"As he said, that magic of yours is pretty unique, I have never even seen magic like that, able to transfer energy into another being." She said. "Hey, She said, facing him. "I never got a chance to say thank you for that by the way..you really helped me out."

"Yea well..anything for my teacher right?" Jaune askew as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, with Erza giggling a bit.

"Yep," She said and the area was silent for a moment. "Hey Jaune….can you tell me more about yourself? Like where you learned how to fight and how you got your magic?"

Jaune stiffened a bit at this question, of course, he did not want to tell the truth just yet..but what could a little whit lie do right?

"Sure." He said as Erza crawled back and leaned back on the wall next to him. "My family...they were all great heroes, my great grandfather even fought in a war, which is where my weapons came from." He explained to her. "My life...it was rather normal it was me, my parents, and my seven sisters."

"Seven?" Erza asked in a shocked tone. "So many…

"I know, it was crazy..but they all loved me no matter what." Jaune remembered his family and shredded a tear a bit for them. "Anyway….I was never much of a fighter, my father, his father, and his father before that...they were all heroes, but I was not so skilled and I didn't have my magic yet. So I traveled a bit till I met some new friends of mine, who helped me become a little bit stronger." He said.

"Would you mind telling me who these people were?" Erza asked.

"Sure, in our village where we were at we have formed teams, my team was called JNPR, to which I was the leader of." Erza was amazed that Jauen was the former leader of his own team, he must have been special to get that position. "It consisted of me, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren..oh man, those guys...being with them was amazing."

"I bet you were special to get that kind of position," Erza said to him.

"Well I mean..., Nora...well she is kinda like Natsu a bit, always fiery, and always looking for a fight." He chuckled at that, and Erza did too. "Ren was kidna like Gray, cool, calm and kind stoic though, but Gray is more emotional though..and finally there was Pyrrha Nikos, who basically whipped my ass into becoming the warrior I am today…" He said and his body trembled a bit.

Erza noticed this and adopted a look of concern a bit. "Jaune? Are you ok? You can stop if you want to." She said to him. Jaune breathed a bit hard and calmed down, his trembling still going on but not as fast as it was before. "But if you coil, tell me...how did you get separated from them? Why come here alone?"

"Something….happened….I'm sorry Erza I don't want to talk about ." He said as he then got on the ground and turned away.

"No..it's alright." Erza said, though she didn't show it, but something was troubling her...for you see, Erza's life was...well not for the faint of heart...and she thought that maybe...Jaune went through something just like her…. "You don't have to tell me."

"Erza, I promise, when the time is right, I will explain...but now...the thought of it..it still pains me and strikes a nerve in my body...but I promise that at some point, I will tell you and everyone else." Jaune said.

"Ok…" Erza said to him, giving him a small nod and got down as well to go to sleep. "Goodnight Jaune." She said.

"Goodnight Erza." Jaune said.

Erza then turned around to stare at the wall...and something was on her mind, what happened to her student? What was he? She could tell he was hiding something, but it was something tragic, and she would not hassle him about it.

"_Jaune….I think you and I have some things in common…_" she thought to herself as she then drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Siegrain was looking at them from afar and smirked to himself.

"So a Fairy Tail wizard came to her aid. Natsu Dragneel, the fire Dragon Slayer...this might be interesting." He said. "And still, that kid...Jaune Arc...I can't put my finger on it...but there's something about him that is really intriguing." He smirked and walked away..

* * *

**Well, that was it, everybody, so we got a glimpse of Jaune training with Erza at the guild, Erza and Natsu got into a brief fight, and both Erza and Jauen got arrested and met Siegrain, and Natsu tired to bust them out too bad results. Also, Jaune told her a little bit of his past to he,r but was not ready to reveal yet. And Siegrain...why does h have an interest in Jaune? Only time will tell.**

**So what did you all think? I mean I was trying to come up with what kind of training Erza should prove,e and I figured this might have been fine...his other training will be more like this but with some differences as well.**

**Some of you might be confused about how Jaune learned to equip that quickly, but from what I was told, Jaune is a quick learner, so I figured he could learn the magic faster but would have to train a bit to be more experienced like Erza. But still, Jaune will train to be better at using it, as he only used it on his sword and shield, not his armor. **

**The next chapter will begin the build-up to the Galuna Island Arc.**

**Also, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have.**

**See you all next time :)**


	12. Training and the Woman in Armor

**Hey everybody, so last time, Jaune had hsi first training with Erza and was able to requip very easily but still needs more work. Unfortunately, though, he and Erza then got arrested by the Magic Council and take to court. But Natsu musted there in order to get them out...to horrid results. Plus Jaune met with a mysterious figure by the name of Siegrain, who seems to have a connection to Erza...who is he? And why does he have a fascination for Jaune? Time will tell.**

**To Existential ERROR: I already said that Erza and Jaune were going to have more of a brother-sister relationship, for now, the chemistry they have is going to grow as brother and sister. I am going to write a chapter in the future with Jaune and Lucy getting to know eachother a little bit better, which might be after Galuna ISland and before Phantom Lord. Besides I never even seen Bleach so I dot really know how to respond...sorry.**

**To Starlord Master: What do you mean prepare for the worse? If you're referring to the Twoer of Heaven we still got ways to go before we get to that Arc. The moral? I don't really know, I never thought aobut giving it a moral.**

**To gerardo2001derek: Oh boy...Jaune with skimpy armor...I could totally see it now, some of the guys would freak out and some of the girls would be shocked. Lucy, Aries, and possibly Virgo would blush of redness. For teh people in Remnant seeing him in skimpy armor? The ones blushing would be Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, and Neo. And the guys? The guys would possibly laugh at him.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To kaberial: Huh? What do you mean?**

**To deathcorn5: I fell like Jaune might do something liek that, but if I do decide that it will be more geared towards Natsu then the rest and it might happen in an original arc that I plan on writing in the future, teh rest of Tema Natsu do have their moments, but Natsu is the most reckless one as he always charges in. so I feel like if Jaune blows up, it will be more geared towards Natsu than the rest of Team Natsu. Also, I do not have plans for Jaune to leave the group at all, he is going to remain where he's at, and he will share the leadership role switch Erza. Also, I looked it up, Jaunes semblance is kids hearing but he can transfer and amplify his Aura into others to not only increase their Aura's but to also give them power boosts.**

**To dragoon109: Right, I know that you need the potential to use magic. But I never knew that it could manifest into your own before. Oh really? Darn, I totally find know that...I need to go back and do more research on it. Well, maybe Jaune and Erza might train from while before they leave the island once they deal with Lyone and Delioriah.**

**To Guest: Thanks :) And he will eventually. With more training, he will receive he will become the hero he dreams to be :)**

**To Guest: Thanks I am hopefully going to try to get it up tot eh ending, you know where they go against Zeref and Alvarez..but we got a LOOOONGGG way to go before we reach that point.**

**To Gustavo: Hmm...maybe I might do that as well after all Jaune can't just rely on weapons alone you know. With Erza's training, he will learn more reflexes and instincts too, and him and Natsu sparing might be a thing at some point. I don't know aobut Phantasma...what is it?**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Dreamscape_

Jaune groggily worked up and looked all around, for some reason...he found himself in a mysterious void...almost like..the one back when he died….

"Oh, no….did I die for real?" He asked himself in a lowered voice. How would Erza or Natsu view his corpse when they wake up and see that he is no longer living? How will they react, how will the other mages of Fairy Tail react?

"Don't worry, you aren't dead Jaune." He quickly turned around to see who made that voice. And much to his surprise...it was a girl who looked about a year older than him, she was wearing a white dress that had a blue line going down the middle, she wore a battle-dress that had two swords at her side, and she wore a silver crown-like headband and had amethyst-colored eyes, and her blond hair was long and reached down to her waist.

"Woah…" Jaune said as he amazed at her rather gorgeous appearance. "So..um...who are you? And why am I in this...place? Or to be more forward, what is this place?"

"Do not be afraid you aren't dead, you are simply dreaming. I am Joan d'Arc." the girl said with a warm smile

"Joan d'Arc….wait…" Jaune said as his eyes widened. "So...am I related to you? Since you have a similar last name to me?" He asked.

"Yep, you are indeed." She said to him with a warm smile. Jaune was pleasantly shocked and surprised. Never did he think that he would be actually speaking with a relative before...but how exactly was he related to her though? His father would talk all the time, but never once did he mention a woman by the name of Joan.

"Well..uh...nice to meet you?" Jaune said as he awkwardly stuck his hand out.

Joan giggled a bit and took his. "It's nice to meet you too." She said with a warm smile.

Jaune however was a bit confused. "So wait...if you're a family member...than...do you know all about me? My time on Remnant? And my current time here in this new world?"

"Yes...I do." She said. "I will admit, it was a very stupid and risky thing you did getting into Beacon like that." She said sternly to him, making the blond knight sink his head down in shame. "But then again...you always did have your mindset on being a hero, just like your father and his father...So I guess I can forgive you for doing it." She said. Making Jaune smile a bit at her words. "I saw how you spent your time over at Beacon, and you did so good, even though yes, you did have your ups and downs, but you always took them to stride and resolved to get stronger with your team's help."

"Oh..so you know about them huh?" Jaune asked as he looked around still.

"Sure I do. Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos.." she said that last part with some sadness, with the mention of Pyrrha, Jaune's smile faltered a bit. "Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"No..it's ok." Jaune said as he breathed calmly. "It's just….why did she shove me into the locker? Why did she have to go off and fight Cinder herself? Even if we both did stand a chance, we might have had some effort if we were there fighting together." He said. He was still confused by it though...why did she do it? Did Pyrrha not have faith in him?

"I think...Pyrrha did it, because she felt like she was the one who had to stop her." Joan said to him as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it was because you would have gotten in the way...I think it was more not eh lines that she did not want you to get caught in the fight. Besides...Ozpin was the one who selected her for the position of Fall Maiden..and Cinder was the one who stole it, and I feel like...maybe Pyrrha, thought that she was the one who had to stop her...to make up for losing that power."

Jaune was listening to her words and he was taking this all to heart….did Pyrrha really feel responsible for it though? Ozpin….why...why did he choose her out of all the people?

"I can hear your thoughts you know.." Joan said to him. "I understand how upset you are at Ozpin for forcing her into that role."

"Yea..it's just….why her?" Jaune asked in anger. "Like,, why couldn't he pick someone else for the job? Like why did Pyrrha give to be involved in all of this? WHY!" He screamed into the air as he then fell on his knees. "Why...did she have to be the one to be picked….if she wasn't then..maybe she would still be here." He said.

Joan sighed a bit as he looked at him...should she tell him? About the true nature of Ozpin? Maybe she should...but before she could say anything, Jaune got up a bit and turned to her.

"So...Jo..oh wait, since you are family..should I call you Aunt Joan? Granny Joan? What?" Jaune asked with confusion.

Jean snorted at Jaune's name for her and laughed a bit, wiping a tear away. "It's fine, just Joan is fine Jaune." She said.

"Oh...ok, but I wonder..why did you come here to me though? Like..is there something important you need to tell me?" It was a rather odd thing to see, seeing a family member he never heard of.

"Oh yeah...well you see Jaune, you know that the world you are in is filled with magic right?" She asked ihm.

"Yea...I know that already, I read about it when I arrived there." He said to her.

"Good….now I want to tell you something...There is so much I want to explain..but I do not have that much time here in this dreamscape though." She said to him. "But i do want to tell you something important." She said to him in a serious voice. "You may think that you are just starting to know about magic...but the truth is...you already have magic." She said to him.

Jaune looked at her and was pretty confused for a moment. "Wait...I do? But...I am not originally from this world though." He protested. "So how can I possibly have magic?" He asked her. But he wanted some answers. Jean was beginning to fade away from him. "No, wait! What do you mean?"

"Your questions will be revealed in due time." She said with a sweet smile. "Is there anything else you want to know before I leave for now?" She asked him.

Jaune breathed in calmly and nodded his head. "Yes...my friends...Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow, and Oscar...are they alright? Did they make it out of Haven? That's what I want to know….please." He said as a tear came out of his eyes.

Joan smiled and rubbed his tears away. "Yes, do not worry, all of them are alright."

"Oh, thank God!" He said with happiness. Finally, the question he has been longing for since the moment he came here….he now knew that his friends were alright and still alive….but there was something else.

"Hey...Joan…" Jaune asked again. "Do...do you know much? About Ozpin? And his apparent ability to switch bodies..or something like that?" He asked.

Joan sighed a bit as she looked at him with solemn eyes. "I do...but unfortunately my time is up." She said as he began to fade away. "I will return to you eventually to explain more to you." She said as she finally vanished.

And at that moment, the area around Jaune was beginning to darken a bit. This must mean that he was about to wake up, while he was happy to know that his friends were alright. But three things were on his mind. Who was Joan d'Arc? How or why does he have magic in him, how is Joan d'Arc connected to Ozpin...and the most important thing...if he has his own magic...what kind of magic is it?

* * *

_Jail Cell_

Jaune sprung up and looked on, sweat going down his head and face and was breathing heavily. He turned to see Natsu snoring away on one side of the cage, and he turned to see Erza laying on the ground and sleeping peacefully.

"Woah…" Jaune said as he wiped his face away. From what he saw in his dream...more like who he met in his dream….it was shocking. "Was my family hiding something?" He asked himself. "Dad never talked to me or my sisters about a woman named Joan d'Arc, even though she is apparently part of our family. But how was she though? As he said, he never heard about her from her father. Did they maybe forget about her or something? It was a bunch of questions he wanted answers to….but alas, Joan did say that she would speak to him again real soon.

"_So...I have my own magic then…_" Jaune thought as he looked at his gloved hands. The thought of it was actually pretty exciting though. Even though he was learning Requip and Sword Magic so far, he wondered what kind of magic he had. Was it Elemental? O was it something cooler? But he knows that Joan would return eventually to tell him of his magic.

Jaune then got up for a brief moment to look out the window, it was already sunny out, so hopefully, someone comes soon and tells them that they can go home.

"Hey!" Well, that was quick timing… a guard appeared and started to clank on the door, making Erza and Natsu get up, the latter benign all groggily and all that. "You're all free to go now." The guard said as he opened up the cage doors.

_10 minutes later…._

"ALRIGHT! FREEDOM!" Natsu yelled as he and the two knights were now on their way back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. They were walking down a road towards a train station, hopefully they would be back in 20 minutes...that is if they don't force Natsu on the train that is….

"I'm just glad this is all over with." Jaune said, rubbing his tired eyes. "If I ever go to jail again, I think it will be too soon."

"Same, but don't think that your lesson is going to be happening today." Erza said to him. "As soon as we get back and have our food, then you and I are doing some more training." she said to him with her arms crossed. "Today I will be showing you how to requip other things."

"But I thought we did that yesterday." Jaune said to her.

"You simply summoned your sword to your side, that was telekinesis, which was fine because it's part of Sword Magic, but today, I want you to try to imagine something a little bit different. But that'll all wait till we get back to the guild." She said to him.

"Oh...ok then." Jaune said. Still...a sort of him was still a bit confused from the night before though...he wanted answers and he wanted them soon….but he was wondering who Joan was though...because as he said before, his father or grandfather never mentioned her...he was going to find out soon…

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

"Oh, Fairy Tail. I missed you so!" Natsu said as he and the two knights were back in the guild hall, him kissing the floor in relief. And Erza and Jaune were at the bar eating some food. And the two of them were being bombarded with questions, making the two of them a bit uncomfortable and Mira told them off a bit.

"But still are you both alright?" Lucy asked them both with concern.

"Yes, Lucy." Erza said calmly while having a slice of her favorite treat….in the morning? "We're alright, the whole trial was just a trivial matter." She said.

Jaune however was picking at his food for a while, that dream was still on his mind. Of course, he was happy to know that his friends were safe and got away from Haven….but still, he can't believe it...he had magic! Actua magic in him….so how does he release it? And what kind of magic is it though?

"Jaune!" The boy quickly shook his head as he looked at Lucy who gave him a concerned look. "Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you there did they?"

"Wha? Oh, no, no it was fine….until Natsu happened…" He said with a deadpan voice.

"Yea….sorry about that." She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"It ain't your fault, you didn't know that Natsu managed to sneak away…" He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Still...I wonder..if Joan said that I had magic...is that what that Siegrain was talking about? About me being..intriguing?" He said as he took another sip...he might have to ask Makarov about this. At some point.

Still though I can't believe that the trial was only for show. So we worried for nothing…" Lucy mumbled under her breath. "But still, I am glad that Natsu, Erza, and Jaune are all ok." She thought with a smile on her face.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled. "Erza! Let's continue our fight!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Really Natsu?" Gray asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "You guys just get back and you want to fight now?"

"Our fight got interrupted by that frog woman!" Natsu pointed out. "So there was no real winner. So what do you say Erza? Are you ready to take us to where we left off?" He asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Not today Natsu…" Erza said as she got up. "I am training Jaune again today and I am not in the mood " But to Natsu….he was not the kind of guy to take no for an answer.

"Oh really?" Natsu said with his fists blazing up. "Well too bad because I don't; take no for an answer!" He then attempted to punch her, but she swiftly moved his arm out of the way….reared her fist back and...

**BAM**

Landed a solid blow right at Natsu's stomach...making the boy gap and cough some saliva out before falling on the ground in defeat.

"How's that?" Erza asked him.

"And he's down and out!" Happy said, raising his paw in the air. With some of the others laughing a bit. But the only one not laughing was Jaune, who was still thinking about what that Joan woman said to him in his dream….

Makarov, who was sitting on the bar, was feeling kinda sleepy, almost as if he was about to pass out right there.

"Master?" Mira asked with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yea...I just feel...so sleepy." He said as he began to feel a bit drowsy a bit. He then opened one eye a bit before realizing something. "He's coming…" He said. Mira then began to feel it a bit too and after a few seconds, she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh jeez, not again…" Gray said in a drowsy voice as he and the rest of Fairy Tail began to fall.

"Wait..what's going- what's happen- '' But Jaune's questions were not answered as he too fell on the ground with a thud. After a few minutes, everyone in the guild (sans Makarov) had all passed out. And someone entered the guild. He was a man who was all dressed up in a black cloak, with his arms and legs being covered in bandages, a blue bandanna with a silver forehead protector on it, and he wore a green mask that concealed the lower part of his face. But the most interesting thing about him was that there were some magic staff on his back, all being carried by a green sack that was over his shoulder. The mysterious stranger walked over to the request board and took a flyer off. This man was Mystoga, one of the S-Class wizards here in Fairy Tail. No one really knows who he looks like because whenever he does come to the guild...he always puts them to sleep

"I'm taking this one." He said to Makarov, who was able to see him, despite the spell affecting him as well.

"Wait, Mystogan." Makarov said to him. " Before you go, life up your Sleeping Spell first." Makarov told didn't say anything, but he simply just started to walk out of the guild counting back

"Five" He took the first step. "Four." He took the next step. "Three." He took the other step, but made a quick glance over at where Jaune was laying at. After a few seconds, he walked again.. "Two." He said as he took the next step. "...One." He took the final step out of the guild and all of a sudden, he was gone and everyone else (sans Natsu) were all awake while gasping a bit.

Jaune got up off the floor and rubbed his head. "What the heck was that?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Mystogan." Erza said she went over to help her student up.

"Huh? Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked in a drowsy voice.

Elfman answered for her. "Well, he is one of the contenders for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." He said.

"Really?" Jaune asked. "That's cool."

"Yea," Gray said. "But for some whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he really looks like, that's why whenever he comes here, he always puts that stupid spell on us."

"huh..I wonder why he would do that." Jaune asked with confusion. Why would anyone want to hide themselves from others? Of course, Blak did that when she wore that bow to hide the fact that she was a Cat Faunus...But what could Mystogan's reason be?

"It's kinda creepy when you think about it." Lucy said to them.

"Well, there might be a reason for it though…" Jaune said to her. Lucy looked at him and then down...despite it still being a bit creepy, she took Jaune's words to heart

Gray then glanced over at Makarov. "So far, the Master is the only one here who has gotten a good look at him without his mask."

"Oh..that isn't true Ice Boy." An arrogant voice said from upstairs, making everyone else look up. "I've seen him before." He said. It was a male who had short spiky blond hair, wore a green-brown shirt, red pants and shoes, and he wore a dark cloak over it, he also sported a scar over his right eye and had some weird looking headphones on.

"Laxus!" Elfman said. "Talk about rare, you're hardly ever here."

"And this is Laxus, he's another contender for the strongest…''Gray said with some mild annoyance, something in his voice that he really didn't think too highly of.

Jaune was with him, when he saw the guy, he immediately reminded him of Cardin Winchester, the guy who bullied Jaune back at Beacon. Of course, Cardin no longer bullied the boy after Jauen saved him from that Ursai, but his bullying always stayed in Jaune's mind a bit, something in his head told him that he was not going to get along with this dude.

"Mystogan is just a bit shy." Laxus said with a sneer. "You should all respect his privacy." He said to them. At this point Natsu woke up and got up immediately.

"Laxus! You come down and we go, right now!" He said determintly.

"Wasn't Erza punching you in the gut enough for you?" Gray asked him in an annoyed tone of voice. Seriously what's with this guy and fighting so much?

"I have to agree with the Stripepr boy." Laxus said, ignoring the glare Gray sent him. "If you couldn't even beat that ill-tempered redhead then what makes you think you can beat me?" Laxus asked in a mocking tone of voice. With Erza giving him an angry glare in the background.

"Well then, why don't we find out huh?" Natsu challenged and she ran up and jumped on the bar. "THIS TIME I'M GONNA-"

**BAM**

Makarov enlarged his fist and slammed Natsu into the ground with a large thud. Lucy and Jaune's eyes both went wide when seeing this.

"_Wow..that was so cool._" Jaune thought.

"Scary…." Lucy said with freight getting behind Jaune a bit.

Makarov sighed a bit before turning towards the pink-haired boy. "Natsu, you know the rules." He said as his fist was still on the boy. "You;are not allowed on the top floor..at least not yet."

"Ohhh I think you made him angry." Laxus teased.

Natsu looked up and growled a bit. "Shut up!" He said to him. Makarov sighed as he looked up at him.

'Laxus, that's enough!" The old man said to him, but Laxus snorted and ignored him.

"Let me tell you all something, the most powerful one in the guild in the guild isn't a chick, a hooded weirdo, or a drunkard who hardly is never here. You're looking right at him!" He said to them all. Making a majority to them look up at him in anger and annoyance.

Jaune did not like how this guy was going on and on about how powerful he was. He was going to say something until Alzack stopped him.

"Don't say anything man." He whispered.

"Huh? Why?" Jaune asked. "He jus-"

"Just listen." Alzack whispered. "You do not want to mess with Laxus, he is dangerous as hell...and if you mess with him...it will end in horror." He said to him. Jaune looked at him with a weird expression before sighing and going along with it.

"Well, hey gramps!" Laxus said as he jumped down and showed him a flyer. "I'm going on this one now, my boys, and I will be back in a week or so." He then turned to face his fellow guildmates. "So please try not to get in trouble while I'm gone, ok kiddies?" He sneered as he then laughed and walked out of the guild hall.

Makarov took his fist off of us and the Dragon Slayer was dusting himself off.

"Jerk…" Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Who was that guy? He was kinda rude and scary." Lucy asked.

"Laxus…" She turned to see Erza, who was looking back at the door with some anger. "He is one of our S-Class wizards here, and he's the master's grandson as well."

"GRANDSON?!" Lucy asked with shock. How could a kind-hearted man like Makarov be related to someone so...jerky?

Jaune felt the same way, like before this guy reminded him a bit like Cardin, but this guy...he seems way worse for some reason.

"I know my grandson can be a bit too much." Makarov said to them all. "But reminder, he is still part of our family." He said to them all.

"I know master." Erza said. "It's just...i don't know.." She said as she put her head down.

"Don't let him get the best of you Erza." Makarov said in a gentle tone of voice. Erza simply breathed a bit as she looked over at Jaune.

"Jaune! Let's go, we're going to do more training." she said to him as she then walked out of the hall through the back.

Jaune then began to notice something about Erza..she seems a bit..angry or annoyed about something, but he didn't want to bug her about it and just deal with whatever training he was going to do today...just as long as she didn't take it out on him….

Hey Jaune." Makrov said to him. "I just want to know...what is your last name again?" He asked.

"It's Arc, master." Jaune said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious my boy." He said with a small smile. "Now you go off now, you don't want to keep Erza waiting you know."

"Yea..right." Jaune said as he quickly began to follow Erza. After he left Makarov put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked him with a concerned tone of voice.

"No my child...I was just thinking…" He said as he closed his eyes in thought. "_Arc….Arc….where did I hear that name before?_" He thought. Lucy then walked over to the bar to talk to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira. I got a question." The blond girl asked.

"Sure Lucy, what is it?" Mira said in her smile.

"Well um…" Lucy said with a nervous voice. "You see...um…."

"What is it Lucy? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Mira said with a gleam in her eye...something told Lucy that that was a lie.

"It's nothing serious...I was just wondering….do you think...you can help me shop?" She asked a bit uneasily.

"Oh, you mean a shopping day? That sounds good!" Mira said with a smile. "Who are we shopping for?" She asked.

"Well...I was kidding...shopping for new clothes for Jaune…" Lucy said with a nervous look.

Mirajane then got a gleam in her smile as she leaned into Lucy's ear. "Do you like Jaune?" She whispered.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, causing the other people of Fairy Tail to look at her weirdly, she looked all around to see all eyes on her and it made her blush red in embarrassment.

"Who is Lucy's problem?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"Who knows? Girls are so weird." Happy said. With Natsu nodding his head in agreement. Lucy heard that hand was gonna go over there and kick them upside their heads...but she didn't and just ignored them...for now at least.

"But anyway," Lucy said. "I don't like Jaune, he is just a friend."

"A friend who you're letting sleepover." Mira said back with a wink to her.

"Mira!" Lucy said exasperated. "*Sigh* but still, would you help me? Jaune has been wearing those clothes for weeks now, he needs some new threads. Don't you agree?"

"Yes..that is true…" Mira said with a finger on her chin. "Should we go right now? I can take off for a while."

"That would be nice." Lucy said to her. Mira smiled and checked it over with Makarov to see if it was alright to go for a while. And he nodded his head.

"C'mon Lucy, let's go." Mira said with a smile as she took her by her arm and led her out of the guild.

"Hey!" Natsu said, going over. "You two are going on a job or something?" He asked.

"Sorry Natsu, girl secret." Mira said cheekily to him as she and Lucy took off. Leaving Natsu behind in the dumps.

"No fair..." He mumbled as he kicked the ground a bit with his cheeks puffed up.

* * *

_Training Grounds_

Jaune and Erza were standing across from each other now once again. And got into fighting positions.

"Ready?" Erza said to him, and the blond noodle nodded his head. "GO!" She said as she then rushed towards him to attack, Jaune brought up his shield and blocked the attack, blade and shield clashing together. Jaune pushed her off a bit and he went back a bit.

Jaune grabbed his sword tightly and ran towards her and tried to swing at her, but Erza requip a sword and blocked it, now she was dual-wielding and Jaune was not. As Erza was pushing back, noticing that his footing was still off, smirking to herself, she quickly got her foot and swept under this, knocking him back.

Jaune fell down with an off and looked up, not wanting to give up that easily, he got back up and placed his sword into his shield and pushed a button, this caused the weapon to merge and form into a larger broadsword which Jaune carried with two of his hands.

"Interesting…" Erza thought with awe. He was full of surprises, wasn't he?

Jaune then ran at Erza with everything he had, she twirled her swords around and ran to him too, both sword booths swung at each other and slammed into each other, this resulted in giving off a minor wave of pressure that went through the area. Jaune and Erza were now pushing it with all they got.

"I….will not….be weak…" Jaune thought as his hands began to glow and his face became a determined one. "I will not...FAIL!" He yelled as he then pushed Erza back and with his sword he swung at her, due to her armor she was not scratched but his sword slamed right into hers and she was launched back and skidded a few times. Jaune breathed a bit before the glow vanished, when he saw what he did he became worried. "

"Erza!" He said with concern as he dropped his weapons and ran over to her with concern. He quickly knelt down and looked at her with concern. "Erza! Are you alright?" He said with concern.

Erza groaned a bit before using her arms to push herself up. "Yea...I'm alright." She said.

"O;m so sorry Erza!" Jaune said with worry. "I don't know what just happened...I just felt angry about something and...then that happened." He said with concern. "Please don't be mad at me."

Erza looked at him for a brief moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad at you?" Shea asked.

Jaune's worried face becomes one of confusion.

"I mean I never would have expected something like that from you, especially on our second day of training. Whatever your magic is, somehow it might be powered by your own emotions, and whatever it was you thought that made you angry...well it made you use it." She said to him.

"_Yea..she's right._" He thought. "_It was like that back at Hoshibata Station too. I got so angry that somehow I felt my Aura and Semblance become powerful and I gave a knockout blow to that shadow person._" Jaune wondered….could he use his semblance like that? Guess he was going to have to keep training.

"Well, you did good. But we still need more practice on your swinging and stance." Erza said to him.

"I know." He said.

"Ok," Erza said as he clapped her hands together. "Now we are going to try requiping again. But this time it will be different." She said to him.

"Like how?" Jaune asked her.

"Simply." She then got out a large bag from..somewhere? And opened it up, what she got out was some armor, it wasn't anything fancy or anything it was just regular armor, with metal gauntlets and shoulder pads too. "Get this on." She said to him.

"Ok..ok." Jaune said a bit uneasily as he began to strip out of his normal armor. "_Funny._" Jaune thought. "I never once took off his armor except for when we saved that one village and that was when I had the blacksmith there to upgrade it for me." As Jaune took off the armor pieces, Erza took a note of the bunny rabbit at the center and she quickly turned away to stifle a laughter.

"It's true..he does have a bunny on his hoodie." Erza thought as she covered her mouth and tried not to laugh about it.

"Ok." Jaune said. "I got them on." He said to her. She turned back around and nodded at him. The armor he was wearing was nothing really special, it was just normal looking armor, he wore metal gauntlets, and he had on shoulder pads as well. "So now what?" He asked her.

"I want you to see if you can requip out of that armor." She said to him.

"What?" Jaune asked, a bit shocked. "Are you sure? I mean I don't know I-"

**BONK**

No back talking to the teacher!" Erza said as she brought her fist away from his head. "Now, I want you to concentrate, and see if you can store it in a pocket dimension, just like me." She said to him. Jaune then nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Remember, concentrate." She said.

"Right...concentrate…" Jaune said as he closed his eyes and began to think...store armor away...store the armor way…his body then began to glow slightly, before it became even brighter. "**Requip!**" He said as the light shined bright, and like that, the armor had vanished.

Erza was amazed that Jaune was able to do it so easily, it took her months and years to get where she is at today….this boy...what was he?

Jaune still had his eyes closed a bit. "So uh...did I do it?" He asked.

"Yes….you did…" Erza said, still a bit shocked at him doing it so easily. Jaune looked down to see that indeed he was no longer wearing that particular armor.

"Wow…." He said in amazement. "Ok..so what now?" He asked.

"Well now...I want to see if you can summon the armor back,'' she said. "This time I want you to imagine that you want to have it, which you do but you need to call it back." She said to him.

"Soi concentrate on getting it back huh?" He asked.

"Yep." She said to him. Jaune then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Erza was looking on and gave a small smile.

"_Never would I have imagined that he would get this all in one day, but he is going to have to train a bit more if he wants to get up to my level._" She thought.

"**Requip!**" Jaune's body glowed again, and after a few minutes, the armor was back on his body. "I did it again!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I will admit I never saw anyone like you master a spell in one day." Erza said. "You're really something else Jaune."

"You think so?"

Yep." She said with a small smile as he grabbed his head.

**SLAM**

Erza slammed his head into her chest plate, which hurt for a while but went away thanks to his Aura.

"Ok...so does that mean I can do it now?"

"Sorta...like I said most experienced users like myself can summon weapons and armors much faster, so you will need to train a lot if you want to reach up to my level." She said to him. "And also the more you train the more you can also mix up armors and weapons too."

"Really?" Jaune asked, he began to think about how he could use that. He could use a particular armor while also wielding a magical gun to...oh the possibilities. If Ruby was here, she would possibly be begging for that kind of magic.

"Yes, there are also many different weapons that can be used for different spells and magic. I'm going to have Levy give you a book on them and I want you to go over them and study them up. You got it?"

"You got it..professor Scarlet." Jaune said sheepishly.

Erza simply giggles to herself a bit. "Just Erza. Now let's get back to your swings. "As she said as she summoned swords and Jaune got out hsi weapons.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Erza facing each other_)

* * *

(E_yecatch featuring Lucy looking at Jaune with a red face, making Cana and Mira look at her with teasing grins on their faces_)

_Clothing Store_

Mirajane and Lucy were at a clothing store to find some new clothing for Jaune. Some far they had gotten him some new shirts, pants, and some new shoes as well, Mira also got him some other shoes that he could use for missions. She also got him some jackets too.

"You think Jaune will like these?" Lucy asked as she was carrying a lot of bags in her hand.

"Don't; be silly. Of course, he will love them." Mira said with a smile. They both went up to the counter and put everything up there.

"Alright now ho-"but the clerk stopped when he saw Mirajane's face. "Oh my god..your Mirajane Strauss!"

"Yep." Mira said, giving her her usual smile.

"I can't believe it..the actual Mirajane...in my store…" the clerk said with a fangirlish voice. "This must be some kind of dream!" She said as she waved her hands like a fan to calm herself.

"_Fan-girl huh?_" Lucy thought while chuckling to herself, she remembered who she acted in a similar fashion when she met Mira as well on that day...the same day she met Jaune…

"So how much will these all cost?" Mira asked the clerk.

"Oh, please take them all, free of charge." She said.

"OH...well thank you." Mira said with a smile.

"Only the best for you Mirajane!" the clerk said and with a final wave, Mira and Lucy left the store, bags in hands.

* * *

_Cafe_

After their shopping, Lucy and Mira decided to stop by a cafe nearby and order some food and drinks. The girls decided to talk about what Lucy said about Jaune the previous night.

"So, do you think something happened to Jaune?" Mira asked Lucy with concern.

"I don't know, but something must have been up with him sweating like that and him whimpering." Lucy said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "But still, i wonder who this Cinder person is, there's just something about her name that makes me shiver a bit."

"Yes...doesn't sound to pleasent at all." Mira said. "Well like I said before, even if Jaune is hiding something, maybe it is too personal for him and we should not push him into telling us yet." She said.

"_Yea…._" Lucy thought with uncertainty as she took a sip of her tea. "_Jaune….what are you hiding?_"

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

After more training, Erza had told Jaune that they were done for the date and they were now inside the guild all eating some more food.

"I've never seen someone as dedicated as you before." Erza said to him.

"Well." Jaune said as he took a bite of his burger. "I just want to be strong enough to protect everything." He said.

"I know...you know...you remind me a lot of someone….someone who has that similar mindset that you have." She said to him.

"Really?" He asked, making Erza nod her head. "Who?" He asked.

"I would rather not tell you." She said, after a few minutes Levy came over to them with some books. "Thank you Levy."

"Got it Erza." Levy said with a smile and went back to sit with her team.

Erza handed some of the books to Jaune, who was confused.

"What are they?" He asked.

"These are books that tell the basics of Requip, Sword Magic, and Gun Magic." She said to him. "I want you to go through the books and study a bit so you can learn more about them." She said to him as she stood up. "And in two days I will be quizzing you over them."

"Wait..quiz?" He asked, the training was hard enough, but now he had to take a quiz? This was Beacon all over again.

"That's right so that I know that you are knowledgeable about everything." She said as she stood up. "But I'm done for today. Tomorrow we will try to requipoing weapons." She said to him as she made her way to the door. "And Jaune." She said sternly.

"Y-yes?" The blond knight asked in a nervous voice, not really liking that look on her face.

But then her face turned into a small smile. "I will see you tomorrow." She said to him and left the building.

"Ok then…" He said, he then turned back to his food. "_I swear she is kinda weird and crazy...but still she is teaching me so I am grateful for that._" He thought. "_Still….Joan said I had my own magic….but I wish she told me what kind of magic it was though...could it be somehow related to my Semblance?_" He was left in his own thoughts.

_5 hours later…._

It was already dark outside and Jaune decided to go back to the apartment.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jaune said to the other guild members who were still there.

"Have a goodnight buddy!" Droy said to him.

"See you tomorrow Jaune." Gray said, waving his hand.

"Remember to read those books!" Levy said as she waved at him.

"Hopefully tomorrow we can begin the first lesson." Alzack said with a smile and Basica smiled at him as well.

"I hope...unless something happens….which it might." Jaune said, much to the amusement of the other guildmates. "Alright, take care guys!" He said and with that he left the guild, taking the books with him.

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment._

As Jaune was walking back to the apartment he was confused about something.

"_It's weird...Lucy and Mirajane never came back to the guild today….I wonder what happened…_" He thought to himself. "_Maybe they were having a girl day._" He said as he shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to the apartment. Once he got inside he saw that it was empty.

"Lucy?" Jaune called out to her. "You here?" He called out again. But there was no answer. "Don't tell me that she and Mira are still out." He thought with concern. "It's getting pretty late." As he was going inside, he saw a piece of paper on the couch that had his name on it.

"Huh?" He asked as he went over and got the paper to open up a bit. He read it.

"_Hey Jaune, me, Natsu, and Happy went to go on a job together, sorry to leave without telling you, but Natsu wanted to go very much so I had to write you a quick note. Also if you see some bags on the ground, Mira and I went shopping for you. Inside the bags, you will find some new shirts, pants, and shoes. Now you don't have to keep wearing the same thing every day. We will be back in a few days._

_From, Lucy :)_"

"Wow...ok then." Jaune said, while he trusted Natsu and Happy to an extent, there was always bound to be trouble with them. "_I hope they get back safely._" He thought with worry. He then took the time to get the bags and take out all of the clothes that the girls bought him.

"Wow…" He said in amazement, the clothes they brought him looked really nice, they didn't have to do that for him, not at all. "I promise to pay them back once I go on a job myself...which I might actually do tomorrow." He said. He then put the clothes neatly in the bag and got ready to lay down for the night.

"Ok...here we go.." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to focus really hard. "**Requip!**" He said and after a few moments, his armor and weapons had vanished, leaving him in his hoodie, jeans, and boots.

"Dang...I think I'm getting the hang of this stuff." He said. "But I still need more practice though." He said as he then got on the couch and prepared to go to sleep. As he looked up to the ceiling he could not get Joan off of his mind. Who was she and how was she related to his family? He never heard his parents ever speak about her before….so how could they be related.

"*Sigh* I wish I could know more…" He said as he began to close his eyes. "Still...at least Ruby and the others made it out of Haven safely...and hopefully they will find Cinder soon." He said as he felt sleepy. "Guys….wherever you are...I know you can do it." Jaune said with a smile as he finally fell asleep

_The Next Morning…._

Jaune had woken up and yawned a bit. He got off the couch and looked around.

"Well since Lucy got me new clothes..I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he began to take his clothes off and hop in the shower.

_5 minutes later…._

Jaune had come out of that bathroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulder. He took algae in the mirror to see that his muscles were growing a bit and he was developing a more muscular figure.

"Wow...Erza's training is paying off a bit." He said with a small smile. He then went back to the bags and took out a new set of clothes. He took a look at the hoodie he always wore and back at the clothes...could he finally change clothes?

"Maybe when I get back, hopefully, Lucy comes back and she can help me see if these are right." He said as he went to go this old stuff on.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Jaune had arrived at the guild hoping that it would be alright..but when he got there...it wasn't/ Because Mirajane was freaking out.

"This is not good! Not good at all! She said.

"Mira?" Jaune asked. "What's wrong?" He never seen Mira act so worried before, so what was up?

Mira saw him and quickly ran over to him. "Jaune! Did you see Lucy at all last night?" She asked him. "Did you?"

"N-no." He said. "By the time I got back she was gone, she left me a note saying that she was going on a job with Natsu and Happy. Why?"

"They took an S-Class mission." Makarov said to him urgently. This is when Jaune's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that only for S-Class wizards only?" He asked.

"Yes! And now that pink-haired fool had taken it." Makarov said. "I tried to contact LAxus, but he is still on his job, and Erza is off on her won job. By the way Erza said she will be back later today for more training." He said.

"Oh...ok." Jaune said. "_Dammit Natsu, what the hell did you do?_" He thought he had a strong suspicion that Natsu dragged Lucy into this...

"Hold on." Everyone turned to Gray, who was getting up. "I'll go get them back." He said.

"Gray, are you sure?" Mira asked him.

"Yea….might as well stop them from getting into trouble." He said as he got up from his table and was about to head for the door until he heard Makarovs voice.

"Wait Gray, Teh old man said. "Take Jaune with you." He said.

"Me?" Jaune asked. "You want me to go too?" He asked, it wasn't that he was nervous or anything, but he hard about S-Class missions and was a bit nervous that if he did somehow get managed to get sucked in..then he didn't know if he would be up for it, but still...

"Yes my boy," Makarov said. "You and GRay have to go and get this fools back before they set out. He said.

"But what about ERza?" Jaune asked. "Won't she get mad at me for not being here?" He asked with nervousness, not wanting to provoke his teacher's wrath.

"I'll tell her where your at." Mira said to him. "Just please go get them back..." She said with concern.

Jaune looked at her and at Gray, who was nodding at him as if to say "Lets' go." Jaune nodded back and looked back. "Don't worry, we'll go try to get them back." Jaune said, and with that, the former Huntsman in-training and Ice Mage walked out of the guildhall.

Mira looked on in worry, worried about her friend's safety. "I hope they make it in time..." She said.

"What job was it Mira?" Levy asked with worry.

Mira turned to the Solid Script user and her face became serious. "It's to life the curse off Galuna Island.."

* * *

**And that is that for this folks. So we got to meet an ancestor to Jaune who told him that he had his own set of magic and that she would explain more in due time. But what is her connection to Ozpin? Also, he filled that Ruby and the other side out of Heaven.**

**Also, we got into another training with Jaune. And It seems like he is learning fast. But he still needs more practice. Also, Alzack and Bisca offered to teach him Gun Magic :)**

**And we saw Lucy and Mira go out shopping for Jaune, which was a pretty nice thing for them to do despite Lucy benign a bit stingy with money.**

**And Jaune and Gray are now going after them to get the three back before they go to Galuna...oh boy...**

**So for Joan's appearance, I tried to base her appearance on how she appeared in the Fate series. Hopefully, I got her appearance right, I had a hard time trying to find a perfect description on it. I figured that maybe I should make her an ancestry for Jaune, but the question in his mind is that he never even heard of her..not even from his family...so what could they be hiding? I actually thank reader dragoon109 for giving me the inspiration about Joan d'Arc. I didn't know how to spell her name, some people say Joan or Jean so I went with Joan..hope that was alright**

**Also, how did I do on the training? I am trying my best so please no flames, I mean you can tell me stuff but just no hate, please.**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time as we get into the Galuna Island Arc :)**


	13. Galuna Island Pt 1

**Hey everybody, so I am back with a new chapter for you all :) So last time, Jauen had met with a family member he never knew about and from her, he found out that he has magic in him already. What kind of magic is this? We will have to wait and see. Also Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had stolen an S-Class request to an island and Jaune and Gray are going to get them back. Will they bring them back? OR will they somehow get wrapped up into the adventure? All will be explained in this chapter of Huntsman Knight of Fairy Tail as we get to the first part of the Galuna Island Arc.**

**Ok...I know I said that the relationships as set in stone..but I have thought about many reading one more female to Jaune's little harem...I can't believe I said that but whatever. I was thinking of maybe adding in Virgo. What do you all think? Should I do it? Let me know, I need time to think it over. OR should I add another person making his harem up to four? Should I do it? Like I said, I am thinking it over for now...**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thank you :)**

**To dragoon109: What do you mean? I was simply implying that Jaune is taking note that Laxus has a similar vibe to Cardin, but he felt like Laxus was way worse...and he was until his redemption in Tenrou Island. But I will admit that Jaune and Laxus might have a confrontations t some point, but not yet as Jaune is still not yet fully ready to though...maybe sometime after Phantom Lord.**

**To Starlord Master: Thank you. I have plans for the RWBY cast to make an appearance in a future story. I will not go into details but it will be involving the Tower of Heaven. And I have been thinking of possibly adding Edo version fo them in the Edolas Arc..but I don't know yet...I still need to think aobut it.**

**To Kamen Rider: Hm...I'll think about it.**

**To Raidentensho: Huh...I never really thought of having Jaune give some of his Aura to Lucy or Gray...I need to think aobut it. Never seen Ronin warriors, so I will have to look it up. He will, I have ideas for some chapters involving Jaune going on jobs with other Fairy Tail wizards in between story Arcs .**

**To gerado2001derek: Lol, still I do not know htough, and even if Erza was to get it for him I bet it would only be for a prank or two..I will need to think aobut it.**

**To duvakinx1: I still need to plan out how the Grand Magic Games will go. Jaune is going to real the truth soon, possibly either after Phantom Lord, or after Tower of Heaven.**

**To The3rdOverlord: Sorry, I have been trying as best as I could to find them. They are so easy to escape my grasp.**

**To Guest: Your welcome, thank you for reading it :)**

**To : I do, I have Grammarly to help and I use Google Docs to help me find the errors.**

**To BBAtheTerrain: I will :)**

**To Xion The XIV: Hmm...not a bad idea, I might do that, and I might have Erza help him find some as well.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Train Passenger Car_

Jaune and Gray were now on the train to after the others. Turns out that Natsu and the others had to go to Hargeon Town, which would take them to the mentioned Island.

"Dammit!" Jaune said through gritted teeth. Gray looked at him confusingly.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" He asked.

"It's just...if I wasn't out so late...maybe I could have been back to stop them from going on this mission…" He said with a hand on his head. He was worried he heard that S-Class missions are dangerous and could cost someone their life, if something were to happen to them….he would not be able to live with himself, especially hat happened with Pyrrha.

"Just take it easy." Gray said to him. "We're going to get them back, and hopefully the Master won't do anything drastic." He said.

"What kind of punishment do wizards get if they do a mission without permission?" Jaune asked.

"I never really heard of anyone doing such a thing, but the worst thing is that gramps might expel them from the guild."

Jaune's eyes widened at that...he had a clear idea on what that might mean...and it was not good either.

"But luckily not." Gray said, reassuring the knight. "Since Lucy is still new here, she might get off with a warning. Natsu though...I don't know.. He always wants to prove himself in some way." He said.

"Prove himself?" Jaune asked him.

"Yes...that's why he always challenged strong fighters such as Erza and Laxus, he wanted to prove that he is stronger than them...I don't know why though because I never bothered asking." He said to him. Jaune listened and thought it over...why was Natsu so determined to beat the S-Class mages?

"Look, just stay calm alright?" Gray asked. "We'll get them back before." He said.

"Yea...I hope…" Jaune said, him still worrying, thank god no Grimm was here otherwise with this negativity he was showing..it would be bad.

"Anyway, we'll be there soon so we might be able to make it before they leave." He said to him.

* * *

_Hargeon Port_

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were right at the port to get a ride to Galuna Island. A part of Lucy was a bit hesitant because this was breaking guild rules and she didn't want to get in trouble with anyone. But the reason she was here? Because the reward on the island said that it would also offer a golden Celestial Spirit Key.

While part of her wanted that key, another part of her didn't want to get in trouble with Makarov or anyone else in the guild.

Now they were at the port trying to convince some fisherman to take them over to the island, but unfortunately, they refused.

"Sorry kids," One fisherman said. "But I don't think that anyone here would be able to take you. The island is cursed so unless you got death wishes on your heads, then you're out of luck." He said to them.

"I don't even know why you want to go there here anyay." The other fisherman said to them. "No sailor worth of salt is going to take you there, hell, pirates won't even go there." He said.

This made Lucy look shocked. Not even vicious, bloodthirsty pirates will go there? What kind of island was this? But to Natsu and Happy? They were smiling though.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna swim there after all." Natsu gleefully said, now that they can't get a boat, he can't get sick.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy said to him angrily.

"Swimming where?" A familiar voice said, making the three of them jump. They turn to find Gray and Jaune standing at them.

"Gray! Jaune!" Lucy said with shock, Where did these two come from? Jaune took a look at Lucy's attire and blushed a bit at seeing her like that….he then quickly shook these thoughts away as he had to get serious.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu asked them.

"What do you think dude?" Jaune asked with his hands on his hips. "The master found out about your little S-Class mission theft and ordered us to bring you all back." He said. He then turned to face Lucy. "I'm a bit surprised to see you doing this Lucy, I expected Natsu to do something like this….but not you." He said.

That statement made Lucy look down and feel ashamed for a bit. She honestly didn't expect Jaune to be like this, it seems like Erza's training was teaching him something though..and she felt ashamed, she did not want to come on the mission, but the opportunity to get a Golden Key was too much to say no to.

"But why though?" Natsu asked. "We aren't in danger yet!"

Gray sighed a bit. "Maybe so, but if you all come back, there's a good chance you might not get kicked out of the guild...maybe." He said.

"Ki-kicked out?!" Lucy asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Unfortunately," Jaune said "I mean you all stole an S-Class mission, but since you're still new, hopefully, the master will let you off with a warning." This made Lucy feel a bit better.

Natsu however stood his ground. "Well I don't care, I'm going on that quest. "He said to them.

"Stop being so stubborn Natsu!" Jaune said to him. "I know you're strong but none of us are S-Class so we are still way out of our leagues here."

"He's right." Gray said. "And besides, if Erza finds out…" He said as he began to dread about not just him too, everyone was worried about what Era was going to do. Jaune was afraid that she might either cancel his lessons or kill him, Natsu was worried that she would punish him horribly, and Lucy was nervous that she was going to get beat up.

"Please Gray, Jaune!" Happy said as he flew over and hid behind Jaune. "You both have to save me, I tried to tell those two it was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen." He said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy yelled.

"Happy, don't make any excuses." Jaune said sternly. Making Happy look down.

"Yes sir.." The blue cat said.

Natsu however would not budge. "Sorry guys, but I gotta prove my power to Erza. So I'm going on that job whether you two like it or not."

This made Gray and Jaune go up to him.

"Listen, you idiot." Jaune said, now getting a bit impatient and irritated. "I don't know why you think you need to prove yourself, but if you do this, then there is a possibility of you getting killed. And I do NOT want that to happen!" Lucy could tell Jaue getting a bit irritated and began to wonder if Jaune was speaking from experience...

"Right," Gray said. "And if you ain't then we're gonna drag you back by force if we have to." He then had ice in his hands. "Don't make us hurt you."

"Ha!" Natsu said as he ignited his hand. "I'd like to see you bastards try!" He said. A fight being ready to go out as Jaune had his hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"Guys, stop!" Lucy pleaded, not wanting a fight to break out here.

A fisherman wearing a green cloak and had a mustache looked at them and his eyes went wide. "_Magic.."_ He thought. "Hey, are you wizards?" This question made everyone turn to him with confusion. "Have you all come to lift the curse of Galuna Island?" He asked.

"Yea!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Well..uh.." Lucy said a bit nervously, a bit hesitant to take this job, due to the warning of possible expulsion from the guild.

"It's not happening!" Gray and Jaune said in unison with annoyed towns. Lucy took note of Jaune's serious face and was a bit nervous.

The Fisherman looked on for a few minutes before sighing a bit.``Get it" He said as he pointed to his boat. This made the wizards get shocked though.

"Are you serious! Natsu asked in glee.

"Quit being stupid!" Jaune said to him and turned to face the fisherman. "Sorry sir, but unfortunately we a-"

**BAM KABOOM**

Gray and Jaune were both knocked out by a grinning Natsu, making both Lucy and Happy shocked at this act.

"Well, there we go." He said as he picked up both Gray and Jaune up and holstered them over his shoulders and then turned to the fisherman. "Ready when you are sir." He said with a smile on his face.

Lucy however was not too keen on having Gray and Jaune benign knocked out like that. "Was that even necessary?" She asked him.

Natsu looked over at her. "Well, we can't let them go back and tell the others." He said to her. "And besides…" His face then became one of dread and worry. "The next person they'll send will be Erza!" And this made Lucy whimper alongside him.

_Later that day…._

Everyone was now on the boat and Gray and Jaune were tied up. Lucy looked over to see Jaune, he looked at her and turned away, feeling ashamed of her for doing this. This made the blond girl lookout in shame.

"Hey geezer!" Gray called out. "Why did you let us on here?" He asked. The fisherman turned to face them all.

"I'm Bobo," He said. "And if you all want to know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee though." He said in dread. "I just...couldn't take it anymore."

This made the group look at him with confusion and sympathy, what happened on the island that made him flee?

"But I should warn you all." Bobo said. "Should you step foot on the island, then tragedy will befall you, and you won't be able to avoid it either. That is if you are able to lift the curse...and if not…" He then took off his cloak to reveal a monster-like arm that was all purple, making the group lunch in shock. "Then you will also succumb to the demon's curse." He said to them.

Jaune looked at the arm with shock and surprise, what the hell happened to it that caused to be like that? Accident? Spell? Wait..he said it was a curse...what kind of curse was he talking about?

"Woah, what happened to your arm?" Gray asked him.

"I think it has something to do with that curse he spoke of…" Jaune said in dread. Everyone (sans Bobo) looked at him and saw his serious face.

"We're almost there." the man said seriously as he looked up. "That's Galuna Island." He said to them, making them look to where he was staring at, it looked like any regular Island….only there was something off about it, and it was the light glowing on the top of it.

"Wh-whys the mountaintop glowing like that?" Lucy asked. The others agreeing.

Never had Jaune seen anything like that before, and the cave during initiation at Beacon didn't count either.

"I have no idea…" Jaune said. "Hey Bobo, you want to-" But when he turned back around he saw that the man had vanished. "Hey! He's gone!" He said with shock.

"What?!" Lucy asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Gray then looked into the water. "Did he fall out?" He asked.

"No," Jaune said, "if he did then we would have heard some splashes!" He said, now he was a bit freaked out, it was almost as if the man was a ghost of some sort.

"It's like he vanished into thin air." Happy said.

"You think?" Gray and Jaune retorted.

Natsu was leaning over the boat due to his sickness and did not listen to their plight. But then he felt even sicker when the waves began to rumble a bit.

"Woah! What's going on?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I don't know, just don't panic!" Jaune said, trying to keep his cool. Gray looked behind him and freaked out.

"Uh...guys?" He said, when they all turned, they saw a large column of water behind them...a Tsunami

"TSUNAMI!" Lucy and Jaune yelled in a fight.

"Don't panic!" Gray said to them. "Just Hold on to the boat and hold on tight!"

"Got it!" Jaune said as he had his grip on the boat and held on tight.

"Happy! Can you grab the boat and fly?" Lucy cried out. But the cat shook his head.

"I can't, I'm too small and not strong enough!" the cat cried as the tsunami began to go over them.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Jaune yelled and everyone did. And the Tsunami crashed into them. Making all of them go tumbling into the water.

Jaune held onto his breath as he tried to reach everyone but they were going so fast that he couldn't get a grip.

"_Damn...I can't reach….can't breathe.._" He thought as he felt his vision going blurry...and the next thing he saw..was blackness.

* * *

_Galuna Island_

Jaune felt weak a bit as he slowly opened his eyes, the bright sun shining down made him groan a bit and he shielded his eyes for the light. He then slowly got up to see that he was a bit wet and covered in and, as he was drying himself off he took notice to see the others were also laying down. Making him worry.

"Guys!" He said with worry but he calmed down a bit when he saw Natsu and Gray getting up and saw Happy kicking his little legs in the sand, which he had to admit was kidna funny and cute...but he remembered someone else… "Lucy!" He said as he looked over to see Lucy lying on the ground.

He then ran on over there, right past the others, and knelt down to see if she was alright.

"Lucy?" Jaune asked in a gentle tone as he held her in his arms. "Lucy, are you alright?" He asked again.

Lucy was beginning to stir as she slowly opened her eyes to find Jaune holding her.

"J-Jaune?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yea, sorry if I'm holding you, I was just making sure you were alright." He said to her.

Lucy could not but blush a bit when she felt his arms on her back, her biting her lip a bit to keep her from freaking out.

"Don't worry...I'm fine, just let me go please." She said.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said as he let her go gently. He got up and helped up Lucy as well, and with that they reunited with the rest of the group as well.

Jaune took a glance over at their boat to see that it was destroyed and all their stuff was now lying on the sand. "_Jeez, what a mess._" He thought.

Natsu however was smiling big. "Looks like we made it people!" He said with eagerness.

"At least we have washed ashore." Lucy said nervously.

"Well I Wouldn't call it lucky." Gray said he was a bit annoyed at the fact that now he and Jaune were stuck here doing this mission.

Lucy however waa a bit confused about what happened to that Bobo guy though. "I still can't help but wonder what happened to the guy on the boat with us." She said. "Right after he told us about the curse he disappeared."

This made Jaune a bit suspicious too, how could a guy vanish right when he tells them something about a curse? Could it...be some kind of a connection?

"Who cares about that?" Natsu said. "We can worry about that later and go exploring!" He said. With Happy agreeing with him.

"30 seconds we're here and you already forgot the mission?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone of voice. She turned to see Jaune shaking his head and rubbing his head, she looked at him with some regret. "_I hope Jaune ain't mad at us…._" She thought.

_1 minute later…_

Lucy was going over the details of the job with Natsu and Happy. She explained that there was only one village on the island and that the island's chief was the one who put in the request, so they had to track him down.

"Not so fast." they all turned to see Gray and Jaune looking at them.

Natsu sighed a bit. "Give it up guys, now that our boat's been destroyed you can't take us back to the guild now." He said.

"You're right." The Ice Mage said to them. "I'm coming with you guys." He said, making Natsu and Lucy look surprised. Gray;s frown turned into a smirk. "If you think I'm gonna let you clowns make S-Class before me, then you're sadly mistaken. Besides if you both were to get kicked out, the guild would be boring. Gramps might be upset with us, but if we are able to pull this off, then I might not be able to stay mad at us for too long." He said. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy smiled and he smiled back, fully committing to the mission.

Jaune was looking at them all and shaking his head in disappointment, he wanted to do this with them...but he knew that a mission like this was out of his league, there's no way he could possibly do a thing like this, and he did want anyone to get in trouble...but it looks like he was gonna have to get used to it and go with them.

"Fine…" Jaune said, "I'll come too...but…" He said as he sighed and rubbed his face. "Just please….after we're done, let's all go back together ok….?" He said as he started walking. "I don't want to lose anyone else…." He muttered under his breath in a shaky voice.

Natsu and Gray didn't hear it, but Lucy and Happy did and it alarmed them, Jaune lost someone? No wonder he was disappointed in them, he was worried that If they do this then they might die and he would lose friends…

"_I never should have come here…_" Lucy thought, feeling shamed in herself for putting Jaune in this situation. _"I so wanted the key so bad...I didn't know that something like this would affect Jaune in some way…_" She then looked back as he was still walking. With Natsu and Gray walking up. "_I need to apologize to him later...all of us…_" she thought as she went to go catch up with them.

* * *

_Galuna Island Village_

It took them practically all day, but they finally were able to find the village entrance, it was all boarded up by large wooden planks and had a Keep Out sign on the door.

"Woah! Check out the gate!" Natsu said with interest. "When they say keep out, they really mean it."

Lucy however wanted the people to know they were her, so she called over to them and said that they came to help, but unfortunately no one answered for a little while. And Natsu adopted a grin.

"I say we bust in!" He said.

"Natsu..no." Jaune said to him. But he was a bit confused himself, where was everybody? Shouldn't there be a guard to an agate or something."

"Who goes there?" A voice said from the other side, making everyone look up to see two guards looking down at them..

"Holy crap I was right." Jaune thought with a small grin. "Yea! We're wizards from Fairy Tail, we're here responding to your request." He said.

"Huh," the man said. "We weren't notified of your job being requested, you want to explain that?" He asked, a bit suspicious of them.

"Well...uh…" Lucy said nervously not really wanting to explain that the job was stolen.

"Sorry," Gray said. "It must have gotten mixed up in the paperwork." He said. Jaune had to give him some credit for being able to lie about it.

"Well then," A man said as he got up and looked down at them. "Let me see your emblems!" He said. And at that point, the village began to show off their marks. Happy's emblem was green and on his back, Natsu's being red and on his shoulder, Lucy's benign pink and on her right hand, Gray lifting his shirt and showing his emblem being navy blue and on his right peck, and Jaune showing his emblem being cherry-red and having an emblem on the left side of his neck, one on his armor, and one on his shield.

The soldiers looked surprised and amazed. "It..it's true!" One of them said. "They really are here!" He said with amazement, he then turned away. "OPEN UP THE GATE! He called out and sat like that, the large wooden gate began to open itself up.

"It looks like we're walking into a monster's mouth." Happy said. Much to Lucy and Jaune's annoyance.

"Are you trying to freak us out?" Lucy asked.

"Happy." Jaune said. "Time and a place…" He said while shaking his head. Soon the wizards all entered the village and were greeted by the villagers, all of them wearing brown cloaks and maxis to cover their faces, except for a small opening for their eyes.

"Hello, I'm Moka, the village elder." Said the man, he was wearing a similar card like the rest, only his face mask had different art work on them and he was carrying a staff that had a moon on top of it. "I speak on everyone's behalf in welcoming you all here." He said.

"Same. Jaune said with a small smile.

"Yea, well pleasantries aside," Moka started. "There's something you all need to see." He said to them as he turned towards the other villagers. "Now, my people!" He said to them all. And one-by-one, everybody took their cloaks off. To reveal that they still look human but several of their body parts have been disfigured just like that guy on the boat earlier, but all of them were different in some way.

"What the…?" Jaune asked in horror. What happened to these people?

"It's just like that guy from the boat." Gray said.

"Yea…" Lucy said, feeling horror and sympathy for the villagers.

Natsu however…."Woah!" He said to one man, whose arms were disfigured but whose side-burns were also down to his neck ."Your sideburns!" Natsu said...clearly not really getting the picture there….

"Not that you brat!" the old man snapped. "I am showing you what happened to my arm!

"So...uh...what happened to you all?" Jaune asked.

Moka sighed and explained that they have suffered disfigurement due to a curse on the island, even the animals aren't spared from it. The explanation shocked others, but Gray had a question.

"Hold on sir." He said. "No offense but what makes you think that it's a curse?" He asked. "I mean couldn't it be some kind of infectious disease or something?" That did make the others wonder that too, for all they knew maybe the villagers just caught something.

Moka signed, however. "We thought it was too young, but unfortunately we have spoken to my doctors about it and they all agree that no disease like this exists." He explained. "You see the symptoms began the same time that the moon had fallen over a spell."

"Wait...the moon fell over a spell?" Jaune asked with curiosity, never having heard of that before...though come to think of it, he always did wonder if that's how the moon back in Remnant got shattered…

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked him.

"Ever since ancient times, the island has been absorbing the light of the moon, making the island glow." Moka said. "But then the color of the moon began to change several years ago. And instead of beautiful light, an eerie purple light was cast on this island."

"So the moon turned color then?" Natsu asked, making the old man nodded his head.

"Look!" Happy said as they all looked up. "The light coming out of the clouds!" He said and like that, the clouds began to move out of the way to reveal the purple moon. This awed the wizards.

"Woah," Lucy said. "It really is purple."

"Kinda creepy looking don't you think?" Gray asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know, Jaune said. "In a way...it looks kinda pretty." He said, and the others silently agreed with him on that one.

"It's the curse." Moka said them. "Stand back you lot, as the change is about to begin right now." He said as the wizards did as they were told. And just like that, all the villagers began to growl and gab onto themselves and groan, almost as if they were in pain

The wizards were all in shock at what was going on, they wanted to go and see if they needed help, but they were told to stay out of the light.

"The hell is going on?" Gray asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out!" Jaune said with a similar mindset. The villagers continued to groan and scream until their entire bodies began to change shape and size. Arms growing into monster ones, and faces contorting into beast-like faces.

"They're all hanging." Gray said.

"Yea, we can see that dude." Jaune said with shock.

"But..why is this happening to them though?" Natsu asked nervously. It was a question they all wanted to know. After a few minutes, everyone had completely turned. With a majority of them, all turned into beast-like creatures.

"Sorry if our appearances frighten you all." Moka said with sympathy.

"No, it's alright." Jaune said, "But we are a bit confused though." Although he had sighed with relief, at least these creatures were not harmful as Grimm.

"You poor people." Lucy said with sympathy.

"You guys…" Natsu started. "LOOK SO COOL!" He said with glee

"...EH?" Everyone asked. Jaune, Lucy, and Gray went pale and had their mouths open, just what the hell is that idiot doing?

"I mean you guys got horns and stuff, you all look so awesome!" Natsu said with a gleam in his eyes.

The villagers were stunned at what he told them, never had they been told that they looked...cool before, so this was a first for them all.

"Natsu, you're so insensitive!" Lucy said to him. "These people don't _want_ to look like this." She said to him.

Natsu looked at her confusingly. "Oh really? Well, my bad then." He then rubbed the back of his head. "Guess we should help them out huh?"

"Why do you think we're here, genius?" Jaune asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Like seriously, get a clue, man." Gray said in similar annoyance. Moka looked at them all directly.

"As you all see, whenever the purple moon reveals itself in the sky, everybody here in the village will take on a horrifying demonic form." As he said this the wizards looked around to see some of the villagers crying in sorrow over their appearances. "If this is not a curse..then I don't know what it can be then." Moka said.

Jaune took a look around and frowned these poor people….suffering under this because they don't look normal. While apart he felt that this was a bad idea...he knew that he and three others had to figure out a way to save the villagers. After all, if he was to back out now...then that would make him and Fairy Tail look bad, and he did not want his family to be disappointed...

Moka and more to say to them. "Once the morning has come, then we will return to normal, but unfortunately, there are some poor souls who aren't able to change back though….and it ended up making them go insane." Moka sighed a bit as he looked down. " For those souls...we have no choice but to put them to death." He said sadly.

This cough the wizard with surprise, why would a village kill people who lost their minds? Surely they could go back to normal someday right? Natsu addressed this issue to Moka and the old man sighed.

"If we are to wait for that day, then they will most likely murder us all. We have tried so many times to recapture them, but they always break free." At this point a tear could be seen going down Moka's face as he pulled out a picture. "It's no use. Once it takes ahold of you...there is no way to save them." His body began to tremble at the girth of the picture. "I should know...because I had to kill my one son," He said as he showed them the picture.

The wizards gasped when they saw who it was, it was that same guy who carried them here, but then vanished on them!

"But that's the guy on the boat!" Jaune said. "Actually sir, we sa-"

Shhh." Gray said to him as he looked back to the chiefs. "Now I understand why he vanished like that…'' the stripper said with realization. "He's dead...but his soul can't rest…"

"A ghost?" Lucy said, feeling a bit pale. Jaune took notice of this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and he gave her a warm smile. Lucy calmed down a bit as she smiled back.

Moka then bowed his head towards the wizards, and so did the rest of the villagers.

"Please we beg of you to free us from the evil curse that has plagued our island." He begged. "Because if this keeps on, then we will soon be affected, we shall die."

"We ain't gonna let it happen gamps!" Natsu said with determination. Everyone looked at him. Jaune never saw this side of Natsu before, well he did that one time but this is the second time Natsu impressed Jaune. "I promise you, we can fix this somehow."

Moka looked at him and weighed with relife a bit.

"Very well...but the only way that this curse can be lifted…." He then looked up at the moon. "The moon must be wiped out." He said. Making all the wizards gasp.

_15 minutes later…._

Everyone was inside a cabin which they had to share together, Jaune was sitting down by a wall in deep thought.

"We gotta shatter the moon?" He asked himself. "How's that possible? Sure the moon back in Remnant was shattered, but I can't remember what caused it…" Jaune sighed a bit as he closed his eyes, trying to think of what they can do…

"Happy!" Lucy said. "Close the window, you heard what the chiefs said, we can't; stay out in the moonlight. You might not care, but I do not want to turn into some weird monster."

"Well, I bet you would look pretty as a monster." Jaune said, trying to cheer her up.

Lucy looked at him as if he grew a double head. Was he being serious right now? "Yeah right buddy, don't lie to me." She said turning away, but a part of her couldn't help but blush at his words.

Jaune sighed as he looked up at the ceiling."Still though...how can we destroy a moon? Is that even possible?" He asked.

"I don't know, but these villagers want us to do it." Gray said with a shug of his arms.

"Hmmm…"Natsu pondered, "I wonder how many punches it will take, you guys think I can handle it?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! Gray and Jaune spoke at the same time.

"Natsu...there isn't any wizard alive who could do that you know." Lucy said.

Gray pondered. "_Gildarts possibly could...but who knows._" He thought that Natsu was not deterred at all.

"But still, this was the job we got picked for. We can't just back out now, it will make the guild look bad."

"I understand." Jaunes said. "But still we can't destroy a whole moon with just our hands, how are you even gonna get there anyway?"

"Uh duh, with Happy of course." Natsu retorted.

Happy snorted and told him to forget it. Jaune agreed with the cat, how can they possibly get up to the moon, the moon was all the way beyond the planet itself and he doubted that Happy could get as far as the moon….what were they gonna do.

Lucy pondered for a moment. "Ok, so we can't destroy the moon, but if we can do some investigating...then maybe we might be able to find another way to live the curse of the island."

"I say that's what we're gonna have to do." Jaune said as he began to sit close to the wall. And felt a sock come right to his face. "What the…" He said as he took the sock off and looked to find Gray getting undressed.

"Well, if you kids want to figure it out, that's fine with me. But after today, I need some shut-eye." He said as he took more clothing.

"Please don't take any more clothes off." Lucy moaned a bit.

"Then its settled then guys, our investigation begins tomorrow!" Natsu said with a grin, as he and Happy landed on a mat. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

Gray went to lay on the other one as Lucy smiled at their antics. She looked over to see Jaune laying up against the wall. "Jaune, aren't you gonna sleep here?

"No, you can have that one Lucy." Jaune said with a smile, I can lay up against the wall." He said.

Lucy wanted to argue but smiled a bit "Ok then...goodnight."

"Goodnight Lucy." He said.

_20 minutes later…._

Everyone was asleep except for Jaune, it wasn't due to the fact that Natsu and Gray were snoring, he had gotten used to snoring due to Nora...but he was just awake because he was trying to figure out who they could lift a curse off an island.

"_This is so different from Remnant._" He thought. "_I wonder if there are any Huntsmen who had to do something like this at one point…_" He thought. He looked out the window to think of his friends, he was glad that he knew they were alright..but where are they now? Like where did they go after they made it out of Heaven? More importantly, did they manage to get that Relic? It was so much to take in

Another thought he had was Joan...what a mysterious woman she was, especially since she was a family member that was never spoken about...she said he had magic in him already...so what kind of magic are we talking about here?

"Gah!" Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by him turning to see Lucy spring up. "How the hell can I sleep with the beast and the pervert snoring?" She asked.

"You get used to it." Jaune said with a short smile, Lucy turned to see the knight and frowned a bit.

"You're still up, Jaune? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just..got some stuff on my mind, that's all." He said as he looked out the window.

Lucy, biting her bottom lip a bit got up and walked over to him. "Is it...alright if I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Jaune said and Lucy did just that. She looked down a bit and Jaune noticed.

"Lucy, wha-"

"I'm sorry…" She said softly, making Jaune confused. "I'm sorry we left….I'm sorry we took this job and put ourselves in risk and danger..I Know only S-Class wizards can only do this...but the reward….it was a Golden Celestial Key." Jaune was awed, so the reward was a gold key huh? But he was still upset that she did this without asking permission first from the master. "It was just too much to give up….are you mad at us?"

Jaune could notice that Lucy felt ashamed for doing this and sighed a bit.

"No...I'm just disappointed and scared." He said, making her look at him. "I had a friend...who thought she could do something by herself without help...and it cost her her life…" He said. Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened and her hand was on her mouth. "You see the gold accents on my armor, shield, and sword? Those came from her weapons and armor….these are what I have left of her…" He said.

Lucy looked at him and felt ashamed, she knew he would be mad...but instead she put him in a situation where he was worried that whatever happened to his friend might have happened to her or the others….and she felt awful.

"Lucy…" Jaune began. "There are things you can't do alone, and while I understand Natsu is strong….I think that this job is out of his league...if you wanted to do the job you should have asked the master if he could see another S-Class wizard with you guys."

"I know…." She said shamefully. "I'm sorry we put you in this situation...I really am." She said, a tear going down her eye. "I understand if you hate me..but I-"

But her speech was interrupted by Jaune placing a hand on hers. She looked at him with her dearborn eyes and Jaune looked at her seriously.

"Lucy...I will never hate you, ever. Ever since I met you, you are one of the kindest girls in the guild, Mira's nice and all and so is Levy, but so are you. I will not hate you. Sure I did have trust issues with you all at first, but after the job at Everlue...I found myself enjoying the guild...and I want to become stronger to make sure that you are all safe…and an Arc...never goes back on their word." He said with a determined smile. "Now, wipe the tears away Luy, it's all done and over with….but I beg of you...let's all go back together...after this is done." He said with a grin.

Lucy smiled and wiped away her tears. "Your right Jaune...alright...we shall." Lucy said as she got up and went back to her pad. "You should get some sleep too Jaune...ok?"

"Don't worry, I will." He said with a smile. Lucy then returned to her mat and closed her eyes to slope. Jaune smiled at her and he decided to sleep too, their investigation would begin tomorrow.

(  
(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Lucy sitting together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune trying to separate Natsu and Gray, who were fighting with Lucy giggling in the background and ERza sighing while shaking her head_)

_The Next Morning…._

It was already morning time and Lucy woke everyone up, all the guys were groggily a bit, and Jaune was no exception, it was like waking up early for classes all over again, except Nora was not here to wake them up with their yelling.

"Let's go, guys." Jaune said.

"But it's so early." Natsu complained. "Can't we sleep in for a few more minutes?"

"Hey, you guys kept me up all night with your snoring and you don't hear me complaining." Lucy said to them.

"_But..ain't that what you did last night?_" Jaune thought while raising an eyebrow.

"So stop whining and let's go boys!" She said.

"You got it...Fearless Leader." Jaune said playfully, Lucy sent him a small glare but blushed a bit.

"Yes ma'am," the other three groaned a bit, still feeling this point, Lucy got out one of her keys and pointed it to the air.

"**OPEN: GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION: HOROLOGIUM!**" And with the sound of a doorbell going off, the familiar grandfather clock-looking spirit appeared right before them.

"The time is 7:48." The cock said to them.

"_Wait...7:48?!_" Jaune thought with surprise and shock. Jeeze, they WERE up that early!

_5 minutes later…_

The group were now trekking through the forest area and Lucy was inside Horologium….three guesses as to why.

"So..you think we can really find another way to lift this curse off the island?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we got no other choice buddy." Jaune said. "The villagers think the moon is cursed...but there must be some other reason, a moon can't just become cursed on it's own."

"I agree with Jaune on this one." Gray said. "The villagers think it's cursed but everyone else likes the moon."

"I will admit the purple light did make it look kinda cool." Jaye admitted. "Is that a bad thing to say?"

"Not really, but still…"Gray said. "Either way. Destroying the moon might mess things up." Jaune did have to agree, even though he never did know why the moon back on Remnant was shattered, but I never gave any problems….but this was something totally different.

"Oh my gosh..you're right!" Natsu excalmeid. "If we were to destroy the moon then the tides in the ocean would go all crazy. And then at night, it would be very pitch black and stuff."

"Yea," Happy said as he flew up to the rest of them. "And if that were to happen, then salmon would go extinct. And they're my favorite fish to eat!"

"_I doubt fish would go excited just because the sky is pitch black…_" Jaune thought, sweat dogging down his head.

**"I swear, can't you all please keep it down?"** Horologium spoke for Lucy. **"We have no idea what;s lurking out here so we must keep quiet."** She said impatiently." He interpreted for her.

"You should walk on your own two feet. I say as a matter of factly."" Jaune said with a smirk, making the guys snicker and Lucy glare at him.

**"You aren't funny Jaune!"** She said annoyed." Horologium said.

"He's kinda right you know?" Gray said. "I mean did you just call your spirit out because you're lazy?"

**"Listen, this whole curse thing is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against, you guys might not be scared but I am."** She said nervously"

Don't be." Jaune said to her. "As long as we're here then we should be alright, you promised me that we would all get out of here together right?" Lucy nodded from inside Horologium. "Well don't be nervous, because we're doing this together."

Lucy had to smile at that, Jaune really was a nice guy, and part of his speech cheered her up a bit.

"And besides! This is so awesome!" Natsu said with glee. "Whoever knew that the S-Class ruled?"

Gray smirked a bit. "I have to agree with him, I bet I could freeze this stupid curse." He said.

"And how exactly would you do that?" Jaune asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

**"You guys are idiots"** She retorts disparagingly," Horologium said for her, making the guys irked a bit

"I agree with you." Happy said cheekily.

"Why Are you lumping me with them?" Jaune asked shockingly. "I didn't say anything."

"Ha, you got called stupid!" Natsu said while pointing a finger at him, making Jaune irritated.

"You're one to talk…" The blond noodle retorted under his breath.

At this point, as they were still walking they felt the ground shake up a bit. Making them startled.

"What was that?" Jaune asked, which is what everyone else wanted to know as well. They then felt the shaking getting shakier and there were noises coming right at them. They all looked up to see a large shadow looming over them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"So….big!" Jaune said nervously, hell not been a Death Slayer was this huge!

"What are you all waiting for? Beat that thing up guys!" She yells frantically." The clock said, still interpreting what Lucy is saying.

At this point, the creature rose up and growled at them as it was huffing and puffing, possibly about to unleash an attack from its mouth.

"I got this." Gray said as he placed his hand into his palm, and icy mist started to go all around him. He focused all of his magic and stared right at the creature. "**Ice-Make: SHIELD!**" He said as a large column of Ice appeared and surrounded everyone present when the beast finally attacked he blew out some weird gas….a gas that was….smelly.

"Gah!" The three male said with disgust.

"The smell…." Gray said covering it up."

"It's so...awful…" Jaune said while pinching his nose. He smelled lots of bad things during his time in Remnant...but this was ten times more AWFUL.

Horologium also smelt it and covered his nose, because he couldn't handle it he had vanished in an instant and disappeared back to the Spirit World, leaving behind Lucy and Happy (the latter of whom snuck inside) and they could smell it too.

"STINKY!" Lucy and Happy said together as they gagged.

The creature then began to laugh at them and the smelly gas began to separate. Once it did the creature was revealed to be….a rat? Yea, a rat that had on a maid soffit?

"It's a rat!" Lucy said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Why is it wearing a maids' outfit?" Jaune asked with a bead of sweat going down his head. Now normally he would not talk about what enemies wore, but this? This was weird. "_I swear the monsters this world has are a lot weirder than Grimm._" He thought.

"Natsu, get up already." GRa said to the Dragon Slayer, but unfortunately, the Dragon Slayer passed out due to the smell, which Happy pointed out to them.

_5 seconds later…_

"LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled as he and the rest began to run away from the rat, who was giving chase to them all. She unleashed her smelly gas power at them but luckily for them, they were able to dodge the blast after three tries.

Gray, who was still running cupped his palm as he looked back. "_Ice-Make: FLOOR!_" He said as the ground underneath him turned into solid ice, making the rat slip and fall. Making Jaune chuckle a bit.

"Nice work Gray." Lucy said with a grin. Gray smirked at her and Natsu seemed irritated.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" He asked, making the two of them but headed again.

"You know something?" Gray retorted.

**BONK KAPOW**

The two were now on the ground, courtesy of Jaune, who was taking his fists off of their heads.

"Not the time you guys." He said with annoyance.

"_Damn Jaune….!_" Lucy thought with interest. "_I think Erza has been teaching him on how to deal with idiocy like this._" She thought. As she turned around she noticed a weird looking building nearby, which might be a place they can hide for a while. "Guys, a building." She said, making Jaune look to where he was pointing, he then took notice and smiled a bit.

"Good idea Lucy." He said with a grin. "Guys, let's g-'' But Natsu and Gray were already back on their feet and were punching and kicking the giant rat while it was down with fury.

"We should kick it's butt while we get the chance!" Natsu said with eagerness as the two were going at it. Making the two blonds and the cat sweatdrop a bit.

"_Give me a freaking break…_" Jaune deadpanned.

* * *

_Temple of the Moon_

The group was now inside the temple and were looking around with awe. Everything looked so old and it looked like it was falling apart, to Natsu's taking note of.

"How old do you think it must be?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, but check this out." Gray said as everybody looked to where he was pointing at, it was a large diagram of different moons.

"Moons?" Lucy asked.

"It kinda makes sense if you think about it." Gray said. "Galuna Island used to be called The Island of the Moon." He said.

"Hmm.." Lucy said, "Island of the Moon, a moon curse, and moon sculptures in this place...I wonder who this is all connected to."

"Yea...me too.." Jaune said, it was pretty interesting, but a bit confusing as well.

"Jeeze, this place is a wreck" Natsu said as he walked off.

"What do you expect? A fancy temple?" Jaune asked him.

"Eh..sorta...but still. This floor doesn't even seem safe to tepon." He said as he began stomping on the floor, making everyone else look at him.

"Well don't step on it!" Lucy said annoyed. "You're just gonna-"

**CRACK**

The floor began cracking and breaking underneath everyone, and it began to crumble too...until….it all broke and everyone was sent down.

"NATSU, YOU DUMBASS!" Gray and Jaune yelled together as they all fell downwards to the bottom of the building.

_A few seconds later..._

**BAM**

Everyone had fallen to the deep bottom where a few of them were buried under the rubble, Jaune was the only not buried and so he scrambled to get everyone, he first got Lucy out, but Gray, Happy, and Natsu got out themselves.

"Oh jeez." Natsu said. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. Then everyone glared at him.

"We would be if you didn't break the whole floor!" Jaune snapped at him with a vein popping on his head.

"You want some advice?" Gray asked. "Why don't you think before you act and then maybe you won't cause so much destruction."

"Sorry…"Natsu mumbled. Everyone signed and looked up. They were really far down, almost to the bottom of the whole temple.

"Damn...how are we gonna get out now?" Gray asked.

"Happy, " Jaune asked. "Do you think you can fly us out of here?" The cat in question solemnly said no. "Crap...now what are we gonna do?"

"Wow!" Natsu said, really not disturbed by their predicament. "Thi is so cool1 It's a secret cave!" He then saw an opening and ran to it while flapping her arms like a crazy person. "Let's go check it out guys." He said gleefully.

"WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CRAZY PERSON?!" Gray and Jaune yelled at him with veins popping on their heads.

"He and Nora would be best friends if they met." Jaune thought internally, at least with Noira, he tolerated it, but Natsu was something else..but still, he viewed him as a friend, and so he can tolerate it to...sorta. "Let's go guys, hopefully, we can catch up with him before he does soemthing stupid."

"Agreed." The other three said, deadpanning a bit. And they left to go catch up with the excited boy.

Natsu had ran to where the cave led to him and when he entered the room...he saw what was in front of him and stopped a bit in awe.

"I think he went this way." Lucy said as she, Gray, Jaune, and Happy all followed him in there. "There you are Natsu!"

"Hey guys…" Natsu said. "What's this thing?" He asked, and everyone else came close to what he was looking at, when they did, they all gasped. Why? Because the thing they were staring at was a large creature that was encased in a large crater of ice.

While the others were shocked, Gray was the most shocked, he was trembling a bit and his eyes were trembling as well.

"No…" He said. "It can't be…" He said as everyone was gasping in shock at the thing they were seeing. "It's Deliora!" He said with a socket open for voice as he walked towards it. "But how…? "He asked shakenly. "How could this happen?" His breathing became a bit more intense. "Why is it here...WHY THE HELL IS IT ON GALUNA ISLAND?!" He shouted, making everyone go to him.

"Have you seen this thing before?" Natsu asked him, but Gray was ignoring his question, his eyes and thoughts still on the giant creature in front of them.

"There's just...no way!" The wizard said, his hands trembling and shaking. Jaune and Lucy both put their hands on his shoulders and told him to relax.

"_I wish Ren was here,_" Jaune thought. "_He might be able to calm Gray down…_" He then said Gray was breathing a bit hard as he looked up. "Gray...can you tell us about it?" He asked.

Gray sighed a bit before talking again. "Yes..this is Deliora, the demon of Destruction" He spoke in a calm voice, but his eye was still trembling.

"Demon of Destruction?" Jaune thought with wide eyes. Jeeze, how many powerful monsters were in this world?

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked, a bit confused, making a few gfalre at him

"He said Destruction, you idiot." Jaune said as he slapped the Dragon Slayer on the back of his head.

"But why is it here though?" gray asked. "It just doesn't make any sense." Jaune could tell that Gray was stressed out about this, what was it about this creature that made Gray act like this? For a short time since he knew him, he viewed him as a stoic but relaxed guy, so what kind of history did he and this demon have to get him to act like this?

As they were all processing this, they heard footsteps nearby and panicked.

"Crap!" Jaune said as he saw some rocks. "Everyone, get behind the rocks, hurry!" He said to them, and they all followed his instructions and hid. After a few minutes, they saw two figures walking.

The first figure was a man who looked to be wearing some green cardigan looking jacket, with black bushy eyebrows and spiky blue hair.

The second figure was a man who was a bit taller than the first one, he had on blue jeans, some shoes and was completely shirtless, and the most distinguishing thing about him was that he had a dog-like snout and ears too.

"_Is he...a Faunus?_" Jaune thought with interest as he spotted the dog-looking human. He never really did get to see a Dog Faunus before, the only Faunus he knew about was Black, a Cat Faunus; and Velvet Scarlatina, a Rabbit Faunus. But he shook his head as there was no possibility that Faunus enlisted in this world...so why did he look like that?

"The voices came from down here." The first man said as he and the dog-man continued to walk. "I swear..I hate being a week during the daytime….so Toby, did you get exposed to the moon drip? I mena..you do have those ears of yours."

The dog man, now known as Toby got irked at being teased like that.

"Hey, I already told you that it was a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby said to him, a bit annoyed.

The man snickered a bit before calming Toby down. "I was just teasing you." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it." Toby said, twiddling his fingers a bit.

Jaune overheard their conversation and thought to himself. Moon Drip, was this the curse that the villagers were talking about? He was not the only one who thought it, Lucy did as well.

"Yuka, Toby." Another voice said as Fairy Tail got a glimpse of her, she was a woman who had pink hair tied into two pigtails, wore a pink and purple spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, a choker tied like a ribbon, and had on black leggings with black sandals, and the dress came with two long, thin wings on the back. "I got some terrible news." She said to them.

"What is it, Sherry?" The one called Yuka asked, with Toby waving and howling softly.

Sherry wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at them. "You see, it's about Angelica, she-she's been attacked and now I'm upset."

"YOU'RE UPSET AND MOPY JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE BEAT U YOUR STUPID RAT?!" Toby asked comically in anger. Sherry angrily looked up at him.

"Angelica is not a rat." She said defensively. "She is nothing but a brave hunter that prowls through the jungle to protect us all, she is….love" She said that last word with passion.

Meanwhile, the others were watching this and were weird out. These guys were just completely weird.

"I don't know who these people are." Lucy started. "But these guys are weirdos, especially the chick with a pet rat." She said.

Jaune had to nod his head in agreement. Like who the hell keeps a giant rat? Especially a rat that wears a maid outfit?

Natsu took a quick sniff and narrowed his eyes at them. "From the scent, I picked up, they aren't from the island at all." He said. With Happy noting that they didn't look like they had the demon curse.

"Intruders, you say?" Yuka asked with interest. With Sherry nodding her head.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting the moonlight again." Sherry said. "Oh, I fear that this news will displease the Cold Emperor." She said with solemness. "We must eliminate them before he finds out….yes, we must find them before the first light of the moon."

Yuka smiled, and Toby just growled a bit. Jaune was listening and was trying to listen to what they were saying. Something about an emperor? What were they talking about? IT didn't make sense to him.

"Yes," Sherry said. "Since they have all seen Deliora, they must be killed. We shall give them the power of eternal rest...we must give them….love." She said passionately again.

"You're talking about death right?" Toby asked with a bead of sweat going down his head, seriously what was this woman's issue with love here?

Just then, they hear some stone cracking form a nearby entryway, and went to follow the source of the noise, hoping to find the intruders. After that, Fairy Tail all came out of their hiding place. Happy flying right back t6o them.

"Good work, creating that distraction Happy." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yea, nice work." Lucy said with a grin. With the cat sticking his paw in the air.

Natsu however was annoyed a bit. "We should've grabbed them and beat answers out of them." He said with a frown.

"We still need to do some more investigation first." Jaune told him. "And besides, even if we did capture them, they would possibly only give us false information to throw us off their trails." Natsu sighed in annoyance.

"I swear, this just makes the job even more complicated." He said.

"_Maybe you should have thought of it before you took it._" Jaune thought with annoyance.

"I agree." Happy said as he flew towards him. "Like who is this Cold Emperor guy anyway?"

Gray did not listen as he was still focused on Deliora, who was still encased in the ice. What would anybody want with it in the first place? It just didn't make any sense.

"How the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray asked as he and the others looked on at the demon.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

Gray sighed a bit. "Yea...it was sealed up inside a glacier on the northern continent." Grays; eyes became dark a bit. "Decades ago, this monster ravaged the village of Isvan, many innocent lives were lost. The woman who had taught me my magic, my master, Ur, she sacrificed her life in order to make sure this demon was sealed up." His hand turned into a fist. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island or not...but I do know that it doesn't belong here."

At this point, a cold breeze was blowing through his fist as the whole area was becoming colder, and the others were watching with awe.

"Whoever this so-called Cold Emperor is...we have to find them soon." Gray's face then became one of anger. "Because if he tarnishes my master's wishes...then they are gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray finished off with anger in his voice.

Jaune stared at him with awe, never had he seen Gray this upset before...but had a determined look on his face.

"_Don't worry Gray, we won't let it happen…_" He thought.

* * *

**And that's a wrap everybody, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Galuna Island Arc. So Gray and Jaune find themselves being dragged into the mission with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. What can they do to lift the island curse? And what is Deliora? We shall have to wait and see.**

**So if all of you are wondering why Jaune acted a bit with Natsu at teh beginning, remember. Pyrrha went to fight off Cinder by herself, Jaune tried to top her but she sent him away because she felt like she was the only one who could beat her, and look where it got her? Jaune was worried that Natsu Lucy, and Happy would suffer the same and...well..you know..**

**Anyway, please don't forget to read and review. I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have.**

**See you all next timer and Happy 4thy of July :)**


	14. Galuna Island Pt 2

**Hey there guys and dolls I have returned with another chapter of Huntsman Knight**

**So last time, the team had accepted an S-Class job (technically stolen) to lift a curse off of Galuna Island. After being informed by the village elder about what's going on, our group decided to head off in search for clues. Along the way they were attacked by some giant rat wearing a maids outfit. They escaped to an old temple. Which thanks to a certain idotic Dragon Slayer..they all fell into a deep casym, where Gray encountered a horrible presence from his past...now what will the team do about this? Let's find out.**

**So after doing some thinking..I have decided to add one girl into Jaune's harem...funny I wasn't even planning on making him have a harem...but you know life is weird huh? Lol, anyway, the last girl will be Virgo. I was contemplating either Lissanna or Cana, but I decided to just add Virgo instead because she's cool. So the girls Jaune will be involved with will be Lucy, Aries, and Virgo. Man do I have awesome ideas on making some side chapters on these four lol. **

**Oh and speaking of side chapters, I plan on having Jaune go on some jobs with other guild mates in between story arcs as well. I already got an idea for one in between Galuna Island and before Phantom Lord, but I need to plan it all out first, but I will say that Jaune will get new armor and a new sword as well as part of it.**

**To Starlord Master: Yep, the demon island is coming! Grimm appearing? Possibly not.**

**To dragoon109: Yea it did, it happened right after Erza and Natsu got back from spending the night in jail. OF course I would do that, since Jaune still feels bad about Heaven, he doesn't want any of them to die. Right, I'm fully aware of Laxus's personality the reason I mentioned his similarity to Cardin was because Laxus was more of a jerk earlier, before his redemption later in the story. **

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To gerando2001derek: Trust me, Jaune is going to find out about Ice Sell and will tell Gray off about him nearly sacrificing his life.**

**To Jack Lycan: Thanks, I might :) Yea I saw the Gunblade a bit, I don't play Final Fantasy, but I have seen Leon's blade in the Kingdom Hearts games, it has a cool design, I'll keep the thought into consideration, and you stay safe as well :)**

**To Mark The Gamer of Grima: Thanks for liking the story man, I know I have some grammar issues, but I try to go over the chapter to find them, it's always the small ones who get away from you. Funny, I was not originally going to make Jaune have a harem, but somehow I did though lol, but it might just stay as only Lucy, Virgo, and Aries only. And thanks again :)**

**Oh, one more thing, I have a poll on my profile that I want you all to take a look at. So you know the Sakura Wars games right? Well I don't know which characters I want to include in my Nicktoons and Anime series, so go over if you have the time and vote, the poll will close once I have my new Anicktoonime chapter up. Thanks :)**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Cavern_

Everyone was looking up at the massive creature with awe. Jaune especially, never had he seen something this large before, well there was that Nevermore back during initiation...but still...but the one thing he was wondering was how did this monster get sealed away?

"_Wait...Gray mentioned something about a master….Makarov maybe?_" Jaune thought to himself, this world was way much different than Remnant…

"Deliora…." Gray said in a voice that was a mix of anger, and a hint of self-guilt, hsi hand trembling a bit.

Natsu was looking up at the demon with caution a bit. "So, this is the demon your master sealed away? Are you sure about this?"

"Yea..," Gray said, his eyes not moving away from the ice-encased demon. "There's no doubt about it...this is the real deal…" He said as his hands trembled a bit.

"I'm a bit confused about why it was sent here from the northern continent." Happy said with wonder, a thought they all agreed to.

"You think….that this thing might be one of the reasons behind the island's curse?" Jaune asked as he narrowed his eyes on the monster.

"I don't know." Gray said. "But then again..I wouldn't be surprised if it was the only reason. It might be encased in ice….but the demon is still alive."

"_Wait, what?_" Jaune thought with astonishment. "_That thing is still alive? In ice? That didn't make any sense…._"

"Alright!" Natsu said as he walked up and swung his arm back and was grinning like a madman. "Let me have a go at it, I ain't afraid of no demon!" He said with eagerness.

"Natsu…" Jaune said sternly. "Brute force is not going to solve a victory all the time, and besides it's encased in ice, so there's nothing you can do about it." He said.

Natsu however wasn't deterred. "So? Maybe a little fire action might work!" He said. But unknown to him something came right at him.

**BAM**

A fist collided into Natsu's face and he was sent back on the ground, making Lucy, Jaune, and Happy gasp. Jaune took a look to see that it was Gray who hit Natsu, and the ice user didn't look too happy at him at all, in fact..he looked pissed.

Natsu got up and rubbed his cheek and looked at Gray with anger. "What the hell was that for huh?" He asked.

Gray gave him a hard look. "I don't want you, or your damn flames near it!" He said in an angry tone of voice. "If the ice melts and Deliora is revived…" He then looked away and put his head down. "Then we won't be able to stand a chance."

"What? Oh, come on dude!" Natsu said to him. "You really think that this large chunk of ice is that easy to get rid of?"

Gray looked over at Natsu for a while, but then turned back as he lowered his head a bit, it wasn't easy at all….because this ice….it was something important to him…

"No...it isn't" He said solemnly as he still continued to look down.

"Gray..are you ok?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. This made Natsu gasp in shock.

"Hey! I'm the one who got hit for no reason!" He complained, making Jaune shake his head.

"Yea, you got hit for a reason..." Jaune deadpanned.

"Anyway…" Gray started. "Many years ago, my master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this monstrosity." He explained. "The spell encased the demon in a form of ice that can't be melted." He said. Making the others look up in awe.

"So, this ice can't be melted then?" Jaune asked.

"No," Gray said to him. "It's so durable that even the most powerful of flame spells can't melt it" He then looked up at the demon again. "But the thing is...if they knew that it couldn't be melted...then why was it here?"

Lucy, who was taking this all in, was thinking the same thing. Why would they? Maybe they didn't know about it? Yea, that was it...possibly.

"Maybe they didn't know," Lucy said. "I mean they might have brought it here to try to see if they could melt it somehow."

"But why would they do that?!" Gray asked in a loud angry tone of voice, making Lucy shrink back a bit in fright.

"I-I don't know." She squeaked.

"Gray!" Jaune said. "Calm down alright? Getting upset and yelling at Lucy won't help anything." He said. Gray looked at Jaune and sighed as he turned back around.

"Sorry," Gray said in a calmer tone. "But I just don't understand it though...why would they bring Deliora here? And more importantly, who brought her here?" He asked.

Jaune sighed a bit, those figures who were in the cave a little while ago….they might have the answers they needed. "I say we go find those figures that were in here a little while ago, if we hurry, we can catch up to them and get some answers."

"I agree with Jaune on this one." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Yea, me too." Lucy added.

"No!" Gray said sharply, making them all confused. "We need to stay here and wait." He said to them all.

"And what is it we are going to wait for?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gray sighed. "Till the moon rises." He said.

This made them look at him as if he was crazy, wait for the moon? It was in the middle of the afternoon though...and Natsu voiced these complaints

"If I have to wait here all day, I'll die of boredom." Natsu said with a wave of his arm.

"But why does the moon matter though?" Lucy asked, this was a question the others wanted to know as well. But to Jaune, he might have known what Gray was talking about.

"I think I might have a reason why," Jaune said as he looked down at the large thing of ice. "Now it might not be true, but maybe Deliora could very well be a connection to the island's curse." He said to them.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"He's right," Gray said. "And earlier, I heard those guys mention something about collecting moonlight. So that statement alone supports my theory."

"I guess so," Lucy said. "Well I guess it's settled then, we'll have to wait here till nightfall, after all, that way we can get our answers." She said.

Jaune had to nod his head in agreement, he didn't really want to wait, but if this was in order to get the answers they needed, then they had to do it.

"TOO DAMN BAD! I AIN'T WAITING!" Natsu yelled in anger, flames spirit out of his mouth. "WE GOT WORK TO D-" And at that point, Natsu fell fast asleep….

"Well….ok then?" Jaune said with a raised eyebrow, one moment he is yelling, and now he just falls asleep? What is his problem?

"That was fast." Lucy said in awe.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

_A few hours later…_.

A few hours had passed for the group. Natsu was still snoring and the others were still up. Lucy felt a bit drowsy as she looked at Natsu.

"Must be nice for him." Lucy said. "Worried about nothing but eating, fighting, and sleeping." She said.

"Heh, kinda like Nora." Jaune said with a small smile.

"Who?"

Jaune, then realized what he just said and became nervous. "Huh? Oh, nothing, just a friend of mine from the village….she always wanted to fight someone to an extent, often threatening to break legs."

Lucy paled a bit. "Sounds almost like Natsu." She said.

Jaune chuckled. "Trust me, Nora is way more easier to handle than Natsu." He said with a small smile. "*Sigh* I know we have to wait..but I'm getting so bored." He was missing his scroll, even if he no longer had it, he could have looked up some videos to watch or play a video game to pass the time.

Meanwhile, Gray was sitting over by the frozen Deliora, his mind thinking about his old master Ur. The woman who had taught him about Ice-Make magic.

"_I told you that training with me would be tough._" Her voice said to him. His mind thinks about a point in his childhood.

"_Well, just you wait, because I will do whatever it takes._" His younger voice said. Gray was trying really hard to stay calm.

Jaune, while not having Ren's semblance, could feel that Gray was feeling really emotional, not wanting him to feel this bad, he walked over towards the mage.

"Gray…" Jaune said.

"What do you want, Jaune?" Gray asked in a harsh tone, he was not trying to be mean to Jaune on purpose, but with Deliora here...could you really blame him?

"Just take it easy alright?" Jaune said as he placed his hand on Gray's shoulder making the mage flinch a bit. "Whoever did bring Deliora here, we won't let them release it, we will get our answers soon." He said with some confidence and walked away.

Gray looked back at the blond knight and sighed. "_I hope so...I really hope so…_" He thought with dread.

Lucy groaned a bit. "I swear, I know I said we would wait but it's so boring…" She complained, Jaune couldn't really blame her, as mentioned above, he wished he still had his scroll, then he could watch a video or play a video game. Which begged the question…

"_Does this world have video games or movies here?_" Jaune thought with dread, he didn't think he could survive without video games or movies.

"Oh!" Lucy said with happiness. "I know what to do!"

"Are they magic tricks?" Jaune asked, trying to crack a joke, making Happy snicker and Lucy to glare at him.

"No, but something else." She then reached for her belt and got out a silver key. "**Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation: LYRA!**" With the sound of a doorbell ringing, a puffy cloud appeared and a beautiful girl appeared, she was wearing a blue frilly dress, with hearts on it, with a pink sash around her stomach, she also had a pink hood with frills on her head, and she had on brown shoes. But the two most distinguishing things about her was the large harp she carried as well as the angelic wings.

"_Wow…_" Jaune thought with blush. "_Are all the women in the world so lovely?_"

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" Lyra said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Lyra!" Lucy said with a grin of her own, "I should say the same to you."

At this point Lyra looked over at Lucy and pouted. "How come you never call me anymore huh? I would love to help you out? It ain't fair." She then had a playful smile. "But you ignore me, you bully." She said playfully pouting.

Lucy sighed a bit and narrowed her eyes. "I'm a bully? You're the one who told me that you were only available for three days a month." She said, making the harp player gasp in shock.

Meanwhile Jaune was watching with some amusement, it always made him smile to see friends getting along.

"Great, another weirdo." Happy deadpanned.

"Like you have room to talk Happy." Jaune said to him. At this point, he didn't notice Lyra coming over to him and looking at him. "Oh...uh...hello." He said nervously.

"Oh my goodness! You're the blond knight Virgo was talking about!" Lyra said with awe and eagerness. Making both Jaune and Lucy gasp.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked with surprise.

"Virgo has been talking about him?" Lucy asked. "But they didn't interact much, only during Lullaby." She said.

Lyra turned to Lucy with a mischievous smile. "Well, from what I have been hearing, I heard Virgo talking a lot about him, she even said that he's a cutie...and she is right." She said. Making Jaune blush a bit out of embarrassment.

Lucy was fuming a bit as she looked on. But why though? I mean she should feel fine that Virgo thinks he's cute, but for some reason Lucy felt a bit jealous or annoyed by it.

But she shook those feelings aside and talked to Lyra again ."Anyway, I was wondering if you could play us a song."

Lyra looked over at Lucy and smiled. "Great, what would you like me to play?" she asked eagerly.

"Just do whatever you want." Lucy said with a smile. Lyra thought for a moment before smiling again.

"Alright, I got one that you're gonna love, Lucy!" Lyra said with a smile as she began to play on her harp, the music being a soft melody. The melody was very soft and whimsical, so much that it made everyone a bit drowsy.

_Words are born into air, and quickly face out in the wind._

_But they find their way inside you. Where they live on, forever more_

_When the skies are dark, and full of rain._

_Look inside your heart_

"_Light, so warm and all aglow. Shining just like the sun_"

As Lyra was singing, the only ones who weren't sleeping were Jaune and Gray, who were both looking on the ground.

_You can see just how much you've grown._

_How strong you are._

As she sang this one lyric, Gray and Jaune both began to tremble a bit as they remembered a certain event in their lives. With Gray, he was remembering his training with Ur, and Jaune was remembering hsi training with Pyrrha, and him hanging out with Nora, Ren, and the rest of Team RWBY.

_A path will open up to you. And it starts the day that you,_

_First heard those words._

And for the rest of the song, Lyra simply hummed for it. The memories, combined with the tone of the music. Was making both the ice mage and the former huntsmen in-training shed tears down their eyes.

"_Pyrrha….Nora...Ren...Ruby...Weiss...Blake...Yang...I miss you all so much…_" Jaune thought as more tears flowed down his eyes and was trembling. And he wasn't the only one either.

"_Ur…._" Gray thought as tears also fell from his eyes.

As the music stopped, the others heard both Gray and Jaune both sniffling a bit, making them concerned.

"Gray? Jaune? What's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern. Jaune quickly wiped up his tears and turned to face Lucy and the others.

"Huh? Nothing, everything's fine here." He said, trying to use his usually dorky smile at them while giving a thumbs up, but Lucy could tell he was lying due to the fact that his eyes were a bit red.

"Jaune's right," Gray said. "Nothing's wrong."

"But..you both seem upset." Happy said solemnly.

Lucy nodded deer head, "Well Lya's music is mostly singing songs that can relate to what her audience feels." She said she looked over at Jaune to see his eyes were still red and he looked away a bit, making her more concerned.

"Did her song make Gray and Jaune cry?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't crying." Gray said to them.

"Yea...me neither…" Jaune said softly, looking away.

Lucy frowned at them both, she knew that they were both lying, she then turned to face Lyra. "Lyra, try singing something a bit more upbeat."

Lyra smiled. "You should have said that in the first place." Lyra said in a pouty tone of voice.

Gray sighed a bit and told them not to worry about the song, they all had to keep quiet, less they wanted to be found out.

"Oh...ok, well sorry Lyra, you can go back now." Lucy said.

"Alright, hopefully, I'll see you soon Lucy, bye Jaune!" She said with a smirk as she then disappeared, making the knight blush a bit.

"_What is it with this world?_" He thought with shock. "_I mean….the girls here are cute...but...would I be able to date? I already screwed up by not noticing Pyrrha's feelings.. And once I did...it was too late...what if I screw up again here? Would Pyrrah even get mad at me for liking a girl here?_" He asked himself, well...now was not the time to wonder, he needed to shut his eyes and get some rest, hopefully, once he woke up, the moon would be out.

_A few hours later..._

Everyone was asleep, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Jaune were all lying on the ground, and Gray was still sitting down, but it was obvious that he too had fallen asleep.

Jaune stirred a bit before he finally got up from his slumber, he rubbed his eyes and looked all around. "Huh, I wonder how long we've been out…" He asked himself as he got up to stretch a bit. But as he did, the whole area began to shake, making Jaune tumble a bit all fall on his butt. He looked around and got worried.

"Everyone, get up!" He said worriedly, making everyone stir and groggily get up.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Natsu immediately shot up. "Is it night time yet?" He asked.

"I don't know, but the whole area is moving!" Jaune said as he got out Crocea Mors. "Everyone get ready!" He said. Then they all looked up to see a purple magic circle above them. The circle was beginning to get bigger as a mass purple light began to shine on in the center.

They got everyone's attention right away.

"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's a large beam of light!"

"Shining from the ceiling!" Natsu exclaimed as well.

"Why is it purple though?" Gray asked cautiously. "It must be moon drip."

Jaune looked up as he got out his sword and shield ready, in case something were to happen.

"I'm getting scared, guys!" Happy said with fright. At this moment, the light was now shining down on Deliora.

"Look!" Gray said. "The light is shining down on Deliora!" He said with a shocked tone of voice.

"I doubt it's a coincidence…" Natsu said with awe.

Gray then turned to the others. "Let's go guys, we need to figure out where that light is coming from!" He said urgently.

"Right." Everyone said and they all rushed out of the cave to find the light source, luckily they ran into a cave that had a staircase on it and they all ran up the case. When they got up there, they found themselves back up top to find a magic circle in the middle of the ground, with the same beam of light shining from up top.

"Why would someone want to cast a magic circle inside an old temple?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but we better find out!" Jaune said as they all ran out of the temple to find a group of masked figures standing around a large circle chanting something.

Not wanting to draw attention just yet, the group all began to crawl over and crouched down in order to stay quiet. From what they saw, they saw that there were a few more magic circles around and they were collecting the light from the moon and shining down on Deliora.

"Looks like those freaks are casting some kind of spell to collect the moonlight." Natsu said.

"Yea, and to shine it on Deliora." Lucy said. But why though?"

"It's a Belianese spell called the mood drip." they all turned to find that Lyra was still with them. Where did she come from?

"Wait, where did you come from?" Jaune asked. Didn't she go back to the spirit world? But he was ignored however as the harp user was looking on.

"I see now, that's what they're trying to do." Lyra said with suspiciousness. Everyone looked at her with confusion so she pressed on. "They're using the moon drip to melt away the ice that's surrounding that demon, so that way they can resurrect it."

Everyone gasped when she said that, they want to use the moon in order to melt away the ice? Why would they do that? And more importantly why do they want to resurrect a demon?

"But Gray told us that the ice spell used was the strongest, not even flame spells can affect it." Jaune explained, something that Gray nodded his head to.

Lyra looked at them, and back again. "Well...not really, for you see Ice Shell is strong, but moon drip can melt it though. When moon energy is forced like that, it can break any spell." She explained.

"This isn't good." Jaune said in dread. But still...that ice can be melted with enough energy? This was really not good at all, of course, Gray didn't give them the full story on Deliora...but whatever the reason, it still ain't good.

"Dumbasses," Gray said in anger. "They never even witnessed Deliora's wrath!" Gray's fists were trembling a bit as he stared angrily at those hooded men.

Lyra rubbed her chin. "I have a belief that the curse the islanders believe in might actually be a side effect of the moon drip."

"Wait, are you sure about this Lyra?" Lucy asked.

"Yea...concentrated mood drip can contaminate your body." She said.

Jaune got it now..sorta, so if they were affected by mood drip, then they must have been contaminated, and if this has been going on for a while...then they were exposed to way too much of it...the thought made him angry a bit.

"I'm gonna make them all pay!" Natsu snarled.

**BAM**

But unfortunately before he can go on with his threat, Lucy elbowed him.

"Not yet," She said sternly. "Look, someone's coming." She said and they all got a good look at him.

With the figure it was those three figures from before, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry, and this time, they weren't alone either. They were accompanying a man who was wearing a white open cloak, wore silver metal boots, a blue shirt, black pants, and was wearing a beastlike helmet on his head that had a purple feather on it.

Yuka sighed in annoyance though. "This was such a waste of time, I can't believe I lost a lot of good sleep for absolutely nothing." He said, Toby snored a bit behind him, trying to be funny. But Yuuka either ignored it, or didn't hear him as he didn't make any remark to it. "All day, we searched for the intruders, but we couldn't find anyone."

"MAYBE THERE WASN'T ANY INTRUDERS!" Toby yelled comically. They all then walked up to the light when Sheery had to tell the mysterious man something.

"Cold Emperor," she said sadly. "I have some bad news...we thought that we heard some intruders earlier today, but somehow it seems like they all managed to get away." She said with disappointment and sadness in her voice. "I'm afraid that I can't speak of love in our current situation."

The man now known as the Cold Emperor stared at her, he was frowning a bit. "Intruders, you say?" He asked the girl.

The Fairy Tail mages were watching and observing them all.

"So it seems like that creep is their leader." Jaune said as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What's with him acting all high and mighty? With that stupid mask of his." She said with anger.

"I don't know...but I think it actually looks kinda cool." Happy said in an awed tone of voice.

"Happy, not the time." Jaune said with some annoyance.

The Emperor looked out. "Has Deliora been awakened yet?" He asked her.

Sherry looked at him. "It might be either later tonight or tomorrow." She said to him.

"WHICH ONE DAMIT!" Toby yelled comically.

The Cold Emperor looked on. "The time has almost come." He said. "If you are to see those intruders again, then kill them all. I can't have anyone getting in my way."

Sherry sighed a bit. "They must have been the villagers." She said

"The Emperor raised his hand. "Then destroy the village and everyone in it then." He said. Making the three of them agree with him.

To Fairy Tail that did not sound right at all with them. These guys were going to kill the villagers? Why?

"The villagers didn't even do anything!" Lucy said in a shocked tone of voice.

"These bastards need to be stopped." Jaune said as he had his grip on Crocea Mors. With Natsu agreeing with him.

The Cold Emperor signed a bit. "It's a sad shame that there has to be bloodshed involved, but it doesn't matter now…"

Gray, who was listening the whole time was trembling a bit in a panic, why? Because of the man's voice..it sounded so familiar…

"That voice…" Gray said. "No...it can't be!" He said in a shocked tone of voice.

"RAAHH!" Natsu yelled loudly, making himself and the rest of Fairy Tail seen. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SNEAKING AROUND!" As he yelled, he puffed back and unleashed a torrent of flames in the air. "WE'RE THE INTRUDERS, NOT THE VILLAGERS!"

At this point, the hooded men, the Emperor, and his followers all looked down to see the Fairy Tail wizards in their hiding spot, with a few of them gasping in shock and surprise.

"Natsu…" Jaune said with a sigh. "Well, no going back now." He said as he got out his sword and shield out.

"I agree." Lucy said as she was about to jump in.

Lyra came up next to her though. "I wanna help out too!" She said. "Can I sing?"

Lucy sighed. "No, just go back alright?"

Lyra playfully pouted. "Fine, you're no fun, you meanie, see you later cutie!" She said to Jaune as she disappeared, much to Jaunes flush and Lucy's ire.

Sherry got a good look at them all and gasped in surprise. "That mark...they're from Fairy Tail." She said.

"Well, this just got interesting." Yuka said. "It seems like those villagers went and put in a request to get help from the magic guilds."

The emperor scowled. "Never mind them, you all just go and eliminate the villagers." He said, shocking the Fairy Tail mages.

"But why?" Jaune asked in anger. "We just said that they had nothing to do with this, we're the intruders, leave the villagers alone!" he said, making the rest of Fairy Tail nod their heads in agreement.

The emperor's fist gripped tightly. "All those who stand in my way, whether intentional or not, are my enemy." He said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu said as he, Jaune, and Gray ran after him.

"Arrogant bastard!" Jaune said through gritted teeth.

"Why you!" Gray said as he ran. Gray then formed some ice in his hands. "Stop this ceremony right now!" He said as he jumped in the air and when he landed he slammed his palms on the ground, causing a spike of ice to erupt and head towards the emperor. The emperor and his men dodged out of the way as he was now in the air.

The emperor formed a magic circle in his hand and came back down and slammed it into the ground, this also made some ice spikes erupt and head towards the mages, but Gras attack blocked the emperor's attack and they collided into each other.

"Woah!" Jaune said. "He's another ice wizard!" Jaune said with shock, and he wasn't the only one either, Lucy and the others were shocked as well. Gray then jumped back and stared hard at the man in front of him.

"Lyon!" Gray growler through gritted teeth. This made the other mages look on with confused looks.

"Lyon?" Lucy asked herself.

Gray beaded hard as he stated that the man now known at Lyone. "How could you?" He asked angrily. "Do you even have any idea what the hell you're doing?"

Lyone chuckled a bit. "Oh Gray, it's been a while hasn't it?" He asked nonchalantly.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, so these two know each other then? But where though?

"Why the hell would you want to revive Deliora?" Gray asked. But hsi answer went ignored though…

Lyon chucked a bit. "To think that you were one of the wizards that were called to come and help the poor villagers of this island." He said with some sort of mockery. "What did you really come for? Did you come, knowing that you would find me here? Or was it...more of a coincidence? Well...not that it matters anyway."

"Is he an acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked, with the others wondering as well.

"No time to explain, just go and do as you're ordered." He said to them. "I can handle these intruders by myself."

"Got it sir." The three said as they took off, making some of the mages shocked.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu shouted in the air as he ran towards Lyon.

Gray saw this and freaked out. "Natsu, don't go near him!" He warned, but it was too late, Lyon smirked and held out his hand, which was glowing and an icy cold breeze began to surround him. In an instant, the Dragon Slater began to freeze up, like literally his body was frozen instead of his arms and legs.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Jaune, and Happy called out in worry. What did that guy do to him?

Gray turned to the others. "Happy, Jaune, get Lucy out of here!" He called out to them.

"Aye." Happy said as he grabbed hold of Lucy and took off, leaving the boys down there.

"Hold on," Lucy exclaimed. "We can't just leave Natsu like that." Lucy tried to explain.

But Happy wouldn't budge. "We can't be hit with some type of ice magic that can instantly freeze the air." He said. "If we were to stick around there much longer, we might have been frozen too." He said with concern

"Who cares?" Lucy said. "Who's gonna save him?" She asked.

"Well yeah...but what about the village huh?" Happy asked, as he began to get worried and sad. "Who's gonna save them? Huh?" He asked. Leaving his best friend behind did not make the cat feel any good at all.

"Awe, I'm sorry Happy." Lucy said. "It must've been hard for you to leave him behind like that." She said to him. "But hey, don't cry though." She said while giving him a warm smile. "I'm sure he and the others will be fine though, after all, ice is no match for a Dragon Slayer, right?" She asked him.

"Aye…" Happy said, still a bit upset. Lucy then looked down a bit, her thoughts on Jaune.

"_I hope Jaune will be alright as well._" She thought with worry. "_But still though, why was I a bit peeved when Lura mentioned that Virgo thought Jaune was cute? I shouldn't be jealous about something like that….should I?_"

Meanwhile, the others were back into facing off Lyon, who was looking on at them. Jaune had already taken off to head towards the village leaving only Natsu and Gray up top

"So, you distracted me long enough for the girl and cat to get away huh? Well while that was chivalrous but still pointless." He said to them. "There's no way that those three can stop my minions."

Natsu glared at him. "Hey jerk, you should know that you should never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted at him. Unknown to him, Gray was looking at him. "Now let's fi-

**BAM**

"Gray, you jerk!" Natsu yielded as he fell and began to roll away and down the hill. Now it was only the ice users that were left standing.

Gray sighed and he turned his attention on Lyon. Who was chucking a bit.

"I see, just as reckless as ever." He said with a smirk. "Was he not one of your allies or something?" He asked.

Gray sneered at him ."You and I both know that with one spell, it could blow up that ice and him along with it.

Lyon smirked. "So you decided to send him to safety outside the range of my magic then." Lyon said. "Clever of you." He said.

Gray spared him harder. "I don't even understand why you're trying to pull this superior act on me, Lyone. But you're not! We aren't Ur's students anymore!" He said to him.

Lyone chucked a bit. "I'm fully aware of that Gray….Painfully aware." Lyon's smirk turned into a frown. He then took off his helmet to reveal his face, he had short spiky silver hair and blue eyes. "Our beloved teacher is no longer alive in this world.."

Gray growled a bit. "Ur's final act was to seal that monster away!" Gray said to him, a bit angered that one is trying to do this. "Are you so callous that you would try to destroy our masters legacy?"

But Lyon...Lyon didn't listen nor did he seem to care about what Gray had to say. "Don't delude yourself Gray, after all, we both know that the real person to kill Ur….was you." He said, making Gray's eyes tremble a bit at this accusation. "Ad yet, you don't seem to feel any remorse or regret for it though. I have to say...it's really cruel for you." He said while narrowing his eyes at his fellow mage.

* * *

_Forest_

Natsu was tumbling down until he ended up in a forest and landed on his feet with a thud. He looked up at the mountain and glared.

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu shouted. "You're gonna pay!" He said as he then put his flaming hand over to himself, trying to melt the ice, but unfortunately, it was having no effect on it though. "Damn, this isn't melting off, what's the deal?" He asked as he stopped to pant a bit. "I need to head back to the village...I need to run." He said as he ran.

Or...tried to run as due to the ice, it was making him waddle a bit like a penguin.

"Crap! This sucks!" Natsu complained.

* * *

_Pirate Ship_

Meanwhile, a pirate ship was sailing in the ocean and was on its way over to Galuna Island, and who was on the ship?

"Keep going!" Erza Scarlet said in an authoritative tone of voice. Yep, after Gray and Jaune had not come back, she decided to go after them, so she commandeered this ship from a group of pirates.

"Seriously, if you want to drop us off somewhere you can take the boat." Said the supposed captain of the vessel he looked like a stereotypical pirate, wearing an eye-patch, wearing a purple pirate jacket, blue pants, and had a peg leg and hook. "Please I'm begging you miss, I heard the island is cursed, and I'm scared….besides, why do you want to go?"

Erza sighed and narrowed her eyes onward. "Let's just say...I need to take care of a group of guilty people who need to be punished." She said in an authoritative tone of voice.

All the pirates began to swoon at her awesomeness and beauty.

"Woah, she's so cool!" One pirate said.

"I know, I hate rule-breakers too." another one said.

Even the captain did a quick 180 and decided to help, and had his screw set sails for the island.

Erza, who was looking outward, had an angry look on her face. "_Jaune..you better give me a good reason why you went along with them…and once you do..you better give me_ _another good reason why I should keep training you."_ She thought in anger. This was not going to end well for everyone once she got there.

* * *

_Temple Ruins_

Gray and Lyon were still facing off against each other.

"Stop lying to yourself Gray." Lyon said. "You're the one who killed Ur, so just admit to it." He said, his eyes narrowed a bit at him. "Still...it surprises me that you have the balls to even speak her name!" He then gained an angry face and fired an ice blast at Gray, causing the stripper to go flying back a bit and hit the wall nearby.

"Lyon…" Gray said as he got up a bit.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lyon asked. "Don't tell me that the guilt is finally getting to you." He snarled at him. "Don't you even think of interfering with my plans. I plan on resurrecting Deliora, and you will not stop me."

Gray then glared right at his childhood friend in anger. "I won't let you!" He snarled.

Lyon dropped his helmet and raised his hand at Gray. "It's been a long time, but I have become even stronger since then. **Ice-Make: EAGLE!**" He then sent eagle-shaped eagles at Gray.

"**Ice-Make: SHIELD!**" He yelled as he unleashed his defense, but unfortunately, the eagles flew right over the shield and struck Gray all around, causing pain.

Lyon glared at him though. "While your specialty is making inanimate objects, I can create living creatures, did you seriously forget that my ice can move?"

But Gray didn't answer him as he jumped in the air. "**Ice-Make: HAMMER!**" A large hammer of ice appeared and went down to strike Lyon, but the silver mage had another trick of his sleeve.

"**Ice-Make: APE!**" A gorilla of ice punched the hammer in the air, causing it to shatter on impact. The impact caused Gray to land back on the ground. "How pathetic are you?" He asked Gray. "You still rely on both hands for your magic."

"No shit Sherlock, because Ur taught us that." Gray said to him. "She taught us that single-handed casting is both incomplete and unbalanced."

Lyon glared at him though. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an exception to the rule." He said to him. "I surpassed Ur a long time ago." When he said that, this caused Gray to growl angrily.

"You shut up." Gray snarled a bit. But Lyon wasn't intimidated by Gray's voice.

"Even though, ever since we were children, you never were able to land a single blow onto me." Lyon said to him.

Gray, then began to make hand movements in anger. "I became a lot stronger in recent years, I'm not as weak as I was before." His hands were now misty. "**Ice-Make: GEYSER!**" He slammed his hands on the ground and this caused several ice spikes to cover up and encase Lyon in ice, but the man didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.

After a few minutes, the ice then began to break and Lyon was free again. "Nothing has changed really," Lyon said to him. "You know that I was always the superior student and that I'm still stronger than you." As he said this, Gray growled in irritation. "I was able to fully master single-handed magic while you still use both hands." He then walked slowly to him. "It's just like the old days, we might have chosen different paths, but we are both frozen in time. Our ranks as wizards never change." As he said this he held up his hand and a magic circle appeared, after a few minutes, an ice-shaped dragon appeared and hit Gray.

"This is why I'm resurrecting Deliora," Lyon said. "To prove that I'm more than just a star pupil." Gray then landed on the ground, with Lyon still looking at him. "As a child, all I ever dreamed was to surpass Ur's level as a wizard...but then you took it away from me. After her death...I thought my dream was lost forever, but then I found another way." He then gave a smile. "If I was to resurrect Deliora, a demon so powerful that Ur can't kill, then I will have finally surpassed her. My dream will finally come true and become a reality."

Gray, who got up and breathed a bit due to the attack, looked at Lyon with anguish. Why would he want to do this? This is just insane, was Lyon really willing to risk his life? Tarnish Ur's legacy to resurrect a creature just to surpass her? This was just petty.

"Listen to me," Gray said, now pleading. "That demon destroyed everything we cared about! And you wanna bring it back just to prove how strong you are?" He asked in an outraged voice. "That's insane!" At that point, Lyon, who was staring at him with uninterest then widened his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you, you can't do this!" He pleaded.

But Lyon...Lyon was trembling and sweating a bit, those words Gray said, it made him angry. He then summoned a group of ice shaped dragons and attacked GRay again.

"All this begging.." He snarled as Gray landed on his back with a loud thud. "Funny of you to say those words because if I recall correctly, those were the same words me and Ur said to you that day...surely you haven't forgotten, have you?" He asked in anger. "It's because of you, challenging Deliora…. THAT UR LOST HER LIFE!" He then unleashed more attacks at Gray. "I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU SPEAKING HER NAME AROUND ME!" He yelled as he attacked Gray further. "I have had enough...BE GONE!" He yelled as he unleashed another attack at Gray, causing the boy to fall back and yelled in pain.

* * *

_Forest Area_

Jaune was still running in the forest, he was trying to find his way back to the village, but was confused about where to go.

"Dammit, this is so confusing!" He said in annoyance. "Forever Fall was way easier to navigate!" He moaned in anger.

"GGAAHHH!" Jaune quickly turned around to find the source of the scream. "Gray!" He said with worry, he then was about to make his way back to the temple until he noticed a familiar sight, it was Natsu, who was walking up the stairs at the temple, it was hard to see but Jaune recognized him due to the large ice around his body.

"Ok...Natsu can take care of Gray...I need to find Lucy and Happy!" He said as he turned back around and ran to the village..hopefully, if he can find it of course. "Lucy, Happy, please be alright. I will not let these bastards kill the villagers..." He said as he ran off to find the others.

* * *

**So they figured that someone was planning on resurrecting the demon Deliora and the culprit was a man named Lyon, someone who was affiliated with Gray when they were younger. Will Lyon get away with his plan? We shall find out next time. And Erza is on her way here to collect them...this wont end well :(**

**Sorry, it took me long, I have been having issues with my hand, I think I am getting carpal tunnel, so I'm gonna be taking easy on the typing.**

**So after doing some thinking, I am going to have Virgo join Jaune's harem...man I never thought about doing it, but you know life is weird right? Lol, so yea, Jaune will be with Lucy, Virgo, and Aries all together. Jaune will get together with Lucy at the end of the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, he might get with Virgo at that point as well, I don't know, I still need to think it over. And he will get with Aries sometime after Edolas I think, I say that because since Aries first appears in Oracion Seis, I want time for her and Jaune to get to know each other first before having her date him.**

**Also, I might split the story up in volumes. The first Time-skip (from the X791 Arc to the Tartaros Arc) will be the second Volume, and the second Time-Skip (from Avatar to Alvarez) will be the third Volume.**

**Also, did you all see the sneak preview of Volume 8? I am hoping that it will be good, but the clip? I don't know...but you know, I'll be giving it a chance and stuff like that. **

**Anyway, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to answer your questions and happy to answer any questions you might have.**

**See you all next time :)**


	15. Galuna Island Pt 3

**Hey everybody, I have returned with a new chapter this time around :) So last time, the group managed to get down to the bottom of the Galuna Island case, and it turns out to be a plot by Gray's old childhood rival, Lyone, who wants to revive the demon Deliora. Now the group have all gone separate in order to do their own thing, will they manage to save Galuna Island? Who knows!**

**To calderoneric758: An Assassins Creed style armor? Hmm…..that sounds interesting...yes sounds interesting indeed. But Let me think it over and see if I want to use it. I might give Jaune some weapons that will remind him of hsi friends back in Remnant at some point.**

**To JauneArc345: Thanks, I never thought I would have Jaune gain a harem int his story as it was not the original plan….but you know, you gotta expect teh unexpected right? Lol**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To Starlord Master: Thanks. My plan is to have Jaune to..well...be up to par against Erza, but at some point might become stronger than Gidlarts himself...but that's just an idea.**

**To IrishKatana: Hmm...I really don't know. I know Jaune's semblance is basically not only healing but a power booster, but I'm not so sure if it can revive Ur though….**

**To Guest: Erza will be pared up with Jellal.**

**To Guest: Thank you.**

**To Naruto-dxd69: Thanks, but I don't have plans on adding Juvia into Jaune's harem. Juvia will just form a close sibling-like friendship with Jaune instead.**

**To Guest: Thanks.**

**To Guest: Sorry but like I/s ad, I don't plan on adding in Juvia.**

**To Mass0234: Soon.**

**To Guest: Soon.**

**To Larry: Thank you.**

**To Guest: Soon.**

**To Guest: I already got two more volumes to come after this. The second volume wil take place after the time-skip. **

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Village_

Jaune had managed to make his way back to the village by some miracle. And now he was now panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh *huff* thank god *huff* I need to go for a jog when I get back…" He said as he then wiped a sweat down his head. When he looked up he noticed Lucy telling all the villagers about what was going on.

"The people who caused the curse are the only people who are going to attack the village!" She warned them. This caused most of the villagers to either gasp or get worried amongst themselves.

Jaune looked at all of them and felt their concern, but he knew that Fairy Tail was not going to let that ice person kill anyone. "Lucy!" Jaune called out as he ran to her. Lucy looked back and smiled.

"Jaune!" Lucy said as she ran over and hugged him. "Thank god, I was worried about you." She said as she broke the hug, she looked behind him and was confused. "Where's Natsu and Gray?"

"They're both back at the temple, I heard Gray screaming but then I saw Natsu go up the stairs, so whatever happened, Natsu can handle it." He explained. "_He better still be alive…_" Jaune thought with dread.

Lucy sighed in relief and then saw the worried dreadful look on Jaune's face, she gave a small smile. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure those two are alright. And I already said that we were gonna go back alive, ok?" She said to him.

Jaune looked into her eyes to see that it was genuine. He smiled a bit before nodding his head.

"Good." She said to him. And she couldn't help herself from blushing a bit as she looked at him. "_I swear...why am I feeling like this when I look at him? It's so weird!_" She thought. But she then quickly shook these thoughts off, having to get back to business. "No, listen up everyone!" She said as she turned to the islanders. "I got a plan to trap them and to lock them up and tell us how they can reverse the spell on you!" She said.

This caused some of the islanders to talk amongst themselves, trying to wonder if it was even possible to do such a thing.

Jaune didn't want to put her down, but they did have a point, these people were wizards so it might be impossible to trap them all with ease. But before he could voice his concerns, Happy did it for him.

"You're right," Lucy said as she rubbed her chin with thought. "But you're the only one we got right now." She said to him.

"Uh...you do know that you're a wizard too, right Lucy?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, listen to him!" Happy exclaimed feeling betrayed at her trying to get out of this. Jaune sighed and was trying to think….what could they do to draw these wizards out? They didn't even know what kind of magic they used yet so any of the traps could be either failure or not good at all…

"Guys!" Lucy said to them. "I just had a brilliant idea!" She said with glee. Happy however got nervous and moaned sadly.

"This isn't going to be good, I just know it." He complained.

Jaune sighed. "C'mon Happy. Maybe Lucy has a good idea that might be helpful, just give her a chance." He said.

"Thank you Jaune," Lucy said with a smile. Meanwhile, Moka came to them all and asked what was going on.

"Sir, we don't have much time." Jaune said with urgency. "The enemy is going to attack any minute."

"Enemy?" Moka asked with confusion. That's when Jaune and Lucy both began to explain to him about the people who have been cursing them and that they have been hiding in the old temple deep in the jungle. But unfortunately…."I don't care about who's in the temple!" Moka said. "Why haven't you kids destroyed the moon yet?!"

Jaune raised his hands to calm the man down. "Sir, if you listen, we don't think the moon has anything to do with your curse, but I have a good idea on who might be."

But Moka didn't listen and demanded them to destroy the moon, but two villagers then came and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away, leaving the older man to shout. Lucy and Jaune sweatdropped a bit.

"He doesn't mean any of that." One villager said to them. "He's just upset, it's been like this since Bobo died." He said. Jaune looked at the old man with a solemn look, he wondered if his own dad would react like that if he ever learned of his death back in Remnant.

"Poor man," Lucy said, then she turned back to the others. "I know how we can trap the enemy." She said with determination. The villager asked if she needed help but she then shook her head no. "I'm a great Celestial Wizard in Fairy Tail. So just leave it all to me." When the villager wanted to protest, Jaune came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave it to Lucy, she is the best after all." He said while giving a thumbs up. Lucy faced him and smiled

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Lucy said as she pushed him away, while she was trying to joke around, she really did blush though, especially when he touched her.

"Someone's kissing up." Happy whispered, luckily the two blonds didn't hear him.

_A Few Minutes later…._

Lucy had summoned Virgo and had her dig a hole at the entrance of the village, now she faced Lucy, Jaune, and Happy all together.

"Princess, I finished the task." The maid said.

Lucy smiled. "Good job Virgo, my plan is going to work perfectly."

"Well...not really." Virgo said to her, making Lucy gasp.

"What?!" she asked with horror.

"Hey, Lucy?" Happy said, getting a girl's attention. "Sorry to be rude, but I think you might be a bit stupid." He said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." The blond girl said with sarcasm. They then turned to Jaune. "Jaune, you like my plan don't you?" She asked.

Jaune gulped nervously and looked at the hole. "Uh….well…" He said, not really knowing what to say, Lucy noticed and glared.

"Thanks, dude." She said, crossing her arms.

"Lucy, I'm not trying to dissuade you." He said. "But I honestly don't think those wizards are going to be stupid enough to fall in that hole. If it was Natsu….definatly, but I don't think those guys we saw are as foolish as Natsu."

Lucy smirked at him. "Oh Jaune," She said as she then patted him on the head, causing the blond knight to look at her weirdly. "You should understand that a pitfall trap will get them every time."

"Well, you can totally see what it is though." Happy said, and if you looked at it, you could totally see it was a pitfall.

Lucy waved him off though. "Well whatever, besides, there's only one way in the village, so someone is going to have to go over it if they want it." She said.

Jaune rubbed his head, he seriously didn't think it was going to work, but he also didn't want to start an argument so he decided to relent and allow her to proceed with her plan.

"I still don't think it's going to work." Happy whispered to him.

"I know, but let's just wait it out." Jaune said to him back. Meanwhile, everyone else began agreeing that it won't work. And Lucy glared at them.

"Fine, you can all doubt me if you want, but you just watch and see." She said to them all, making some of them sigh. A villager told Lucy that someone was approaching the gate and Lucy had him open the gate up. "Come to mama!" She said smugly. But then they all saw who was coming...they were shocked.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar pink-haired boy said to them all.

"NATSU!" They all yelled comically. Yep, it turns out that it was Natsu running right up to them and calling them out, but for some reason, he was carrying someone and...was he covered in ice? But unfortunately...he was running right for the door and into the pitfall.

"Stop Natsu!" Jaune called out to him, trying to get him to stop right where he was.

"Stay right there," Lucy pleaded. "Don't come any closer!"

Natsu looked confused, what were those guys saying? As he was about to go to them he skidded all of a sudden and stopped..right in front of the pitfall trap. This made everyone sigh with relief. "Huh?" He asked as he looked at the grass in front of him. "What's with all this grass?" He asked as he then stepped over it...and fell.

This made everyone murmur to themselves and whisper. Lucy looked petrified and Happy was worried.

"Huh, he actually fell for it." A villager said with a sweatdrop.

"I told you." Jaune said as he sighed and shook his head, leaving Lucy to send him a quick glare.

"Not funny Jaune!" She snapped at him, then turned back to the pitfall and looked upset. "It's all ruined.."

Natsu however wasn't happy. "Haha, very funny guys. But we don't have time to play any jokes right now." He said.

"Don't talk to me or Jaune," Happy said. "It was Lucy's idea."

"Mmmhmmm," Jaunes said, nodding his head. Natsu scoffed, figuring that it would be Lucy's doing.

But the blond-haired girl tried to tell him that it was not a joke and that it was supposed to be a trap, but still, they looked down and were glad to see Natsu alright.

"So are you alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yea, but Gray is out for the count though," Natsu said. "That Lyon guy did a number on him."

"Is he injured?" Jaune asked with concern.

"Nah, he didn't get hurt too bad," Natsu said that was a relief, at this point, Jaune and some villagers helped him out of the pitfall, once they did he realized something. He looked down to see that the ice he was covered in was now gone. "The ice must've smashed after I fell in!"

Lucy then smirked. "See? Told you all it would work, but you doubted me." She said as she then stuck her tongue out at Jaune, who sighed a bit.

"Sorry, Princess," Virgo said to her. "I believe that the spell that Natsu was on was actually broken after he was out of the caster's magic range." She said.

Jaune listened and was intrigued some more, so spells can be broken if out of range? Sounds cool, but it was a big disadvantage. He then noticed a villager carefully place Gray onto the ground.

"Gray…" Lucy gasped, he was hurt badly, and Jaune went over to pour some of his semblance on him. Meanwhile, Natsu was wondering why Lyon's goons didn't arrive yet. And that was something they all wanted to know.

"We know that they left the village before us, and yet we got here first." Lucy said with a finger on her chin while pondering the whole situation. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

Jaune was thinking as well, of course, he suspected that they might be planning something, so he was just keeping an eye out just in case they tried something to surprise them all. Before he could tell them his thoughts, he was interrupted by Natsu.

"Yea, and with me covered in ice and carrying Gray, I was pretty slow." He said.

Lucy Then smiled and turned to them all. "Alright everyone, let's hurray and cover that hole up again!" She said. This prompted both Natsu and Jaune to look at her like she's crazy.

"Again with the pitfall idea?" Jaune asked.

"It ain't gonna work," Natsu said. Jaune was about to tell her this until they heard someone.

"Over there!" A villager pointed into the sky, prompting the others to look where he was pointing at. To their astonishment, it was that rat thing from before, and it was carrying a bucket. But that wasn't all either, those three people that were with Lyone were on top of it.

"An aerial attack," Jaune said with anger, but still, he knew that they were going to give them a surprise attack.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, but now my pitfall trap is pointless!"

Jaune sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Lucy, just let it go…" He said to her, then he looked up again to see that a small blob of green jelly was dropping down. "Jelly?" He asked himself as the jelly fell and was coming right to him, but then…

"WATCH OUT!" Natsu pulled Jaune and Lucy back away from the jelly, when it landed, it created a hole in the ground, this prompted the others to go wide-eyed.

"That smell…" Natsu said as he sniffed. "I knew that stuff was dangerous!" He said.

Jaune looked up and glared at the three wizards. "I should've known...they are going to use that acid stuff and dump it all over the village, killing everyone instantly. What monsters..." Then he widened his eyes father as he saw the giant run then grab the bucket and throw it right over the town. "_Crap! That rat threw the whole bucket!_" He thought. "_How the hell are we all going to get out of that range?_"

"How are we going to protect ourselves from acid jelly?" Lucy asked, freaking out, and panicking. But Natsu had an idea.

"Jaune, Lucy, get everyone into the center of the village!" He said as he began to run. Jaune and Lucy looked back to see that Happy had picked him up and was taking him to the sky.

"What's' he doing?" Lucy asked with worry. Jaune looked to see flames on Natsu's arms and then got the idea.

"_Natsu...you better be alright after this._" Jaune thought, he then turned to the villagers. "You all heard him, head to the center now!" He said and the villagers all did as they were told, some of them carried Gray over as well.

Natsu, who was now getting closer to the jelly then ignited his arms. "Alright, here we go! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" He yelled as he hurled fire at the jelly, causing it to explode a bit and disperse. Lyons' friends looked shocked.

"He dispersed it." Yuka said with awe.

Sherry looked shocked. "That kid's a fire wizard?" She asked with shock.

Then the jelly began to rain down all over the area, the village was getting destroyed, but all the people were standing in the center. But one man was not moving and it was Moka, who was sitting by Bobo's grave, and he and the grave got hit.

"Oh no! Chief!" A villager yelled in shock, and everyone went wide-eyes. Jaune was now trembling a bit. No...no, the chief..he couldn't...but before he could panic some more, he heard a familiar groan and out of the mist, he saw Virgo holding onto him.

"Do you wish to punish him for disobeying you?" She asked as she held onto the old demon.

"Virgo!" Lucy said with a smile, all the villagers were happy to see their chief alive.

Jaune smiled as well. "Virgo, you're awesome, you know that?" He asked. That compliment made Virgo turn away and blush a bit.

"Oh...well...thank you.." She said bashfully as she then brought Moka back to the others

Everyone now looked at the ruined remains of the village, it was all destroyed and turned into a large crater around.

"I can't believe the whole village got dissolved." One villager said. "I Was anybody hurt?" He asked. Then the mist began to disappear as Moka then saw that Bobo's grave was still standing.

"Bobo's grave is still standing!" Moka said raspy in joy, but then someone kicked the gravestone aside, making the old man gasp in shock. Natsu and Jaune suspected who it was.

"We were ordered to destroy the whole village and its people." Sherry said as she, Yuka, and Toby were walking towards them all. She then brushed her hair off her face as she turned to them all. "We were trying to show mercy by ensuring to give you all quick and painless deaths...but since it didn't work, we'll have to resort to bloodshed." She said as she, Yuka, and Toby looked at them all.

Natsu, Lucy, and Jaune narrowed her eyes at them. "You guys ready?" Jaune asked, and the others agreed as Jaune then got out his sword and shield.

Yuka sighed. "Fifty villagers and only three wizards? This should be easy, and should only take fifteen minutes." He said.

"Count again pal!" Happy said. "Because there are four wizards." He said. At that moment, Gray was beginning to wake up a bit.

Moka was now angry, those jerks had the audacity to defile his son's grave? He was furious, but before he could jump right in the fight, he was restrained by the other villagers, and despite his protests, they all began to evacuate the whole village.

"Hey," Gray said. "Don't start without me." He said to them, the other looked on.

"You came through huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yea, thanks for that by the way." Gray said to him. "You didn't have to transfer your magic energy into me you know."

Jaune simply smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." He said with his usually dorky smile.

"No," They all turned to Natsu, who was looking onward. "We don't need your help." He said.

This game everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, he didn't want Gray to help? Why? Even after Jaune fixed him up.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. "Don't you screw with me dude. Jaune fixed me up, so I can fight now!" He said with anger. Natsu angrily turned to him.

"Listen dude, you nearly got killed last time, so just sit this one out!" He said angrily.

"Guys!" Jaune said to them. "We don't have time to argue with each other over this."

Gray nodded with Jaune. "I know, but this idi-"

**BAM**

Gray coughed a bit as Natsu landed a solid blow right to Gray's stomach, he could feel all that energy now fading as it was a pretty strong blow.

"As I said, just rest this one out." Natsu said to him in a soft voice.

Gray looked up at him a bit weakly. "Natsu..you...bastard-" but then he finally collapsed in Natsu's arms. Lucy and Jaune were surprised by his sudden choice of action.

"But why?" Jaune asked. "I gave him plenty enough though…"

"He's giving Gray tough love." Happy explained to him. "Natsu knows that he will be in no condition to fight and he just wanted to stop him." Happy then turned to face Jaune. "And besides, you need all the energy you will need for a fight, so I think Natsu doesn't want you to go overboard on using it."

Lucy listened to what the cat just said and turned back to face Natsu and Gray. "So deep down...they do care about each other then…" She said with awe.

"Yeah...I guess." Jaune said as the villagers then picked up Gray. "Ok, so what's the plan then?" Jaune asked. Natsu looked over at Jaune.

"Jaune, you go with Gray and the villagers." He said, making Jaune raise an eyebrow. "Just in case any of Lyon's gons try something, you need to look after them."

"But what about you guys? Jaune asked with concern.

Natsu however grinned at him. "Just leave the rest to us, and don't worry. We promised that we would go back together right?" He asked. "So don't worry about it." He said.

Jaune frowned a bit at that, of course, he knew that they were string, but still though. And Lucy...well it wasn't that she wasn't strong, but he was just really concerned for her as well.

"Jaune," Jaune turned to see Lucy, who was holding onto his hand. "We'll go back together, I promise." She said with a warm smile. Jaune looked into that face to see that it was a genuine look. He then sighed a bit.

"Ok then…" He said reluctantly. "But you all better keep the promise though." He said to them. Natsu smiled and nodded his head in agreement. And with that, Jaune and the villagers all took off, leaving Natsu and Lucy behind.

Sherry however grinned a bit. "Oh, no one is leaving, not until everyone here is dead." She said as then her rat smell. "Angelica?" The run now known as Angelica smiled and used her tail to fly, causing it to go right for the villagers, she passed the others and Lucy screamed at her.

"Leave the villagers alone!" She yelled, but then after a few minutes...her eyes winded, why? Because somehow, she was now hanging onto one of Angelica's toes. "Oh crap!" She said. "I must've got excited and grabbed on by accident!"

Natsu and Happy both looked up and were horrified and worried.

"Yep, what an idiot." Happy muttered.

"More like insane!" Natsu said with worry.

Lucy, despite being a bit scared, she was now banging on Angelica's foot, trying to get her attention. "You leave the villagers alone!" She said as she banged on the foot. "They did nothing!" the banging caused Sheery to look back, and she didn't look too bothered by it, in fact, she looked a bit annoyed.

"What's she doing?" the pink-haired girl asked. She then noticed that Lucy was now trying to tickle Angelica's toe, and this made Sherry smirk a bit. "You can try all you want, but that won't work on her….but unfortunately.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Angelica yelled loudly, turns out Sherry was wrong. The rat did in fact fall for it and was now laughing widely due to being tickled so much. She was laughing so much that it caused her tail to stop moving and she was now not flying at all while laughing….but that caused her to plummet to the ground.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sherry yelled in fright. And Lucy now realized the stupidity of her actions and was freaking out as well.

"WHY DID I DO THAT?!" She yelled as they all tumbled down into the ground.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others saw this, and they sweatdropped a bit. Well, that didn't work at all.

"Great," Yuka said with annoyance. "Now Lyon's going to be pissed."

"Huh?" Toby asked in a hurt tone. "I didn't even do anything to you!"

Yuka sighed a bit. "Not you…"

Natsu and Happy were still looking off to where the girls landed. And got a bit worried.

"No." Natsu said determinedly. "Lucy didn't get crushed…..we all promised Jaune that we would go back together so she must still be alright.

"Let's hope." Happy muttered, but he was still concerned. He then sprouted his wings. "I'm going to go check on her." He said.

"Alright, just be careful alright?" Natsu asked, prompting the cat to nod his head and fly off ahead. Natsu then looked back. "I'm going to stay here and deal with these chumps." He said, then he then launched himself and started to attack, first he dealt with Toby, by punching and using his flames on him. He then landed on his feet and turned back to find out that Toby was saved by Yuka, who was using some kind of blue light to block the attack.

"So, a fire wizard huh?" He asked. "Don't tell me that you're the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." He said. Natsu smirked at him and turned back to Toby who was going a bit but then got up feeling all good. "You know" Yuka started. "We too were once part of a famous guild, so you shouldn't blow us off that easily." He then smirked at Natsu. "In fact, the famous Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. You heard of Lamia Scale right?"

But he didn't get the answer he expected, instead it being Natsu hurling flames at both him and Toby. Yuka rubbed the flames off and glared at Natsu.

"Stop it!" He said. "Listen to me when I am speaking to you."

But Natsu glared at him. "Why should I do that?" He asked with his arms crossed. "I could hardly give two damns what guild you guys are from. The only reason me and my friends are here is to protect the villagers and your claws are the ones hurting them all." He said to them, while also narrowing his eyes at them. "Which makes you guys enemies to the Fairy Tail Guild. And that reason is enough for me to kick your asses."

Yuka glared at him as he then looked back to Toby. "Stand back Toby," He said. "You don't have to get involved in this, I can handle him." He said to the dog man, to where the latter growled in irritation. Yuka held his hand out. "**Wave!**" He said as he then fired a beam right at Natsu, who then tried to fight it off, but unfortunately, he was hit and he was sent back a few ways.

Yuka smirked at him. "Guess you weren't ready for that." He said. Natsu then fired a torrent of flame at the wind user, but he then waved the fire away. "The pulsing energy coming from my hand can diffuse all magic, so that means that your spells are not effective on me."

Natsu growled silently and narrowed his eyes at the man. "_So that's why my fire won't destroy his barrier then._" He thought. Yuka then continued to talk to him.

"While I was in Lamia Scale I specialized in Anti-Wizard Magic." Two magic circles then appeared on his hands. "I'm sure you can finally understand why you can beat me, no matter how strong you are, wizards are powerless against me. Even you!" He then sent two blue memes at Natsu, causing the boy to quickly dodge out of the way in time.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu said as he then jumped right at Yuka who then blessed another beam at him, but when Natsu made contact, his fire went away.

Yuka scoffed at Natsu's attempt. "I told you before, your magic has no effect on my wave attack." He said. Natsu however smirked a bit.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you beat me." He said as he then used a non-flaming punch to punch through the barrier, making him smile. "Ha, I broke through!" He said mockingly, but then he felt his arm spasm and he was in pain and screamed a bit.

"You put your arm inside a vortex of my magic energy," Yuka said to him. "It's a very smart move now is it?" but then Natsu then shaved his entire body right into the vortex, this act made Yuka snap out of his cold expressions and adopt a more shocked one.

"He just shoved his whole body inside the barrier!" Toby called out with shock.

Natsu grinned inside. "Your stupid magic isn't any match for my brute strength. So what're you going to do now buddy?" He asked as he laughed like a madman.

"Look out Yuka!" Toby warned. But Yuka then tried to remain calm as he smiled and tried to go back to his cold expression.

"So what you might have been able to burst through, but now you're stuck. And your flames won't work inside."

But Natsu then smiled some more. "Maybe not here, but I sure as hell will use the outside of my body though. He said. "And you gave me a great idea." He then fired up his elbow. "Now **Fire Dragon**-"

Yuka was now shocked. "_He's going to use his magic as a booster to increase his punch!_" Yuka thought with worry and shock.

"**Flame Elbow!**" Natsu's fire then made his first go right at Yuka's face, causing the wave user to get punched hard and go flying back. After all of that, the boy was now down for the count. Natsu rubbed his hands and smirked. "Good," He said, and then he turned to face the now terrified Toby. "Now you..."

"Ruff?" Toby whimpered with fright.

(_Eyecatch featuring Natsu and Happy eating some meat_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Lucy resting her head on Jaune's shoulder, prompting the boy to blush a bit_)

_Forest Area_

Jaune was walking behind the villagers after he was sent by Natsu to go with Gray, he was now walking behind and keeping an eye out for any visitors. The whole time he was walking Jaune couldn't help but feel so worried about his friends.

"_I seriously hope they're all alright._" He thought with worry. "_Sure Natsu is pretty strong, but Lucy? I know she has spirits but she can't rely on them all the time, plus I don't know if her whip will be enough to handle some of them._"

One villager was looking back and decided to go up to him.

"Mr. Arc, are you alright?" He asked. Jaune looked to see the demon.

"Oh, yea, I'm just worried as all." He said with concern. "It's just...well...I'm worried that they're go-"

"Don't even think that." The man said. "They'll be alright, from what I see, you all share a really good bond with each other, I bet they'll all be fine." Jaune looked at the man's sincerity and sighed as he looked back down.

"_I hope._" Jaune thought. But as they continued to walk, they all heard a rumbling in the ground. Jaune then got out Crocea Mors and got ready for a fight if necessary. Gray then stored as soon as he heard the noise.

"What the?" Gray asked as he groggily got up, he then saw that he was being carried by the villagers and saw Jaune getting ready for something. "Jaune, what's going on? Where are the others?"

"They all went off to fight some of Lyon's goons, you might want to help me out in protecting the villagers from something coming right for us." Jaune said to him. Gray sighed and got the ropes off of him.

"_Natsu is going to get his ass kicked by me when this is all over and done with._" He thought angrily as he then got ready. Then something emerged from the ground and saw that it was a giant Spider-Scorpion-like Monster. The monster was about the size of a Grimm Stalker, it had eight legs that were all red. The backside had a large stinger on the end, and its teeth were pointed out of the corners of its mouth, and its eyes were red

"What the hell is that?" One villager yelled out in horror and at this point, the villagers all yelled and panicked. At this point, Gray and Jaune got ready for a fight. The villagers saw this and they went far back.

"***RRROOOAAARRR***" The monster roared at the two boys. Gray scoffed and his hands froze up.

"Jaune, let's go." He said.

"Right!" Jaune said and they both went in for an attack. As the two boys ran for the monster, the monster spit out silk from its mouth onto them, prompting both boys to dodge it. Jaune tried to run to it to try to slice its legs, but the monster saw what he was doing and tried to swipe him away, Jaune blocked the attack, but it was so strong that he was sent back a few ways. Gray then jumped up.

"**Ice-Make: Hammer!**" He said as a hammer of ice came and slammed onto the Gapa, causing the monster to roar in pain and spit some silk at him, unfortunately, Gray was not fast enough to dodge it and so he was hit and sent to the ground.

When he landed he tried to get out of the web, but unfortunately, he couldn't budge. "Crap, I can't get out, and I can't use my magic to freeze it either!" Gray said through gritted teeth. Jaune saw this and quickly ran over to help him out.

"Hold on Gray!" Jaune called out, but unfortunately, as soon as he ran he saw the large spider try to swipe a claw at him, but Jaune was quick to block the blow with his shield and push it back and used his sword to slice off the claw, making the monster screech in pain and go back a bit.

Jaune took this time to go and help out Gray. Jaune tried to get him out of the webbing, but he had trouble trying to get him out. Jaune then got his shield to try to cut it off but it wasn't working.

"_What is this stuff?_" Jaune asked inwardly, but as he was trying to figure out what to do, he heard a roar to see that the large spider was coming back. "Damn, sorry Gray, I'll be back." He said as he then faced the spider again.

"***SNARL!***" The monster said as it then tried to slice down on Jaune again, but the knight was able to quickly dodge it and slice off another leg, causing it to screech even more. Jaune was also trying to figure out a way to get Gray out of that stuff.

"_Ok, I can't cut it, and Gray said he can't use his magic….what else is there?_" He thought. After a few, he noticed a torch dropped by one of the villagers and thought it over. "_Maybe fire could do the trick?_" He thought as he then ran over and grabbed the torch and hurried back over to Gray, at this point, the spider then snarled again and charged, but Jaune then swung the torch at the spider in order to scare it away, causing it to hiss and back away slowly, Jaune used this opportunity to place the torch close to Gray in order to melt out the silk, the spider laid on him.

"Sorry to put this close to you Gray," Jaune said. "But hopefully it will work." He said as he then saw the spider come at him and he then swung it back and forth while still kneeling down.

Gray saw that the silk was beginning to dissolve, and now he was now struggling to try to get it off of him. He saw Jaune slice off another leg when it got to close and struggled even more.

"C'mon you disgusting crap!" He grunted angrily as the silk was now behind to break, after a few struggles, she was finally able to bust out and rub the stuff off of him. "**Ice-Make: KNUCKLES!**" He sent a volley of ice fists then sprouted up and punched the spider right in the face. Jaune followed suit with him slicing off another of the spider's legs. "Jaune!" Gray said. "Together!"

"Right!" Jaune said as he and Gray both got ready. Gray placed his hands on the ground.

"**Ice-Make: FLOOR!**" He said and with that, the ground under the spider froze and the spider began to slip and fall. Gray then grabbed onto Jaune and both jumped up, much to the latter's horror.

When they saw that they were approaching the spider, they got ready.

"_I can do this…_" Jaune thought as he breathed and got his sword ready, unknown best to him, he began to pour some of his aura into his sword, making it have a light yellow aura light on it. As the two got closer they began.

"**Ice-Make: BATTLE AXE!**" Gray then swung a large torrent of ice at the monster.

"RAGH!" Jaune then swung his sword unleashing his yellow light blade onto it, the two attacks combined and then formed a large vortex that caused the attack to go down on the spider.

**BOOM**

The attacks collided into the spider and caused a massive explosion, also leaving a shockwave that blew over the trees a bit. Once the two boys had gone back on the ground. They saw the giant beast lie down dead on the ground, blood oozing out of its body.

"Well, that was easy," Gray said flexing his arms a bit, and I thought this monster would've been more of a match."

"Yeah...I guess." Jaune said, he saw what his attack did and he looked at his sword. "_I did that thing again, somehow I channeled my Aura into my sword and unleashed a swinging beam...Interesting._" He thought as he sheathed his sword. "_I guess there are other ways to use my Aura and not just for power-boosting…_"

"Hey Jaune," Gray said to him, snapping the knight out of his thoughts. "That was some nice work you did and thanks for getting me out of that crap."

"Eh, no problem right?" Jaune asked with his goofy smile. A smirking Gray nodded, but then turned back around.

"Well, we might as well go catch up with the villagers, and make sure they're alright." He said, and before he could go, he was stopped by Jaune.

"So...are you not mad at Natsu anymore for knocking you out?" He asked.

Gray sighed. "Oh, I'm still mad, and I want to kick his fire-breathing ass back to the guild...but he has this, besides, we might as well keep the villagers safe, you're still in training with Erza so…"

"Good point." Jaune said as he and Gray then ran off to find the villagers. Meanwhile, a short man wearing a tribal mask was in the woods smiling.

"_Hmmm….the Arc boy is interesting after all._" He thought with a grin. And then he had vanished.

* * *

**So that is that for this one folks, next time we will see the fight between Lucy and Sherry and Erza come to the Island….that doesn't sound good for our heroes. Will Lucy take down Sherry? Will Erza force them all back to the Guild? Tune in next time and find out.**

**If you're all wondering the whole spider creature Jaune and Gray fought was an original piece for the story. The spider is supposed to resemble Naraku's spider form from the opening of the second Inuyasha movie. I didn't want to hold the two of them out till the confrontation with Erza. Which will come in the next chapter**

**To those of you wondering why Jaune is so worried, remember. He already lost Pyrrha and he didn't want to lose anyone else. He also died and basically got transported to another world with no possible way to go home ever again, and while he knws they're strong, he just can't help but worry aobut them constantly. Don't worry, he will open up about these feelings at some point after Phantom Lord. I might have Jaunr reveal himself to the others about his past at some point after the Tower of Heaven.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I'm always happy to hear from you all and to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	16. Galuna Island Pt 4

**Hello guys and dolls, I have returned with another chapter. So last time, our heroes had confronted a few of Lyons goons, and the whole village was destroyed. Then they separated into groups. Jauen and Gray left to go help the villagers, Natsu dealt with Toby and Yuka, and Lucy dealt with Sherry and her rat, Angelica. Will they succeed? Let's all find out :)**

**To calderoneric758: I do know I do plan on giving Jaune armor that is Arthur Pendragon's armor from the fate series, I still need to research it some more since I don't know anything about Fate. I also have ideas for a Grim Reaper-styled Armor, possibly as a tribute for Ruby.**

**To Starlord Master: Yea they are. Thanks. It was an ugly sight to see. I have, but if I do I might write it on AO3, since I don't want it to be blocked here.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks :)**

**To Guest: Thank you :)**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Forest Area_

Lucy and Sherria were both looking at each other. After Lucy tickled the rat, Angelica. They all went tumbling down into the forest area nearby the destroyed village. Sherry was now in tears and angry at the blond celestial mage.

"Look at what you've done!" She said as tears fell down her face. "This is so horrible. *sniffles* Now thanks to you, the cold emperor won't be able to trust me no more. He won't love me no more either!"

"_Wait...love?_" Lucy thought with a shocked expression. This chick was obviously nuts...but now isn't the time to think about that, she had to defeat her at once.

Sherry looked down with anger. "You...I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Bring it on then," Lucy said with determination as she got her whip out. "Show me what you got!"

Sherry growled as she then held her hand out as a pink magic circle appeared on it. "**WOOD DOLL!**" She screamed loudly, then there was a rumbling on the ground, and Lucy was engulfed in a large shadow, she turned around to find that a tree was now alive and moving.

"The trees are alive!" Lucy said with shock. After Sherry yelled in anger, the tree tried to strike at Lucy, but the bloind girl was able to dodge with ease. She landed good and narrowed her eyes at the tree. "Try some of this..." She said as she then got out one of her golden keys. "**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: TAURUS!**" And at the sound of a doorknob, a large spirit appeared.

The spirit resembled a cow, but was huge, muscular, had some spots on himself and had a large battle ax strapped to his back, and he possessed a gold cowbell on his neck and a god ring on his nose like a piercing, this was Taurus.

"I'm not a perv," He said in a loud voice. "Just a fan of pretty ladies!" Oh and I also forgot..he's also a pervert..but enough of that, with a mighty roar he ran and with his battle axe, he then chopped up the tree into half. Lucy smirked as the tree went flying a bit.

"Nice one Tarus." She said with a grin, happy to see that her spirit was able to get the job done on that tree, since he knew she wouldn't have been able to cut it with her whip.

Taurus turned to Lucy and smiled. No problem Miss Lucy, how about you reward me with a smooch." He said Sherry heard this and felt..pretty disgusted.

"You force your spirits to say stuff like that?" She asked. "How disgusting."

"I DIDN'T FORCE HIM TO SAY THAT!" Lucy yelled frantically. "I HATE WHEN HE'S PERVY!" Taurus ood softly.

But then Sherry grinned though. "Well unfortunately for your spirit, you're gonna find out why your spirits don't like my own magic."

"Enough!" Lucy said to her. "Taurus, get her!"

The cow-like spirit moped and charged right after Sherry, but then as he was getting near her...he stopped for a moment and turned his head a bit to give Lucy an angry glare, making Lucy surprised and Sherry smiling

**BAM**

Taurus tried to swing his axe on Lucy, but he jumped out of the way, albeit shockingly though. She then yelled at him to stop, but unfortunately Taurus looked like he didn't listen as he then tried to attack once again, but she managed to dodge this time again, but however she fell and Taurs pinned her down.

"Uhh, Miss Lucy!" Taurus said with shock ."I can't control my moo-vements." Shocking Lucy, this has to be the work of Sherry.

And it was, Sherry was moving her fingers around like a person controlling a marionette and she was smiling.

"Marionette Attack Magic, do you all like it?" the girl asked. "This magic allows me to control any living being, except for humans at least. But it does work on your spirit pretty well though." She said as he moved her fingers some more.

Lucy was struggling to get out, but Taurus was too strong. "Taurus, please, let me go!"

"O-I can't miss Lucy." He said with remorse. "She's controlling me every moo-ve."

Lucy then realized that she had to close the gate on him in order to get out. "**Close now, Gate of the Golden Bull!**" She said with hope….but for some reason...Taurus didn't disappear though...This was not good at all. "Taurus, please, close the gate!" Lucy pleaded, but still...nothing happened.

Sherry still had that smug look on her face though. "You can try all you'd like, but it still wont make any difference whatsoever. I know what we could do, why don't we play a little game of punche shall we?"

And with that, she forced Taurus to punch Lucy, when Taurus tried to land the fiets punch, Lucy dodged to the left, when Taurus tried to do it again, she dodged to the right. She begged him not to hit her, but what was the use? Taurus was being controlled and couldn't help it.

Sherry was watching with glee. "Are all Fairy Tail wizards as pathetic as you? This is so sad, your entire guild must think of your recruitment as nothing more but a simple mistake."

That's when Lucy suddenly stopped to listen to what Sherry just said. Did she just insult her and belittle her? No she didn't...at this point. Lucy, full of determination, suddenly yelled out.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" She yelled out determinedly. Taurus immediately stopped the attack and looked at her and smiled, her determination….it caused the procedure to work and he began to disappear.

"Thank you miss Lucy…" Taurus said before he disappeared

Sherry gasped a bit as he looked down. This girl..she just beat her Marionette attack...the magic failed her...all she could think of is how it happened.

Lucy then got up and worked hard at Sherry. "Don't ever underestimate me, bitch!" She said as she got out her whip again. Sherry then jumped down for the ledge and stared hardly at Lucy.

"You were able to cancel out my magic through sheer will and determination.." She said in anger.

Lucy smirked. "I guess that means that my will and determantion are stronger than your stupid magic then."

Sherry then smirked. "I don't know if I would take it that far." Sherry said. "You should remember that my powers allow me to take control of any spirit in your possession." She said with a smirk.

Lucy however got out a silver key and had a smirk of her own. "Don't be so sure about that." She said with a grin. "Got a few more powerful ones in my possession. Now **Open, Gate of Canis Minor: Nichola!**" And at the sound of a familiar doorbell. The familiar snowman-like dog appeared at her side. And this made Sherry gush over it.

"Oh, it's the cutest little thing! I think I'm in love!" She said with glee.

"Ok, can you stop with love all the time?" Lucy asked with annoyance. Sherry however smirked and held out her hands as magic circled appeared.

"**Marionette Attack!**" She said as a beam of light hit Plue, this made the dog's eyes glow pink and turn to glare at Lucy, shocking her.

"Not you as well!" She said outwardly, but inwardly she was smirking. "_Perfect, once I get the right chance, I'll strike her down._" As she finished her thought, Plue lunged forwards toa track her...but since he was so small he did nothing more but hit her boot, and it didn't even hurt her in the slightest. It was like a small child trying to punch someone who was much bigger.

"What the?" Sherry said in a shocked tone of voice. Lucy however smirked, grabbed her whip and third to hit Sherry, who was able to dodge out of the way. Sherry then gave the girl a glare.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" She said with anger. "You deliberately summoned a weak spirit!"

"If I knew that if I called Plue here, then it would make your spell pretty pointless." She then tried to hit Sherry again with her whip, but the woman dodged once again. Plue was still pummeling Lucy, and Sherry got mad.

"This is ridiculous! I release you from my command!" Sherry said, making Plue normal again. Plue then gave a worried whimper and bowed his head several times, seemingly as a way to apologize to Lucy, but the blond girl simply smiled and patted the dog's head.

"I know you didn't mean it little buddy." She said. "Just head on back, alright?" Plue nodde dhi hea dna dhe vanished.

Sherry got even more angry and then used her magic to bring forth some rocks together. "**Marionette Attack.** Get her, rock doll!" She commanded.

But Lucy didn't seem nervous at all and just smirked. "Are we seriously going to keep going in rounds here?" She asked. "I'll just summon a spirit and you con-'' But then she stopped as soon as she saw Sherry's rock doll, the doll in question was a large humanoid rock monster...her confidence ended right there and now.

Sherry looked down and smiled "you know, it's like we're playing a game of cat and mouse...and I love that game so much. No little mouse...let's see what you can do." She said to her with a smirk.

Lucy was now panicking a bit, she didn't think she had a spirit strong enough to stop it. Maybe Taurus, but if she was to call him out again, then he would be under mind control again...and she was not going to do that to him.

At this point the rock doll then started attacking, Lucy was able to do many of the attacks, but she also decided to run for it, she could risk having one of her spirits possessed again…

"_This is so bad!_" She thought with fright as she continued to run away.

Sherry smiled at her. "Let's teach this little girl a lesson!" She said. This made Lucy angry.

"Little girl?" She asked with annoyance. "We're the same age, hell I might even be a bit older than you." But Sherry didn't seem to care at all and just keo on chasing her. Lucy had ran all the way out of the fort to a large cliff and stopped midway. She was now scared a bit, but once she looked out at the sea, she got an idea.

"_Of course...Could use Aquarius to help me out._" She thought brightly, she then turned around to see Sherry and her rock doll coming and smirked. "Hey puppet girl! You want me? Come and get me!" Lucy said as she then used her whip to grab onto a nearby tree trunk and use it to jump and swing down to the sand. After landing she ran right for the water and stood there. "_Ok..now to wait and get her to come._" She thought.

She didn't have to wait much longer as Sherry and her doll then came right up to her, the pink-haired girl smirked a bit as she came close in contact.

"Sorry, but it looks like the game has finally ended for you." Sherry said with a smirk.

As Lucy was glaring pat Sherry she began to have doubts on her plan. "_Water won't be able to destroy that thing, and besides, Aquarius will just wash me away with-_" Then she got an idea. "_Wash me away...that's it!_" she thought, then the rock dool tried to attack her once again, but this time she dodged it once again and got out her key. "**Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: AQUARIUS!**" And at the sound of a familiar doorbell, another one of Lucy's spirits came out. She resembled a mermaid with a long blue fish-tail, had long light blue hair and also had a large chest as well. She wore a revealing blue bikini top, wore golden armlet and bracelet on echo fher arms, and she also wore a circlet and three piercings on her tail. And she also had on a gold belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A Dark blue tattoo on her back rested on her lower collarbone and she held onto an urn.

The very sight of the spirit shocked Sherry a bit, how does a weak blond girl have such a powerful spirit at her side? It didn't make any sense at all!

"Alright Aquarius!" Lucy said as she then pointed her finger at the pink-haired girl. "That girl right there is our enemy. You hate her kind, so go get her." She commanded. This made the spirit in question just scoff at her. Also for some reason, Aquarius doesn't seem to like Lucy at all and usually taunts or makes fun of her...for whatever reason.

However Lucy just sighed a bit and got irritated a bit. "I don't have time for your attitude so go get her now!" She said.

Aquarius then looked down at Lucy and seemed..rather unamused. "I see you're just as annoying as ever." She said. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." This made Lucy irritated though.

"Do you have to keep on rubbing it in?" She asked in annoyance. However Sherry simy pressed her arms out.

"**Marionette Attack!**" She said. "Now do as I say." She said as Aqaurius's eyes gleamed pink but it didn't seem as if she was amused at all about what Sherry had said. But the girl didn't notice and snickered a bit as she glared down at Lucy. "Now she's under my own spell, so I doubt that she will do your bidding anymore."

But Lucy gave the girl a smug look, thought and smirked. "I doubt it, She's still my ace in the hole you know."

Sherry however smield. "Let's see if you still think that after I force her to wash you out of existence. Now Aquarius, get rid of this tupid little girl. Once and for all." She commanded.

"What?" The spirit asked as she then summoned a large quantity of water from her urn and created a massive Tsunami. "I WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON IT!" She yelled out lousy to them all. Lucy was then swept up by the wave and screamed in fight, but inwardly she planned it, for if she was to be washed out, then Sherry would be washed as well.

As Sherry was about to gloat, she saw the massive water come right at her as well and she let out her own scream of fright as well. Then after she got swept up, they were now coughing in a water cyclone, created by Aquarius herself.

The spirit smirked a bit. "And I thought the blond girl was stupid, but I can close my own gate. Bye." She said as she began to vanish, but as she did she then thought of something. "_That blond boy...what did Virgo call him? Jaune? Maybe He can teach the blond brat something.._" She thought as she finally vanished.

When the waves washed away, it showed Lucy and Sherry both on the ground in the sand. Due to the wave, the two girls were both dizzy and wobbly.

"Leave it to Aqaurius," Lucy said dizzyingly. "To have her hurl her waves to both friend and enemy alike…"

Sherry was also dizzy. "I do hate myself for allowing you to trick me again…but it doesn't matter, because she wasn't strong enough to destroy my rock doll."

"So what? That stupid puppet of yours can't do shit if you aint there to controll it." Lucy said. "All I had to do was get you away from it and this world because now you are so dizzy that you can't walk in a straight line." As she said this, the two girls both back into each other and just like that, their dizziness faded and the two growled at each other...and then they began fighting in a dust cloud.

"That's what you get for messing with Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she pulled Sherry's hair.

"I can't believe we ended up in a stalemate!" Sherry said as she pulled Lucy's cheek. After this there was just more hair pulling and lip pinching, basically a kiddy fight. "I'm the winner here!"

Lucy then glared. "Oh yea? I don't think so!"

**BAM**

Lucy then punched Sherry as her arm went for her throat and then pushed her back, shocking the woman.

"No..this can't be!" Sherry said. "I never lose here!"

Lucy just smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Well you just did...to a Fairy Tail wizard!" She said triumphantly. After this, Sherry's rock doll then came crumbling downwards. Sherry fell to the ground and was now upset that she failed Lyon...tragic.

"I'm sorry for failing you Cold Emperor." She said dramatically. "But my flames for you will never be extinguished."

Lucy just sighed in annoyance. "You ain't going to die, so quit being so dramatic, alright?" She asked as the pink-haired girl fell down.

Sherry then cried, the feeling of being beaten..it made her upset. "Angelica...avenge your master's death.." She said as she then finally passed out.

As Lucy was a bit to sigh in annoyance, she then heard something from uptop, and saw that that rat thing was coming right back for her. Making her shocked. "I thought that rat was one of her dolls!" She thought with worry, she tried to run away...but found out that her legs weren't moving. She was now scared, but then got her whip out. She might not be able to handle it, but she would try to defeat this overgrown rodent however.

"_Can't run now.._" She thought as while she was still cared, she stood her ground and got her whip ready, the rat was getting close and Lucy was about to raise to strike..until…

**SLICE**

Lucy then saw someone unexpected to save her...it was Erza, who sliced Angelica in the stomach to save her, Lucy was awed and smiled big at her rescuer, as Angelica went down. The cut was not too deep, but it was big enough for the rat to suddenly pass out.

"Erza!" Lucy said with a smile on her face, but as soon as Erza turned to face her. The knight had a look of tranquil fury, and this name Lucy immediately frightened. "_Oh right,_" Seh thought. "_I forgot that we took an S Class request without the masters permission._" As she was looking nervous, Erza spoke.

"Lucy," She said. "It wasn't one of rage...but the look on her face, and you know it means that she was not happy at all. "You do know why I'm here, right?"

"Uh...to take us back?" Lucy asked nervously and then rubbed her hands together. "Promise you wont hurt me?" She asked as her voice then echoed, Erza didn't say anything, just stood there and glared at her. Unknown to them, a weird man in a mask was spying on them from afar, and smiling.

"Lucy!" Happy said with a smile on his face. "I finally found you!" He said. "I was so worried that-" But then he stopped as soon as he saw Erza there. "_Screw this!_" He thought as he then tried to fly away as far as possible, but….

_5 seconds later…._

Erza was now holding onto Hope by the tail and was still glaring over at Lucy. "Where's Natsu, Gray, and Jaune?" She asked.

Lucy got over her fear momentraitly to explain to her what was going on with the village. With Lyon and his goons trying to revive Deliora, and that the islanders are suffering due to it. Erza was just looking at her, not seemingly caring about what was going on.

"None of those things are my concern." Erza said to Lucy, not caring about what is going on.

This shocked Lucy a bit. "But Erza, please let us finish the job. We can leave things the way they ar-"

**SHING**

Lucy then gasped as Erza drew one of her swords and held it to her face. "_What the hell?_" She thought with shock. "_Is she...is she serious right now?_"

Erza then gave the blond girl a dark look. "You don't understand. The three of you have betrayed Master Makarov." As she saw this her glare became darker. "I doubt you're going to walk away with your lives." She said.

"_Is she….going to kill us?_" Lucy thought with shock. She knew Erza was so uptight, but never would she have imagined seeing the knight girl act like this. "_Now I'm scared._" She thought with fright. "But I'm more nervous about Jaune though...what will he think of the news?"

As Erza was still glaring at Lucy, she then pictured Jaune, and her face was a bit more madder. "_Jaune better give me a reason for why I shouldn't stop training him for betraying Makarov._" She thought. Erza was not exactly mad at Jaune per say, but she was more disappointed in him.

* * *

_Storage Area_

Jaune and Gray had decided to rest up after getting the villagers to safety at a nearby village. Gray was laying on a mat, and Jaune was sitting and resting on a wall. After a few minutes, the two boys groaned a bit and woke up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Oh, hey Jaune." Gray said.

"Hey Gray," Jaune said with a small smile as he helped him up. "How are you feeling?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Meh, I've dealt with worse pain." He said to him. "Anyway, have you seen Natsu or the others yet?" The question made Jaune shake his head.

"No, but I was going to go out and ask the villagers if they've seen them. Wannah join?" Gray just shrugged his shoulders, and with that, the two boys walked outside and looked around.

"Never would've guessed that this village would have a storage area here." Gray said with interest.

"Yea," Jaune said as he thought the same thing. At first when they arrived, they thought it was another village, but it was a storage area, apparently they used this place as shelter since the village got destroyed.

"Hey, you two are up.'' They both noticed a girl walking up to them, she was a cute girl who had black hair, wore a black necklace, an orange bra, and had a green skirt on. The most distinguishing thing is that her left leg was blue and beast-like. "I'm glad you two are ok."

"Thanks, you too." Jaune said with a small smile. "We're sorry about your whole village…"

The girl however smiled. "It's alright, at least we manage to get everyone out of there in time."

"Yea…" Gray said as he looked around to see everyone talking and getting food. "_Lyon...that bastard actually did it…_" He thought with anger. Jaune took notice of this and sighed.

"Anyway," Jaune began as he turned to the girl. "Have you seen Natsu or Lucy?" He asked. "We were hoping that they made it here last night, but it looks like they didn't."

The girl nodded her head with a smile. "They wanted me to show you both to your tent once you woken up." She said.

"Huh?" Gray asked. "What tent?" He asked, then the girl pointed to the big one nearby, the two boys looked at it and thanked the girl as they began walking towards it. As they were about to go in, Jaune stopped. "What is it?" Gray asked.

"I can't but feel like we're about to walk into danger…" He said a bit nervously. Gray was confused, but then the two walek in anyway….and danger did wait for them...in the form of an angry Erza Scarlet with Lucy and Happy tied up.

"You both made me wait….not smart of you…" She said in an angry tone of voice. Making the two boys shocked and worried.

"Erza!" they both said in unison, shocked and a bit nervous. However, Jaune was looking over at Lucy and Happy and had a raised eyebrow.

"Why are they tied up?" He asked. Erza then shifted her eye over to him sharply, making the boy nervous a bit and gulping. "_Even scarier than Glynda…_" He thought with dread.

"Lucy got me up to speed on what's happening….I thought you were both here to stop Natsu and these two...I'm very disappointed." She said to them, but then she sent her glance over at Jaune. "Especially you, Jaune….I thought you were better than this…" She said to him, making Jaune gulp a bit at regret.

"Listen," Jaune said to her. "We tried to stop them, but Natsu knock-"

"Silence!" Erza snapped at him. "I don't want to hear any excuses." She said to him, making Jaune gulp a bit and reel back. He wasn't making up any excuse, he was telling the truth! What was her deal?

Gray also had a look of confusion on his face. "Where is Natsu anyway?" He asked.

"We don't know…" Lucy told them. "We went back to the village, only to see that it was destroyed and there was no sign of him anywhere..I do hope he's alright."

"_I hope so as well…_" Jaune thought with dread.

"Anyway, after we couldn't find him, Erza demanded we take her to you two, but we couldn't find you either." Lucy said to them

"And that when I did some scouting from the air." Happy told them. "And that's when I saw the villagers in the storage area." Jaune was amazed, so that's how they were able to find them. But he was going to say something, and Erza stopped him.

"Listen up, we're going to search for Natsu, and then we're going back to the guild." She said, shocking Jaune and Gray a bit.

"But we cant leave just yet," Jaune said to her. "If Lucy filled you in, then you know about the shit that this Cold Emperor guy is doing to these villagers!" Gray nodded his head in agreement. But Erza sent Jaunea a cold glare.

"Your point?" She asked him. This made Jaune and Gray shocked….was she….denying help to the villagers? Jaune in particular was flabbergasted a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked her in shock, but inside...he was boiling up a bit.

Erza found a look from him but stared ahead. "I came here for one reason and it was to apprehend these idiots for breaking the rules of the guild. I do not care for anything other than that."

Jaune was now shocked. So she only cares for the rules? Nor for civilian lives? This was making him boil a bit inside, he saw her as someone who was in it for justice...and now she was basically saying "screw you villagers". The very thought of it made him a bit angry and tremble a bit as he nearly reached for Crocea Mors.

"How can you be so concerned about rules?" Gray asked her. "Have you not seen what has happened here?" Erza nodded her head at him. "And yet you're just going to turn your back on them?"

"I have to agree!" Jaune said. He was a bit angry and he was trying really, really hard not to blow a gasket. "You cant just turn your back on civvilans just because fo some stupid rules!"

This however made Erza turn to him and give him an angry glare. "What do you just say to me?" She asked in anger. Gray and the others were now nervous, but inwardly, Gray was impressed. Erza then summoned a sword out. "You dare defy your teacher?" She asked as she then pointed the sword right at Jaune, but he was not intimidated at all.

"Yes, I do!" He said with anger as he then quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed his own sword to point right at her and he had his shield on him as well. Now the two knights were staring daggers at each other in anger. "There are innocent people's lives at risk….and you're going to let them all die just because of rules?" He asked in anger, his aura then began to radiate off of him a bit. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS AND CRUEL!" He yelled in a booming voice as his aura radiated and his eyes glew, white.

The very sight made Erza drop her anger a bit and look in awe and shock. "I thought that Fairy Tail wizards were here to protect the innocent...and you just spit on it? Just for some rules?" He asked in anger. "When it comes to innocent lives, rules don't matter! But I guess you're just too mean and heartless to care!" He growled angrily, making Erza and everyone else in the room shocked. He then put his sword in his sheathe and was about to walk out before stopping.

"You know...I thought you were a nice person, a bit scary...but nice overall. But if you're going to be so callous to others just for the sake of rules...I see that you're just a mean heartless person...and if that's how Fairy Tail operates….then I no longer want to be part of it. When I get back..I'm leaving the guild." He said in anger as he walked out in a huff.

Everyone there was shocked a bit, and that escalated really big.

"That was…" Gray began, but didn't really know what to say. Lucy also didn't know what to say, she was a bit nervous, but she didn't want him to leave the guild...no she didn't, she would go after him, but was tied up. She then heard some sniffling and turned so see Erza.

Erza….she was trembling a bit, after what Jaune had told her...something in her broke….and she was trying really hard to hold back tears from pouring out of her left eye.

"_He's right…_" She thought with some remorse. She felt bad, really bad….not only did she let her temper get the best of her...but now she lost someone….her very first student. Not using her vision, she raised her sword and sliced off Lucy and Happy's restraints. "This action will not be tolerated, we will deal with the mission at hand and then we will deal with your punishment once we get back to the guild…" She said in a whisper.

Lucy however didn't seem to care, after she was freed she ran after Jaune to try to talk to him. Happy and Gray stood behind.

"Erza?" Gray asked with some concern, but Erza...Erza just stood there and trembled.

"_Jaune...I'm so sorry…_" She thought with sadness in her mind. She realized how she screwed up...big time.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Lucy sitting together looking up in the sky_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Gray and Lyon facing each other_)

Jaune was now sitting on a crate someplace at the storage area. He wasn't happy for what he did...and he wasn't happy for saying that stuff either. He was now beginning to regret it a bit.

"I didn't mean any of that….I mean I know breaking rules or bad, but still this is innocent lives!" He said to himself. He did have a point, it was wrong to break rules, but if you were to abandon innocent lives just for the sake of rules...what kind of person would that make you?

"I need to apologize to her…" He said solemnly as he got up and was about to head back for the tent, until someone called out to him.

"JAUNE!" Lucy yelled loudly, Jaune saw that Lucy was coming up to him and he sighed a bit, after a minute she finally caught up to him. "Thank god you're here."

"Yea…" He said solemnly. But then he felt Lucy smack him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?" She asked him in anger. "First you yell at Erza, and now you say you're going to leave the guild? What the heck?" Jaune could see that while Lucy looked mad, but he would notice that she was seriously hurt by what he had said to her.

"I.." Jaune tried to say. "I know I said those things...and I regret saying them….I was about to go back to apologize to her right now." He said. "I didn't mean to say those things...it was just...she was willing to abandon innocent people! Just for some stupid rules! It was ridiculous!"

Lucy sighed a bit, she also thought the same thing and looked at him. "I know…I'm sorry…" She said to him. "I shouldn't have come with Natsu...it was because of me that this whole thing started…" She said with sadness as tears of wine tds on her face.

"No, it's my fault." Jaue said to her. "I'm the one who lost it with Erza and said those things...to her…" He said. "I'm going to go back and apologize to her as well."

"Alright then," Lucy said to him, but before he left, she took his hand, making him look back at her.

"Jaune….please don't leave the guild….please…" She pleaded to him. Jaune could see that her pleading was genuine and he grabbed her hand and held it.

"I was not planning to." He said with a smile. "I just lost my anger and said something stupid...I'm not going to leave the guild."

"Promise?" Lucy asked him. Jaune smiled and nodded as he then began to walk to the tent. Lucy looked back at him as she sighed a bit. "_I'm glad he's going to apologize, I was scared when he yelled like that….but still, I'm glad he's going to apologize to Erza, and I'm glad he ain't going to quit."_ She thought with a faint blush on her face. When she noticed she slapped herself. "What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?" She asked herself as she saw Jaune walk away. Why was it that everytime he smiled..she blushed like a tomato?

Jaune started walking back to the ten, hoping to find Erza. He saw Gray outside and gulped nervously. "Is Erza still in there?" Jaune asked.

"Yea…" Gray said to him. "Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked with a disapproving frown.

Jaune sighed. "I just lost my cool there….I'm going to apologize to her right now." He said as he then walked inside the tent. When he got in here he found Erza, still standing in the middle of the tent. Jaune gulped nervously. "_Ok, here we go…_" He thought. He approached her a bit, but not too close. "Erza?" He asked, but Erza did not respond. He sighed a bit. "Erza, I'm sorry for yelling at you...I was just so angry and...you didn't deserve it at all. I know breaking rules is wrong, but if you are to abandon people who need help...and leave them to die...then you're basically not caring...Something like that happened once to me, I met someone who was ok with throwing away lives….and it made me furious….."

Erza did not respond and still stood. Jaune sighed again. "But still, I want to apologize for my outburst….I understand if you don't want to train me anymore….I understand…." He said as he sighed and was about to head out. "But still, as long as we're here, I'm still going to complete this job...if I back out now…than what is the point of being a warrior?" but he was stopped by Erza, who grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to her...where she gave him a big hug. An act that shocked Jaune a bit.

"No...I'm the one who's sorry." She said. "You were right, I was being heartless and uncaring….that isn't how Fairy Tail operates at all.." She then let go of him and looked him in the eye. "I will still train you….just please don't leave Fairy Tail…" She begged him. "I don't want to lose my only student….please." She pleaded. Jaune smield a bit as he hugged her back.

"I promise, I won't." He said to her as she accepted the hug. The hug was not romantic or anything, but it was one of genuine friendship and respect. When they let go, Jaune had something to say. "Can I explain how me and Gray got involved?" He asked, making Erza nod her head. "Me and Gray tried to stop them, and Natsu was giving us a bunch of trouble. I warned him about not trying to do this and he wouldn't listen...then he knocked us out, and we ended up on the boat. Then we got sucked by a big wave and crash landed here on Galuna Island. And so I figured that we might as well do it since we are trapped here."

Erza sighed a bit. "Of course, Natsu is always so determined about something…" She said with annoyance.

"Yea...I don't know why he is so stubborn….Master won't be mad at us will he?" He asked.

Erza sighed a bit. "Well, since you and Lucy are new, he might let you two off with warnings...I don't know about the other fools." She said with annoyance. Jaune then had another question for her.

"Erza….you aren't mad at me for yelling at you, are you." He asked hesitantly.

Erza looked at him. "I wasn't happy with how you did it….but you snapped me to my senses. You were right, the lives of the villagers are more important than rules...and it wasn't just that….this is an S-Class job you all took...I was worried that you would all die on this mission...I might not look like I care sometimes..but I do care fort everyone in the guild….Even you, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy...I care for all of you." She said as she was about to walk out of the tent. "No c'mon, lets go complete the job." She said to him, and he smiled a bit and with that, the two knights went off to find the others.

* * *

_Forest Area_

Jaune and the others all ran through the forest on their way to the temple, where Jaune had suggested into thinking that;s where he was at.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lucy said. "Lyon wants to fight that monster?" She asked. Why would he want to do that? It was crazy.

"He does." Gray said as he then stopped for a moment to catch his breath and so did the others. "Our Master, Ur was a powerful wizard...and ever since we were kids, Lyone always dreamed of surpassing her. But since she's gone now, he obviously can't face her directly. So he believed that he needed to take down Deliora to surpass her instead. Because it was one of the few things she couldn't do." He said.

"She couldn't take it down?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...Deliora was too powerful for her to take on, so she used something...different." He said to him.

"But still, I guess that's one way to do it though." Lucy said. "To kill this monster...I guess it would be one way of challenging someone who's dead." She said, she turned to look at Jaune, who was gripping his sword tightly.

When Gray said those. It brought back memories to Jaune. For you see, after Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder Fall. Jaune also wanted revenge on her...he wanted to succeed where Pyrrha left off and kill Cinder, of course he wasn't looking to surpass her, but he wanted revenge instead….but he failed…and it got him killed…

"_Kinda like me…_" Jaune thought with dread. The look on his face spoke worry for Lucy. They then heard Gray sigh and he faced the distance again.

"But that isn't all though," He said to them grimly. "There's something else, something I didn't get to tell him. But I have to tell him now, Ur made me promise not to tell him." He then looked at them all. "Ur might not be with us...but she's still alive." He said, shocking everyone present.

* * *

**And here we go ladies and gentlemen, so I know I missed some things, like Natsu and Lyon' confrontation, but that will be for the next story, will they stop Lyon? We shall see :)**

**So concerning the scene between Erza and Jaune in the tent….I'll be honest with you all, the first time I watched Fairy Tail, I didn't like Erza at all, mainly because of this, I thought at first she was too grumpy, too serious, and a bit cold-hearted, almost reminded me of Roronoa Zoro after the Time-Skip where he became a bit more grumpy and distant. But as I watched the show some more I began liking her. But still.**

**Sorry if Jaune seems so OOC there but since he was not going to let innocent people suffer, you can feel him right? **

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review.I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you have.**

**See you all next time :)**


	17. Galuna Island Pt 5

**Hello everybody, back with a new chapter of Huntsman Knight. I hope you have all been doing alright.**

**So last time, Jaunea and Gray encountered an irate Erza, and once she wanted to abandon the villagers and leave, Jaune blew up at her and called her heartless and ungrateful. One he did that, he regretted it and apologies to her with Erza apologizing as well. Now they head off to the temple to find Natsu, who has gone off on his own. Will they fodin him? Will Lyon be defeated? We'll have to wait and see.**

**To Starlord Master: Thanks. I bet. Well he will become close with the canon members of Team Natsu, I am planning on having him develop an older sibling relationship with Wendy. He will be close to everyone.**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Rin magic is a no. I do plan on giving him some armor that might give him advantages over the weather. Not really, but I did base Joans; appracen from the one in the Fate series. **

**To MadMack75: Thanks, I hope I got his emotions perfected. I already know what magic to give him for the future. Requip, and Gun, plus his own magic that will be further explained in the future.**

**To NinjaFang1331: Thanks. I'm still debating on if Jaune;s semblance can revive Ur or not. It;s not that I'm against the idea but if I do that and I have Ur join the main cast then I'm not sure what to do with her, since we don't get to see much of her backstory aside from her memories of Gray, Lyon, and Ultear. I'll still think it over some more to see what I want to do.**

**To Guest: Thanks :)**

**To Saint Saber Fang: Uh….Idk…**

**To Writer2018: Just calm down, he was just offering some ideas, but no I won't be bringing anything from Godfall, I Never even played that game.**

**To Naruto-dxd6996: Right! Like I mentioned in the chapter notes, I didn't like Erza at first for this very reason. I always thought she was a bit too bossy and grumpy like Zoro from One Piece. I'm still debating, I kinda want to keep the harem where it is at….but I have been thinking of maybe bringing in Yukino into the harem...and possibly Millianna…**

**To patchs87: This was a year ago and I forgot at the moment that Aura was part of RWBY's character souls. So I totally forgot about it, don't worry, I'm not getting rid of his Aura :)**

**To Avalon gx: Jaune wil have Requip. And these are good ideas, but I do plan on having Erza's training make him very durable, even if his Aura gets depleted, his training with Erza, as well as the discovery of his own magic, will make him more durable. I do plan on having him get an upgrade on his sword and shield at some point.**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Temple_

Lyon was now inside the Temple looking down at his goons, and he was not happy at all.

"This is pathetic," he said. "You're the only one still standing Toby." He said to the dog ma, who groaned a bit. Lyon sighed and sat on his throne. "Those Fairy Tail wizards are impressive." He said .

As then the short man from before ceam walking to them all. "Fairy Tail's plans could put Deliora's resurrection into jeopardy." He said to the emperor.

Lyon looked down at him. "You're as stealthy as ever, Zalti." Lyons said.

Zalti then looked at him. "If all goes as planned, then the demon should awaken at some point tonight. But we all have to keep our eyes open for those wizards...especially that blond boy."

"Hmm? What about him?" Lyon asked.

"I don't know what it is...but he seems pretty..interesting somewhat." Zalti said. "But anyway, if they interrupt the ceremony of moon drip, then Delior will earn entombed into the ice. The Salamander and Titania are quite powerful dn could put everything we worked hard for in jeopardy."

Lyon however didn't look so worried about it at all. "You always seem informed remarkably, but I'm not worried in the slightest. They might be strong, but none of them are any match to me, not even Gray."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Zalti said with a grin on his face. But still, allow me the honor of joining you in battle for old time's sake."

Wait, what?" Toby asked. "I didn't know you were a wizard as well!"

Zalti smirked at him. "It's been awhile since I used it, but I dabble in a particular form of lost magic."

Lyon nodded his head. "Alright, we could use another wizard." He said, but then the whole area began to rumble and shake a bit, making everyone look surprised.

"An earthquake!" Toby said with nervousness and fright. The whole area still continued to shake as some rocks came crumbling down.

"**RRRAAAHHH!**" A familiar yelling noise came from underground as there was a bunch of banging ang sahking, so much shaking that the entire temple had tilted. All the men were screaming and yelling as then..all of a sudden.

**BOOM**

A large torrent of fire came out and shot a hole right in the throne room, shocking Lyon a bit.

"What The hell is the meaning of this? Lyon asked in anger a bit, as then the fire came down a bit and Zalti went to go see who it was, when he did, he smirked.

"_Well, see's like Salamander made the first move after all._" Zalti thought with a smile. "We got a visitor, sir." He said as Lyon And Toby ran to the hole to see what the masked man was talking about. And once they did, who did they see? Natsu Dragneel all the way at the bottom.

Natsu was chuckling as he looked up. "You know, I usually break stuff by accident, but it's actually pretty hard when I do it on purpose." He said.

Lyon looked down and grew a bit as a bit of ice misted off of his fist. "What are you doing here?" He asked in anger.

Natsu looked up and gave the same galre. "I'm here sto stop you, that's what. Then you won't be able to sue the moondrip to bring that demon back you got in the ground!" he said to him.

But to Lyon, this was not acceptable. "You dare challenge me?" He asked in anger. Toby asked what was going on, and Zalti explained to him that Natsu was the one responsible for the tower being all tilted and stuff.

"My guess is that he destroyed the support pillars on one side of the tower, and once he did that. It made the temple shift in that particular direction. And this will prevent any moonlight from shingong onto Deliora. I'm actually surprised." He said with a smile. "I have a feeling that he came up with it.

Natsu's body burned even more. "You bastards going to fight or what?" He asked impatiently. He then shot flames from his feet and propelled towards Lyon And his head landed to the ice amge's stomach, making the man begin to crumble and shatter into ice, shocking everyone. "A fake?" Natsu asked as then the real Lyon glared.

"**Ice Make: EAGLE!**" He shouted as eagle-sahed ice appeared and tried to hit Natsu, but the mage then was able to dodge but puff himself to the ground, making the ice go into the wall and shatter. "What?" He asked in shock, Natsu smirked and then did a backflip as he then used his feet to shoot flames at Lyon, making the ice mage duck from the attack. "What kind of ridiculous magic is this?" He asked in anger.

Natsu then puffed his mouth. "**Fire Dragon...ROOOAAAR!**" He yelled as fire then spewed from his mouth. But unfortunately he then somehow fell into a hole, making his attack not work and go into another direction. The culprit? Zalti, who was smirking.

"Very fortunate for you, Cold Emperor." He said with a smirk. "Seems like luck is on your side."

"Yea...can we keep this a secret?" Toby asked, who was all charred up from the attack and not feeling really happy about it.

Lyon however looked angry a bit. "What did you do?" He asked the masked man. "And don't play stupid with me either."

Zalti sighed a bit before explaining. "Allow me to explain, sir." He said. "You're the one who is strong enough to defeat Deliora, so it is vital for you to be safe until it gets resurrected." He said to him, just wanting to help.

But Lyon...Lyon was not amused at all. "ARe you suggesting to me that I might fall victim to palty magic?" He asked in anger a bit. As he said this, the ice radiating off of him began to spread throughout the entire area and the walls began to freeze up. And then the entire area was frozen up a bit, with Lyon looking peeved. "You leave me," He said to them. "I can handle them myself." As he began to talk, Natsu was climbing up the hole. "Once I take down Deliora, everybody will worship me and my name, Cold Emperor Lyon." He then sent a glare over at Natsu. "I've worked too hard to let some brat like you tarnish it all."

Zalti looked at Natsu and Lyon and smirked. "Well then, as you wish then." He said as he and Toby began leaving.

Natsu got up and stared at Lyon in the eyes. "So , you want to try to defeat Deliora then?" He asked as he stared hard at him. Why even bother? I mean the thing looks shelf-dead already, and yet you want to go through all this trouble just so you can fight it?" He asked in anger. "If you ask me, it's pretty messed up." He said.

Lyon however glared at him. "I will rise up to Ur's legacy, and I'll ne3ver rest until I've fulfilled my dream." He said as he sent a torrent of eagle-shaped ice at Natsu who then backflied away from them.

"Why go this far, huh?" Natsu asked as he dodged another ice attack. "Can't you just challenge her and be done with it?" He asked. Lyon glared at him though.

"If I could, I would!" Lyon said. "But she's been dead for many years." He said in a bit of anger. "She died ending up sealing herself to stop it." He said to Natsu.

"I didn't realize that she ended up dying when she sealed that thing." Natsu said to him.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for Gray...THAN SHE WOULD BE!" He yelled as an eagle-shaped ice hit Natsu, causing the Dragon Slayer to get hit and caused a semi ice explosion. When the ice faded, Natsu stood with his arms crossed.

"Look dude, Natsu said. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know what you're doing right now, and it's hurting a lot of innocent people." Lyon however didn't seem to listen or care. "And If your to stupid to realize it...then I'll jsut have to beat some sense into you!" Natu said as his hand then caught on fire.

* * *

_Forest_

Everyone was looking at Gray after he revealed some information to them...Ur was alive? But..how?

"It's been 10 years." Gray said as he then began to explain his story. "Deliora attacked my hometown, I never saw much destruction….the whole city was wiped out in one day.." He said solemnly, when Jaune heard him say this he then gave him a solemn look. Hearing this reminded him a little bit of Beacon...all the destruction...at the hands of Cinder Fall and her goons.

"I was caught in the crossfire, and that's when Ur and Lyon found me….they helped me back to health...and ever since that day...I wanted to do nothing more than to get my revenge on Deliora for what it did to my town…" He said as he looked down at the ground. "That was when she began to train means Lyon, Lyonwas already with her, but she also taught me my magic.

"How did she teach you?" Jaune asked.

"She had me strip and become one with the cold." He simply said to him.

"...Eh?" Lucy and Jaune asked in unison as they tilt their heads in confusion, but Erza elbowed Jaiune a bit to get him to pay attention.

"Anyway, during my time training with her...I wanted to do nothing more but to get stronger to defeat Deliora." Gray said to them all. "After we were going back to Ur's from shopping, we passed by a caravan that was explaining a bit on Deliora's whereabouts, they said it was somewhere in Brago…" He then rubbed his head a bit as he tried to calm down. "That night...I set off on my own, Ur and Lyon begged me not to go, but I was so determined into killing the demon that I didn't listen to them at all, and just continued to go, even after Ur threatened me with no longer being my teacher."

"Gray?" Lucy said to him. Do you want to stop there?" She asked him. As they all looked he did look a bit trembling a bit and so he sighed and nodded.

"Yea..sorry, I just don't want to explain..at least not now…" He said. "We should possibly get to the temple now." He said and with that, they all ran to it.

_5 minutes later…._

Everyone looked at teh now tilted temple and were surprised.

"Was that...tilted before?" Jaune asked them with a raised eyebrow and a bead of sweat going down his head.

"I have a feeling that it was Natsu who did that." Gray said simply to him, with Erza nodding her head. Jaue then just shrugged and nodded his head, he might not have been in this world long, but he was beginning to know Natsu a bit better.

"Lucy?" Jaune asked as he shok the blond girl's shoulder, but she was tilting her head to see the now tilted temple a bit.

"If you ask me, that's actually a good thing." Gray said to them all. "Since Natsu tilted it up, it will prevent the Moondrip from shining onto Deliora." He said.

"Well, that's good then…" Jaune said, but a bit hesitant due to the tilting and stuff. Then he heard something and quickly turned his gaze to see a bunch of knives come at them. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he grabbed Lucy and dogged away, along with everyone else. Jaune landed on a tree, but due to hsi Aura, he was alright. "Lucy, you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm fi-" but she stopped when she looked at him, his blue eyes and his face...it made the blond girl blush up a storm. "_Wow...he is cute._" She thought a bit...but she then quickly shook them aside. "I'm fine, so please let me go now." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jaun said as he realized that he was still holding her a bit, making him blush a bit as well. Lucy brushed herschel foff as she and Jaune got up and looked around. The entire group was surrounded by Lyon's soldiers, they were all armed with swords, shields, and other weapons.

"Guards!" Jaune said as he got his shield and sword out and got ready to fight.

"These guys again?" Gray asked. "Give us a break."

"They're all around us!" Lucy said with shock.

Erza however summoned a sword. "I'll handle things here. You just go and settle things with Lyon." she said to them.

Jaune looked at her with worry sure she was trong, but could she be able to handle all of these guys? He was just so worried…

"I'll stay as well." Lucy said with confidence as she got out her whip. "You do what you gotta do." She said to Gray as Happy came with a fish as a weapon. Gray looked at Lucy and Erza and simply smiled.

"Thanks, guys." He said to them.

"Jaune," Erza said. "Go with Gray and help him and Natsu out." She said to him, making Jaune a bit surprised at her. "We can handle the rest."

""A-are you sure?" Jaune asked with major worry in his voice, but then felt a hand on his own and turned to see Lucy smiling.

"Just go Jaune...we'll be fine, I promise." She said to him with a smile. Jaune saw that smile and had no choice but to nod and give a small smile back.

"Alright then…" He said as he felt Gray tug on his hoodie.

"Let's go Jaune." He said and with that, the two boys took off running, leaving the girls behind

_2 minutes later…_

Jaune and Gray were both running to the temple together.

"So what do we do when we reach the temple?" Jaune asked him as they continued running.

"We have to warn Lyon that Ur is still alive." The ice mage said. "And the only one who can stop that idiot is me." He said to him, and with that, the two boys ran for the temple. As they continued to run for it. Jaune couldn't help but look over at Gray and think about his story. It sounded a bit like him.

After the Fall of Beacon, Jaune trained to get stronger to protect his loved ones...and also wanted exact revenge on Cinder Fall for what she did to Pyrrha. And he got so angry that he underestimated her...and it caused his death…

"_If I had that kind of magic._" Jaune thought. "_Would I use it myself to seal Cinder?_" He asked himself a bit….would he have used it at Haven? If he did, then the others would have been fine, and Haven would be saved…

But now was not the time to think about it, all he had to think was trying to stop Lyon from reviving the demon...but he did have another thing on his mind though...since that demon has been encased for years….would it still be alright to fight now?

* * *

_Temple_

Natsu and Lyon were now facing off each other as Natsu was standing back a bit and Lyon was glaring at him. The two had fought for a bit and now they stopped for a moment to glare at each other.

"This can go on forever you know?" Natsu said. "Just give up and surrender." He said to him.

Lyon however glared hard. "Like I would give you the satisfaction." He said.

Natsu then ignited his fist again and had a feral grin on. "Then you're just askin for it, bud."

Lyon had a smirk of his own. "Am I now?" He asked as his body froze a bit, but before a fight could break out.

A nearby wall began to crack, leaving both men to look ahead, in amazement, the wall broek and out came Gray and Jaune. Both with determined looks on their faces.

"Gray, Jaune." Natsu said with some relief, Lyon however…

"You guys just leave him to me." Gray said to them all as he began to walk inside. "It's about time me and him settled things one and for all."

Natsu however did not look so pleased though. "Are you crazy? You already lost to him once!"

Gray however didn't look back as he stared hard at Lyon. "And it sufre won't happen again." He said with ferocity. "I'm ending this all, right now." He said.

Lyon however sent him a small glare. "You seem to be awfully confident in yourself." He said with anger.

"Lyon...you were right," Gray said to him. "You were right about me causing Ur's death, I am to blame for it." He said to him, he then took a breath and glared at him again. "But you're no better." He said. "You threatened my Nakama, tried to kill the villagers, and now you seek to destroy what our master did to ensure our survival….let's accept our punishment together." He said as he then did a stance and crossed his arms.

Lyon took a look and was shocked...that stance….no way..he wasn't...was he insane? "That stance...no…he can't be thinking of using Iced Shell!" He said with astonishment.

"Ice Shell?" Natsu said with coinfuson, but Jaune...Jaune was now wide-eyed. Gray was...no...he can't!

Jaune was the only one freaking out either, Lyon was shocked as well. "You wouldn't dare!" He said in a shocked tone of voice.

Gray however glared at him. "If you wanna live, then change the villagers back to normal, now!" He demanded. "And you take your cronies and leave the island and never come back!" A magic circle then appeared under him. "Do this and I'll stop."

Lyon's shock then turned to annoyance. "You're bluffing." He said up tightly. "I don't believe a word of it." But then a blastr of ice appeared from under Gray and an ice-like vortex was circling the entire area.

"I'm not bluffing." Gray said to him, at this point, Lyon tried to attack him, but was blasted away, and Jaune and Natsu both tried to call out to him, but were not being listened to. All the time, he was still looking at Lyon angrily. "All of these years, I lied to myself. Because of my grief, I didn't want to admit to being the cause of Ur's death. But I am, she died in order to save me. And now I'm going to take responsibility!"

The area got a bit colder as a blue light began to shine, but Gray was not afraid..not in the slightest. "And I will do it right here and now." He said to Lyon as his skin was beginning to crack a bit. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Stop this now!" Lyon said to him, now terrified and shocked aht GRay was about to do something like this.

But Gay was not listening to him. "What's it going to be Lyon? Are we going to die? OR are we going to live? It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lyon said to him. "You're not brave enough to give up your life." He said with cockiness. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Grays' skin was beginning to crack even more, but he didn't seem to care at all, he was willing to do whatever it took. "Just acth me." He said as he then grunted and began to charge up even more.

"DON'T DO IT!" Jaune and Natsu yelled out together. But GRay was still charging up.

As he looked at Lyon, Gray had a thought. "_Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Jaune, everyone in Fairy Tail...the rest is up to you all. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up. Jaune, Lucy, I'm sorry we never got to know eachother better….lets hope to meet again in the next life._"

(_Eyecatch featuring Gray looking up to see images of Ur, Natsu, Jaune, Lucy, Happy, and Erza smiling_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Erza training_)

Jaune was watching and was breathing a bit hard. Gray was about to risk his own life by sacrificing himself...he didn't want it to happen, he already lost a lot of friends since he was sent to this new world...he didn't want to lose his new ones as well.

Gray then gleamed as he shouted. "**ICED SHE-**"

"GRAY NO!" Jaune yelled loudly as he then tried to stop him, but h ,d it was someone else.

**POW**

"SHUT UP!" NAtsu said as he lande a solid blow onto Gray. Jaiuen was shocked, he didn't expect Natsu to do that, but inwardly, he sighed in relief. But Gray was annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with anger.

Natsu scoffed. "I already told you that I would deal with him, so back in the line buddy." He said with anger.

Jaune was looking at the fight with shock. Was Natsu seriously concerned more about Gray stealing the fight rather than his own safety? What the hell?" but before he could confeton him, Gray grabbed Natsu by the scarf and glared at him.

"Listen you idiot," Gray said. "I have a score to settle with him, and I'm ready to die if that's what I gotta do!" He snapped. When he said this, Jaun lost his anger and took those words in. When he said that, he remembered back at Haven, he was more than ready to die in order to buy time for his friends, he admitted that he was not as strong as the others, and he fell talk after Beacon...he didn't deserve to be leader….Ruby was more better than him..

As Jaune was thinking to himself, Nstsu angrily grabbed him by the wrist and galred right back at him. "Oh yea? Well how's dying going to settle it, huh?" He asked. "Because it sounds like you're running away."

Jaune heard him and looked down again, and remembered at how he was more than willing to die to protect his loved ones at Haven.

"_Was I really trying to help them?_" He thought. "_Or was I running away?_" As he was trying to process it all, the whole place began to rumble a bit making everyone lose their balance for a bit. After a few minutes, the place stopped moving.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"I don't know…" Jaune said with uncertainty. Then Zalti ran in before them all.

"Sorry for the interruptions." He said, with Lyon making a remark that he knew that Zalti might've had something to do with this. "Of course, you see, the moon will be out shortly, so I decided to straighten out the temple for you." He said.

"He fixed it all by himself?" Jaune thought with a raised eyebrow, this guy must have some crazy magic! But Natsu was a bit annoyed, he worked so hard to move it and this jerk just ruined it all for him. "Hey you, how did you fix it?" Natsu asked him. Zalti however looked at him and simply laughed a bit, pissing the Dragon Slayer off. "HOW'D YOU DO IT, JERK!" He yelled comically.

Zalty smiled. "Now that everything is in place, I should possibly go and commence the ceremony." He said as he then ran away.

"Get back here!" Natsu said with anger as he then began to chase after him. But as he did, Gray called back to him, making Natsu stop and look back at him. "I'm gonna pound him a billion times!" HE said in anger. "You handle that ice guy." He said as he turned back. "It would look bad if you lost again." He said.

"Right," Gray said to him.

Natsu looked back. "And not just for you." He said and then he and Gray looked at eachother. "And all of Fairy Tail as well." they said with smiles on their faces. Jaune looked at the theme and smiled a bit at them, happy that they weren't fighting this time.

"Jaune!" Natsu said. "You come with me, Gray can handle the ice guy." He said. Jaune was about to protest, but Gray stopped him.

"I'll be fine dude, just go with him." Jaune still looked a bit hesitant, but decided to relent and he then ran alongside Natsu, leaving Gray and Lyon behind.

_5 minutes later…._

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Natsu yelled as he and Jaunr ran after Zalti, who was running and laughing at the same time. Jaune was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Natsu acting like this.

"_I should've stayed with Gray, or even Erza, Lucy, and Happy…_" He thought as he felt a headache coming on. He was used to Nora screaming...but Natsu was something else entirely…

"JUST TELL US HOW YOU FIXED THE TEMPLE!" Natsu yelled loudly, after a few minutes, they all stopped and Zalti turned to face them both. He then raised his hand in the air and a magic circle came up, a circle of concrete came down upon them. "THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Natsu yelled as he then kicked the concrete to smithereens, Jaune blocked the falling rubble with his shield.

Zalti smirked as the rubble then began to form together and go back upwards to where it originally was beforehand. "As you both see, I practice a lost magic, the strength and side effects are so powerful that it was erased from history."

"Really?" Jaune and Natsu asked in unison. Jaune remembers reading about magic, and he wanted to know what kind of magic Zali was using so he could see if he looked it up somehow..

"That dragon slayer magic of yours is no different." Zalti said to Natsu, who was astonished. And you," He said to Jaune. "I don't know why...but there's something...interesting about you." He said to him as he then disappeared.

"What?" Natsu asked. "Get back here, I wanna fight!" He complained. Jaune sighed a bit.

"Natsu...just stop." He said with a sigh. "We just need to figure out where he could've gone." He said as he rubbed his head in confusion. Where would he be at?

"Wait…" Natsu said as he sniffed the air. "I think I might know where he is, c'mon!" He then grabbed Jaune's arm and dragged him.

"WAIT WHE-" Jaune tried to say, but was dragged off by Natsu.

* * *

_Deliora Chamber_

Zalti then appeared inside the chamber that was holding Deliora in Ur's ice. He was smirking at seeing the moon drip going down on the ice. "Finally.." He said.

"HEY JERK!" He turned so see Natsu and Jaune fall down onto a rick, but this didn't surprise Zalti and she smirked some more.

"I'm amazed, but it must've taken you a while to come up with that one." He said, but he then looked a bit confused. "But I am curious, how did you manage to find me?" He asked.

Natsu brushed some dirt off of his shoulder and looked up. "I just followed my nose," He said. "For some reason, you smell of a woman's perfume." Jauen looked at Zalti and nodded in agreement, but a part of him was confused, why did this guy smell like perfume?

Zalti laughed a bit. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have other plans to do, look." He said as he pointed his finger. Natsu and Jaune both looked over and were shocked. Why? Because the moondrip was coming down on Deliora.

"Who's performing the ceremony?" Natsu asked with shock. Unknown Best to them, it was Toby who was doing it.

Zalti smirked. "Only one person, which makes the moondrip not as powerful right now, but it doesn't even matter since we have gathered enough of it. All we need is to give it a little nudge to finish the job, like this." As he said that, some of the ice had melted off.

This ame Natsu and Jaune to freak out. This was not good at all, what were they going to do? They had tos stop however it was that was performing the spell.

"Jaune!" Natsu said. "Head off and stop whoever is doing the ceremony before things get really ugly!"

"Right!" Jaune said as he was about to leave the area, but Zalti then caused a cave, blocking Jaune from leaving the chamber.

Zalti smirked again. "Sorry, but no one is going anywhere." He said with a smile. "You made a big mistake chasing after me, Knight and Salamander." Both boys looked up and glared at him. And Natsu lept up to try to punch him, but Zalti dodged perfectly.

Jaune was shocked, why would Natsu use his magic, especially in the presence of ice? "Natsu!" Jaune Said to him. "Don't use your magic, if you use it the ice will melt and Deliora will get out!"

Zalti smirked. "You should listen to him boy." He said. But Natsu lept at him and tried to kick him once again. Making Jaune groana gain, why wasn't this idiot listening?

"If it can be melted by fire magic, then you wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble in the first place." Natsu said. "You can bluff all you want, but once we're done here we're going to stop the moon drip, and your plans will be over."

Zalti however smirked a bit. "I must say, I guess I took you for a fool, well no matter. But no matter." He said as he looked down at Jaune and Natsu, ready for a fight to erupt, but then the whole place began to shake a bit Making both boys shake.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked, alti laughed a bit.

"The ceremony is at its completion. "Zalti explained to them both. As the two were wondering about what he was talking about….something happened.

"*OOOOO AAAAA RRRRR!*" A massive roar took place, it was loud and had everyone covering their ears at the sound of it.

"GAH!" Jaune said as he covered his ears. "What the hell?" He thought, he then turned to Deliora and saw that the ice was beginning to break and the demon's eyes began to glow red. The sight made Jaune widen his eyes. "No…!" He thought with worry.

**SHATTER**

The Ice surrounding Deliora had finally shattered and the demon was once again free.

"YES, IT'S FREE!" Zalti yelled in satisfaction. Deliora then gave another mighty loud, piercing roar, and both Jaune and Natsu looked at it with some fright.

"How the hell are we going to beat this thing?" Jaune asked in the way he looked around at the shattered ice. "_I'm sorry...miss Ur…_" He thought with sadness.

* * *

_Ice Area_

Gray was now standing over a defeated Lyon and looked up in shock, knowing the sound of the familiar roar being broadcasted.

"_Deliora…_" He thought with dread

* * *

**Well that is that everybody. What is going to happen? Will Jaune and Natsu be able to stop Deliora from going on its rampage? What is happening with Gray and Lyon right now? Will Lucy and the others make it in time? We will have to wait and see.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I'm always happy to hear from my up guys and ready to answer any questions you might have for me. **

**See you all next time :)**


End file.
